That 70s Show
by Zenmaster21
Summary: Creative title, I know... What if Jackie had dated Hyde from the beginning instead of Kelso? This is simply a re-write of the episodes had Jackie and Hyde always been together. Hyde/Jackie, Eric/Donna, Kelso/Brooke, Fez/Laurie. Updated irregularly. On hiatus. Don't freak out! It's just until my HTTYD story is completed, which shouldn't be very long :)
1. That 70s Pilot

**Author's Note: First and foremost, I WILL be writing the FULL episodes; that includes anything involving Kelso, Fez, Eric, and Donna, even if nothing involving their story lines has changed. I will also be adding moments of my own. So, if you don't want to read the whole episode, just skim to the Jackie/Hyde moments or something.**

**Secondly, there WILL be Jackie/Hyde 'funtime' in this story, hence the rating. I will be putting a line break between M-rated stuff because I'm trying to keep this story more like the TV Show and obviously it won't show anything on TV. The lines breaks are also there so anyone who is uncomfortable with this stuff can easily skip it. **

**Third, **_**Circle Time**_** will be written like a TV script because, to me at least, it's easier to follow and much funnier.**

**Disclaimer: **_**That '70s Show**_** is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. The only thing I own in this story is the slightly changed plot line.**

* * *

Eric Forman stared at his years-long best friend blankly; Hyde stared back, expression just as blank, but with amused eyes. Kelso hovered behind Hyde, staring determinedly at Eric, mouth hanging open in that goofy way of his.

Donna sat in the lawn chair beside the couch, leaning forward, mouth twitching in an effort to keep from giggling.

"Eric, it is time," Hyde said dramatically, the amusement in his eyes intensifying.

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Eric questioned immediately after Hyde spoke, the blank look in his eyes shifting to worry.

"It's _your_ house," Hyde fired back calmly, folding his hands.

"_You're_ house," Kelso echoed just as Hyde finished, shaking his head dramatically.

"Listen to them up there," Hyde began, pointing toward the ceiling basement, Kelso following the movement with this head, "The party has reached critical mass and in ten minutes there'll be no-more-beer opportunities," He finished, chopping then end of his sentence in exaggeration, Kelso waving his hand behind him dramatically.

"If my dad catches me coppin' beers, he'll kill me," Eric said in a way that expressed both fear and obviousness, as if this wasn't the first time his father threatened such a thing.

Hyde merely placed a firm hand on his knee, fisting his other hand in a dramatic fashion, "I'm willin' to take that risk," He smirked.

"Don't worry about it," Kelso said, "Just remain calm, keep movin' –"

"And above all," Donna interrupted, "Don't get sucked into my dad's hair."

There was a small pause as the boys looked at her strangely.

"Wait, what's wrong with your dad's hair?" Eric finally asked.

"Just-" Donna stuttered, shifting her eyes in embarrassment, "Just don't look at it."

"And Forman," Hyde grabbed Eric's face and looked him in the eye, "Cold. Definitely cold."

Hyde didn't let go until Eric gave a shaky nod, patting him once on the shoulder as he stood and headed for the stairs. Eric paused for a second at the turn as Hyde leaned back comfortably, placing his feet on the coffee table before running up the rest of the way.

When he ran through the door, he nearly crashed into his mother.

"Oh, watch it, Eric," She said in surprise, "Hot pizza rolls!"

"Comin' through! Hot! Hot!" She yelled out to the guests as Eric followed her through the halls. He shifted passed her as she mingled with the guests, going into the living room. He snatched the first two closed beers he saw, not noticing Donna's dad until he lifted his head.

"Hey there, Eric!" Bob shouted joyfully as he stood from the couch.

"Mister Pinciotti," Eric stuttered out, holding the beer behind his back, unable to take his eyes off Bob's hair.

"So, Eric," Midge Pinciotti came up behind Bob, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "How do you like Bob's new hair? Isn't it groovy?" She and Bob never noticed Eric's eyes shift to her chest, barely concealed by the "sexy knot" shirt she had on.

"It's incredibly groovy, Mrs. Pinciotti," Eric stuttered, quickly shifting his eyes back to Bob before he got caught.

"Yup, it was Midge's idea," Bob said proudly.

"It's a perm," Midge added.

When Eric finally managed to get away from them, he went for the beer on ice at the bar, not noticing his father or the look he was giving him.

"Eric."

"Oh!" Eric exclaimed in surprise, lowering the beer from his father's view, "Hi, Dad."

But Red's attention was no longer on him, but over his shoulder, "What the _hell_ happened to Bob's hair?"

"Beat's me," Eric snickered.

"His head looks like a poodle's ass." Red said in disdain. **(Am I the only one that laughed my ass off when I heard that?)**

"Just when you think you've seen everything-"

"A poodle's ass walks into you're party," Eric interrupted, swiping two beers while his father's back was turned.

"Eric," Red said immediately after, "Don't say the "ass" word, you're still in high school."

"Kitty," Midge said when Kitty came in from the kitchen with more food, "Is that your Toyota in the drive?"

"Red," Bob began, "A Toyota?"

"Yeah, it's mine," Red sighed out, "I tell ya, the last time I was that close to a Japanese machine, it was shootin' at me."

"Well, honey, it's the gas crisis. What can you do?" Kitty said happily in an attempt to comfort her husband.

"And you know, Bob," Red said, "Those S. at the dealership offered me a lousy 400 dollar trade in for the Vista Cruiser."

"Watcha' gonna do," Bob shook his head, taking a drink from his colorful cup.

"It'll rust in the driveway before I trade it in," Red answered.

"Honey, it _is_ rusting in the driveway," Kitty answered pleasantly, a sarcastic smile on her face, before she went back to the party.

"Hey, I'll take the Cruiser off your hands, I don't care if it's a pump sucker," Eric said happily, not noticing that he lifted the beer into view during his attempt at a shrug.

"Watcha' got there, Eric?" Red asked, giving him "The Look."

"Beer," Eric squeaked out, "Ju- Found it, just sitting, ya know... around."

"Well put 'em away, son," Red said, grabbing his own drink.

"Why," Eric stuttered, "I tend to, sir."

"Oh, wait, honey. Honey," Kitty called after him before he could leave. She handed him to more beers, "Could you pop these in the fridge on your way to the basement. They're warm." She let out her signature laugh as Eric made a break for it to the kitchen door.

* * *

Hyde curiously turned the Playboy magazine in his hands as Kelso played the air guitar next to him.

"Hey," Hyde smirked as he showed Kelso the page, "Check it out." He had to hold back a snicker at the jaw-dropped, dazed look on Kelso's face.

"Ya know," Donna said in a mock seductive voice as she came up behind him, "I see that every day." She giggled at the affronted look on Hyde's face as he quickly hid the magazine in his shoulder.

She turned her attention to Eric as he made his way down the stairs. He hopped the last step, showing off the four beers in his hands proudly.

"He's alive!" Hyde cried out dramatically, tossing the magazine over his shoulder as he took the offered beer.

"Yeah and good news," Eric said as he sat in _'Hyde's chair,'_ opening his own beer, "My dad is thinking about giving me the Vista Cruiser."

"You're gettin' a car?" Kelso yelled in excitement.

"Ooo, have I ever told you how attractive you are, Eric?" Donna giggled.

"No," Eric smirked in excitement, deepening his voice, "No you have not."

"You told me he was cute," Kelso said in confusion, not noticing the look Hyde shot at him.

"No I didn't," Donna lowered in eyes in embarrassment.

"No, I remember, you said not to say anything in front of Eric."

Hyde rolled his eyes, wondering how in the hell he became friends with such idiots. "Guys," He began in an attempt to save Donna from further humiliation, "Let's focus on what's important here. Forman stole something, to Forman!" He held out his beer in a toast.

"Ya know what's sad," Eric said after they all took a sip, "This the proudest moment of my life." He began to fake cry. Donna laughed when Hyde fake cried along with him, hugging Eric in mock comfort.

* * *

"Whoa, Marsha," Eric mocked the silent TV, "A football in the face. That's gotta hurt."

Eric and Kelso were sitting on the couch, Donna on the floor at his feet. Hyde sat in his usual chair, leaned back casually, arms around a certain girl's waist. Jackie sat on his lap, leaning against his chest with crossed arms and folded legs, her eyes quickly glancing back and forth between the TV and Eric and Donna.

"Ouch, my nose!" Donna cried out in a valley girl voice.

"That's gonna be huge in the morning." Eric grinned.

"Bigger than my boobs?"

"Well, bigger than the left one."

"_Why_ are we watching this without the sound?" Jackie finally asked, "I'm _totally_ confused."

Donna sighed in annoyance, lifting herself into the lawn chair.

"Here, use the earphones," Eric said, handing the white bud to Jackie. Hyde scooted the chair closer in order to accommodate the wire length.

"So," Kelso began, "What's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?"

"The deal is there is no deal yet." Eric answered.

"Shhh!" Jackie mock whispered, giving them a wide-eyed, annoyed look. Hyde pinched the side of her neck in annoyance. She slapped his hand in retaliation.

"Well, how're we gonna get to the concert?" Kelso asked, not noticing the looks Eric, Hyde, and Donna were sending him.

"Shut _up_," Donna hissed.

"What concert?" Jackie asked, glancing at Hyde's blank face before turning her attention to Kelso as she set the earphones on the coffee table.

"Uh…" Kelso stuttered, finally aware of the glares most of the room's occupants were sending his way, "Todd Rundgren."

"When?" Jackie asked pleasantly.

"This weekend…."

"Oh! So whose going?"

"Uh… Eric and Donna, me and Hyde, and the foreign kid, Fez…."

A pause.

"An-and you…?"

"Oh," Jackie said, pleasant smile still in place, "Good, good, good. Well thanks for telling me, _Steven_." She finished with an emphasis on Hyde's name, whipping her head back around to face him as she stood from his lap, hands placed on her hips in her usual _'you are in **so** much trouble, **Steven**'_ stance.

"Well, I'm," Eric stuttered, "Getting a soda." He finished, quickly standing. Donna made a sound of agreement before following, being sure to shove Kelso back into the couch for giving their plans away to Jackie. Kelso quickly pushed himself back up, following Eric and Donna up the stairs to get away from Hyde's glare. He did _not_ want to get hit in the eye again.

"You don't _want_ me to go to the concert, is that it?" Jackie asked when they were finally alone. She tried to sound angry, but Hyde could hear the underlying hurt in her voice.

"Jackie, you don't like my friends, why would you want to hang out with them?" Hyde answered calmly, crossing his arms, his Zen face fully intact as he looked at her.

"Did you tell them that?" Jackie yelled in alarm.

"No."

"_Steven_, don't tell our private conversations to other people,_ Steven_. _We,_" She emphasized with vigorous hand gestures, "Aren't supposed to tell our private conversations," Jackie's voice took on a whining tone at the end, unable to keep the pout off her face any longer. **(I couldn't actually understand what she said here, so this is what I went with)**

"Jackie, I don't talk about you," Hyde said, holding up his hands in invitation. "Really?," Jackie accepted, sinking back down in his lap as she stared at his face, keeping her pout firmly in place. "No, see, I have a thing about keeping my private life _private_."

"Besides," Hyde rubbed his hands on her lower waist soothingly, "You don't like Rundgren, you like that disco crap." He said, just as Eric and Donna came back downstairs in hopes that it was finally safe.

"It's not crap, _Steven_!" Jackie pouted, lightly smacking his chest. "And I _do_ like Todd Rundgrenman," She said, mispronouncing the name, ignoring the funny look Hyde sent her, "Remember when we-"

"Okay," Hyde interrupted quickly, placing a hand over her mouth, "You can come," He finished, sending his friends a look that dared them to argue.

"Yay!" Jackie squealed, wrapping her arms around Hyde's neck, bouncing on his lap in excitement.

"Now," Hyde said, gently lifting her off his lap and leading her to the basement door, "Let's take you home so we can talk about what we _don't say in front of people, Jackie_!" He finished his sentence in annoyed, raised voice, Jackie throwing him a look over her shoulder as he placed a hand on her lower back just as the door closed.

"Aren't they just the sweetest couple," Donna said sarcastically, as she sat on the basement stairs.

"Oh, the sweetest," Eric grinned, sitting next to her, putting a shy arm around her shoulder.

A small pause.

"So," Donna tried, "We're alone."

"Oh," Eric stuttered, "Yeah…"

"Eric," Donna giggled, "Relax. We've lived next door to each other forever. You could've had me when I was four."

"Really?" Eric said dramatically, "And there I was all day long on the hippity-hop. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He faked hit his head on the pipe next to the stairs. "Stupid," He said again when Donna pushed his head directly into it.

* * *

"Honestly, _Jackie_," Hyde said irritably, not realizing he mimicked her habit of emphasizing his name when she was upset with him, as they entered her disgustingly pink room, "You _know_ I don't want you talking about crap like that in front of–"

He was cut off when Jackie stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his, grabbing onto his broad shoulders. He didn't hesitate to grab her small waist in his large hands, pulling her closer. Jackie didn't feel like getting lectured over a slip; she didn't even _notice_ Eric and Donna in the room when she talked about the Rundgrenman stuff! And this was the best way to shut Steven up; his friends may not know it or believe it, but he lectures her just as much as she lectures him.

She whimpered softly when Steven deepened the kiss, coaxing her tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it gently. He was the first to break the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. "You in a good mood today, sweetheart?" He murmured softly.

Jackie blushed, biting her lip and looking shyly at her feet. Hyde chuckled, wondering how such a loud cheerleader could be as shy as she was. She was new to all this, the most inexperienced girl he's ever been with, and the smallest of intimate touches could make her blush. Personally, Hyde thought it was cute; but he'd never actually _tell_ anybody that….

He kissed her again, leading her backwards toward the bed. He gently lied her down, following her down, resting his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her tiny frame.

He kept her occupied for the next few hours.

* * *

"Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you," Eric said dramatically, "I mean, I've known you practically my whole life. I want you. I've always wanted you."

"Eric," Donna said over his shoulder, "It's just a car."

"Let's just leave these two kids alone." Kelso said, leading Donna to the side as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Donna said as Bob walked up to her, trying to ignore Kelso and Eric as their eyes immediately went to his hair.

"Ah, you kids," Bob said, "Standing around the driveway. It's so gosh darn cute." He pinched Donna's cheek, not noticing her roll her eyes upward in embarrassment. "Ya know, you may not realize it, but this is the most fun you're ever gonna have."

"So," Eric said awkwardly, "It all just goes downhill from here?"

"Yup." Bob quipped, taking out an afro pick to work on his hair as he walked back down the driveway.

"What happened to your dad's hair?" Kelso questioned.

"He got a perm in it." Donna answered.

"Wait, so that's permanent?" Kelso questioned in alarm.

* * *

The "basement gang" sat around the back of the Hub, the part where all the arcade games were kept. Eric kept up conversation with Donna, Kelso played with the mustard bottle, and Jackie watched Hyde and Fez play one of the games from her seat at the table.

"I may not say this correctly because I am new to the English," Fez started, "But she has the tremendous breasts, yes?" He grinned. Hyde looked at him for a minute, before giving the girl a glance, smirking at Jackie's scolding look. He decided to join her at the table, not wanting her shrill voice shouting at him for looking at other girls.

"Steven, who _is_ this guy," She asked as he folded an arm over the back of her chair, leaning a little toward her.

"Fez. Foreign exchange student." He answered simply.

"Who did we exchange for him?" She asked, a bewildered look on her face, not paying attention to the funny look Hyde gave her.

Ignoring him, she stood from her seat. "Donna, I have to go to the lady's room," She announced, looking pointedly at Donna. "_Donna_!" She exaggerated, making Donna jump a little. Donna glanced uncertainly at the guys before following Jackie.

"I too must go to the bathroom," Fez said, "Eric?"

"Oh no," Eric said, wide-eyed, "It doesn't work that way for guys, Fez."

"Oh, I see," Fez frowned, heading for the restrooms.

"So, Hyde," Eric asked awkwardly, fearing his question would earn him a frog on the arm from his freakishly strong friend, "When are you breaking up with Jackie?"

"I'm not," Hyde answered simply, shooting Eric a look that said '_back off.'_

"C'mon, Hyde, she's your total opposite. She-she's everything you hate."

"I hate a lot of things, Forman. School, my ma… you. But I still let you hang out with me," Hyde smirked.

"But…" Eric began, a confused look on his face, "We hang out in my basement…"

"What's your point?" Hyde said blankly.

"Hyde's gotta point, Eric," Kelso grinned, "If he didn't want you in the basement, you wouldn't be in the basement. Whether you live there or not."

"No-I-but," Eric stuttered, "Okay, yeah that's true."

Hyde grinned.

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO HYDE

HYDE: "So" (slight coughing) "Red still thinkin' about givin' you the car, man?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (with a huge, dopey grin) "Even if he did say yes we're gonna need some serious gas money, cuz… the Cruiser's a boat."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "I know it's a boat. This whole gas shortage bites."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (eating chips) "Whose getting a boat?"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: "There _is_ no gas shortage, man, it's all fake. The oil companies control everything. Like, there's this car that runs on water, man. It's got fiberglass, air-cooled engines, and it runs on _water_!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "So it is a boat."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (stares blankly at Fez, mouth open, for a few seconds) "No, it's a car, man. Only you put water in the gas tank instead of ga-as" (laughing over the word gas) "_And it runs on water, man!_"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (hysterical, silent laughter for a few seconds before calming down) "I've never heard of this car…. Hey, Hyde, Jackie's rich, is she good for gas money?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (giggling) "Don't be such a whore."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "When's the boat get here, whore?"

ERIC AND HYDE LEAN BACK IN THEIR CHAIRS, BURSTING OUT IN HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER.

RED: (voice heard from upstairs) "Eric!"

ERIC: (calling back) "Yeah, dad?"

RED: "I need to talk to you!"

* * *

Eric stared blankly at his parents, trying to keep up with the conversation, but the only thing he could focus on was the swaying wall. It was weird, his parents just stood there in their usual interrogation positions, not moving at all. But the _wall_…

"Eric," Red said, "Your mother and I have been talking. Since I've been cut back part time at the plant and the, uh, hospital is so close, I can take the Toyota to work and your mom can take the bus."

Eric blinked heavily. That _wall_.

"Honey," Kitty started, a disgusted look on her face, "Really I'd rather walk. When I take the bus in my nurse's uniform, people are always showing their scars."

"Then I'll drop you off on my way to the plant."

"Well no, I don't want to be any trouble."

"Then Eric can drop you off before school."

"Oh, honey, he's a teenager, he doesn't want to drive his mo-"

"Well, if he can't drop his own mother off at work, then I'll be damned if he's gettin' the car."

"O-kay"

"Excuse me," Eric finally interrupted, the wall finally making him too dizzy to stand, "Am I getting the car?"

"We didn't say that," Red said before proceeding to lecture him on the rules of the car, Kitty calling it a privilege, while Red was more worried about the insurance and car-care. Although, watching Kitty try to be a tough parent was rather amusing.

"So…" Eric said, "I get the car?"

Red tossed him the keys. "Bitchin'!" Eric yelled in excitement when he caught them.

"Eric, please," Red said, a disgruntled look on his face, "Not in front of your mother."

* * *

"Kelso, that's my seat," Donna complained that night when Kelso pushed his way in front of her to the front seat of the Vista Cruiser.

"Actually, _I'm_ riding shotgun," Kelso said pointedly.

"No, you're _not_!"

"Well, I'm not ridin' in the back."

"Why don't we let Eric decide."

"Kelso," Eric said, ignoring the affronted look on Donna's face, "Get in the back." He said just as Kelso tried slide in, making him slip onto the driveway. Donna laughed, shoving Kelso toward the back.

"Takin' her for a spin, eh?" Red asked as he came into the garage.

"Yes sir."

"Well, one more thing. About the car. She's old, so… no trips outta town. Ever. Understood?"

Eric just looked at him blankly.

"Well," Red grinned, "Have fun."

"Well I guess that's that. We're not going," Eric said when Red was out of sight.

Donna rolled her eyes, knowing Eric would be bloody if Hyde found out he chickened out and he missed the concert because of it. "Eric, do you _wanna_ go?"

"He said no trips outta town."

"It's _your_ car. Do you wanna go?"

"Well-he-he's _God_!"

"I think _God_," Kelso interrupted, "Would _want_ us to go to Milwaukee."

"Eric, you are a 16-year-old man," Donna said, putting her hand on Eric's shoulder, "Gonna go with whatever you say. It's your decision." **(I know she says "17-year-old man", but his **_**17**__**th**_** birthday is the **_**next**_** episode. Just trying to make the timeline make more since.)**

"…It _is_ my decision," Eric decided, "And my decision is… we're goin' to a concert!"

Kelso and Donna cheered.

* * *

"I'm _tellin'_ you, we're outta gas!" Kelso said with determination.

Hyde ignored him, leaning against the Cruiser, sucking down his Orange Julius.

"We're _not_ outta gas," Eric said, irritated.

"It's the battery," The mechanic announced, "It's six years old and shot to hell."

"I know what," Jackie said, getting out of the car, "I'll just call my dad."

"Donna, tell her," Eric said when he saw that Hyde wasn't going to answer her.

"Eric can't take the car out of town," Donna said.

"I'm not calling_ his_ dad," Jackie said in confusion.

"Jackie," Hyde finally sighed out, "Parents talk to each other." He copied her valley girl voice, making Eric snicker, "About how _we. _Screw_ up_."

"_Why_ would they talk about _that_," Jackie asked, an honestly perplexed expression on her face. Eric had to admit, she looked kinda cute.

"They can't help it, Jackie," He answered in what was probably the kindest voice he ever talked to her in, "Say there's this party, see…"

Jackie watched as they began to act out a scene with all their parents at a party, talking about pointless rules and advice. It somehow ended with all of them doing the Hustle and she had to hold back a giggle, watching Steven dance like that. It was weird; he was usually so broody. But they seem to be forgetting that they're _stranded_.

"Guys, _guys_," She stopped them, "_We_ are in the middle of _nowhere_. And I have to go to the lady's room."

A pause.

"_Donna_."

Donna threw her arms up in frustration, following Jackie.

"Don't look at me like that, _Steven_," Jackie said, sending Hyde a look as she and Donna walked off. **(Remember this scene when she did this? Hyde had his hands on his hips, looking at her funny. I just thought it was cute :) )**

"So," The mechanic asked, "Where're you goin'?"

"Rundgren concert," Hyde answered.

"Cool," the mechanic said, "So what? You wanna battery? Cuz I can get you a battery."

"Are they cheap?" Eric squeaked out, "Or possibly free?"

"32 bucks, minimum."

"Alright, I'll tell ya what," Kelso said, "We'll trade you our battery, plus five bucks, for one of your batteries."

Hyde curled his lip, giving Kelso a stupid look.

"Well that sounds like a real sweet deal, my friend," the mechanic said, looking at Kelso funny, "But how about this? How about one battery for two concert tickets."

"Oh, we can't give up two tickets," Kelso answered, not noticing the looks Hyde and Eric sent his way.

"No? Okay," the mechanic said casually, walking toward his garage.

"Hey, It's either this or none of us goes," Eric said.

"Alright, who's out?" Hyde asked casually, leaning against the Cruiser.

"Well… there's always Jackie," Eric smiled pleasantly at Hyde, shrinking slightly under the dark look Hyde gave him.

"Not Jackie."

"Hey, I had to listen to her talk for a good hour," Eric defended.

"A really long hour," Fez echoed.

Hyde smiled menacingly, looking at Kelso.

"Give me the tickets, Kelso."

"Bu-'

"_The tickets!_"

"OKAY!" Kelso shouted in fear before Hyde even finished his sentence after he took a menacing step forward, shoving the tickets toward Hyde.

Hyde took three, one for himself, Donna, and Jackie, before slipping the last three back into Kelso's coat's chest pocket, patting him casually, "Decide amongst yourselves." Hyde casually walked away with his tickets, sipping on his orange drink, not noticing the other three had huddled together.

"… I fear Hyde," Fez whimpered out.

"Most people do, buddy," Eric squawked, "Most people do."

* * *

Hyde, Donna, and Eric held out their lighters as they swayed to the music. Hyde had his arm wrapped around Jackie's shoulders. She was beaming up at him.

"It was so sweet of you to make your friends cry just so you could be with me, Steven."

"Yup, I rock. Be quiet and listen to the music."

* * *

Kelso and Fez pouted in their respective seats of the Vista Cruiser.

"I cannot believe Eric beat us at rock, paper, scissors," Fez complained, "Does rock not defeat everything?"

"No, Fez, It's rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock."

"I do not understand. How could a rock be overpowered by paper?"

"Fez, I've been telling you this for 30 minutes!" Kelso yelled, finally fed up, frogging Fez on the arm.

"Ay!" Fez shouted in pain before hitting Kelso back.

"Ow! Damn, Fez!" Kelso yelled before starting slap fight.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you guys home, Hyde?" Eric asked, he, Donna, Jackie, and Hyde standing next to the Cruiser in his driveway.

"Nah, I'm good," Hyde answered, "I can walk her home."

"You _know_ I don't like walking, Steven. It blisters my flawless, porcelain feet." Jackie didn't even get to finish her sentence before he picked her up by the hips, holding her over his shoulder. "_Steven_," She whined out when he began walking down the driveway. "You wouldn't have that problem if you didn't constantly wear heels like that, Jackie," He replied. **(Think of the way he carried her when he saw her in a wedding dress. I mean, he didn't exactly hold her completely caveman style, just kinda halfway caveman style, ya know?)**

Donna and Eric watched them go, smirks on their faces as they listened to Jackie's pouting whines before they were too far away to hear.

"Well," Eric began, going to lie back on the Cruiser, Donna following his lead, "That was a great concert. It's amazing what one act of civil disobedience can do for you. I mean, there's a whole world out there, we-we-we can go to… Canada! We gotta new battery, we can do it!"

"I think Canada closes at 9:30," Donna quipped.

"Donna, I never would've done this if you hadn't talked me into it," Eric told her seriously.

"I didn't talk you into anything," Donna said, looking at him. They stared each other in the eyes for a moment before Donna became nervous, "Well… I'm gonna call it a day," she said, lifting herself off the Cruiser, "Goodnight."

"Night."

Eric lied on the Cruiser for a few moments before he heard returning footsteps, looking to see Donna staring down at him. "By the way, thanks for the ride," She said before leaning down, giving him a shy kiss on the lips.

Eric immediately sat up when she pulled away, "What was that for?"

"I just… wanted to see what it was like."

"Wh-what _was_ it like?"

"Wel-You were there!"

"I-I wasn't ready for it!"

"Well, what would you have done differently?"

"I don't know… something with my lips…?"

"Sounds good," Donna giggled, "Let's… try that next time." She looked him in the eyes for a moment before making her way back to her house, holding back a grin when she heard Eric's voice, "Wh-when… exactly _is_ next time?"

"Night!" She called back.

"Yeah," Eric said, leaning back against the Cruiser, "Like I'm really gonna sleep after that."

* * *

"You have fun today?" Hyde murmured quietly from his spot on Jackie's bed, looking up at her excited smile. He was laying on his back, Jackie straddling him, her hands resting on his chest, his on her thighs, her dress lifted slightly so he could feel her bare skin.

Jackie nodded happily at his question, hyper-aware of his hands slowly sliding up to her hips, "Thank you for taking me to the concert, Steven. I know you didn't really want me to go."

"Sure I did, Jacks," Hyde said softly, leaning up so he could attach his lips to her neck. Jackie bit her lip, her cheeks flushing; Steven is _really_ good at what he does. "I honestly didn't expect you to want to come," He muttered into her skin, knowing that she truly was hurt when it seemed he didn't want to invite her, "All you talk about is disco music or… Elton John."

"You like that one Elton song, Steven," Jackie pouted.

Hyde chuckled a little before taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips deeply. Jackie made a soft noise, grabbing onto his forearms, kissing him back just as deeply.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! Sorry if Hyde seemed a bit OOC, but I figured 1****st**** season Hyde would act a little similar to 5****th**** or 6****th**** season Hyde since he's with Jackie. I tried to keep them as in-character as possible; if it didn't work out too well, let me know and I'll try harder.**

**Any-who, be sure to send me reviews Flames will be ignored and/or deleted.**

**Also, how did you like my kinda 'foreshadowing' of "Tiny Dancer?" Beautiful song, if you hadn't heard it you should totally look it up, you'll love it.**


	2. Eric's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plot line.**

**Author's note: I know I don't need to write the disclaimer every chapter, but I just think the pages look a lot neater with the bold at the top before the actual story, ya know?**

**Also, am I the only who noticed that season 1 Donna wore a lot more makeup and girlier clothes than she did in the rest of the seasons?**

**Warning: This chapter has implied child abuse.**

* * *

Everyone sat around the basement, eyes glued to the TV. Fez sat in the lawn chair, Kelso and Eric on the couch, Donna on the floor at Eric's feet. Hyde sat in his usual chair, Jackie on his lap, playing with his fingers and the sleeves of his hippy shirt.

Hyde's lips curled, "Does it bother anyone else that these women live in Hooterville?"

"Technically, Petticoat Junction lives down the track from Hooterville," Eric said.

"Okay," Hyde said snidely, "Does it bother anyone else that these women live down the _track _from Hooterville?"

"It bothers _me _that they _bathe_ in the town water tank," Donna said, eyes widened in disgust at the TV.

"With the dog," Kelso added.

"It isn't the drinking water, it is the water for the _train_," Jackie explained in her normal 'duh' voice.

"It's still three naked women and a dog," Donna quipped.

"I wish _I_ were the Hooterville dog," Fez exclaimed, awe in his voice, not noticing the look Donna shot him.

"Yoo-hoo!" Kitty's voice called from the stairs, "Coming down!"

Jackie immediately shot up from Hyde's lap, knowing how Mrs. Forman reacts to public displays of affection.

"Don't mind me, just putting some clothes in the wash," Kitty added, setting the laundry basket on the washing machine.

"Eric, honey," She said, pulling out a shirt that would be considered too fancy for a night in Point Place, "You should wear this for your birthday, it's nice, you look so handsome in it."

"Why would I wanna dress nice on my birthday," Eric questioned slowly, already knowing what his mother was planning.

"It's your birthday?" Kelso asked.

"You've been friends with him for _how _long, _Kelso_?" Jackie questioned snottily, placing her hands on Hyde's shoulders.

"Oh, you never know what's going to happen on your birthday," Kitty said happily, not realizing how obvious she was being.

"Mom. _Mom_. Do _not_ throw a party for me," Eric said sternly.

"Well listen to Mister Popularity, like I have time to plan you a party," Kitty said with her signature laugh, "Oh, and your sister's coming home from college for the weekend. For no reason. At all," She quipped before heading back up stairs.

"Well," Donna quipped, "You're gettin' a party and best of all it's a surprise!"

"I just realized, Donna's older than you," Kelso giggled.

"Only by a month," Donna said defensively.

"Good for you, Eric," Fez said, patting Eric on the shoulder.

"Good for me what?" Eric asked.

"In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman."

"Fez!" Eric exclaimed in embarrassment, Donna holding her head in her hands.

"No, they come with livestock," Fez smiled, clueless.

Hyde smirked. _Dear, dear Fez._

* * *

The next morning, Eric walked into the kitchen to see his dancing mother. Lifting his eyes up in embarrassment, he went for the fridge, only to have it slammed shut by Kitty. Eric pursed his lips at his obvious mother, going for the cupboard for a cereal bowl, only to have the same thing happen, but not before catching a glimpse of huge potato chip bags. Eric begged her to not throw him a party, Red agreeing with him, but she only replied with a flustered, "There _is_ no party!"

"Look, I know money is tight, so I don't wanna a big party," Eric said.

"_I'll_ decide when money is tight," Red quipped, "Now, what do you want? Don't worry about the cost, as long as it's reasonable."

"Okay," Eric said, "I would like a cassette player for the car. A _cassette_, not an 8-track, _cassette. _Not an 8-track tape player. I don't want one."

"Then you won't get one," Red quipped.

"Oh, but, honey, he wants one," Kitty said.

"No," Eric said, "I wanna tape player, just not an 8-track."

"You'll get the Del-co," Red smiled, "A genuine GM part for a genuine GM car."

"It doesn't matter, it's just for music."

"See, there's your first mistake. Parts have to be compatible, Eric," Red narrowed his eyes, "You're not burning _cheap gas_ in that car, are you?"

"No, sir," Eric stuttered, "Well, I'm going out."

"Oh, honey, could you run to the store, get a large can of frosting and fifteen small bags of M n'Ms, plain, not peanuts," Kitty said, handing him some cash.

"Why?" Eric questioned slowly.

"They're for your sister," Kitty quipped.

Eric shook his head.

* * *

"So," Jackie quipped, watching the boys play basketball, "What're you gonna get Eric for his birthday?" She hoped no one noticed the slight blush that marred her face when she got a nice view of Steven's stomach when his shirt flipped from jumping up and dunking the ball.

Speaking of Steven... he's been a lot more quiet and moodier than he usually is. _Why can't he ever** tell** me anything?_

"I don't know," Donna said, eyebrows furrowing, "Nothing seems right. I wanna give him something... special."

"He _kissed_ you!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Shhh!" Donna hissed.

"Donna. In the car. _Now_," Jackie ordered before settling in passenger seat, Donna going to the driver's side.

"Okay. _What_ happened?"

"Jackie, I'm not gonna talk to _you_ about this."

"Oh. Who _else_ are you going to talk to?"

Donna glanced out the windshield, catching the boys making armpit farts with stupid grins on their faces.

"Okay," She said, eyes widened with her weirded out expression.

"We get home from the Rundgren concert and I'm sitting on the hood of the car and I _kissed_ him."

"French or American?" Jackie asked, eyes wide.

"I... can't believe I'm talking to you about this."

"Guys, no," Fez whimpered as Hyde and Kelso carried him by his pants, giving him a wedgie, Eric following with a snicker as they walked toward the basement.

"O_kay_..." Donna said, even more weirded out. _**Why** am I friends with them?_

"Look," Donna started, "I've lived next door to Eric my entire life. We talk about everything together. We love the same music, we love the Packers. Then I _kissed_ him and everything changed and now I don't know if he's my boyfriend or if he's my best friend or if he's my boyfriend and I lose my best friend and if I screw it up I lose my best friend _and_ my boyfriend and I now I have to get him this _gift_-"

"Donna! _Donna!_" Jackie yelled, eyes wide in annoyance.

"I solved it," Jackie said, "Get him a scented candle."

"A _scented candle_?"

"Yeah. It's practical and romantic. _Oh yeah_."

_Okay_, Donna mouthed silently.

* * *

At the same time, the boys walked into the basement, freezing in their tracks when they saw Laurie bent over into the washing machine, wearing nothing but a sweater.

"Oh, God..." Eric muttered.

"Holy _mother_," Fez exclaimed in awe.

"Hello, Laurie," Kelso grinned, trying to deepen his voice and puffing out his chest.

"Hello Kelso," Laurie said pleasantly before deadpanning, "Hyde."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Eric," Laurie smirked.

"_Laurie_," He mocked.

"Who is the _goddess_," Fez questioned in awe.

"The goddess is Eric's sister," Kelso answered, still staring with an open mouth.

"Well," Hyde smirked, "She's not really a goddess, more the Earth Mother _Whore_ type."

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" Eric questioned.

"Why?"

"Well, aren't you cold?"

"Nope. In fact, I'm hot."

"Oh, well then why don't you go up_stairs_!?"

Laurie rolled her eyes, "I am waiting for my jeans to come out of the dryer and I want _you_ to stay off my case, it'll only take a minute."

"I don't think Kelso's gonna last that long," Eric said, looking strangely at his dazed friend.

"Too bad," Laurie smirked, "It's not like I'm completely naked under this. I'm wearing underwear. See?" She lifted her sweatshirt slightly, showing off her blue panties. Kelso eyes immediately shifted there, not moving even after she re-covered herself.

"If we were at the beach, you wouldn't even notice me."

"If we were at the beach," Hyde interrupted, "Kelso would be in the water right now."

"I understand you have the wagon now," Laurie ignored him, "I wanna borrow it tomorrow night, I need it."

"Okay, but I need a favor first."

"For _you_? I don't think so."

"_C'mon_," Eric begged, pushing Kelso onto the couch, "Look, just tell mom I'm too old for a surprise party."

"But you're the baby," Laurie smirked, "And mama loves her _baby_."

"Well, if you do it, you can borrow the Vista Cruiser."

"All night."

"All _night_?... Fine."

"Then it's a deal," Laurie smiled, pinching Eric's cheek, "_Baby_." Eric mocked laughed as she made her way upstairs.

Kelso giggled as Hyde settled onto the arm of the couch, messing around with the basement guitar.

"Oh man," He grinned in excitement, lifting himself off the couch, "Your sister wants _me_." Eric looked at him funny before giving Hyde an _'is he stupid?'_ look. "I mean, you saw her comin' onto me, right?"

"_Let 'em go_," Hyde said slowly before Fez could interrupt.

"Remember, I said _'Hello, Laurie'_ and she said..." Kelso went on to explain what he heard, his imaginary Laurie's sentences choppy and incomplete as he had drifted in and out of the conversation. By the time he was done, even Hyde was looking at him weird.

"What?" Kelso glanced around the room, "You guys didn't see it?"

* * *

Hyde watched Jackie from his seat on the small bench in the dressing room. She decided she wanted to buy a new outfit for Eric's 'surprise' party, dragging him with her. As annoyed as he was at first, he got over it when she let him come into the dressing room with her, letting him watch her try on her penning dresses. Despite her not paying any attention to him, but to the mirror, it was a little erotic, watching her. After all, so far in their relationship, she'd let him leave marks on her neck or slide his hand up her shirt, but she hadn't let him actually_ see_ her when he'd gotten to second, just touch, so this was a treat.

She was wearing lacy underwear as opposed to her usual cotton, and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd planned this.

"Steven," Jackie's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her, she was undressed, holding onto a short dress. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment of his wandering eyes, but she didn't lower her eyes like she usually did; she looked at him with concern.

"What, doll?" He asked, his voice slightly lowered and a little husky, making her cheeks darken even more. He slid his hands over her waist, enjoying the feel of her bare skin, pulling her closer to him.

"It's just... you've been moodier lately," Jackie muttered as she settled onto his lap, her dress forgotten as she held onto his shoulders.

"Jackie..." Hyde sighed.

"Steven, please."

Hyde sighed, rolling up his right sleeve slightly, showing off a light, hand-shaped bruise.

"It's nothin', doll. Edna just... she brought home another one, okay."

Jackie looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, cradling the back of his head in her hands as he leaned into her.

* * *

CIRCLE

THE FORMANS' DINING ROOM

CUT TO RED

RED: (smiling pleasantly at Laurie) "So. How's your friend, uh... Janice?"

PAN TO LAURIE

LAURIE: "Pregnant."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: "Oh, and she was such a nice girl. How does that happen?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (smirking) "Well, first the egg travels down the Fallopian tube and-"

PAN TO RED

RED: "Eric for Godsakes. That's no language for a woman to hear."

PAN TO LAURIE

LAURIE: "Relax, Red. I know what a Fallopian tube is. Pretty sure mom does too."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: "Well, I just don't like my little boy banding those words about." (leans over to wipe Eric's mouth) "You're still my baby."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (staring at Kitty) "Thanks mom..." (giving Laurie a look) "Laurie."

PAN TO RED

RED: "Eric. Stop staring at your sister and eat your carrots."

PAN TO LAURIE

LAURIE: "Oh, yeah, Eric wanted me to tell you that he thinks he's too old for a party." (looks at Eric and holds out her hand) "Keys. Now."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (flustered) "There_ is_ no party! Laurie, loose lips."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "Oh, Laurie, I just remembered. I can't loan you the keys to the Cruiser on account of I hate you."

PAN TO RED

RED: "Laurie, you're not driving the Vista Cruiser. It's old and undependable. That's okay for Eric. But you'll take the Toyota." (hands Laurie the keys) "Oh and um-" (digs through his pocket) "Here's twenty dollars." (hands the money to Laurie, smiling)

PAN TO LAURIE

LAURIE: (pouting at Kitty) "Will that cover gas?"

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: "Oh, well it shou- honey. Honey. Give her another ten just in case."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (glances around at his family, wondering how in the hell Laurie became the favorite)

* * *

The next day, after a slightly violent wake-up call from a nice Donna Dream by his family, Eric sat around the basement. Fez was in the lawn chair, Eric, Donna, and Kelso on the couch. Jackie sat on Hyde's lap in his usual chair. They were all dressed nice and sitting quite stiffly, looking at Eric.

"I know what you're all doing here," Eric said blankly.

"What're you talking about?" Kelso said nervously, "We're just hanging out like we usually do. 'Cept we're dressed nice, but that doesn't mean anything."

Hyde rolled his eyes, sighing heavily in annoyance.

"Hi, kids," Kitty sat at the corner of the stairs, grinning, "I need your help with something. Jackie, Donna, Michael, Steven, uh... young man with an accent, could you all come up here for a second?"

"Not you, Eric," Kitty said sternly, heading up the stairs.

The mentioned lifted themselves up, walking toward the stairs, glancing back at Eric. Hyde placed his hand on Jackie's lower back, leading her up the stairs.

Eric lifting his eyes in annoyance, listening to all the noises coming from upstairs.

"Okay, I can't do this," He muttered, quickly heading for the basement door. He jumped when he opened it, not expecting Red to be standing behind it.

"No," Red said sternly.

"Eric! Eric," Kitty smiled, coming back downstairs, "Could you come up here for a second?"

Eric looked at his father.

"No," Red repeated.

Eric sighed, following Kitty in defeat.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

"Wow..." Eric muttered at his parents' present, "I mean, yeah... an 8-track player."

"Just what you asked for," Red grinned.

"You made such a big deal about it, we wrote it down," Kitty smiled.

* * *

Hyde grinned at Eric sarcastically when he opened his present.

"Cassettes," Eric muttered, "Thank you, Hyde."

"Oooo," Kitty smiled, "Put 'em in the 8-track to play 'em."

* * *

"Hey," Eric smiled when he opened Jackie's present, "It's a hot shave dispenser."

"Oh, no," Kitty muttered, snatching it from him, "He won't need that for a _long time_."

"Of course he will, he's almost like a man," Midge said, causing Kitty to cry.

"Okay," Donna said while the kids looked at Kitty strangely, "I got you somethin'."

"No!" Jackie interrupted, hopping from her seat beside Hyde, "_Donna_, help me find my purse. _Now_." Jackie grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the kitchen.

Eric turned to Hyde; Hyde just gave him a fake grin.

* * *

"Jackie, you didn't even _bring_ a purse," Donna complained when Jackie let go of her arm.

"_Duh_," Jackie said snottily, "You can't give him a present in front of his _guy_ friends."

"Jackie," Donna said testily, "I _am_ one of his guy friends."

"Look, Donna, I have put a lot of thought into this gift," Jackie pouted, "_Please_ do not wreck this for me."

"I'm sorry," Donna said sarcastically, "I guess I was being selfish."

"It's okay," Jackie said, giving Donna a hug. Donna widened her eyes in exasperation.

* * *

At the same time, Red led the adults to the Pinciotti house, having to coax a freaking out Kitty to do the same.

"Okay," Laurie said, grabbing the Toyota keys, "I'd love to stay, but I'm leaving."

"If you buy us some beer, we'll pay double," Eric offered.

"Do you really think beer will make your lame little party better?"

"Yes," the guys answered at once.

"I admit it will give you young people a sense of maturity," Laurie said sarcastically, "But it would be a _false_ sense of maturity and that would be _wrong_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out with my _legal_ friends to a party. With a keg. Bye."

"So, Laurie," Kelso grinned, trying to look sexy but failing, "Where's this party, maybe I'll drive by?"

"Not _even_ in your dreams," Laurie smiled pleasantly, shutting the door in his face.

"Okay, you guys _had_ to see that!" Kelso smiled at his friends.

_Good **God**_, Hyde thought, looking at Kelso stupidly.

* * *

"Okay," Jackie decided, "Wait on the porch and I'll get Eric."

"But it's dark out there."

Jackie looked at Donna stupidly, "And you're giving him a candle. _Duh_."

"Here," Jackie said, handing Donna a pack of matches she made Steven get for her for this very occasion, "Matches."

"He might not wanna light it."

"Don't say that, don't even _think_ it," Jackie said dramatically, "Okay, when he opens it, he'll say 'cool,' or... something, and then you give him a look, like this."

Jackie tilted her head, giving Donna a pouty look she's been practicing to try out on Steven. Donna simply stared at her strangely.

* * *

"What did you get from Donna?" Fez asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Ohhhh," Kelso smiled stupidly, "Maybe it's the Big Gift. Ya know, the really _Big. Gift_."

A small pause.

"You guys know what I mean when I say Big Gift, right?"

"_Yes_, Kelso."

"I am not even from here and_ I_ got it," Fez added.

"Oh, Eric," Jackie said slyly as she came in through the kitchen, "Donna's on the porch waiting for you."

"He's gettin' the Big Gift!" Kelso said happily.

"It's not the Big Gift, _stupid_," Jackie said snottily as she sank down onto Hyde's lap, watching Eric walk through the kitchen door.

"Then what is it?" Hyde asked.

"A scented candle," Jackie said happily. Hyde looked at her strangely. "What? It's practical and romantic, _Steven_."

"Whatever you say, Jackie."

* * *

"Oh a sand candle," Eric smiled when he opened Donna's gift, "This is very cool."

"Oh, it's nothing," Donna replied before trying out Jackie's pouty look, only succeeding in looking even more weird than Jackie did. Eric stared at her strangely for a long moment.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, making Donna jump, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really, cuz... you look sick or something."

"It's nothing, I'm just being... _completely_ stupid."

"Hey that's my job," Eric joked as he sat the candle on the porch railing.

"I was worried about the gift," Donna admitted.

"Why? This is a very cool gift. I'd light it if I had matches."

"Oh, here," Donna said in excitement, quickly setting the pack of matches on the candle.

"You thought of everything," Eric smiled.

"Happy birthday."

Eric smiled, placing a shy hand over Donna's as they leaned on the porch railing. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before breaking apart quickly at the sound of Eric's drunken mother.

* * *

"This is it, he's going for it," Jackie said later on, leaning against the kitchen counter. Hyde was directly behind her, leaning on his arms so she was right against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder as they watched Eric and Donna on the porch.

"It's _his_ birthday," Kelso said from beside them, "She should kiss_ him_ first."

"She did it last time," Jackie said.

"_What_?" Kelso, Fez, and Hyde exclaimed in surprise.

"_Nothing_," Jackie said, annoyed, "Shut up and watch!" She gave Fez and Kelso a look.

"C'mon, Forman, go for it," Hyde encouraged.

"The door's open, we can hear you!" Eric yelled at them. The occupants in the kitchen froze, glancing around the room. "We can _see_ you!"

They immediately ducked behind the counter, Jackie unable to hold back her giggling. Hyde smirked into her hair.

"Is he kissing her?" Fez asked excitedly.

"None of us can see them, Fez," Hyde said patronizingly.

"Eric, are you kissing her?"

* * *

"Steven," Jackie moaned softly as his lips slid along her neck. They were lying on her bed, her beneath him, still wearing their nice clothes from Eric's party. The buttons of her dress were undone and Hyde pushed the flaps aside, showing off her light pink bra. Hyde began a trail of wet kisses and light nips down her neck, making his way over her collar bone, listening closely to the soft sounds Jackie made.

Hyde slid a hand along her leg, making his way up to her thigh, slightly lifting the skirt of her dress along with it. Skimming over it, he slid along her waist and stomach toward the small swell of her breast. Jackie hummed softly, arching her back, when he gently massaged it, rubbing his thumb over her nipple through the thin material of her bra. She squirmed beneath him, attempting to rub her legs together to ease the tension between them, but unable to due to Hyde's waist blocking them. She ran her hands up his back until they buried themselves in his thick curls.

Jackie gasped quietly, the hands in his hair tightening their hold when he unhooked the front clasp on her bra. He glanced at her face for a second before slowly pushing the material aside, revealing her chest to him, nipples hardened from both arousal and the slight chill of the room. Jackie flushed, biting her lip, both aroused and anxious as Steven saw her for the first time. She knew she wasn't exactly _large _in this area and could only hope he liked what he saw.

"You have no idea how good you looked in that dressing room, Jackie," Hyde whispered, his lips grazing the skin above her breast, "Were you just teasing me?"

Jackie let out a startled sound when she felt his lips on her breast, nipping at the sensitive skin. Jackie arched her back, moaning when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently nibbling, while he stimulated the other with his warm hand. "You have no idea how good you look right now," He murmured into her.

"Oh..." She sighed, biting her lip again, squirming a little harder, gasping when she felt something hard rub against the apex of her thighs.

"Steven..."

* * *

**I know, odd ending. But you have to remember, Jackie didn't give it up until the episode "Stolen Car." So right now, Hyde's only at second base. I'll try to make moments like that longer, but she's still a virgin for now and still getting used to intimacy, kay.**

**Anyways, please leave likes and reviews and be sure to follow :)**


	3. Streaking

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plot line.**

**Author's note: In case anyone notices constant updates, I am a HUGE perfectionist when it comes to my writing, so those updates are more than likely me noticing grammar mistakes or something and fixing them.**

**Also, decided I was too lazy to write the _entire_ episodes, so some scenes will be skipped.**

* * *

"Push! Push!" Kelso cheered, watching Hyde push his hands against the door frame in the back of the basement, Fez doing the same in the other, "_C'mon_! You gotta push it!"

"How much longer?" Hyde asked, taking quick, deep breath.

Kelso checked his watch, "Ten seconds. C'mon! You gotta push harder or it's not gonna work!"

"This is so _stupid_," Hyde snarled.

"It's _not_ stupid," Kelso snarked before grinning, "You're gonna love it."

"I'm not - _not_ gonna love it," Hyde said snidely.

"Okay, that's time," Kelso said, looking at his watch, "Step away from the door." Hyde and Fez followed his directions. "Now lift your arms."

"Ohhh," Hyde and Fez grinned when they lifted their arms.

"Kelso, you are a genius," Fez smiled.

"Yeah, well," Kelso grinned, "It's magic."

"Oh my God, _finally_," Jackie complained when Eric came down the stairs holding a soda can, hopping off the washer and throwing her magazine aside, "I am _so_ dehydrated."

"Here, Piggly Wiggly Diet Cream Soda," Eric said, handing her the can.

"What," Jackie snarked, "My three choices were Tap, Fresco, or Diet Rite."

"Well," Eric quipped, "You get Piggly Wiggly Diet Cream Soda."

"Then I'll just take water."

"There's a hose out back," Donna deadpanned, not looking up from her magazine. Jackie gave her a nasty look before settling into Hyde's lap, letting him throw an arm over her so he could read his magazine easier.

"I'm noticing the pop selection has really went downhill since your dad got laid off," Kelso said rather insensitively.

"He's_ not_ laid off," Eric stuttered, "He's just part-time. And _Shut up_."

"Kids," Kitty exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, Jackie quickly lifting herself from Hyde's lap, "Kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, _kids_!"

"Mom," Eric interrupted, "What?"

"The _President_ is coming."

"What President?"

"The President of these United States, Gerald R. Ford, the thirty-sixth... eighth... fortieth, I don't know, he's the _President_!"

Kitty quickly ran into one of the back rooms of the basement, missing Eric's confused look.

"Why would Ford come to _Point Place_?" He asked.

"Because," Jackie answered, "_We_ are a whistle stop on his Wisconsin campaign trail. My dad organized it," She added proudly just as Kitty ran passed her with mini American flags. Kitty quickly stopped in her tracks, giving Jackie a look.

"Young lady," She said in a falsely calm voice, "The next time you know a _President_ is coming, you let me know ahead of time. I need to vacuum, Eric you tidy up this basement, a _pie_! I need to make a pie!" She yelled as she ran up the basement stairs.

"Wow," Eric muttered unenthusiastically, "The President is coming."

"You know what we should do?" Kelso said excitedly.

"What?"

"That door thing again."

"Yeah!" Hyde, Eric and Fez cheered, quickly following Kelso to the back doors, Donna and Jackie watching them.

Jackie rolled her eyes. As Zen as he was, Steven could be just as stupid as the rest of them.

* * *

The group, minus Jackie, stood in the back of the school assembly room, next to the exit. They leaned against the back wall, helping the crowd boo when the teacher told them that motor oil was not excepted as food for the canned food drive. Jackie sat up front with her cheerleader _'friends,'_ much to Hyde's disdain.

"I can't believe this," Hyde muttered when the teacher started talking about the President's future visit, threatening those who planned a _'social statement type protest'_, "Who _cares_ if Ford is coming?"

"Well," Eric quipped, "It's better than when the Oscar Meyer weenie mobile came through."

"They didn't even _stop_," Donna complained, "They just slowed down and threw a bunch of hot dog whistles at us."

"Two girls in a phallic RV, drivin' around, handin' out things you blow," Hyde leered, "What a great country." Donna smirked at him, rolling her eyes. **(I'd like to thank Hayley R for giving me the name of the car :) )**

"So let me tell you Mr. or Mrs... _Punk_," the teacher sneered as they tuned back into his speech, "Protesting accomplishes nothing."

Hyde's light bulb lit up.

"Oh sure, you might see a chance to prove your manhood or show you're cool..."

Eric's light bulb lit up.

"But this is our President. Our _President_... darnet. So no shenanigans, you hear me?"

Kelso's light bulb lit up.

"And if that's your kind of attitude, you might as well just go home right now."

Fez's exit sign lit up. "Ohhh," He sighed happily, quickly walking through the door behind him.

* * *

Jackie hesitantly walked into her father's study after school, Steven trailing behind her. She wasn't sure how he'd react to Steven's presence, especially during a meeting. After all, the second Jack Burkhart saw Steven Hyde standing next to his daughter in his dirty clothes, scuffed boots, scruffy sideburns, frizzy hair, and sunglasses, along with his usual scowl firmly held in place, he hated the very sight of the boy. Jack indulged in his daughter's _'crush,'_ as he liked to call it, hoping it was a mere _'good girl wants the bad boy'_ phase. However, he wasn't exactly expecting them to last as long as they had, intensifying his dislike for Steven.

But it didn't seem as though Jack even noticed Steven.

"Hi, Daddy," Jackie said happily, leaning down to give her father a kiss on the cheek as Steven silently swiped a deviled egg off the table behind her.

"Hi, Kitten," Jack smiled back, barely noticing Hyde's presence. "Now look, we're talking about adult stuff here," He said a little patronizingly, "Why don't you and your little friend head up to your room?"

Jackie and Hyde shared a look and he immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the room in a sprint.

* * *

Steven's mouth was insistent as it slid across hers, tugging at her lower lip. He rested on his forearms above her, hands tangled in her hair, tilting the angle of her head to bring her even closer as her hands moved under his arms, clutching at the back of his shoulders. His brown coat had been removed, along with her navy, red-lined vest, leaving him in a short-sleeved shirt and her in a plain dress.

She opened her mouth slightly, damping her lips with her tongue. He immediately parted his own lips, sucking her bottom one into his mouth. Jackie let out a soft noise when he lightly bit down, slightly arching into him, sighing when her chest came into contact with his at the movement.

Steven's hand slipped under the skirt of her dress, dragging it up her thigh to her hip. He guided her legs to part so he could lean down a little further, resting between them as he slipped a tongue into her mouth. Jackie parted her mouth a little more to give him better access, flicking a shy tongue over his; he reacted immediately, making her moan as he licked the roof of her mouth before running his tongue along the line of her teeth. She could taste the bitterness of his last cigarette, mixed with the taste of a joint and black coffee.

As Jackie's fingers danced along the broad plane of his back, she felt him shift slightly above her, and she arched into him when one of his hands moved from her hip up to the length of her side to rest around her stomach. His hands were always so warm, and she sighed, soaking up the heat of his palm through the fabric of her dress.

Steven's hand ran over the cotton of her dress, skimming the buttons in the middle of her chest that ended at her waist. He traced the curve of one small breast, Jackie clenching the fabric of his shirt when he ran his hand up the valley between her breasts. He moved his hand to the side, gently cupping one, making her arch into him as she broke the kiss and released a ragged gasp.

"Steven," She whimpered quietly.

He immediately covered her mouth with his own again, thrusting his tongue deep inside as he lightly ran a thumb over a hard nipple through the layers of cotton. Her chest heaved from the lack of air and the feelings that made her heart beat faster. The roughness of his jeans scratched against the inside of her thighs as she squirmed her legs, his wandering hands making the skirt of her dress ride up high.

Steven's lips slipped from hers from, dragging a wet trail down the curve of her jaw, his hand leaving her breast to fiddle with the buttons of her dress. He flicked a tongue over the skin behind her ear before latching on to the lobe, making her gasp and bite her lip.

"Steven," Jackie gasped when she felt him undoing the buttons, "Daddy is _right_ downstairs."

"You know he's not gonna come in here, Jackie," He murmured, not stopping his movements, his warm breath tickling her ear, "He's too busy." He recaptured her lips, tracing them with his tongue.

He slipped a hand inside the flaps of her now unbuttoned dress, tracing his thumb over her ribs. She shivered when he slipped one flap a little down her shoulder, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on the newly revealed skin. The wandering hand inside her dress traced the span of her ribcage before moving around her back, tracing up the jut of her backbone. His fingers skimmed the edge of her bra before slipping beneath the fabric to feel the bare skin. She lightly bit at his lower lip when she felt his hand move over the clasp. And with two flicks of his thumb and forefinger, the clasp came undone.

Steven pulled back, breaking the kiss to give her a self-assured smirk and she couldn't stop her lips from curving up; he was really good at that.

"Kitten!"

Jackie and Hyde shared a wide-eyed look before scrambling apart, Hyde immediately sitting on the floor while Jackie struggled to fix her buttons and hair.

Jack peaked in through her bedroom door, throwing a suspicious glance around the room before settling on Jackie.

"It's time for, uh... _Steven_ to head home now."

"Okay, Daddy," Jackie smiled nervously.

* * *

"Look. Guys," Hyde started, pacing around the basement, tossing a baseball in and out of his glove, "We gotta do somethin' that says we will not pay homage to a corrupt electoral system."

"I know," Fez said with a grin, "A bloody coup."**  
**

"That's good," Hyde indulged, looking at Fez strangely, "But we're lookin' for something great. Somethin' that would make our founding fathers proud, man."

"Oh!" Kelso exclaimed excitedly, "Let's streak!"

"Bingo!" Hyde grinned.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Kelso grinned, hopping off the tricycle, "Run around, buck naked through a sea of people. Be free and shake it around. Who's in?"

"Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?" Fez asked worriedly.

"... No," Kelso deadpanned, looking at him strangely.

"Then I am in," Fez smiled.

"Great!" Kelso grinned, "_Eric_. Are ya in?' He asked, kneeling beside Eric behind the couch.

"Streaking," Eric squawked, glancing around nervously, "Okay. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally pro-nudity, but I think my dad might kill me and I'm anti... being killed."

"If there wasn't some huge downside to doin' somethin' this stupid, it wouldn't be worth doin', man," Hyde grinned, kneeling on his other side.

"Good point," Donna deadpanned, keeping her eyes on her magazine.

"Oh!" Hyde grinned, standing, "And I could write some really great slogan like _'I hate the fuzz'_ on my ass."

"Hyde, if you hate the fuzz on your ass, why not just shave it off," Fez said in a 'duh' voice.

Everyone simply stared at him strangely, Fez totally oblivious to the looks.

* * *

"All right," Hyde said, glancing around, "Try n' blend in, huh."

The guys were currently standing in the assembly hallway wearing their trench coats... and not much else.

"Steven?"

Hyde jumped slightly, hearing Jackie's voice behind him. Turning toward her, he saw her giving him a look before she grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the guys.

"_What_ are you doing?" She questioned immediately after they stopped.

"I'm not doin' anything, _Jackie_."

"Then _why_ are you in a weird trench coat?"

"It's... cold...?"

"Then _why_ can I see _calve_ skin?"

"Because... I'm... wearing shorts."

"_Steven_," She sneered, "You don't _own_ a single pair of shorts. You said that only pansies like Eric wear shorts."

"Okay, fine, I'm naked," Hyde deadpanned.

"_What_!?" Jackie shrieked, "Steven!"

"Are you- are you _streaking_ at my father's assembly?" She interrogated, "He worked _very_ hard on this, _Steven_! And doing this is just gonna make him hate you even more!"

"It's a simple protest, _Jackie_," He patronized, ignoring her look of disbelief at the word _'simple'_, "And I honestly don't care about your dad."

"Steven, _please_ don't ruin this," Jackie pleaded.

"Whatever, Jackie," Hyde sighed, shaking his head as he left her alone in the hallway, following the guys into the assembly room.

* * *

"Hey," Kelso said quietly, "There's another guy in a trench coat."

"I bet he's streaking, too," Fez smiled.

"No, Fez, he's with Secret Service," Eric said nervously.

Hyde tuned them out as Fez began pointing out a bunch of different men in trench coats, asking if they were in Secret Service as well. For some _annoying_ reason, Hyde couldn't stop thinking about Jackie's pleading eyes, asking him not to embarrass her daddy. He didn't understand why she had some kind of hero worship for the man; he was only home for holidays or big events in Point Place so he could keep up his perfect image. He didn't care about his daughter's well-being, just the image she brought him, and it pissed Hyde off that Jackie didn't understand that, all because her father bought her things; the way she was raised, that was love to her.

Hyde sighed, torn between humiliating the man he couldn't even stand to _look_ at or pleasing the girl he lo... _likes_.

"Oh!" He cried suddenly, "_Man_, I just thought of something. What're we gonna do with our trench coats? I mean, we hafta rip 'em off, we can't come back here and get 'em."

"Ohhhh," The other three sighed, making sounds of agreement.

"God, this is all my fault, ya know what," Hyde sighed before smirking, "I'll hold the coats, you guys streak."

"Yeah," Eric muttered, "Thanks."

"Hey guys," Kelso started nervously, "I just thought of somethin' else... We're _naked_. And there's a lotta dogs here... Maybe we should just sit down."

"... I'm in," Hyde agreed.

"Me too," Eric squeaked.

"Yes," Fez stuttered, and the guys quickly found their own seats in the back as Jack Burkhart announced the President's entrance, the crowd's claps going on and off with the amount of times the man tripped.

* * *

"Hey," Eric said when he found Donna, "What're you doing hiding back- oh, I see." He said when he saw her odd, star jumpsuit.

"Shut up," Donna grinned, placing her hands on her hips in a proud pose, "I am a _flag_."

"So," She looked at him, "You guys gonna streak?"

"Nah," Eric sighed, "We took a vote, it's unanimous, we're all chicken."

"Ah," Donna said with a teasing grin, "Too bad. It's been awhile since I've seen you naked."

"Wha-" Eric stuttered, "You've never seen me naked."

"Are you _kidding_," Donna laughed, "Like a _gazillion_ times. When we were kids, you used to run around the neighborhood naked screaming _'wee wee pee pee!'_"

"And now it's time," Jack Burkhart's voice sounded, "For the Q and A portion of our program..."

* * *

"First up, I'd like to introduce Red Forman. Red is the father of two _wonderful_ children," Jack smiled patronizingly, "And how he's managed to keep them clothed and fed while being cut back to half-time at the plant is _beyond me_."

Jackie lowered her eyes, before glancing around. She didn't understand why, but her father's words and the tone of his voice angered her. Maybe it's because Steven cares about the Formans so much; whenever he talks about them, there's always a smile in his voice.

"But he doesn't blame the President for his misfortune, no sir," Jack sighed, "He only blames himself. I give you Red Forman."

Jackie clapped along with everyone else, watching as Red nervously took the stand. She became worried when he began stuttering. Then suddenly, everyone's attention was to the back, on the naked guy wearing the Nixon mask.

"Gross!" Jackie shouted to herself when Eric ran passed her, yelling_ 'wee wee pee pee!'_

Jackie whipped her head around, catching Steven's amused eyes. He was laughing, and when he saw her, he calmed to a chuckle, a genuine smile on his face.

Jackie couldn't help but smile back.

And when Red asked _'how the **hell** could you pardon Nixon,'_ she ignored her father's furious face and clapped and cheered along with everyone else.

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Eric said as he came through the front door, wearing the clothes Donna was smart enough to bring with her just in case he didn't chicken out, "Good job at the rally today."

"Yeah, I kind of stumbled there at the start," Red smiled, "But I think I hit 'em with a good one."

"Well, anyway," Eric stuttered, not used to having moments like this with his father, "It was... pretty cool."

"Yeah, well," Red sighed, "Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do what he thinks is right."

"Yeah," Eric sighed in agreement, "I'm gonna call it a night."

"Oh, and Eric," Red smirked when Eric was halfway up the stairs, "Next time don't wear black socks, you look like an ass."

* * *

"Thank you for not streaking, Steven," Jackie smiled sweetly as she straddled his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth. He was sitting in the chair at her desk, wearing clothes a lot more simple than he usually wore in his hurry to get dressed.

He gave her a light smirk, clutching her waist in his hands, "Well, we... didn't plan it out enough."

"Yeah, right," She grinned triumphantly, "You didn't do it because you _liiike_ me."

"_Jackie_..." A warning tone.

"It's a _good_ thing, Steven," She smiled before lowering her lips to his ear, running her hands to his shoulders, "You can get a reward for it."

At that, Hyde's lips immediately went to the patch of skin behind her ear, peppering light kisses.

"Ya know," He muttered into her skin, "As funny as that was, I wish Forman didn't go with black socks, man. He looked like an ass."

* * *

"How could they _not_ catch you?" Donna smiled the next day, leaning against the Cruiser with Eric.

"Well, I guess..." Eric sighed, "They didn't wanna tackle a naked guy."

"So true."

"You didn't, uh... _see_ anything, did you?"

"No. Well... maybe just a bit. Bu-But not _the_ bit."

"Wait... what'd ya mean _bit_?"

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of _"You hitting on my girlfriend?"_ But I just didn't see Hyde as being stupid enough to start a fight when he's trying to pull off something big like that, ya know?**

**So, like and review and stuff. I'll give ya' a cookie :)**


	4. Battle of the Sexists

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, Jackie and Hyde would've been endgame. **

**Author's Note: Ya know what I found out recently? That season 8 actually had different writers than the other seasons and they openly admitted to not liking Jackie and Hyde together. So, they just _had_ to ruin it for us, didn't they?**

**And I'll have you know I read the guidelines; the website just said I'm not supposed to reserve a chapter for author's notes, just place them around the story, so my little notes are _not_ against the rules. So HAH!**

* * *

"I've never been here at night," Jackie said softly, smiling lightly, leaning further back into Hyde's chest, enjoying how the moon reflected off the water, "It's beautiful out here."

"Mmm," Hyde murmured, not removing his lips from her neck. Steven had sneaked into her room that night as usual, using the tree that was conveniently by her window. They hung out in her room for about a half-hour before deciding to head out. After what seemed like endless walking, the two ended up at the reservoir.

They sat at the edge, right next to the water, Jackie between Hyde's legs. His arms were wrapped around her, her hair moved over her shoulder so he could mouth the back of her neck, her hands clutching his arms.

The two sat in silence for a while, Hyde keeping his lips on her neck, before he suddenly grinned.

"You wanna swim?"

"What're you talking about, we don't have any swimsuits."

"Yup."

Jackie turned her neck to face him, eyes narrowed at his grin, "Are you _suggesting_ we go skinny dipping, _Steven_?"

Hyde only shrugged innocently, his grin firmly in place.

"C'mon, Jackie," He encouraged playfully as he stood, taking her with him, "It'll be _fun_."

"_Steven_," Jackie scolded, eyebrows raised high in warning.

"What's wrong?" Hyde teased, removing his jean jacket, knowing if he riled her up, she'd go for it just to prove him wrong, "_Scared_?"

"I'm am _not_ afraid to skinny dip, _Steven_. Especially not with _you_."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it."

There was a long pause as Jackie stared at him, eyes narrowed, cheeks puffed out and flushed.

Without breaking eye contact, Jackie pulled her sweater over her head, throwing it to the ground, leaving her in a baby blue bra and short skirt.

Hyde smirked, removing his sunglasses and setting them on the ground where they wouldn't be lost or stepped on, before looking her in the eyes again.

Slowly, he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one smooth motion, tossing it on the ground with Jackie's sweater.

Jackie's cheeks darkened even more, her heartbeat picking up in both excitement and nervousness, blinking quickly in an effort to keep her eyes on his and not wander over his impressive chest and softly defined abs. She ignored his self-satisfied smirk and shimmied her skirt off her hips while using her feet to remove her shoes, leaving her in nothing but a thin bra and panties, trying to ignore the chill in the air.

The smirk on Hyde's face vanished as he stared her in the eye, his own shifting a little, but not breaking contact, and she could see his chest falling and rising with the deep, silent breaths he took through his nose, his mouth closed. He didn't say anything to her. He simply unclasped his belt buckle.

The sound of his jeans unzipping brought Jackie back to her senses and she quickly lowered her eyes to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, her cheeks darker than ever, eyes wide in embarrassment as she listened to the rustling of his jeans and the thumps of his boots.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hands slide along her stomach, over her side, and up her back, hugging her close. She bit her lip at the feel of his bare skin, not brave enough to look down to see _all_ of him for the first time, running her hands up his taut stomach to rest on his chest before sliding them over to clutch his upper arms, hiding her face in his chest. She said nothing as she felt him unclasp her bra from the back. He slid the straps down her shoulders, placing a wet kiss on the skin there, letting the straps hook onto her bent elbows, before sliding his hands down, dipping his fingertips slightly underneath the fabric of her underwear. She shivered when his hands dipped down further, taking the underwear with them. His warm hands covered and kneaded the cold skin of her bottom, and she let out a pleasured breathy sigh, arching her hips into his, making Steven let out an almost silent grunt. She spread her legs just enough so the panties could fall down, the fabric pooling around her ankles, and she lifted her feet slightly to step out of them.

She finally got the courage to look up at him; his normally sparkling, sky blue eyes were darkened to a midnight color, and he pushed her away slightly so he could slide her bra off the rest of the way, dropping it to the ground. He held onto her upper arms right below her shoulders, looking her up and down, drinking in her completely nude form for the first time.

He pulled her back to him, her body flush against his, one hand on her waist, the other sliding up her back, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder after placing a light kiss on it. And Jackie couldn't hold back a smile, running her fingers through his hair, at the hoarse, whispered words that left his mouth.

"You're perfect..."

* * *

"I'm waiting," Jackie said snottily about a week later, sitting in Hyde's chair in Eric's basement, arms and legs crossed, shooting Eric an impatient look.

Hyde didn't bother to defend Eric; he just sat on the arm of the couch, playing with his lips in a bored manner. Eric sat next to him, one of his weird, twitchy looks on his face, Kelso shaking his head from his seat on the lawn chair.

Finally, Hyde sighed impatiently, "Just say it, Forman. And she'll go _home_."

Eric clapped his hands together, an almost pained frown on his face, "Fine."

"You're right, Jackie," He said reluctantly, "The Fonz _could_... beat up Bruce Lee."

"Thank you," Jackie smiled pleasantly as she stood patting Eric on the knee and cheek patronizingly, "Now, Steven, don't forget to call me tonight."

"Yes, _dear_," Hyde smirked sarcastically, letting her kiss him on the corner of his mouth before she left, going up the basement stairs.

"Hey, Hyde, quick question," Eric started as he made his way to the deep freeze, grabbing a popsicle, "Why can't you date someone a little less annoying?"

"Oh, yeah," Hyde muttered, grabbing a Playboy as he sat in his chair, "Like who?"

"What about Barbara Vanson?" Kelso asked as Eric sat back on the couch.

"Nah, she's just as annoying as Jackie," Hyde said, flipping through the pages.

"But her boobs are _huge_," Kelso grinned.

"Yep," Hyde smirked, showing the guys a page spread, dazing them, "Gotta admit, I can't find _that_ annoying."

"_Pam Macy_!" Kelso exclaimed when he finally snapped out of it, "Now she's got some _knockers_."

"Yeah, but they're not bigger than Barbara's," Hyde said, not lifting his eyes from the magazine as he flipped through the pages.

"Wha- yeah they are."

"You're _dreaming_," Eric disagreed, "It's like comparing- Exodus and Deuteronomy, both of which have taught us very valuable lessons, oh hi, Dad!" He stuttered over his sentence when Red suddenly entered the basement, Hyde quickly hiding the magazine in his stomach.

"Damn dryer's broke," Red grunted, "Ah, nuts, I need my vice grips." He exited the basement just as quickly as he entered.

"Have you seen Pam in a tube top?" Kelso started the second the basement door closed, "It's like looking at the grand _tee tons_! In a _tube top_!"

"Look," Hyde said, "The issue isn't _'are Pam's big.'_ The issue is _'are they bigger than Barbara's'_ because Barbara's are bigger than - the Walls of Jericho, which we all know came tumbling down, right?" He cut off his sentence a little smoother than Eric did when Kitty came down the basement stairs.

"Hello, Mrs. Forman," He greeted, nearly forgetting to hide the magazine cover, accidentally kicking the coffee table when he crossed his legs in his hurry to hide it from her.

"Hi. Uh, Eric, did your father come down here?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's fixing the dryer."

"Oh, dear," Kitty gave a fake smile and a quiet nervous laugh, "Ya know, ever since the plant cut back his hours, he's spent all his time fixing things. Things that aren't broken. Things I use, things I need, things I love."

"Oh God," She said urgently, running back upstairs, "I gotta go hide the crock pot!"

"Sounds like your dad is losing it," Hyde patronized when she was out of sight.

"Jeez," Kelso muttered, walking to the record player, "If he's like this now, he's gonna be a _total_ head case when they shut down the plant. He's just gonna be this pathetic guy who- _Breasts the size of watermelons_!" He shouted, nodding his head, eyes wide, pointing at Eric and Hyde when Red opened the door next to him.

Red stared.

"I-is what Moses said to the Egyptians..."

"Kelso. Go. _Home_."

* * *

"Pinciotti, the Man-beater!" Donna smirked, narrating her basketball moves, "She fakes _right_, she fakes _left_, she fakes _faking_ right, _and_ fakes left!"

"Donna," Eric stood from his crouch, "What're you _doing_?"

"I'm runnin' down the clock."

"What clock?"

Donna quickly side-stepped him, dunking the ball.

"_Whooo_!" She cheered, running back toward Eric, "And that's _gaaamme_!" She started singing, "Man, what a slaughter, I just wiped the court with you from one end to the other," She ended her song with a slap to Eric's ass, making him jump and blush, "_Whooooo_!"

Embarrassed, Eric started walking to his sliding door, "I gotta head back inside, but I'll... leave the light on. I don't want you to... gloat in the dark."

"Wait, Eric," Donna called, "Don't you want your _balls_ back?"

"Okay, now that's just uncalled for-"

Donna held up his basketballs with a 'duh' expression on her face before smirking, tossing them to him.

"Oh, uh..." Eric flushed, catching them, "Yeah, thanks..."

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO KELSO

KELSO: (giggling) "Donna beat you at basketball?"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ (sounding disappointed) "Is this true, Eric?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (confused) "Yeah... is that a big deal?"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (blank faced) "Of course not. Unless Donna happens to be, ya know..." (smirking) "A girl."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (teasing) "Especially a girl you _looove_."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "You know, in my country, if a woman beats you, it makes her want _you_."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (grinning) "_Reeaally?_"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "Yes, but this is America, _wuss_."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (singing in the rhythm of baseball songs) "Wuss, wuss, wuss, wuss. Wuss, wuss, wuss, wuss-"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (looking at Kelso in annoyance) "Kelso. Stop it." (grins at Eric) "Wuss, wuss, wuss, _wuuuss_, wuss, _wuuuuss_."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "Wait, wait, wait, wait... what about _you_, Hyde? Jackie has you _totally_ whipped."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (nodding) "Whipped like the family pig."

PAN PASSED KELSO'S GIGGLING FACE TO HYDE

HYDE: (looks incredulous) "I'm not _pig_-whipped. Where do you even _get_ this stuff, man?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "Are you _kidding_?" (copies Jackie's valley girl voice) "_Steven_, don't forget to call me."

PAN PASSED HYDE'S ANNOYED FACE TO KELSO

KELSO: (copying Jackie) "_Steven_, pick me up tonight."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (copying Jackie) "Steven, rub oil on my thighs while I spank you."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (stares open mouthed)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (looks incredibly pissed)

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looks completely horrified)

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (looks around nervously) "Please, somebody else talk now." (suddenly jumps and cries in pain) "AY!" (glares at Hyde) "There is no need for kicking, _Hyde_!"

* * *

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my _God_!" Jackie yelled dramatically into the phone.

"Donna, it's for you," Midge deadpanned, handing her daughter the phone.

"Hello?" Donna answered.

"You beat Eric at basketball! How could that _happen_?"

"So I beat Eric at basketball, what's the big deal?"

"Eric will _never_ be your boyfriend if you keep _beating_ him at stuff."

"Okay," Jackie started, "It is like in West Side Story. Now, if Maria had beat Tony in one on one, they would have _never_ fallen in love."

"Yeah," Donna said sarcastically, "And Tony would have never been killed in that knife fight."

"And _neither_ will Eric if you're not _careful_," Jackie snipped back testily.

"No, don't worry about it, someone'll stab Eric," Donna deadpanned, "_Bye._"

* * *

"Donna, you're annoying friend is right," Midge said after Donna hung up, "Things change."

"Mom, Eric and I have been playing games our whole lives. Sometimes he wins and sometimes I win."

"No, I meant the rules change," Midge joined Donna at the table, "Women have to pretend to be fragile so that men can feel superior."

"That's _insane_," Donna protested her feminist view on it, "If women don't stand up for themselves, men'll always control the world!"

"Oh, honey," Midge smiled, "Men don't control the world."

Bob came into the kitchen, ready to leave for work.

"Honey, could you open this jar for me?" Midge asked after barely even trying to open the jar.

Bob smiled, struggling a little before he opened it.

"Oh, I'm so lucky to have my big, strong grizzly bear around," Midge smiled, causing Bob to let out a dramatic bear growl before kissing her on the cheek and exiting the house.

A long pause.

"First of all," Donna started, "_Yuck_! And second, things don't even work like that anymore. That's what the Equal Rights Amendment is for."

Midge looked at her daughter patronizingly, "That's good, honey, you stand by your principles and in forty years from now, you can tell _all_ your cats how you won a basketball game."

* * *

"Okay," Jackie gossiped on the phone, "And she was going like '_that is **so** grooooss,'_ and I went like_ 'well is takes one to **know** one,'_ and she was all like _'nuh uh,'_ and I went, _'yuh huh'_..."

"Uh huh," Hyde answered dazedly. He was leaning against the Hub payphone, sunglasses hooked into the front of his shirt. His eyes were completely glazed over, and he was barely even paying attention to Jackie's words.

Hyde checked his watch, catching Kelso and Fez's figures out of the corner of his eye. "Look, Jackie, I got like five minutes till the movie starts. I need to _go_."

"_What_?" Jackie snipped, her eyes narrowing, "I'm getting to the good part, _Steven_."

"Yeah, uh huh, ummmm... Bye," Hyde deadpanned, hanging up the phone.

"_Hah_!" Jackie let out an angry huff, slamming her phone down.

"Did you just hang up on her?" Kelso asked nervously.

"Yup," Hyde said blankly, putting his sunglasses on, "I'll call 'er back later, let's go."

* * *

"Hey, nice shot," Donna commented, watching Eric make a basket.

"Thanks," He replied, looking at her wearily; the same look he's been giving her since she kicked his ass at air hockey.

"You wanna play?"

"I don't know..." He trailed off, throwing the ball and making a basket, "Okay, why not?" He smiled.

Donna tried to take her mother's advice, playing as badly as she could to let Eric win. But it only seemed to make things worse.

"Donna," Eric finally asked, "What're you doing?"

"Uh..." Donna tried out her mother's pouty face, "Losing to you, you big, _strong_ grizzly bear."

There was a long pause while Eric stared at her strangely.

"Donna," He finally snipped, snapping out of it, "You're intentionally throwing the game."

"Well... I didn't want you to feel bad about losing to a girl again."

"Oh, and pitying me is _so_ much better."

"_God_, I can't believe you care about this, all I did was beat you at a few lousy games!"

"A _few_?" Eric started, not noticing his mother walking through the sliding door, "Try two, _two_, two lousy games. And I don't care, so... please leave my property," He finished his sentence in a strange voice, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. Behind him, his mother scratched the side of her face, lowering her head in a _'really?'_ pose.

"_Well_," Donna glared, shoving the ball into his chest, "As long as you don't _care_."

* * *

Jackie strut into the Hub, setting her sights on Hyde, sitting at the gang's usual table as he laughed with Kelso and Fez.

"Steven," She snipped, placing a hand on his shoulder, ignoring his look of annoyance, "We need to talk," She walked away from the table, standing in the middle of the restaurant.

He ignored her.

"And I am _over **here**_," She snarked, placing her hands on her hips.

Hyde sighed heavily and with a roll of his eyes, he stood from his chair to walk over to Jackie, eyes immediately drawn to the skin of her stomach, exposed by her "sexy knot." When he finally met her eyes, he couldn't help but smirk at the angry glint that had only intensified at his wandering eyes.

"Oh no," She said, "You are _not_ allowed to look until you tell me why you _hung **up**_ on me."

"I had to catch a movie," Hyde said patronizingly, speaking slowly as if she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"_Steven_."

"_Jackie_," He mocked before regaining a normal voice, "I don't wanna hafta to listen to the latest gossip, Jackie. You know I'm not into that stuff."

"But I want to be able to talk with you about _something_, Steven," She replied in a snotty voice, "You always say that talking is only for people who have something in common."

"And _that_ is a very true statement, doll," Hyde grinned.

She glared at him.

"Okay," He seemingly caved, "Tell you what. I'll be at the Hub all night with the guys. You feel like callin' me tonight, call here and I'll answer, kay?"

"And you'll _listen_?"

"Of _course_."

"Okay," She looked at him suspiciously, "Good... Now. I'm thirsty. Get me a pop." She walked toward their table, taking a spot on the cushioned seat as Hyde walked to the counter.

"Hey, Fez," Hyde waved him over. Kelso and Jackie glanced at Fez for a moment when he stood before returning to their own devices. Hyde wrapped an arm around Fez's shoulders, giving him a fake smile. Fez smiled back, oblivious.

"I have... six dollars on me right now," He smirked, holding up the bills after giving them a quick count, "Four after I buy a pop. Would you be willing to do me a favor for four dollars, Fez?"

* * *

Donna giggled when she leaped onto Eric's back, sending them both to the ground and causing him to nearly lose his hold over the ball.

"What'd ya want, Donna?" Eric laughed as they wrestled over the ball. When she ended up on top, he dropped the ball, "Okay, _foul_," He smirked.

"Oh," Donna smiled, "So now we're suddenly calling every little thing?" She suddenly hopped off him, crawling toward the grass.

"What're you doing?"

"Reachin' for a clump of dirt."

"Oh, no," Eric said, grabbing her ankle, pulling her toward him.

"_Must_ reach clump of dirt!" Donna laughed. She suddenly stopped, realizing their positions, her underneath him, him holding her hands above her head.

They stared at each other; he looked totally dazed and she blushed.

"What?" She finally asked after a long moment.

"Nothing," He answered quickly.

_"Donna!"_

The two jumped at hearing Bob's voice calling her from her house.

"Wh- you gotta go..."

"That's my dad!"

"See ya!" Donna yelled sprinting toward her house.

"Wait!" Eric called, still sitting on the ground, "Who won?"

"I wasn't keeping score!"

"Cool... me neither."

Eric hopped up when he heard the garage door open suddenly, his dad staring at him with an _'honestly'_ look etched onto his face.

"Well that was pretty sad, Eric."

* * *

"And Barbara Streisand became this _huge_ star, right?" Jackie narrated into the phone that night, taking Hyde up on his offer, not realizing who she was _really_ talking to, "But Chris Kristofferson could _not_ take anymore. So he drinks and drinks and drinks and crashes his car. Isn't that _romantic_?" She smiled.

Fez kept his hand over the speaker end of the phone, watching Hyde and Kelso play cards.

"Say _'yes it is'_," He ordered, holding the phone up to Hyde.

"Yes it is," Hyde said blankly into the phone, not looking up from his card game.

"Oh, I just _love_ romantic movies, don't you?"

"Say _'yes I do'_"

"Yes, I do."

"You know what would be a good romantic scene in a movie," Jackie smiled, thinking back to the first night Steven saw all of her and she saw all of him, "That night we had by the reservoir last week when you took me skinny dipping. Remember?"

Fez smiled perversely.

"No, describe it to me," He said to Hyde, who repeated the words blankly into the phone.

"_Steven_," Jackie giggled, "You're so bad. But okay. The water was _really_ cold, so when I dove in-" She cut herself off, suddenly embarrassed, "Well you know."

"No, I don't know," Fez said in excitement, forgetting his job completely.

Jackie's eyes widened.

"STEVEN!" She screamed into the phone, dragging out his name, nearly hyperventilating.

Hyde jumped, hearing her shriek on the phone from where he was sitting.

"What?" He panicked, leaping from his seat and snatching the phone from Fez, "What did you do,_ Fez_?"

"Yeah, Jackie?" He said into the phone, "Yeah, I _know_ it was Fez, Jackie. Uh huh. Uh huh. _Yeeaahhh_. See you there..."

"Way to go, _Fez_," He sneered as he hung up, "Now I hafta go down there and explain to her why _you_ were on the phone!" He frogged Fez hard in the arm, ignoring his cry of _'AY!'_

"You're not gettin' that four dollars now, man."

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of moments in this one, but I was unable to think of how that last conversation would go, ya know? Plus, I'm trying to work my up way up to different moments, cuz, like I said before, Jackie _is_ still a virgin.**

**So leave a like and review, follow me and stuff.**

******Also, if you're wondering why I post things so early, I work graveyard shifts and take night classes, so...**


	5. Eric's Burger Job

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Did you know that the guy who plays Fez sings? Cuz I sure didn't.**

**Warning: Implied child abuse in this chapter**

* * *

Hyde sighed heavily in annoyance, cracking his neck as he listened to Jackie's irritating song for what seemed like the tenth time. Everyone else had equally annoyed expressions on their faces, Kelso messing with a Frisbee on the couch, Fez leaning behind him, Donna beside him. Eric was easily ignoring it, writing on his newspapers.

"Okay, I just wanna listen to the guitar solo _one_ more time," Jackie said, walking to the radio.

"Not _again_," Hyde groaned, "Use the headphones."

She made a face at him, sticking out her tongue as she held up the wire, before plugging it in and listening to her music alone.

"Good, now wrap the cord around your neck..." Hyde muttered darkly when her ears were covered. Donna snickered, Jackie remaining oblivious as she danced to the music.

"Hey, would you guys respect me if I worked at the town dump?" Eric asked suddenly.

"The town dump?" Donna asked, "No."

"Now the state dump," Hyde added, pointing at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why're you looking for a job?" Donna asked as he went back to writing.

"Everything cost money," He muttered, "Gas, clothes... fun."

"Dates," Kelso added, "Dates cost money.

"No, Kelso, that is prostitution," Fez said.

"Dating _is_ prostitution, man, only you don't always get what you pay for," Hyde said, shooting Jackie's dancing figure a look. She caught his look, lowering her headphones slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin', doll," He smiled fakely, "I didn't say anything."

She shot him a suspicious look, placing the headphones on the player.

"Well," Donna snickered at them, "I'm goin' home for dinner."

"Oh, _hey_," She suddenly turned back to them, "Mom and Dad are goin' to the Playboy club in Lake Geneva this weekend. You guys want souvenirs?"

"Ooo." - Kelso  
"Ashtrays." - Hyde  
"A woman." - Fez

"You're parents are gonna be out of town," Jackie looked at Eric slyly, "_Really_?"

"Yup," Donna answered, looking at Eric, but he remained oblivious, eyes on his paper, "But, I mean, I'll be babysitting my sister, Tina, all weekend. Just me. Alone. Watching TV... I might order a pizza."

"Oh!" Kelso hopped up suddenly, "I gotta an idea!"

Hyde shook his head, smirking as Kelso stood between the girls.

"We'll have a party at Donna's," He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "A toga party!"

"_Kelso_," Jackie interrupted, "Maybe Donna doesn't _wanna_ throw a party. Maybe she wants to be _alone_."

"Yeah," Donna said, looking at Eric again, "Just me. Alone. If _someone_ happens to stop by, that'd be great."

"So we're on," Kelso smiled stupidly, "I'll bring the beer."

"Donna," Fez smiled excitedly, "I've never been to an American party, may I come?"

"Sure, whatever," Donna said, frustrated before looking at Eric again, "Yeah, so, uh, Eric... are you gonna be there?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his paper for a brief moment, "Uh, oh, yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"Cool," Donna smiled, "I'll catch you guys later." She exited the basement, shaking her head at Eric and Kelso's stupidity.

"Yeah!" Kelso cheered, sitting on the arm of the couch, "Party at Donna's!"

Jackie smacked him and Eric on the back of the heads with both hands, "You are both _so_ stupid!"

"Wha- _why_?" Eric asked. Jackie gave him a frustrated look, walking over to a smirking Hyde and sunk into his lap with crossed arms and pursed lips.

"Well this is a first," Hyde said, loosely wrapping an arm around her waist, "I actually agree with Jackie." He got a smack on the chest for that one.

"You're sayin' that I'm stupid?" Eric asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes heavily as Hyde answered, "Donna just put on the full court press, man, and you dropped the ball."

"What're you talking about? All she said was that she'd be alone Saturday night with a pizza and, oh God, I'm so stupid."

* * *

Hyde, Donna, and Jackie sat in the basement later that night, Fe and Kelso having gone home and Eric upstairs eating dinner. Hyde sat in his usual chair, Donna on the couch, Jackie on the deep freeze, eating a popsicle.

"So big party Saturday night," Hyde smirked.

"Whoopee," Donna muttered sarcastically.

Hyde chuckled, "I can't believe Forman missed _all_ of those signals."

"What signals," Donna mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Hyde smirked, using a high pitched, girly voice, "Oh no, poor me, all alone in my _big_ house. Just me and my _nightie_ (_"Steven!"_) If only there were some _scrawny_ little _neighbor_ boy here."

"He's not _scrawny_ and oh my _God_, everybody knows!"

Donna and Hyde suddenly got into a patient and therapist position, Hyde bouncing a pen he found on the coffee table against his lips. Jackie couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

"I just wanted to spend some time with him alone," Donna muttered, "And now I can't."

"Uh _huh_. And how does that make you _feel_?"

"Frustrated. It's frustrating as _hell_! I mean, I really put myself out there."

"Mmm. And are you having trouble sleeping at night."

"Sometimes..."

"And... would you sleep better if you had a scrawny little neighbor boy next to you?"

Jackie burst into giggles, Donna shooting her and Hyde an annoyed look.

* * *

Jackie giggled into Hyde's mouth, the sensation of his tongue slowly running over the roof of his mouth causing tingles. His lips twitched against hers at the sound, and she moaned lightly when he slid his tongue along hers. They were sitting on her bed, one of his legs curled up, the other hanging off the side of the bed, his foot on the floor, hands resting on her waist. She was in his lap, her legs locked behind his waist, hands in his hair. **(Okay, think of their make out pose in the episode Magic Bus, cuz that's where I got the idea for this scene from)**

She slid her hands down, running them over his shoulders as she pressed her chest against his, and he slid his hands up her shirt.

She suddenly pulled away, "Steven, are you going down to Fatso Burger with Eric?"

He snorted, "Do I really look like _I_ can get a job, Jackie?"

She stared at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed before she suddenly smile, "Yeah, good point."

She restarted their kiss and he lied her back on the bed, his body hugging hers.

* * *

"First of all, people who work in Fatso Burger are special."

Eric paid close attention to Rickey's words, Kelso doing the same with an open-mouthed grin. Hyde looked half asleep, while Fez simply grinned.

"Well, I know you're lookin' at me and wondering _'How do** I** get where Rickey is?'_ Well, if you work hard, pay attention, and use the proper finger release technique on the snap comp dispenser, _you_ could be me."

Hyde rolled his eyes. _Oh, **gag** me._

"Now let's get started. Why do _you_ want a career at Fatso Burger?"

"I just think it will be a wonderful experience," Eric answered, sucking up to him.

"My best friend's girlfriend's dad owns it," Kelso grinned.

"I like the uniforms," Fez smiled.

"To unionize the workers, man," Hyde smirked, using a tone that made him sound completely stoned.

* * *

"What do you consider your_ best_ quality?"

"Well, I'm a real people person," Eric smiled.

"I don't answer stupid questions," Hyde said snidely, pursing his lips in an annoyed smile.

"I speak Dutch," Fez said happily.

"My eyes," Kelso answered immediately, "Oh... and I guess my butt, too."

* * *

"Name something about yourself that you consider to be a weakness."

"I allow people to boss me around," Eric said simply.

"I love chocolate," Fez breathed out in a unsettling tone.

"I'm _brutally_ honest," Hyde answered before deadpanning, "Pinhead."

"Ummm," Kelso placed a finger to his lips, leaning back in thought, completely falling backwards.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Fatso Burger," Eric answered immediately.

"I'm wearing gold chains," Fez said excitedly.

"Rock star," Kelso said quickly, "No, wait, movie star. No... yeah, rock star."

"Prison," Hyde deadpanned.

Rickey couldn't stop himself from dropping his head to his hands, wondering where in the _hell_ these kids came from.

* * *

"Well, I'd like to thank you all very much for coming here," Rickey looked at all of them, ignoring Kelso's outstretched hand and turning straight to Eric, "_Eric_, congratulations, you are a new member of the Fatso Burger family."

* * *

"And I want you to be nice to your sister, Donna, don't make Tina eat dirt," Midge scolded, "I mean it."

"And no boys," Bob ordered, "They only want one thing and it's a... dirty, dirty thing they want."

Eric swung around the corner, still wearing the nice shirt and tie he wore to his job interview.

"Hey, lookin' sharp, there, Eric," Bob greeted before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Hey, listen, you think you could make sure no guys are hangin' around Donna this weekend?"

Eric stuck his tongue into the inside of his cheek in an annoyed manner before pursing his lips and giving a single slow nod, "Sure thing, Mr. Pinciotti."

Bob patted Eric's cheek with a smile before he and Midge walked inside.

"So," Eric smiled, "I got a job."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, seems I really Fatso Burger material... and I really wish I hadn't just said that."

"No, no, it was... _cool_. Um... so are you still coming to the party on Saturday?"

"Ah... I mean, I work late on Saturday, but, I mean, if I get off early, I'd, like, uh... stop by..."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah..., but, um, I mean, I might be really late, so... everyone else might be... _gone_."

"Well, um... ya know, if I'm still up, I'd leave the light on if... you want me to."

"Ye- oh, uh, I mean, yeah, cuz that way, with the light on, I couldn't... fall."

"Yeah... sounds good."

Donna ended the nervous conversation, making her way to her door.

"Uh, Donna," She turned to him, "Uh... that light?" He pointed to her porch light, his eyes nervous.

"Oh. Yeah."

* * *

"Well, here's my minimum wage friend," Hyde grinned as he walked into Fatso Burger, Jackie, Kelso, and Fez trailing behind him, "I demand _service_!" He teased, slapping his hands on the counter.

"Welcome to Fatso Burger, how may I serve you?" Eric asked robotically, a pained smile on his face. Hyde couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Oh," He sighed happily, "That is _so_ sad, burger boy." Next to him, Jackie began giggling.

"Okay, so Kelso Stupid and Fez Foreign want burgers," Hyde ordered, "I want fries, what do you want, doll?"

"Umm... just a shake. But I'm swiping your fries."

"Fair enough."

The two took their seats while they waited on the food, Jackie and Hyde together on one side of the table, Fez and Kelso on the other.

"I'm so glad you're not working here, Steven," Jackie smiled, "I wouldn't be able to see you whenever I wanted to."

He threw her a smirk, leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Just as the kiss was starting to deepen, Fez's voice pulled them apart.

"Please stop touching each other," He begged, "It gives me _needs_."

Jackie looked down at the table with wide eyes and a flushed face, Kelso staring at Fez strangely. Hyde simply shot a rather impressive death glare in Fez's direction, making him shrink back a little.

* * *

Hyde sat in one of Donna's lawn chairs with Jackie curled up in his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her neck. Donna sat across from them on the arm of another lawn chair, bobbing her head to the music, and watching the party guests mingle.

Suddenly, Kelso rounded the corner with Shelly close behind him; he was wearing a toga and she had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. **(Shelly is the girl from the episode "Eric's Panties." I just thought using Pam Macy as a replacement for Jackie was a little overused)**

"TOGA! TOGA! TOG-!" He shouted, coming to a sudden stop when he saw that no one else had gone through with his idea.

"Hey, man, nice dress," Hyde smirked, his chin resting in the crook of Jackie's neck. He suddenly frowned, irked, "You brought _three_ beers, meathead?"

"Steven, _I'm_ here," Jackie whined, "Why would you even _need_ beer?" He smirked again, tightening his hold on her and re-burying his face in her neck. Kelso handed a beer to Donna and sat another on the end table next to Hyde, keeping one for himself and Shelly.

"Hey, Fez," Donna greeted, seeing him make his way over to their seats, Kelso and Shelly sitting in the long lawn chair she was leaning against.

"Good evening, Donna, now," Fez looked around, "Which one of these ladies are easy?"

Hyde chuckled into Jackie's neck at that, his breath making her shiver a little.

"Donna!" Donna looked up at the sound of her sister's voice, Tina walking out the door, "Some of your _creepy_ friends are using Dad's stereo!"

"Hey!" Donna called out, "No one's allowed in the house!"

"Hel_lo_, pretty lady," Fez grinned perversely at Tina. "Hi," She smiled back, having no idea what she was getting herself into.

"She's _not_ a pretty lady, she my sister and she _four_teen," Donna gave Tina a warning look.

"You know, in my country-"

"It's illegal here," Hyde interrupted, looking up for a brief moment before going back to Jackie's neck.

"Oh, I see..." Fez backed off immediately, and Tina rolled her eyes, brushing passed him to mingle.

"Michael," Shelly said, "Let's go inside."

"Ohohohh_kay_," He grinned, following her. Donna rolled her eyes, watching them go. _They had **better** not taint her house._

"_God_," She sighed angrily, "This party sucks."

Hyde looked up, resting his chin in the crook of Jackie's neck again, "You know what you need," He grinned, "Your scrawny little neighbor boy. Why don't you take off, Jackie n' I 'll watch the kids." Jackie nodded quickly in agreement, smiling at Donna.

"Really?" Donna smiled, "Thanks, Hyde."

But his face was already back in Jackie's neck. She rolled her eyes again. _**They **had better not taint anything either._

* * *

Shelly giggled as Michael kissed her, stumbling into the bedroom.

"Ooo, a waterbed!" He said excitedly when he broke the kiss, sitting onto the bed and letting it shake. He smiled at her goofily, "Well, come on Shelly, welcome aboard the U.S.S. Kelso."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled and straddled his lap, grabbing his face to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she shifted, furrowing her eyebrows confusedly.

"Michael," She broke the kiss, "Something feels wet."

He stared at her with an open mouth, dazed. _Dear Penthouse._

"No, no, _Michael_!" She hopped off his lap, "You _popped_ the waterbed!"

He quickly began running his hands over the bed, searching for the break, "Oh, uh... it must of been my roach clip."

Shelly through her arms up, storming out of the room, "_God_, you _idiot_!"

* * *

"Hey," Donna smiled, walking into Fatso Burger.

"_Hey_," Eric smiled happily, "Oh, uh, I mean, welcome to Fatso Burger, how- how, ah screw it... Hey, so what're you doin' here?"

"Bored," She answered simply.

"You left your own party to come see me?"

"Yeah, well... it's not much of a party without you there."

"... You're so queer."

"Shut up," Donna giggled, "Um... Eric, the only reason I told you my parents were going away is cuz... I wanted to hang out... alone."

"Yeah, I know, it's just, uh..." Eric trailed off with a long pause before looking up at her, "Look, Donna, I'm sorry. Okay, I would _love_ to come over, but... this is my job. It's work, ya know, and work isn't fun, it's... _work_ and... only quitters quit."

"Well as long as you know what's important," Donna mumbled disappointedly, "I'll, uh.. see you around."

* * *

Hyde sat in the lawn chair closest to the fence, one leg stretched out onto the table. Jackie sat on the stretched out leg, leaning into him, arms crossed with a bored expression. Kelso, Shelly, and Fez sat on the long lawn chair, finishing their beer.

Hyde tilted his head back, finishing off the rest of his beer before crushing the can and lazily tossing it to the trash. He missed.

Fez watched, deciding to try it himself. He couldn't do it. "Ay!" He whimpered, hurting his fingers, making Jackie and Shelly laugh silently, their shoulders shaking. Pouting, he angrily toss the can toward the trash, missing as well.

"Well what'd ya know, Kelso, we're out of beer," Hyde sighed sarcastically. Kelso simply shrugged, holding his hands up.

"Ya know what," Hyde grinned, "Forman's old man's gotta fridge in the garage and I _know_ he's got beer in it."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kelso tripped in the dark, causing a loud crash to echo in the garage. Hyde immediately and angrily shushed him before turning back to the fridge. They opened it, the light shining in the dark room, grabbing a few cans.

Car lights suddenly shined on them, making the three jump and let out screams.

Red stood next to the car door, grinning menacingly at them.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Kelso shouted, pointing at Fez.

"Remind to kick your ass," Fez breathed out, holding his quickly beating heart.

"Uh, hey," Hyde stuttered with a nervous grin, "Red. Uh... is-is Forman around?"

"Well..." Red held up a beer, snapping it open, "He sure as hell isn't in that fridge."

* * *

Eric stood outside Donna's door, preparing to knock. But before his hand could reach, it opened up, revealing Bob.

"Mr. Pinciotti," He stuttered, "You're home, uh... good."

"Yeah," Bob smiled, crossing him arms, "Came home early, missed the kids too much. Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Uh... I... noticed someone left your porch light on..."

"Wow," Bob muttered, impressed, "You can't even see that from your house. Good eye. You know, that's what I like about you, Eric. I asked you to look after Donna, and here you are, hangin' around here in the middle of the night, doin' your job. You're a good guy, Eric, I don't care what they say about you."

"Hah!" He suddenly laughed, "Got you!" He patted Eric on the shoulder, heading back inside.

"Well, I was just gonna-"

"Yeah, off you go."

"Kay..."

"Night, then," Eric mumbled. "Goodnight, Eric." The words were whispered loudly so he could hear them, and he glanced up at Donna's window.

Smiling, he strutted back home, his mood turned around.

He quit his job the next night.

* * *

Jackie gently pulled her lips from Steven's, the hands cupping his neck rubbing their thumbs back and forth soothingly over the skin behind his ears. He had decided to take her home after Red caught them with his beer; he was going to go straight home, Edna's new boy toy making it clear it was in his best interest to not break his new curfew, but he got... _distracted_. Jackie made it very easy to get distracted.

"Jackie," His voice was lowered, "I should go."

She pouted at him. She didn't know about this new guy, and there was no way he was gonna freak her out and worry her by telling her about him, but he needed to get home before _'Uncle'_ Ian got pissy.

She suddenly smiled at him softly, a shy look in her eyes, "Do you wanna take a shower."

He looked at her, his eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly opened in a daze.

"Really, man?" The whispered words were soft and hoarse, and he ran his hands over her waist.

She kept her soft smile, gently pushing him up by his chest so she could leave the bed, walking toward the bathroom in the far side of the bedroom. He stared after her for a moment, completely caught off guard, before he speedily hopped from the bed, walking after her.

He watched as she started the shower before turning to face him, and he immediately pulled her closer by the hips, using the time it would take them to strip down to let the water warm up.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, keeping her eyes on his chest as he slid his hands up her loose shirt. She felt him flick at her bra clasp only once before it came undone and she bit her lip when he ran his fingers over her spine. He pushed her away slightly to lift her shirt over her head, sliding off her bra straight after. She ran her hands over his exposed chest and under his undone shirt, sliding it and his vest off his shoulders. He began kissing her neck as he buttoned her pants, and she slid her hands down his chest, stomach, and lower waist, letting her nails lightly scratch his skin, to the clasp of his belt buckle, snapping it open.

He grabbed her hands, removing them from him and kneeled on to the floor, gently pulling her jeans and underwear from her hips and down further. She held onto his shoulders as he helped her step out of the garments, tightening her grip and moaning softly when he began placing wet kisses on her inner thighs.

"Steven..."

He stood up, gently walking her back toward the shower, kissing her neck, pulling his jeans down and using his feet to remove his boots. She backed into the shower, letting the warm water fall over her as he removed he jeans completely, taking his socks with them. He stepped into the shower with her, a hand caressing her hip as she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss, letting his tongue dominate her mouth.

He ran his hands over her hips, bottom, and back in a possessive fashion, her chest pressed tightly against his, her breasts crushed against him. He pulled his mouth away from hers, peppering kisses along her jaw to behind her ear and down her neck. She let out a short, soft moan when he opened his mouth against the crook of her neck, placing wet kisses on the skin there.

Hyde released a satisfied breath against her shoulder. This was so worth whatever crap Ian was gonna give him.

* * *

***smiling widely* ... Are you tired of me teasing you with the sexy scenes? Huh? Huh? I bet you are.  
**

**Anyways, ****I fell off my front porch and ended up breaking my leg in five different places (fun right?) and the doctor put me on bed leave for a little while. Now I have nothing better to do than sleep, watch TV, and mess around on the computer. Lucky for me, my professors are nice enough to send me assignments through e-mail so I can keep up. But, like I said, I'm on bed leave with nothing better to do, so... constant updates for you! Yay! :)**

**That is until the painkillers put me to sleep, so... ya know...**

**Anywho! Please leave a like and review, don't forget to follow :)**


	6. The Keg

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Now about Shelly. She will be taking Jackie's place as Kelso's girlfriend, but she'll only be a _reoccurring_ character, like Caroline or Nina, and will _not_ appear in every episode that had involved Jackie and Kelso, only the ones that actually _need_ her.**

**Warning: Sexual content**

* * *

Jackie giggled when Steven playfully pushed her into the seat, covering her mouth with his own after he closed the door. He had convinced her to cut class, picking the lock on the backseat of Eric's Cruiser before kissing her deeply. He was a bad influence; before she met him, she never cut class, or snuck out, or _skinny dipped_. She had a reputation, after all. But Steven made her want to do these things; she wanted to be able to impress him, to keep him interested, and she was delightful that it seemed to work, too.

She moaned softly, running her hands through his hair when he slid his tongue over hers, moving a hand up her red shirt and khaki vest. She arched her back, gripping the back of his shirt when he cupped a breast through her bra, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They both jumped, Hyde tensing up when the front doors suddenly opened, the sound of laughter following. They felt the car shake when Donna and Eric took their seats, slamming the doors shut and starting the car.

Hyde pulled his hand from Jackie's shirt, helping her straighten out her clothes and hair before sitting up, "Why are we moving?"

Eric and Donna released startled yelps, turning their attention to them as Jackie sat up as well, running a hand down her hair.

"_Hyde_!" Eric yelped, "You're in my car! Why're you in my car!?... Wait, how did you get in my car?"

"It's _Hyde_, Eric, do you really hafta ask?" Donna smiled before taking in Jackie's flushed face, teasing "Did you have _fun_?" Jackie threw her a nasty look, but Hyde smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I had_ loads_ of fun." Jackie smacked his chest, pouting.

"Hey, why're you guys here, anyway?" Hyde asked, leaning back in his seat, Jackie resting against him with crossed arms.

"I cut class," Eric smiled proudly.

"... No, seriously, was there a fire drill?" Hyde asked Donna.

"Hey, I ditched class before," Eric said indignantly.

"Awww, I think Oppie's getting mad, Steven," Jackie cooed, making Hyde snicker.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about callin' me Oppie?"

_"Oppie, look out for that keg in the middle of the road!"_

* * *

"_Whoa_." - Eric

"It's a _keg_." - Hyde

"Of _beer_." - Donna

"It must be a sign." - Hyde

"Of_ beer_... Oh, that's it, I'm cuttin' class every day." - Eric

Jackie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where did you find it?" Fez asked in awe as he watched Kelso and Hyde carry the keg to the basement shower. Donna, Eric, and Jackie stood next to him, moving out of the way to give Hyde and Kelso room.

"Drivin' down the road, man, and there she was," Hyde answered as he and Kelso set the keg in the shower.

"Oh, it was a beer in the headlights," Fez laughed, shaking his head, "That is my first American joke."

"Wow," Eric smiled excitedly, "How often do you find a mysterious keg of _free_ beer?"

"Only once in a while," Kelso smiled, not noticing the stupid look Jackie shot him.

"You're right, man, you're absolutely right," Hyde nodded, "And when God gives you beer, you gotta-"

"Kill a virgin," Fez smiled.

A small pause.

"No," Eric said, looking at him strangely before smiling, "Throw a party."

"Go for it, Eric," Donna encouraged, patting him on the shoulder.

"If Forman's throwin' a party, people'll only show up for the beer, then leave," Hyde said, smirking, "I say we charge 'em for it."

"Yeah," Eric nodded, "Uh, two bucks a head."

"Two bucks a head," Kelso murmured, showing an expression of deep thought, "A keg is equivalent to seven cases, that's a hundred and sixty-eight beers. If we give three bears a piece-"-

"No way, man," Hyde interrupted, not looking at all put out by Kelso sudden smarts like the others were, "Sophomores'll drink, maybe, one."

"True."

"And freshmen'll only drink half."

"So that averages out to 1.5 beers per person. Which means, we can invite 120 people, and that's 224 bucks."

"Cash."

"Which is... decent," Hyde smirked. The others stared, wondering if, maybe Kelso wasn't stupid, just... _incredibly_ naive.

"Okay," Eric suddenly said, "Grab some ice out of the deep freeze, I'll grab the tub," He made his way to one of the back rooms of the basement as Hyde went for the deep freeze.

"Hey, gang," Kitty smiled, walking downstairs with her nurse's uniform in hand, causing Kelso, Donna, and Fez to swiftly close the shower curtain, they and Jackie quickly facing Kitty.

"Oh, don't mind me," She said as Hyde stood next to Jackie and the others with two bags of ice in hand, "I just came down here to do an emergency pre-soak on my nurse's uniform."

"You remember Mr. Wilbern, the fireman?" She asked as she placed her uniform in the washing machine, "Well, he came in today with a sebaceous cyst, which is, a-a pocket of fluid, that's kind of like a pussy bath oil bead in your skin. And you think it's solid, but if you take an instrument and you pierce the core-"

Throughout her little speech, she never noticed the disgusted or horrified looks on the kids' faces, or Kelso's flinching at the word 'pierce'... or even Fez's perverse smile.

She cut herself off when she noticed Eric walking out of one of the rooms with a tub, "Well, hey there, Snicklefritz, what're you doin' with that tub?"

"Oh, the tub..." Eric stuttered, "We were just... uh... wor-working on a class project."

"But Jackie's a year younger than you all."

"I know, Mrs. Forman," Jackie smiled, "But I just wanted to help out because I... _love_ helping people."

"Oh, well that's nice," Kitty smiled, oblivious to Jackie's strained tone, "What're you doing?"

"Uh..." Eric trailed off.

"We're making a volcano," Hyde smirked, tossing the ice in the tub before looking at Eric patronizingly, "_Snicklefritz_."

"Out of ice? Well," Kitty smiled, "I think it might melt." She laughed at her own joke, and the kids gave reluctant, fake laughs.

"Well, we gotta go," Eric used a fake, enthusiastic voice, "Let's move it, gang."

"Well, okay, have fun," Kitty said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Guys, we gotta get the keg out of here," Eric whispered.

"Well, where're we having the party?" Donna asked.

Hyde looked at Jackie, a big, fake smile on his face, and she looked back with annoyed eyes and crossed arms. Finally she sighed in annoyance, "Whatever, Steven, you can use our secret make out place."

"Secret make out place?" Donna asked.

* * *

Hyde slid his lips along Jackie's neck, her arms wrapped around him and gripping the backs of his shoulders. She was leaned up against the wall of the empty pool, using the curve between the floor and the wall to increase her height slightly. Hyde had an arm propped up against the wall, the other cupping the side of her neck he wasn't mouthing.

The others stood behind them, fiddling with the keg, now sitting in the tub of ice, a couple lawn chairs set up behind them.

"Empty pool, empty house, full keg," Donna smiled, "Sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Yeah, well," Eric smiled, "I don't color outside the lines often, but when I do, jump back, little red."

"It doesn't matter when ya ate, Fez!" Kelso yelled up at Fez, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, "Just get in the pool!"

"If I get a cramp, it will be on _your_ head," Fez said before grabbing onto the ladder to climb down.

"Okay," Jackie gently shoved Hyde away, walking toward the others, him following close behind, "Hurry up and drink your keg."

"Hurry up and drink a _keg_?" Hyde asked incredulously, giving her a strange look. She simply shrugged at him, giving him a _'what?'_ look.

"Well," Donna shrugged, "You heard her, let's drink beer."

"Me first," Eric said immediately.

"No way, I spotted it," Donna added.

"Hey, I saw it, too, I just didn't say anything."

"You saw a keg and you didn't say anything?" Hyde growled, "Back of the line!"

"Alright," Kelso smiled, "How do you get the beer out?"

"Through the tap," Hyde grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"What tap?"

A short pause.

"Noooooo!" Hyde cried dramatically, kneeling down to hug the keg, leaning his head on it.

* * *

"Steven, it's okay," Jackie soothed, running a hand through Hyde's hair, her other arm on his upper back. She was kneeling next to him, his head still against the keg, still hugging it.

"No, there's no tap," He mumbled dejectedly.

"Oh, I know," Jackie pouted sympathetically, scratching her nails on his scalp.

"O-_kay_," Donna said, a little put off by the sight, "Well, we kinda need a tap."

"Oh!" Kelso cried, digging through his pocket, "I got my Swiss Army Knife."

Hyde lifted his head, shooting him a dark look, "Oh, good, we can widdle the beer out."

"Alright, look," Donna said as Hyde and Jackie stood, Jackie rubbing his arms in an attempt to wipe the pissed look from his face, "They sell taps at the liquor store."

"Yeah, and who's got the money to buy it?" Hyde asked, annoyed.

Cue all eyes turning to Jackie.

"Oh, yeah right, _Steven_," She said snidely.

"Hey, I've got gas money," Eric said, holding up the bills.

"No, Eric, we're not gonna take your gas money," Donna said.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, by the end of the night, we'll have made over 200 dollars."

"Yeah," Kelso cheered. Eric shoved the money toward him, "And guess who's buying the tap," He grinned. Kelso took the money and hopped up the ladder just as two others made their way toward the pool, using the ladder after Kelso's departure.

"Welcome to the pool, I am your host, Fez," Fez grinned, holding out his hand, "Two dollars please." The boys handed him the money.

* * *

"I don't get what's up with Eric," Donna smiled, she, Jackie, and Hyde leaning against the pool wall, Jackie's arms crossed, Hyde's arm hanging loosely off her shoulders.

"Well," Hyde smirked, tightening his hold on Jackie and pulling her toward him, "It seems to me that the scrawny little neighbor boy is willing to engage in criminal action for that saucy red head next door."

"Shut up," Donna said embarrassedly, "How do you know he's not doing this to impress his friends? You know, peer pressure."

Jackie gave Donna a look while Hyde leered, "Cuz his friends aren't _saucy_."

"Kelso's saucy," Donna grinned at the affronted look on Hyde's face and the incredulous one on Jackie's.

"_Kelso_?" He said in disbelief, "Please, I'm saucier 'n _Kelso_."

"Yes, you are," Jackie said playfully, hugging him from the side. He grinned and brought his head lower, covering her mouth with his. Donna watched the two make out with an incredulous expression on her face.

_**God**, they're worse than Kelso and Shelly._

* * *

Donna held up the broken tap in disbelief, "It's _broken_."

Kelso held up a roll of duck tape with a 'duh' look on his face, "I got duct tape."

"Duct tape?" Hyde asked from his lawn chair, Jackie curled up in his lap, "Do you know how much pressure runs through this tap?"

"I gotta whole _roll_ of duct tape," Kelso smiled stupidly.

"I can't work like this," Hyde muttered irritantly, gently lifting Jackie from his lap and walking over to Eric.

"Forman, you need to get your dad's tap. _Now_," He ordered, Jackie, Kelso, and Donna flanking him from behind.

"My dad doesn't... have a tap," Eric trailed off. God, he was a terrible liar.

Hyde smiled fakely, placing his hands on Eric's shoulder, "Red's got bicentennial swizzle sticks. He's got fake lemons with _real_ lemon juice. He got _toothpicks_ shaped like swords, Red Forman is a cocktail dad. And cocktail dads have beer taps."

"C'mon, Eric," Kelso said as Hyde released his hold on him, "We never ask you for anything."

"Wha-you guys ask me for _everything_!" Eric cried indignantly.

"So, what's one more thing?"

"No... forget it. I've done enough today."

_"Hey, Kelshmo!"_

Kelso was suddenly grabbed from behind, pulled to face the idiots known as Destroy and Give-Back, flanking him.

"What, your tap is broken?" Destroy said angrily, "Why'd ya do something stupid like buy a stupid broken tap. Wha-what're you, _stupid_?"

"It wasn't broken until _you_ broke it," Kelso gave them an incredibly stupid face, fed up.

There was a small pause as realization dawned on Destroys face, "Ohhh, _man_."

Give-Back put an arm around his shoulders, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, you had no idea. An-and besides, we gave it back."

"Yeah, _broken_," Hyde said snidely.

"Hey, lay off, alright, he feels bad enough already."

"Well, he should, cuz he's a moron," Eric nodded.

"What'd you say?" Give-Back asked angrily, he and Destroy getting in Eric's face.

"I said that you're both morons. What're you gonna do, you gonna beat me up? What, you weigh four hundred pounds together, it doesn't matter, the fact is the tap is broken and it's _your_ fault. _Morons_!"

Destroy got into his face, punctuating his words with a jab to the chest, "_You_ are_ so_ rude."

_What?_ Hyde thought, _Really, that's it?_

"Give us our four bucks," Give-Back demanded.

"Okay. Fez?" Eric said and Fez walked over, holding out the bucket of money. Eric took out four bucks, but before Destroy and Give-Back could take them, he tore them in half, smiling at them fakely, "Familiar?" The two angrily walked off, carrying their torn money.

"Wow, Eric," Donna smiled, "You just tore their money."

"Yeah and I gave it back," Eric mimicked Destroy and Give-Back, Donna following his lead as they gave stupid laughs, "Yeah, that was great."

"But enough of this," Eric said dramatically running toward the pool ladder and climbing up it, addressing the party guests, "We came here to have a party and, God as my witness, there _will_ be a party!"

Everyone cheered, holding up a fist in encouragement.

* * *

"Everyone in the deep end!" Jackie yelled, climbing into the pool, "My mother is showing the house!"

"Now?" Donna cried.

Jackie shot her a nasty look, "_People. Work._"

"Calm down, everyone!" Donna yelled as Jackie made her way over to Hyde in his lawn chair, sitting in his lap as the music was cut off and the party guests fell silent.

**(Note: There was a different actress playing Pam Burkhart in this episode, but in this story the woman is going to be the one we're all familiar with, the promiscuous one)**

"The deck is new," Pam Burkhart smiled as she showed her clients the house, wearing a business dress that showed a little too much skin to be considered professional, "And this _lovely_ tile walkway leads directly to the pool-"

She cut herself off, looking down to see the pool filled with kids, her eyes darkening when she took in her daughter on that _filthy_ boy's lap, her smile becoming strained, "Which is filled with some of the local children... Heavily Caucasian... nice neighborhood."

* * *

Eric excitedly grabbed the hose, using it the hop down the wall and into the pool, proudly holding up the tap for the keg, "I stole my dad's tap!"

There was a pause as he took in Donna, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde standing behind two police officers, his father's glaring face, and Bob looking up at him from his seat on the lawn chair.

"... Back from those thieves," Eric stuttered.

Red gave him a look that clearly said 'Dumbass.'

* * *

Jackie sighed dejectedly, hugging her stuffed unicorn closer. She was sitting on her bed, her legs curled under her, wearing her spaghetti-strapped, light pink nightie.

Her mother was the one who called the police, who showed up right when Red and Bob did. Her mother ordered her to get out of the pool _(away from that** dirty** boy)_, and told her she was grounded for a week. Jackie doesn't see what difference it would make, though. Her parents aren't home enough to make sure she follows through with her punishment.

Jackie jumped, squeezing her unicorn tighter when her window suddenly opened, taking in Hyde's figure as he climbed through before closing it again. He grinned at her, and she gave a small smile as he walked over, lying next to her.

She set her unicorn aside before scooting down a little so she could lie her head on his chest. He immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lowering his head to kiss her shoulder, exposed by her outfit.

"In trouble?" He muttered into skin. She shook her head, scooting up to lie on top of him, her legs and torso parallel to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms sliding up to wrap around her back.

"Not really," Jackie murmured, "She said I was grounded, but they're never home, so..."

"Mmm," Hyde mumbled before he just looked at her. He leaned his head up, capturing her lips, and she tightened her arms around his neck, fully responding. He rolled over so she was beneath him, running his hands up her sides and down again. He broke the kiss and began trailing down her neck, her hands sliding up to his hair. He left wet kisses on the crook of her neck, sliding a strap off her shoulder and flicking his tongue over the skin there.

"Jackie..." He mumbled, lips still on her skin.

"Hmm?" She whimpered back. He lifted his head to look her in the eye, and she bit her lip at the intense look in his.

"Jackie, I wanna try something," He muttered softly, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek, "And if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll stop, okay?"

She looked up at him, and he felt something in his chest that he couldn't describe at the naked trust in her mismatched eyes. He's never felt that before; he didn't know what it was, but he wouldn't mind feeling it more often.

She gave a light nod, and he lowered his head back to her neck, pulling the other strap off her shoulder, lowering the top of her nightgown until her breasts were exposed to him. He slid his lips down her throat, leaving a wet trail over her collar bone and chest, and she gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly when he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. She let her head fall back, arching her chest into him when he began nibbling gently. He used one hand to cup the other in a warm palm, his other hand sliding down to her hip.

He gripped the fabric of her nightgown, bunching it up at the hips so he could slide it up, exposing her naked lower half to him. He removed his mouth from her breast, lifting the garment over her head, leaving her completely exposed, and slid his body down, placing kisses on her exposed abdomen. She gripped his hair, arching her stomach, panting quietly in anxiousness.

Jackie kept her head tilted back into the bed. Steven's breath was hot against her inner thighs, making her shiver. She could hear him rustling around, growing a bit nervous when he gripped the front of her thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders, feeling the roughness of his jean jacket against her naked skin. Sure, he's seen her naked before, but she still hasn't let him... _touch_ her down there, and she wondered if that's what was happening now.

He placed a kiss on her inner thigh, flicking his tongue just below her most intimate spot, and his mouth twitched a little when she arched her hips languidly, moaning softly.

Jackie released a soft noise of both surprise and pleasure, instinctively clamping her legs shut around Steven's head when he placed a lingering wet kiss on her moist folds, creating a smacking noise. She heard him chuckle breathily, using his hands to gently pry her legs apart, keeping them on his shoulders. He lowered his mouth back down her, and she moaned when he placed a slow lick on her, her grip in his hair tightening.

He lapped at her folds softly, contemplating sticking a finger inside, but knew she wasn't really ready for anything to enter her yet. She moved her hips lightly, moaning when he took her clit into his mouth before swirling his tongue around in a circle, then slid his tongue inside.

Jackie couldn't describe what she was feeling as he gently rubbed her clit with his thumb, twisting his tongue inside of her; she's never felt anything so good in her life, and she squirmed, her most intimate spot tingling. She can feel something unfamiliar building somewhere deep inside her, and he can feel her whole body tense in preparation for her orgasm.

And when she pours her juices into his mouth, he can't hold back a grin, his ego boosting at the sound of his name leaving her lips in a cry.

* * *

**Yay, finally a full sexy scene! Now we're getting somewhere, right? :)**

**Aren't you happy I update a lot?**


	7. That Disco Episode

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**I'm finally allowed to walk around with my crutches, yay! :)**

* * *

"Oh my God, Steven!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly, shoving her newspaper aside as she hopped off the deep freeze, interrupting the others' card game, "They opened up a disco in Kenosha!"

"... So?" Hyde said, giving her a funny look. She pouted at him, giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Jackie," Eric said, "A disco? No way."

"I don't know," Donna interjected, "It might be kinda fun to go dancing." At that, Jackie began dancing in excitement.

"We could go," Eric said immediately.

"Alright, look, I got nothin', I fold," Kelso said, setting his cards on the table.

"Well, if you're out, go make some popcorn," Hyde said before looking at Jackie dancing beside him, "Jackie, you go with 'em." She rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder again as she followed Kelso up the basement stairs.

"What is disco?" Fez asked.

"Disco is from hell, man," Hyde answered, using that hippy tone he sometimes gets, "And not the cool part of hell with all the murderers, but the lame ass part where all the bad accountants live."

"'Scuse me, what're you doing?" Eric asked playfully, watching Donna lift Kelso's cards to take a look.

"I'm lookin' at Kelso's cards," She shrugged back.

"That's cheating," He said just as Jackie's voice called from upstairs, _"Eric, we can't find the popcorn!"_

He hopped from the couch, but then looked back at Donna with a grin, "Donna, why don't you take a look at my cards, then you won't hafta wait for me to leave."

"No," She muttered, slapping his hands away, but he persisted, holding the cards up to her face as they got into a small slap fight.

"Eric, quit!"

"Tell me what I have, you cheater!"

"_Nothing_! You got nothing!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna bluff, so watch out," Eric joked, hopping from the couch again and running up the stairs to help Jackie and Kelso with the popcorn.

There was a small pause, Fez staring at Donna before he looked to Hyde, "Donna has the stuff for Eric, yes?"

"No, _thing_, Fez. Donna has a _thing_ for Eric," Hyde corrected before looking up from his cards at Donna, "Why do you have a thing for Forman anyway?"

"Why do _you_ have a thing for Jackie?" Donna shot back. But when she looked at Hyde, she was surprised to find a small, genuine smile on his face as he stared down at his cards.

"I got lotsa reasons to like Jackie," He said, glancing back up at her, "But what about you and Forman?"

"He makes me laugh, he doesn't ask me stupid questions," She directed the second answer to Hyde, "He's smart... ya know."

"No, I don't know," Hyde smirked playfully.

"Oo, I know," Fez said happily, raising his hand. Hyde pointed at him, like a teacher calling on a student.

"It is because Eric is noble and a woman wants her first love-making to be in the arms of a man she can trust," Fez smiled, and Hyde couldn't hold back his snicker at the look on Donna's face. She faked smiled and nodded for a minute, "Fez," She said before suddenly frowning, "Go make popcorn."

Fez pouted.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe Jackie n' Donna are draggin' everyone to that disco," Hyde complained, tossing a spring into a metal barrel, "It's so sad."

"Hey, I'm just goin' to meet Kenosha chicks," Kelso defended, "I'm breakin' up with Shelly."

"No, you're not," Hyde deadpanned as Eric dropped some empties into the barrel.

"So that's pretty much it," He said, "I think we've got about... a dollar fifty worth of gas."

"We can go to my house," Kelso said, "My dad's got a ton of empties."

He, Eric, and Fez exited through the back door of the garage, leaving Hyde alone with Red.

"Man, I can't believe they're wastin' their money on some disco when they could buy a really big bag of..." Suddenly remembering who he was talking to, he offered Red a weak smile, "Caramels."

Red gave him an amused look, "You don't wanna go to the disco?"

"No," Hyde scoffed.

"You can't dance, can you, son?" Red smirked, and suddenly Hyde felt like he should defend himself, feeling a little offended, but unsure why, "I can dance," He insisted.

Red chuckled, shaking his head, "Not one step."

"Yeah, not one step," Hyde caved, lowering his eyes.

"Then you have a problem," Red stated, popping open a can of beer, "Because women always wanna dance. _Always_."

"Why?"

"Because they can get close and wiggle around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere."

Hyde gave an uncomfortable look, "See, I'm not sure how I feel about wigglin' around in public."

"That's because you're a man," Red said gruffly, "But you better learn, because if you don't, you're gonna be wigglin' around all by yourself."

Then Hyde thought about Jackie, and how excited she was for a night at the disco. And then he thought about what it would be like to be able to dance with her; to be close to her while they swayed together. And he thought that, maybe, dancing isn't so bad.

"Now if you want," Red interrupted his thoughts, looking away from him, "I can help you out."

Hyde could only give him a strange look.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was in the Forman living room, listening to an almost catchy tune as Kitty talked him through the steps of a dance. But, after their fifth run-through, Hyde became irritated, throwing his hands up in the air, "I can't keep up with the music, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty immediately turned off the radio, laughing her strange, high pitched laugh, "Don't get discouraged, Steven, we'll do it without the music."

She stood in front of him, instructing him to place a hand on her back, and she slowly taught how to lead her as she talked him through another dance. He faltered on the dip, though, dropping her to the floor, but she speedily popped back up, telling him she was fine and that they should keep going, though she seemed a bit nervous by it.

He was feeling incredibly stupid, but he had a feeling dancing with Jackie at the disco would make her happy; he doesn't get a chance to do it often, and as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he likes impressing her, and a dance with her is one way to do it. And by the end of the evening, he was feeling a little confidant, and even though he was dreading the disco and ruining his reputation, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of excitement at the thought of the surprised look on Jackie's face when he pulled her close on the dance floor; he supposed one night of humiliation would be worth it.

And as he dipped Mrs. Forman again, this time succeeding, neither of them noticed a shell-shocked Bob staring at them from the kitchen door.

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO KELSO

KELSO: (with a dopey smile; the tone of his voice was that of a completely stoned hippy) "Man, I went to the mall today... and I bought a-a pair of new shoes... and they're the coolest kicks in the cave."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "So... no more for Kelso, he's toasted." (begins snickering)

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (smiles pleasantly) "I would like some toast if you are making some. Or food of any kind would be good. I am _starving_."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: "Oh, I read this thing that they're these people in India who _fast_, man. Yeah." (breathlessly laughs; you can see incredibly wide eyes through his sunglasses) "Their minds are so advanced, they can actually think themselves to _death_, man!"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (faces forward with a dopey, open-mouthed, blank look) "Oh... I hope I'm not doin' that right now..." ( a pause) "Cause my mind's always doin' things that I don't even know about."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (smiling in awe) "Man, we always think of so many brilliant things down here, but then later I can't remember any of 'em! I mean, they're _brilliant_, man!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (looks annoyed) "_Someone_ go make toast _**right** now_."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (smiling, eyes still wide) "Hey, we should record our conversation, man. _Yeah_. And then we could play it back and write it down. I bet that's how the writers at National Lampoon do it."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (big, open-mouthed smile) "Yeah, well, I read somewhere that there's-these people in France!"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (looks at Kelso with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth) "What'd they do?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (still smiling, stumbling over his words) "Ya see they're incredibly... _French_!"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (laughing) "See, that's _brilliant_, man, I'm gettin' the tape recorder!" (walks away from his seat)

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (glaring) "_Where_ is my toast, you _idiots_?"

* * *

Bob opened his plastic blinds, staring at the Forman house with Midge behind him, hearing the loud music blare. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Ah, jeez, Midge," He sighed, "Kitty and that _boy_ are at it again."

She nodded sympathetically as he closed the blinds before making her way into the kitchen.

Bob suddenly reopened the blinds, looking at the Forman house with a tilted back head and raised eyebrows.

* * *

The kids, including Shelly, plus Midge and Kitty, stood in the Forman driveway. The kids were wearing nice clothes, all dressed up for the disco. Donna leaned against the Cruiser, Eric beside her.

"You smell good," He said, "What'd ya do?"

"I took a bath," She said simply, before glancing away with a light flush, "I... was thinking of you the whole time."

"Yeah, I do the same thing in the shower."

Donna gets a weird look on her face, "What?"

"Nothing," Eric said quickly, glancing away from her.

"Okay, let's take some pictures," Kitty said excitedly, camera in hand as she directed their posing, "Okay, I'm ready. Now, Steven, get in closer. Okay, let's all schmoosh together. Okay, big smiles! Nice! Okay, now girls, oh look how pretty! Smile! Nice! Okay, now boys; oh, so handsome!"

The girls took a rather nice picture, the boys, however...

As Mrs. Forman snapped her pictures, Hyde found it hard to not glance too often in Jackie's direction, thankful no one could notice his eyes behind his sunglasses, especially in the dark. She looked beau-uh... _pretty_... He was a little startled by it when he picked her up at her house and saw her in her dark plum dress, furry white coat, and curly hair piled on top of her head with a few ringlets framing her face. He remembered when she answered the door, how he kind of weirded her out a little when he just looked at her in a daze. It's not like he could _help_ it, man, he's seventeen! And she looked incredibly happy, too, beaming from ear to ear as she hooked her arm through his and posed for the camera.

"Okay, now let's-"

"Oh, hey, mom," Eric interrupted, giving her a fake smile, "Why don't I take a picture of _you_?"

"Okay, don't be late, bye-bye now," Kitty immediately answered, looking quite flustered at the suggestion.

As everyone piled into the car, Hyde walked over to Kitty, quickly looking around to make sure no one noticed him, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering, "You're the best."

"Oh, you go get 'em, tiger," Kitty smiled, not noticing the look that adorned Midge's face at their little moment.

* * *

The club was crowded, the lights bouncing around and flashing, the music blaring. They had found themselves two tables and were, at the moment, watching Kelso spazz around on the dance floor. Hyde felt his head begin to throb at the annoying blare of the awful music, but he was able to keep himself amused by the throng of fools wriggling around on the dance floor; namely Kelso, who just realized Shelly was no longer with him, but at the table.

"Shelly, where'd you go?"

"I had to get something for you to bite on because I told everyone you were having a seizure," She snapped irritably, clearly embarrassed by his lack of dancing skills.

Hyde chuckled and, as the song changed, he glanced over at Jackie, trying to muster up the courage to ask her out onto the dance floor himself.

"When do they play the disco music?" Fez asked.

"Fez, this is disco," Donna answered.

"No, this is samba," Fez shook his head.

Hyde gave him a weird look, "Fez, man, this is disco, it's crap." Jackie lightly smacked him on the chest from her seat beside him.

"Oh, I think I like this crap," Fez smiled, standing from his seat, looking down at Shelly, "Come, Shelly! Let's get down!"

"Oh, no, Fez, I don't think-"

"Don't resist me, mama," Fez said in an oddly seductive voice, turning her wide-eyed face toward him, "It's boogie time," He exclaimed, pulling her out of her seat and toward the dance floor.

"I think you just lost your date," Donna smiled teasingly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter 'cuz Shelly and I are _history_," Kelso replied in a frustrated voice.

"She must not weigh that much," Eric comments, watching as Fez lifted Shelly and spinned her through the air.

The group watched as the pair drew the attention of the whole disco. If they were being honest with themselves, whether they were into disco or not, they had to admit that the two were amazing.

"Wow, they are really good," Eric commented as the song changed to ABBA's _"Fernando,"_ and Shelly and Fez began a new number.

"Yeah, if you wanna dance that way," Kelso pouted.

"I would _love_ to dance that way," Jackie exclaimed.

"You wanna dance?" Hyde immediately asked and Jackie, plus the rest of the group, looked at him in surprise. Hyde dancing?

"Okay," Jackie smiled excitedly.

Hyde removed his sunglasses, tossing them onto the table before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He held up one of her hands with his own, his other on her waist, hers on his shoulder. She tilted her head up so she could look at him, their noses almost touching as they smiled and swayed to the music.

"I didn't know you danced, Steven," Jackie murmured, biting her lip with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well..." Hyde said softly, "Actually, you're my first dance."

"I'm your first?" Jackie pouted teasingly, "I'm honored." She felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the warm chuckle that left him.

They continued dancing for a moment, just looking at each other, their smiles vanishing slowly.

"This is nice," Hyde murmured, eyes slightly lidded.

"Mmm," She murmured back, eyes in the same position, lips slightly parted.

And as they disappeared into the crowd, out of sight of their friends, he twirled her around before dipping her, his eyes shifting back and forth from her eyes to her lips. She felt her breath increase slightly, a little anxious, but also a little excited.

"Jackie, doll, I feel like I wanna kiss you," He murmured, pulling her back up into their original positions, a little closer than before, "You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want."**  
**

She looked at him for a moment, a little unused to this side of him coming out in public, before smiling, rubbing her lips together, "Shut up and dance, Steven," She giggled.

He just grinned at her a little, leading her into the dance again.

* * *

"Fez, you're an amazing dancer," Shelly smiled from her seat beside him in the Vista Cruiser.

"Actually, Shelly, you are the reason I am amazing," Fez said, "When a man is dancing, he should display the woman to the room like a beautiful flower," Fez mimics the motion of a blooming flower with his fingers, and Shelly holds a hand to her heart with an adoring smile.

At that moment, Kelso clumsily stumbled out of the disco, sprinting toward the cruiser. He yanked the door open, glaring at Fez.

"Michael!" Shelly said in surprise.

"Alright, pal!" Kelso yelled, pulling Fez out of the car, "You and me, right here, right now!"

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Fez said nervously, trying to get away.

"Michael, _Mich_-" Shelly cut herself off, looking at the ground and holding her hands to her hips in annoyance when Fez's struggling ended with Kelso holding him upside down, his knees thrown over Kelso's shoulders.

"_Michael_," Shelly said in a falsely calm tone, "_What_ are you doing?"

"Yes, why do you interrupt us?" Fez asked, lifting his head so he could look at Kelso from his awkward position.

"Shelly is _my_ girl, Fez," Kelso answered, a possessive note in his voice.

"But you were breaking up with her," Fez said in confusion, and Shelly looked at Kelso angrily, sticking her tongue to her cheek in annoyance.

"You were going to _break up_ with me?" She asked angrily.

"Uhhh..."

Shelly gave a fake, angry smile, "_Bye_, Michael," She strutted away, ignoring Kelso's sputtering as he tried to come up with something to say. Fez pursed his lips in a _'this is awkward'_ kind of motion, looking up at Kelso again with a nervous smile.

"Oops..."

Kelso could only pout at him.

* * *

Bob awkwardly walked toward Red as he fixed his car, dreading the terrible news he was going to have to give his friend.

"Ah-heh," He whimpered, making Red lift his head from his car and look at him in annoyance.

"_What_, Bob?" He asked.

"Oh, huh, just, uh, curious," He said, "What's the word on that Hyde kid?"

"Steven?" Red asked in surprise, "Well, he's a good kid. A little rebellious, just needs a little direction."

"Well, apparently, he's gettin', Red," Bob said sadly, "I, uh, I kind of walked into your living room an-and he and Kitty... were in some sort of-of provocative embrace. I think he's puttin' the moves on your wife."

"My _God_," Red said in a mock angry voice, which went unnoticed by Bob, "Now I hafta kill 'em. Bob, go get your deer rifle."

Bob looked around for a moment, a rather fearful look on his face, "Hold on, Red, I-I-I could have been mistaken," He tried to placate.

"You know what you saw, get the damn gun!"

"Maybe she was chokin', you know, on some food or somethin'."

"I can't take that chance! What choice do I have as a man?"

"C'mon, Red, they-they could've been dancin'," Bob placed a hand on Red's shoulder, smiling at his own suggestion, "Jeez, I'm sure she was teaching 'em dancin', cuz they're all goin' to that disco."

"Dancin', huh?" Red said, giving a Bob a look, "Well, damn, Bob, that would just be downright... _logical_. Good thing I didn't shoot 'em."

Bob nods with a smile before looking at Red with pursed lips, realization on his face.

* * *

"Oh, Hyde, you were right about the disco. It is evil," Fez whimpered, sitting next to him on the hood of Eric's car with a pout, Jackie standing in front of them slightly between Hyde's legs as he leaned against the hood, "It's pulsing rhythm made me do a bad thing."

"Oh yeah?" Hyde mumbled, throwing an arm over Jackie's shoulder.

"Yes. I have caused Kelso to lose his woman."

"What, Shelly?" Hyde snickered, "It's okay, man, Kelso'll see another whore-y blonde walk by him and forget all about 'er."

"He's right," Jackie nodded, "Kelso's a man-whore."

"This is true," Fez nodded, "But Kelso is my friend and I cannot take his woman, even if she is now an ex."

"You're a good guy, Fez," Hyde said.

"Actually," Fez grinned, "I _could_ take his woman, but I just won't."

Jackie smiled, her shoulders lightly shaking while Hyde didn't even bother to hold back his snicker, "C'mon, man," He said, hopping off the car, keeping his arm around Jackie's shoulder as Donna and Eric walked out of the house through the sliding door, "We'll walk ya home."

"See you guys," Hyde nodded at them, walking off with Jackie and Fez.

"See ya."

"Night."

* * *

"I like this dress," Hyde murmured, his face buried in Jackie's shoulder, hands on her upper arms as they walked into her bedroom. Jackie could only let out a breathy laugh through her nose, leading them toward her bed.

"I didn't think you knew how to dance, Steven," She said quietly.

"I don't," He mumbled, and Jackie furrowed her eyes in confusion, "I learned how to dance two days ago."

Jackie giggled, turning to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "It's okay, you'll get the hang of it."

She slid her hands up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He placed his large hands on her tiny waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

"Now," Hyde suddenly grinned, "Let's have some funtime."

He lifted her, playfully tossing her onto the bed and she let out a smiling squeal.

* * *

**Aww, aren't they cute? :)**

**Anyways, please leave a like and review; don't forget to follow and stuff.**


	8. The Drive In

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Note: If anyone's wondering about Kelso, instead of being on his way to _becoming_ a manwhore like in canon, he's_ already_ manwhore in this story. Like I said before, Shelly is going to be a reoccurring character; he'll be jumping back and forth between her, Annette (the chick from California and if you're wondering about _that_, Kelso's never gonna be with Jackie so he'll never have a reason to go to California, so some things in the series _are_ going to change majorly, but that is _much_ later on) and Pam Macy, then with Laurie until he meets Brooke. I plan on making Brooke a main character when she shows up because I think his relationship with her really helped him mature when it comes to women, especially after Betsy was born.**

**Also, sorry about the wait, but the video streamer I use to look up episodes to get the plot and quotes wasn't working, so...**

**Warning: Implied child abuse**

* * *

"That's right, one hundred bags of manure," Eric said into the phone with a false accent, "Yeah, the wife and I are redoin' the front lawn. And, uh, tell ya what, if I'm not there, just dump it all on the front porch. Bye-bye." He waited for the other person to hang up before smirking, sticking his tongue out and holding his fingers above his head to create devil horns.

"Yeah, man, Coach Jefferson is gonna freak," Hyde smirked from his usual chair.

"Yeah, well," Eric smiled, sitting on the back of the couch above Kelso, who was lying back and reading the newspaper, "He just shouldn't have given me that D."

"Oh no," Fez whimpered from the lawn chair, lowering his own newspaper, "Dick Grayson is trapped in a giant clam... Farewell sweet Dick." He pouted into his newspaper, not noticing the odd looks he received from his last line. **(I couldn't really understand the name very well. At first I thought he said Dick Grayson, but then I heard the "son" as "is" and then it just got confusing, so I tried the name Dick Trace, but then I was like, nah, Dick Grayson.)**

"A man being eaten by a giant clam," Hyde said, a strange expression on his face, "Now, I'm not Sigmund Froyd, but-" He stopped, making a hand gesture with a 'really?' look etched on his face.

"Eric," Kelso suddenly sat up, "The Omen's playin' at the drive-in. You know what this means for us? It's make out city."

"I... really like you as a friend, Kelso," Eric said sarcastically, "Can I bring a girl?"

"Yeah," Kelso said, not noticing his sarcasm, "Man, it's gonna be great. Horror movies turn on chicks faster than porno."

"Really?" Hyde said, giving Kelso a stupid look, "Faster than that?"

"Yeah," Kelso said quite seriously, "If only someone'd make a porno horror movie."

"Oh, then there'd be no stopping you," Eric smirked, "And who are you even gonna take, Kelso? You and Shelly aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, thanks for that, _Fez_," Kelso said, giving a Fez a look; he only pouted, burying his face deeper into his newspaper, "But I'm good. I can invite Pam Macy; she's gotta car. _And_ she'd do it with anybody."

"Yeah, he's gotta point there," Eric said to Hyde, who only nodded with lightly pursed lips.

"Eric!" Red called, stomping down the stairs, "Is that kid from, uh... Not America down there?"

"Dad, it's Fez," Eric answered.

"Yeah, whatever," Red said carelessly, "The Erdmunds called and they want, they want him to-" Red cut himself off, leaning down to look directly at Fez, "Go. Home."

"Kelso," Red said, making his way up the stairs as Fez walked to the basement door, "Stop saying 'porno'."

Kelso jumped, looking around the room, "It wasn't me, Mr. Forman. Fez said it," He smiled.

Fez glared at him, "You are a bitch."

Hyde couldn't hold back his laugh as Fez slammed the door.

* * *

"So, Donna," Eric said, taking his soda and closing the fridge door, "I was thinking we should go see a movie tonight."

"Oh, cool," Donna agreed, "I'd love to see 'All the President's Men'."

"Oh," Eric stuttered, "I actually heard that wasn't very good."

"Oh," Donna muttered, a little put out, "Oh, well okay."

"Hey, uh... I was thinkin', maybe, the Omen."

"... Isn't that at the drive-in?"

"Is that at the-?" Eric said in a falsely confused voice, making a face as he pretended to think about it, "You know, I guess it is. So do you wanna go?"

"Tonight?" Donna stuttered, her face a light pink shade, "Um... yeah, sure."

* * *

"So Donna say yes, man?" Hyde asked casually from his usual chair, reading the newspaper, Eric facing him from his seat on the couch.

"Yes."

"Alright," Hyde smirked, "Me n' Jackie can go with you."

"No," Eric said immediately.

"What's your problem, Forman?" Hyde asked, making a face at him.

"You'd be like competition."

"Competition? What the hell are you talkin' about, ya moron?"

"I'd hafta keep up with you and Jackie and that would make me nervous."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well, you and Jackie have done it, like, a million times already."

"We have never done it, dillhole," Hyde said, giving Eric a stupid look.

"You haven't?" Eric stuttered, obviously confused. Can you blame him? They're always mauling each other!

"No," Hyde said, irritation leaking into his tone, "She's a virgin, man, I'm tryin' to take it easy on 'er."

"Well, whatever."

"Fine, we won't come."

"Perfect."

* * *

"The Omen," Jackie said, leaning against the railing on the Forman porch beside Donna, "That's at the _drive-in_."

"I know, I don't know what to do," Donna answered, "I mean, I really like Eric and I'd like to have a physical relationship with him, but-"

"It's called _make out_, Donna," Jackie interrupted, a little annoyed at her friend's prudish choice of words, "Just say it. _Make out_."

"Alright, _make out_," Donna said, giving Jackie a look as she did, "But I don't want it to be public. I don't want it to be tacky. I don't with it be pressure... and now it's this tacky public pressure make out thing."

"I understand, everyone wants their first make out to be special," Jackie smiled, "Someplace romantic like Ireland or Disneyland."

"_Disneyland_?" Donna gave Jackie a look, "How did Hyde _fall_ for you?"

Jackie gave her a nasty look for a brief moment before smiling again, "So, let's focus. He asked you to the drive-in. And you say yes?"

"Yes... Will you come with us?"

"Why?"

"You'd be like a loophole."

"Loophole?"

"I could always talk to you if I get nervous cuz... I mean, you gotta be bored with sex by now."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, you and Hyde have done it, like, a million times already."

"Steven and I have never done it," Jackie said, annoyed by her friend's assumptions, "So far, we've only gotten to third base _once_. Trust me, when we finally do it, he'll be praising me for weeks."

"Well, whatever," Donna stuttered, a bit put off.

"Don't worry, we'll be there."

"Thanks."

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO HYDE

HYDE: (looking at Kelso; breathy laughs for a brief moment) "Guess Pam Macy doesn't really do it with _anybody_."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC (grins; looks at Kelso while trying to hold back laughter) "Wait, Pam Macy told you 'no' to the drive-in? _Pam Macy_?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (pouting) "Yeah... I just don't get it. I look extra foxy today, too..."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (laughs a little) "Maybe you're just not as good as you thought you were. _Burn_!"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (looks at Fez) "Okay, you-you-you said somethin' or... somethin' about the devil, or somethin'?"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (looks a bit paranoid) "I'm telling you. I heard it. The devil is singing backwards on the record."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (coughs a little) "It's not the devil, man. It's Congress. They passed a secret law to put backwards messages in our records, man. They wanna kill rock 'n roll cuz they know it makes us _horny_, man!"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (grinning) "Doesn't-" (laughs a little) "Doesn't pretty much everything make us horny?" (stuffs a whole Twinkie into his mouth)

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (big, open-mouthed smile) "Cartoons make me horny." (briefly loses his smile before it pops back up) "Oh, and, uh, food."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (looking scared) "When you play the record backwards, you can hear the devil speak. I am starting to hear him everywhere. Ay." (looks behind himself)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (giving Fez a wide-eyed frown; begins speaking backwards in a deep, cracky voice, mimicking demon-talk)

PAN TO ERIC BRIEFLY

ERIC: (giving Fez the evil-eye)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (still speaking 'demonically') "Satan is your master, Fez. Worship Satan."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (whimpers) "Ay..."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (demonic voice) "But before you worship Satan, get him a cherry pop. Get Satan a cherry pop. Get Satan a cherry pop." (uses his normal voice, smiling) "Pop, man, get me a pop." (laughs) "Fez, man, get me a pop!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (looking relieved) "Oh, I'm sorry, I misunderstood."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (demonic voice) "Satan's second choice is root beer!" (briefly loses face, shoulders shaking, before glaring again)

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (scared) "Ay..."

* * *

Jackie broke the kiss, gently pushing Hyde off of her as she sat up on the basement couch.

"Steven, we need to catch up with Eric and Donna before they leave."

"Ah, no, Jackie, I told 'em we wouldn't come."

Jackie pouted at him before smiling, running her hands up his chest, "But Steven, think about what a great burn it would be on Eric."

"Let me get this straight," Hyde looked at her blankly, "You're tryin' to bribe me into goin' with a burn on Forman?" He suddenly smirked, "You're coming along nicely."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her from the couch and toward the basement door.

* * *

"Alright, let's go," Eric smiled, opening the passenger door for Donna.

"Um," Donna stuttered, "Maybe I should, uh... pop some popcorn cuz... they always overcharge."

Eric looked at her strangely as Hyde and Jackie walked up to them, coming from the basement door.

"Jackie and Hyde," Donna said in a falsely surprised voice, "What're you doin' here?"

"Nothing," Jackie said in a false voice of her own, Hyde taking pride in the burn as he smirked behind her, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Donna and _I_," Eric said in a slightly irritated tone, "Are goin' to the drive-in, remember?"

"Well thank you, Eric," Jackie smiled, patting him on the arm, "We'd love to go with you." She smiled at Hyde, who only smirked, opening the back door for her so she could step in. Eric grabbed Hyde's shirt as she scooted into her seat, pulling him slightly away from the car.

"This isn't what we talked about at all," He mock whispered.

"I know," Hyde smirked in a normal voice, "Isn't it great?"

Eric only glared at him and Hyde released an annoyed sigh, "Would you relax, Forman. I'm not hooking up with my girlfriend while _other_ people are in the car. Dumbass."

With that, Hyde pushed away from Eric, settling himself in the backseat next to Jackie.

* * *

Donna and Eric sat silently in the car, staring blankly at the giant screen at the drive-in. Hyde and Jackie were nowhere to be found, but female giggling could be heard from the back seat, followed by the nearly silent sound of lips smacking together.

"God, this movie even _sounds_ gross," Donna said.

"That's not the movie," Eric muttered, lifting his eyes heavily in annoyance when he heard another giggle.

Jackie suddenly lifted herself up with a big, happy sigh, Hyde quietly and slowly sitting up beside her. "So," She cleared her throat slightly, cupping Hyde's neck as he began kissing hers, "You guys okay up here?"

"No," Donna said slowly, irritation in her voice, "I... want popcorn and I want Eric and _Hyde_ to go get it."

"Forman can go get it," Hyde muttered, trying to pull Jackie back down, but she pushed him away. "_No_," She said, "Steven, go with Eric." Hyde rolled his eyes, following Eric out of the car to the concession stand.

"I didn't bring you here to suck Hyde's face off," Donna said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"God, this is so awkward."

"I guess I wasn't being a very good friend. But I promise, no more make outs."

"Hey," Hyde leaned down to talk through the half-opened window, "We need money for the popcorn."

"I don't _want_ popcorn," Donna said irritably, "Get back in the car."

Hyde gave Eric an annoyed look before settling down in the backseat beside Jackie, Eric doing the same in the front seat. Hyde immediately wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulder, pulling her close to kiss her neck.

"No, wait, Steven," Jackie said, placing her hands on the backs of his shoulders, "We're going to watch the movie with Eric and Donna."

"I missed the beginning," Hyde muttered quietly, but Eric heard him, replying bluntly, "Little kid's the devil, watch the movie." Hyde gave him an annoyed look, sighing irritably as he leaned back in his seat, his arm still around Jackie's shoulders.

"Look at me, Damian," A woman's voice was heard from the speaker, "It's all for you!"

The quadra watched, their expressions changing with the noises heard from the speakers. Donna and Jackie's eyes got wider and wider, Hyde's smirk slowly deepened, and Eric slouched further and further into his seat until a crash was heard and they all jumped, Donna and Jackie shrieking, Hyde laughing, and Eric staring wide-eyed at the screen. Donna and Jackie immediately ducked down in their seats to avoid watching the movie. Eric glanced down at Donna as Hyde's form disappeared, lying down with Jackie.

"Donna," Eric said, "It's fine, it's just a movie." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she sat back up, leaning into him. They sat in silence for a moment before Jackie's giggling voice was heard, "Steven, stop!"

"Do you wanna sit somewhere else?" Eric immediately asked.

"_So_ bad," Donna said, the two of them quickly exciting the car.

* * *

"Okay, now look, Fez," Kelso said, sitting beside Fez on the couch. He was holding a record in one hand and a Pat Boone record seal in the other, "This is what Hyde taught me to do when my parents wouldn't let me listen to the music I wanted."

He held up the record and the seal, "Alice Cooper meet Pat Boone. Get it?" He asked, giving a big dopey smile as he put the record into the seal.

"But what if my host parents hear it?" Fez asked.

Kelso smile slowly fell, his eyes glancing down as if he realized something, "Oh, man, I didn't think about that..."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Kelso glanced down and his smile suddenly reappeared, "I got it!" He yelled spastically, leaning down and grabbing something off the floor. He sat back up, showing off the large headphones with a proud, open-mouthed smile, "We can use the headphones!"

"Yes!" Fez smiled in agreement, taking the headphones.

* * *

Donna and Eric lied on the hood of the Cruiser, his arm under Donna's head as they sat in an awkward silence.

"You know," Eric tried, "The stars are really just- forget it."

"What?" Donna asked, giving him a weird look.

"Nothing."

A small pause.

"So..." Eric tried again, "Guess, uh... Hyde and Jackie've made themselves comfortable. Just... you know, thank God the car's not shaking, right?"

"...It's a roomy car," Donna nodded.

"Yeah," Eric sat up a little, looking down at her, "You know the bench seat of the Vista Cruiser-" He cut himself off, suddenly crushing his mouth against hers and she immediately kissed back, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

* * *

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, breaking the kiss to look at Hyde when she felt him lightly flinch and grunt quietly into her mouth when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Steven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He immediately answered, trying to kiss her again, but she avoided his movement and sat up a little. "Steven" She said sternly.

He sighed, looking away from her for a small moment, "It's nothin', Jackie, just a... scrap, that's all."

"A scrap?" She looked at him incredulously, "Steven, every time you get into a fight, practically the whole _town_ hears about it. People are afraid of you, you know."

"I know," Hyde smirked proudly, "Ain't it great?"

"_Steven_."

She stared at him for a moment before brushing his shirt a little downward to look at his left shoulder. Seeing a large, black-ish purple bruise, she looked him in the eye again, and he sighed when he saw hers water a little.

"Jackie, it's oka-"

"_No_," She said adamantly, her voice a little heavy in the effort to hold back tears, her face going lightly pink, "Steven that is _not_ okay. Why don't you ever _do_ something about it? Why didn't you tell _me_ she had a new boyfriend?"

"... Cuz I didn't wanna freak you out," He finally said, using a hand to push some of her hair out of her face, "And because it doesn't matter, I'm used to it."

"You're not _supposed_ to be used it, Steven," She said, sniffling a little when some tears fell after she blinked.

"I know I'm not," He answered, sitting up a bit more and taking her with him, "Let's not worry about it right now, okay. Look, this is- this is fun, we're having fun, right?"

Jackie let out a small laugh through her sniffles in his awkward attempt to comfort her. He's never been comfortable with tears, but he hates it when she cries. "Yeah, okay," She said, smiling lightly as she wiped her tears away, leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes suddenly widened when she glanced toward the windshield, a tiny gasp escaping her.

"Steven, look!" She squealed, "Eric just kissed Donna!"

A tiny pause.

"Oh my God, she fell off!" She shouted over Hyde's barking laughter.

"Smooth move, Forman!" Hyde yelled through the window.

"...And there they go on the ground," Jackie muttered, looking out the window with an odd expression on her face.

* * *

Eric walked into his living, stopping when he saw his father in his chair, smoking a cigarette, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son," Red answered, flicking some ash off his cigarette, "How was the movie."

"It was pretty gory."

"Oh? And how'd it end."

"... I don't remember."

"Thatta boy," Red grinned, and Eric couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"So, how was your night?" Eric asked.

"It was _fantastic_," Red smirked.

"Well, that's great," Eric said, walking toward the stairs, "Goodnight, dad."

"Night, son, oh, and, uh, Eric," Red called, a grin in his voice, "Be quiet goin' up the stairs. Your mother is _very_ tired."

Eric couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"Night, Jacks," Hyde said, giving her a small kiss on the lips when they stopped at her door, turning to walk home.

"Wait, Steven," Jackie said quickly, grabbing his hand, "Can you stay here tonight? My parents aren't home."

_Are they **ever**?_ He thought bitterly.

But he didn't realize that she just didn't want him to go home to _Ian_, and at the same time, she didn't realize that him _not_ showing up would only make it worse. And even if he _did_ realize what she was doing, he wouldn't tell her that. Ever. That would only make her cry and he hates it when she cries.

He sighed a little before giving a small smile, tightening his grip on her hand, "Sure, doll, I'll stay."

* * *

**Aww, poor Hyde :(**

**Don't worry, the Formans are gonna take you in ;)**


	9. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline. **

**I really liked this chapter because I got to work on Hyde and Donna's friendship. Out of all of the kids, I think Hyde and Donna's friendship was the strongest, maybe just second to Eric and Hyde's, like a big brother and little sister sort of thing, but the series kind of underdeveloped and stopped exploring it after the whole 'Hyde likes Donna' fiasco, which was kind of disappointing. I mean, Donna always went to Hyde for advice, even after she rejected him; they stayed friends and he was still a little protective of her, but the longer the series went on, the less it showed of it, and I was like, what happened? **

**So, I added in a bit of my own thoughts on how some of the gang members met, starting with Eric, Donna, and Hyde. ****I get to explore their friendship a bit more cuz this is my story, so yay! :)**

**PS: In the scene where Eric is telling the guys he kissed Kate, does nobody else think that Hyde looked a bit irked from the very beginning instead of proud like Kelso and Fez were? That's where I got my idea for Hyde's protectiveness of Donna.**

**Note: There's not a lot of Jackie in this chapter, just like in the episode; it's Thanksgiving and, as mentioned in a previous chapter, her parents make appearances for holidays to keep up their image, so she's with them. This chapter focuses a bit more on Eric, Donna, and Hyde's friendship dynamic.**

**Sorry about the super long author's note...**

* * *

"Laurie's bus isn't here yet," Eric complained as he stepped outside of the bus station with his parents, hugging himself and rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep warm, "Dad, can we get in the car and turn on the heater, it's freezing."

"I'm not wastin' gas just so you can be comfortable," Red grouched.

"Well... can we at least wait inside?" Eric asked.

"I'm not goin' in that bus station with those people," Kitty said, looking around at the people outside with wide eyes.

"Well, it's freezing," Eric fired back, but his mother ignored him in favor of giving him the worst news he's possibly ever heard, "Eric, I forgot to tell you that your sister's bringing a friend home for Thanksgiving, so you'll be sleeping in the basement."

"The basement? Well, they should sleep in Laurie's room!"

Kitty ignored him again, "Red, I've been thinking, maybe this year we should skip the big turkey, they have small ones on sell at Piggly-Wiggly."

"This family doesn't scrimp on holidays," Red said grumpily, "Can you imagine my mother sitting down to a chicken?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, Red, she doesn't eat my cooking anyway," Kitty snarked.

"Dad, _they_ should sleep in the basement!"

"Red, last Thanksgiving, she said her jaw wasn't _strong_ enough to chew the turkey. And that was a_ magnificent_ turkey!"

"Dad, it's _my_ room, I don't see why they-"

"I work myself to the bone-"

"Alright!" Red interrupted, his eyes wide with annoyance, "That's it! Now Kitty, don't get worked up over my mother, and _you're_ sleepin' in the basement and we're all gonna have a happy _damn_ Thanksgiving!"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Laurie yelled, running out of the bus station with her friend by her side, "This is Kate." She introduced before giving Kitty a hug.

"Hi sweetheart!" Red greeted happily, giving Laurie a hug as well, "Oh, let's get you in the car, you must be freezing." He said, rushing Laurie and Kitty back to the car, completely ignoring Eric's 'oh, come on!' expression.

"So, you're Eric," Kate smiled, "Your sister didn't tell me you were so cute."

Eric looked at her wide-eyed, his mouth opened slightly as he took in her flirty head-tilt.

"We are going to have so much _fun_ this weekend."

Eric stared after her in a daze as she started walking toward the car before he speedily grabbed her bags and chased after her, "Wait! You can stay in my room!"

* * *

The gang sat at two small tables pushed together in the front of the Hub, away from the back filled with all the arcade games; the front seemed emptier than the back, most of the kids coming in simply for the games. Kelso, Eric, Hyde, and Jackie sat at one table, Hyde's arm loosely draped over her shoulder, while Donna and Fez sat at the other.

"So this Kate..." Hyde started calmly before smirking slightly, "Is she hot?" He ignored Jackie's eye-roll and smack on the chest.

"Of course she's hot," Kelso said, "All college girls are hot. I mean, you've seen the brochures."

Hyde rolled his own eyes, shifting the arm over Jackie's shoulders slightly as she looked at Kelso stupidly. What a fantasy world he lives in.

"Okay, _Donna_," Jackie smiled fakely, removing Hyde's arm from her as she grabbed Donna's hand, "Help me play some music. _Right now_." She ignored Hyde's smirk as she led Donna to the jukebox; he knew exactly what she was going to say to Donna and it was a little irritating.

Waiting for the girls to be out of earshot, Hyde turned back to Eric, "So she's hot," He deadpanned.

"Oh, _so_ hot," Eric immediately said, making Hyde chuckle a little, Kelso and Fez nodding in excitement.

Jackie looked at Donna sympathetically, rubbing her arms, "You okay?"

"Um," Donna looked at her strangely, "Yeah...?"

Jackie gave her a stupid look, "Donna, he has a collage _whore_man sleeping in his bed."

"He's sleeping in the basement," Donna said simply.

"Donna," Jackie said impatiently to her naive friend, "Stairs are not gonna stop a high school horn dog. _Barbed wire_ is not gonna stop a high school horn dog. A wall of _fire_-"

"Jackie!" Donna interrupted, "I get it!"

"Poor Donna," Jackie smiled, "So naive."

Donna rolled her eyes, leading Jackie back to the tables. "So what'd you guys wanna do?" She asked as they took their respective seat.

Eric shrugged, grabbing a fry. He was planning on dunking it in their plate of ketchup, but his imagination caught up to him and he saw Kate's face in the red substance, smiling seductively at him. _"I hope it doesn't get too cold tonight. I sleep practically **naked**."_ Kelso pushed his own fry through the ketchup, smearing Kate's face across the plate; it was way too weird to look at and abruptly ended his fantasy.

"Yeah, well," Eric suddenly said, tossing his fry back into the red basket, "I guess I'm just gonna-" He gave a big, fake yawn, trying to ignore the look Donna and Hyde sent him as he did an over exaggerated shake-off as he grabbed his jacket and stood, "Just gonna- I'm tuckered out, so- I just- I'll go home!" He stuttered out before sprinting out the door.

Hyde scratched his temple with a single finger in annoyance; God, Forman was such a dumbass.

* * *

Hyde, Fez, and Kelso surrounded Eric as he sat on the lawn chair in the basement. Hyde sat on the coffee table, Kelso and Fez on the couch.

While Kelso and Fez were grinning in excitement, Hyde had to use his Zen to keep his pissed thoughts from showing on his face, acting proud of Eric instead of cuffing him on the head. He wouldn't tell anybody, but he was just as protective of Donna as he was of Jackie; she was his first friend after all, his baby sister. He hadn't met Eric until he had asked Hyde to walk him home in fear of her. Hell, Forman'd probably still be avoiding her if it weren't for Hyde; he was the one that convinced Donna to be friends with Eric instead of beating the hell out of him. And if Forman's gonna pull a dillhole move by going around and kissing other girls behind her back, and Donna finds out and gets hurt, Hyde was going to push his face in the dirt and make him eat it like she used to do.

"So you made out with a college girl?" Fez smiled excitedly.

"Kind of," Eric answered.

"Start talkin'," Hyde demanded, thankful no one could see the small twitch of his eyes or the glint in them behind his rose colored lenses.

"Yeah," Kelso nodded excitedly, "Tell it like a story. Like a _sexy_ story."

"Okay," Eric grinned, "She, like, _jammed_ her _entire_ tongue in my mouth. And you wouldn't think a girl had _that_ much tongue."

Hyde nodded, laughing a little with the guys, none of them noticing the irritated undercurrents in his chuckle.

"Sweet!" Kelso shouted.

"Oh, oh yeah..." Eric stuttered, realization suddenly forming on his face, "But I feel kind of guilty... like, dirty."

_You should, **Forman**._

"Dirty is good," Kelso said, Fez nodding behind him saying, "I like feeling dirty."

"No, no, I mean I feel bad," Eric said, looking at Hyde, his only guy-friend with common sense, "I think I gotta tell Donna."

Hyde leaned a little more forward to Eric, thinking about how upset and hurt Donna would look if she found out; he didn't want to see that look on her face, it was almost as bad as Jackie's hurt face. Almost.

"Oh," Hyde said pleasantly, "Well, on behalf of men everywhere." He slapped Eric hard on the face with the back of his hand, being sure to tug at his nose painfully as he pulled his hand back, pulling Eric a little more toward him. Hyde smirked in satisfaction at Eric's wide-eyed, 'what'd I do?' look.

"Yeah, man," Kelso said, giving Eric a stupid look, "I mean, the right thing to do is to juggle them both until it all blows up in your face." Hyde rolled his eyes, sighing irritably through his nose.

"Look," Eric said, "You guys don't understand, I can't hide anything. The minute she looks at me, she's gonna know."

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, they all turned to see Donna hopping down them, smiling, "Hi guys," She chirped, and Hyde furrowed his brows slightly, thinking about how that happy look was going to vanish away, "Watcha talkin' about?"

There was a small pause, everyone staring at Donna for a moment. She only glanced back and forth between all of them, wondering what the hell they were looking at and what was wrong with them.

Eric suddenly hopped out of his seat, blurting, "I kissed a girl!"

The guys hopped up, shouting at Eric all at once, but Kelso's "Oh my God, you bastard!" rang the loudest. Hyde followed them up the stairs, looking back for a moment to see Donna's face.

He clenched his jaw a little; she looked completely crushed, her eyes a little watery, her face going a bit pink in an effort to keep the tears from sliding down.

He was gonna _kill_ Forman.

* * *

Donna waited for the sound of the upstairs basement door before looking at Eric, her arms crossed, "You what?"

Eric looked guilty, but that just wasn't enough for her, "You know that friend my sister brought home from college?"

"The slutty one?" Donna said, her tone obviously upset.

"Yeah," Eric said, avoiding her eyes; he looked like he wanted to take it back, but that wasn't enough for her. Why wasn't it, she wondered. "Um... I kissed her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I-I feel guilty... because it was like... really kissing."

"So, what we do isn't _really_ kissing?" Donna asked, her face even pinker. Did he not think what they had was a real relationship?

"I thought that you should know considering you and I... have a thing," Eric stuttered, "Right?"

That's it? A _thing_? Not, _'because you're my **girlfriend**'_, or _'because I'm your cheating bastard dillhole **boyfriend**'_.

Donna gave an angry, fake smile, "Well, obviously we_ don't_ have a thing if you're going around kissing slutty girls, _right_?"

There was a small pause, Eric looking at her in a bit of fear. _Good, he should be scared. Dillhole._

"Okay, you're mad," He suddenly said, and she rolled her eyes. He really needed to work on the foot in mouth thing.

"Mad? Noooo," Donna drawled out in a sarcastic voice that was quite obviously mad as she made her way to the stairs, "Why should I be mad? In fact, you can kiss whatever you want. Start with your own _ass_!"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Red asked grumpily, snatching the small plate of food from Hyde's hands as he looked around at him, Kelso, and Fez, "Why are you _always_ here? It's Thanksgiving, don't you have families?"

A small pause.

The boys simultaneously lowered their heads with a rather dejected, "No..."

Red heaved an irritated sigh just as the basement door slammed open and Donna came storming out. Hyde watched her walk passed him for a moment; her face was even pinker and the tears were starting to slip, "Donna, you wanna talk?" She didn't answer; she just slammed the sliding door on her way out. How the hell can you _slam_ a sliding door?

"Well, I guess Donna didn't take it very well," Kelso muttered.

"Take what well?" Red asked as he sat Hyde's plate of food on the counter. But Red knew Steven well enough to know that while he'd be able to glare him down, Steven will just stay quiet; and like he thought, the boy just turned back to his food, avoiding Red's eyes, so he turned to Kelso and the foreign kid. **(I added this cuz I think, even before Hyde moved in, he looked up to Red as a father figure, so he wouldn't want to disappoint him, even if he had nothing to do with whatever happened)**

They looked at him for a moment, grins slowly forming on their faces.

"Eric made out with Kate," Kelso giggled, before frowning, suddenly realizing what he said. But Fez kept his grin, so Red asked, "Anything else?"

"Your son is a whore," Fez giggled.

Red used his thumb to point behind himself to the sliding door, silently ordering them out as Eric came up the stairs.

Hyde immediately walked toward the door, but Kelso and Fez hesitated a minute, looking at Eric with wide-eyes before rushing to follow Hyde.

* * *

While Red blew up at Eric, Hyde ignored Kelso and Fez as they sat on the chairs on the porch, jogging over to Donna's house. He used her kitchen door, ignoring Midge as she asked what happened to Donna, making his way up to her room.

He didn't bother knocking (though he should probably learn to, considering _that_ little incident), quietly opening her door. She was sitting at the foot of her bed, hugging herself with a lowered head. He didn't say anything as she sniffled, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, her cheek against a spot between his shoulder and chest.

She sniffled again, "I kind of wish he didn't tell me."

"Well," Hyde mumbled, scrunching his face slightly, knowing what he was going to say was a bit hypocritical compared to what he thought before and said to Forman, "Would you have rather him be honest with you or find out later because of some rumor?"

She was quiet for a moment, her face still hidden as she wiped it a little with her hand, "...The rumor thing would just hurt more, wouldn't it?"

"Mm," He murmured, kneading her shoulder before sliding his hand up a little to gently pull her hair back.

She finally lifted her head to look at him; seeing that heartbroken face, he thought he just might _actually_ kill Forman.

"He looked really guilty," She muttered, "And he looked like he would do anything to take it back, but it's still not enough for me and I don't know why."

"It's because you trusted 'em," Hyde answered, still playing with her hair in a way that he knew comforted her; something he discovered when they were little and she was crying about a fight her parents had, "You trusted him to be reliable and dependable and to not hurt you, but he did the opposite. And you know what," Hyde suddenly smirked, "You should totally give 'em hell for it, man."

Donna let out a breath through her nose that was a mixture between a giggle and sniffle, giving him a small smile.

"Okay, what he did was stupid and dillhole-y and I'm not gonna defend it," Hyde said truthfully; he'd never defend this, thinking about how his dad did this to his ma almost every week, "But Forman really does care about you, man. He's just a really stupid, scrawny little neighbor boy who let his hormones take over his head," He said with a deadpan-ish tone, making Donna laugh a little again.

"See, sometimes," Hyde smirked, "He can be really smart, but he's gotta foot in mouth thing goin' on and talks before he thinks, and other times, he's just as stupid as Kelso. When you mix that up, you get a genuine dumbass. That's why Red calls 'em that every single day. He's a dumbass and scrawny dumbass neighbor boys need to learn their lessons by having pissed off saucy red heads give 'em hell."

Donna nodded sarcastically, giving a full smile, her tears dried up, her face just a little pink now, "Okay. Give 'em hell."

"That's right," Hyde nodded once as she leaned her head on his shoulder, ending the conversation in the same manner they always end their serious talks, "Thanks for the heart-to-heart, Hyde."

"Get bent."

* * *

Donna sat at her kitchen table with her mom's arm around her. She didn't mean to worry Midge, but she was too mad to talk and just stormed passed her when she first came home. So, when Hyde left out the window (the freaking delinquent), she decided to go back to the kitchen to placate her mom a little. And that's when Eric opened the kitchen door a bit cautiously.

"Look, Donna, um..." He stuttered, "Can we talk?"

Midge tried to stand, "I'll just leave you alone."

But Donna grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back into her seat; she never got a chance to tell her mom what happened and she thought that this might fall under the category of 'give 'em hell', "No, mom, stay," She said in a falsely pleasant voice before looking at Eric, "We don't have secrets in our house. We don't sneak around on each other like a little horny _rat_ kissing other girls!" Donna held back her smile at the dramatic gasp Midge let out when she whipped her head around to look at Eric.

Eric lowered his eyes as he sat in a chair before looking back up at her, "Look, Donna, um... please come to my house for Thanksgiving desert. You always do... please don't let some stupid thing I did ruin that..."

"Well," Donna quipped, thinking about what Hyde told her, "I can't depend on you, so why should you be able to depend on me?"

"Look, Donna, please, okay?" Eric begged a little, "I'm really sorry and... I feel really bad-"

"GOOD!" Donna yelled, slamming her hands on the table as she stood, walking around the counter as Eric dejectedly walked out the door; she slammed it behind him.

"Ohhh..." Midge sighed sadly, "Poor thing."

"Mom!" Donna complained.

"Oh!" Midge looked up at her with one of her ditzy smiles, "Of course, I meant you, honey."

Donna widened her eyes in exasperation.

At least Hyde was on her side.

* * *

"Donna," Eric said quietly in a little bit of excitement, seeing her sitting on the piano bench, "I am so glad you came."

"I only came because my mom _made_ me, okay," Donna quipped.

"Hey, Donna, alright, you made it," Hyde grinned, holding up two paper plates with a slice of pie and forks on them, "Got you some pie."

"I don't want any stupid pie," She mumbled, storming passed them to Red's study, taking the hallway there to get to the dining room so she could leave through the kitchen.

"What, _I_ didn't kiss 'er!" Hyde yelled after her, but his eyes stayed locked on Eric's, and Eric winced a little at the disappointment in them; he didn't like disappointing Hyde, who was like the big brother of the whole group. He immediately stormed after Donna, ready to fix this whole mess.

Hyde watched them for a moment before looking at Bob and Red slouched on the couch, belts undone due to all the good food Kitty cooks for the holidays.

He mocked Bob's voice as he held out one of the plates to him, "Hey there, Bob, want some pie?"

Bob looked at him for a moment before undoing his belt a bit further and grabbing the plate, "Oh, yeah."

Hyde grinned, taking a seat next to him to eat his own pie.

* * *

Donna slammed her kitchen door shut, angrily tossing her coat on one of the chairs before turning to face the fridge, arms crossed.

Her door suddenly opened again, Eric storming in, "Hey, Donna!"

"Oh, don't get all tough with me!" Donna yelled.

"Yeah!?"

"_Yeah_!"

"Okay..." Eric consented nervously before toughening up a little, "No, look, we need to talk."

"I'll start, _get out_!"

"What'd you want me to say, I already apologized! You just wanna forget about us because I kissed some girl?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"... Well I have a good authority that I'm dumbass."

"...So you _liked_ it?" Donna asked angrily and a bit nervously.

"Yeah..." Eric muttered, "I liked it."

"No would've been a better answer," Donna said, turning a little before looking back at him.

"Look, Donna..." Eric said, walking a bit closer to her, "That kiss was great. But if I could take it back, I would. Because it's not worth ruining what you and I have."

"Eric, you _are_ a dumbass," Donna muttered, a little more placated as she gently shoved his arm; she didn't think she needed to keep up the 'give 'em hell' thing after that line.

"So, is that like," Eric started, calmed a bit, "'I forgive you, dumbass', or... 'get out of my house, you dumbass'?"

"Let's go with the first one," Donna smiled slightly and Eric placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. He kissed her, softly at first like always, but she was a little caught off guard by his tongue and she ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back hard in excitement.

"Wow..." She said a bit dazedly when he broke the kiss, "Tongue."

* * *

Jackie giggled a little when Steven told her Eric's revenge plan against Kate; humiliate her by having the guys hit on her, letting her know that they knew how much of a tramp she was.

They were laid back in her bed, his arm around her shoulder, her head resting against it.

"Serves her right," She muttered, "Stupid home wrecking-"

Jackie suddenly cut herself off, and Hyde looked down at her to see her staring at her bedroom door, obviously deep in thought.

"Steven," She said a bit hesitantly, "You wouldn't... do that... right?"

"Jackie-"

"I mean, Eric really likes Donna, and he didn't care about Kate, but he kissed her anyway and-"

"Jackie," Hyde interrupted, shifting a little to look at her better, "Listen to me, okay. I wouldn't do that to you, alright. Never. I like you too much for that."

Looking at his naked eyes, Jackie knew he meant it. So she smiled a little and kissed him, letting him lean her back on the bed.

* * *

**Wew, this chapter feels long...**

**Yay, friendship chapter! ;D**

**Please leave a like and review and follow me :)**


	10. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Note: If you feel that my Hyde is a bit OOC, it's just because I think being with someone at a younger age, and while he still lived with Edna, would make him just a bit more vulnerable, so...**

**Warning: Heavily implied child abuse**

* * *

"Damn!" Kelso yelled when Eric caught the basketball.

"Ohhh," Hyde mocked, "And Kelso misses another one."

The group was hanging around the driveway, surrounding the basketball stand, playing a game of Horse. Jackie didn't participate, standing off to the side near the opening of the garage to watch.

"I believe that's, uh, H-O-R," Hyde said, bouncing the ball once or twice after Eric threw it to him.

Fez giggled, "You are a whore."

Kelso gave him a strange look, "No, the game is Horse."

"Ohhh," Fez sighed, a look of realization on his face, holding a finger to his lips as he walked off somewhere, smiling a little. The group watched him go, looking back at each other in a 'what the hell' kind of way. Hyde shook his head before tossing Fez the ball.

"Okay, Steven," Jackie said, walking toward him, "I'm gonna go home; I hafta do my homework."

"You do your homework on a Saturday night?" Eric asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah," Jackie drawled out, a 'duh' look etched on her face, making Hyde smirk behind her.

"Look, I mean look at me," Eric said, "I've gotta thousand word term paper due Monday, but you don't see me sweating, I've gotta whole crappy Sunday to take care of it."

"You should stay, Jackie," Kelso smiled, "Steve Martin's hosting Saturday Night."

Hyde shook his head at that, seeing a look of outrage on Jackie's face.

"I hate that show," She said, "Okay, they have these commercials you think are real, but they're not real. And then, you wanna buy the stuff."

Kelso just turned away, brushing the hair on the side of his head with his hand, a look that was a mixture of confusion and irritation on his face.

Jackie rolled her eyes, turning away from him to give Hyde a pleasant smile. She rubbed his arm a little, "Okay, see you, Steven," She said, standing up on her tip toes to give him a small kiss before turning and walking down the driveway.

"Bye..."

"Bye-Bye..."

Eric and Donna drawled out a little sarcastically only to receive an annoyed, "Shut _up_!" from Jackie, making Hyde smirk a little and give a single, sarcastic nod.

"She does her homework on a Saturday night?" Eric smirked at Hyde, "That's so _hip_."

"Whatever," Hyde muttered, barely paying attention as he looked around, trying to figure out where the hell Fez went.

"Again," Eric said, "When are you breaking up with her?"

"I'm not," Hyde muttered again, still turning his head around to find Fez.

"I like 'er," Kelso grinned, "I think you should keep 'er."

"_You_ think she's hot," Donna rolled her eyes, "And lay off, Eric; Hyde likes 'er, so what?"

"She's the devil," Eric defended.

Hyde shrugged, giving up his search for Fez as he crossed his arms, staring at Eric. Donna looked at him for a moment before turning to Eric with a grin, "Apologize for calling Jackie the devil, Eric."

"Wha-" Eric sputtered, "No, I did nothing wrong."

Donna and Hyde continued staring at him, making him a bit nervous. It was one thing to piss off Donna, a whole other to piss off Hyde, but to piss them both off at once?

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry for calling Jackie the devil," He said as if he were a scolded child, making Kelso snicker.

A small pause.

"Hey, where's Fez?" Eric asked, and Hyde rolled his eyes at them taking so long to notice their foreign friend's absence.

They suddenly heard the whoosh of the basketball net and they whipped around in time to see the ball bounce off the ground. Turning to find where the ball came from, they saw Fez grinning triumphantly behind the white fence behind the Forman house.

"Make that shot, whore," He smiled, and they turned back to the net, wondering how the hell he did that.

* * *

"Are we going to Eric's today?" Jackie asked as they walked down the sidewalk from her house the next night. Hyde walked in front of her, holding her hand, leading her. He's been acting odd all day; he showed up last night to stay over, but refused to remove his sunglasses. He's been listening to everything she asks him to do, not leaving her side for more than ten minutes; he has yet to take his sunglasses off. She can't help but wonder if it had something to do with his mother or her boyfriend; Steven had been limping last night when he came over and this morning, and he didn't stop until that afternoon, saying that he tripped down his porch and that his leg was better now. But she knew better.

"Yeah," Hyde smirked, "I wanna see how he handles grandma dearest." Donna had called Jackie this morning, laughing, saying that Eric's grandma Bernice was going to visit today because of some injured relative or whatever; Jackie hadn't understood, but Donna wanted her to tell Hyde (he makes sure his friends don't have his number; doesn't want them talking to Edna).

"She can't be that bad, Steven," Jackie smiled.

"Ohhh, but she is, Jackie."

* * *

Hyde sat in his usual chair, arms crossed, Jackie sitting sideways on his lap. Kelso and Donna sat on the couch, Fez on the tricycle. Hyde's lip curled at the TV when a voice announced, "Welcome to Worship for Shut-Ins."

"Change it," Kelso said immediately, and Fez rolled the tricycle closer to the TV, switching the channel, the sound of bowling pins being hit echoing through the room.

"Okay, change that," Hyde said, his face blank, but a smirk in his tone.

"How did we change channels before Fez?" Donna asked as they watched Fez do as he was told.

"I don't think we did," Kelso answered as Eric came down the stairs, still wearing his nice clothes from church.

"Oh, hey guys," He said, "I gotta work on my term paper."

"Where's _Gramma_?" Donna asked in a mocking voice.

"She's in the bathroom, so I've got like, twenty, thirty minutes tops to work on this."

"What's the assignment?"

"Uh... 'in a thousand words, describe the three branches of the United States government and their functions'... I'll never make it."

"Well, go up there and tell them you have homework to do," Donna demanded, giving him a 'duh' look.

"No," Eric said immediately, "I wanna keep peace in the family."

"Yeah, Donna," Hyde smirked, "Forman wants the Hallmark Card family."

"Wha-" Eric stuttered, "No, I don't."

"Yeah," Hyde drawled, "I can see it in those wide, hopeful eyes."

Hearing stomping footsteps on the stairs, the kids turned to Red as he stopped at the corner, "Dammit, Eric!" He yelled, "Stop hiding from your grandmother; she's old, she could die, let's move!"

"I thought she was in the bathroom!" Eric called after him as he ran back up the stairs.

"False alarm!" Red yelled back.

"Here," Donna said, taking his homework binder from him, "Go take care of your grandma, we can do this."

"Thanks," Eric muttered, sprinting back up the stairs.

"Okay," Kelso said, leaning closer to Donna to look at the binder, "How many words does he have?"

"His name, the date, the class," Donna answered, "Seven."

"Well," Hyde said bluntly, "He's screwed."

"Use his middle name," Kelso suggested.

"See," Jackie smiled triumphantly, "This would never happen to me. That's why I do my homework on Saturday."

Hyde ignored her, gently pushing her from his lap to snatch the binder from Donna, "I got this; the three true branches of the government are Military, Corporate, and Hollywood," He said, ignoring the strange looks the others sent him as Fez stood from his tricycle.

"I must go home now," He said, making his way up the stairs, "My host parents have left me a curfew."

* * *

Kelso leaned back against the couch, looking asleep as Donna sat in the lawn chair, setting the binder on the coffee table, pencil ready to write. Jackie sat in Hyde's chair, picking at her nails and ignoring Hyde's government talk.

"...with their sugar coated ideals designed to anesthetize the ignorant masses," He ranted, "Why? So that the military slash corporate branches can carry out world domination." Jackie rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. He sounded completely crazy when he talked about this stuff, but she liked to listen to him; he sounded so passionate.

"Alright," He said, sitting on the couch, "Read that back to me."

"Okay," Donna smiled sarcastically before copying the sounds the adults of Charlie Brown make, "Whow, whow, whow, whow, whow."

"You didn't get _any_ of that?" Hyde asked, slightly irritated.

"Let's just use an encyclopedia," Donna suggested.

"Oh, you just wanna vomit up facts from an encyclopedia?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, fine, vomit away. I will not be a part of this then."

"Eric," Kitty called as she came rushing down the stairs, "Are you down here?"

"He's outside, Mrs. Forman," Jackie answered.

"Okay, uh... Why don't you come eat with us?" Kitty asked, "I need all the help I can get."

They all made a move to stand, but Kitty stopped Hyde, smiling a bit nervously, "Steven, honey, no, Grandma doesn't like you."

"Well, what am I supposed to eat?" Hyde complained as Jackie grabbed Eric's binder and turned through the pages.

"Help yourself to the deep freeze," Kitty said as Donna and Kelso followed her to the stairs.

"But everything's frozen..." Hyde suddenly smirked, talking quietly so no one would hear, "And I have a dryer."

"Oh, Donna," Jackie said, smiling at her, "I think I did this paper last year in history. I think I got an A, too, do you want me to go get it?"

"Oh, yes!" Donna smiled excitedly as she, Kelso, and Kitty scampered upstairs, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Hyde ignored them, going to the deep freeze and pulling out a pack of french fries. He opened up the dryer and tossed them in.

"Steven," Jackie scolded, but he only smirked at her and started the dryer.

"C'mon," He said, grabbing her hand, pulling her toward the basement door, "This way, they'll be done when we get back and I can eat."

* * *

CIRCLE

FORMAN DINING ROOM

CUT TO RED

RED: (holds up a fork of cheese potatoes, a fake grin on his face) "Honey, these, uh, cheesey potatoes are delicious." (stuffs the potato into his mouth) "Mmmm."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (smiling nervously) "Thank you, honey."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (stuffing his face full of potatoes while glancing around the room)

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (a big, fake smile on her face) "They really are great, Mrs. Forman."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (smiling both fakely and a bit nervously) "We have them whenever Gramma comes over, cuz Mom knows how much she loves 'em. Right, Gramma?"

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (smoking; giving a blunt stare) "They make me sick. I'm allergic to dairy."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (sympathetic) "Oh, how sad."

PAN TO RED

RED: (annoyed) "Mom, this is Wisconsin. You're not allergic to dairy."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (smiling fakely, her tone annoyed) "Well, Red, maybe she's just allergic to _my_ dairy."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (looks back and forth between Bernice and Kitty nervously)

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: "Well, if you're allergic to dairy, you shouldn't be putting cream in your coffee. I mean, creamer is-"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (interrupting her nervously) "Donna, Donna. No."

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: "You shut up, Eric. And who the hell are you?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "Gramma, that's Donna. You've known her for sixteen years."

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: "I most certainly have not. Besides," (smiles at Fez) "I like your new friend better."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (giving one of his seductive Fez-smiles) "The feeling is mutual."

PAN TO RED

RED: (stuffing his face quickly, talking in between bites) "Well, I should- Noise in the garage- Raccoons. Bye." (quickly stands from the table)

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (smiling fakely) "Well, I just- I just- I couldn't eat another bite." (quickly follows Red to leave)

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: "Soooo. Basement. Bye." (quickly leaves, carrying his plate of food)

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: "I'm going back downstairs. Excuse me." (quickly follows Kelso)

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (trying to be nice) "So... let's say we watch Lauren's Whelk, huh, Gramma?"

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (smiling at Fez) "No, I'm gonna watch Lauren's Whelk with my new friend." (smiles seductively at Fez) "You up for another foot rub, Dezzie?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looks horrified)

* * *

Jackie bit her lip, a bit nervous; she knows Steven doesn't like to talk about his feelings and usually shuts people out when they try to ask him about them, but she wants to know why he's been acting so strange all day and about his limp from this morning.

Which is why, the second he shut her bedroom door, she used his arm to gently make him face her and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him. He gave her a small smirk, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, but his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Steven," She started hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head a little, still confused, "What?"

She sighed and grabbed his hand, leading him to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, "Steven, you've been acting weird all day. You've been doing everything I tell you to do, and even though I complain about it, I like it better when you argue with me. And you won't let me leave your side for more than ten minutes... and what about your limp from this morning?"

During her little speech, Steven's face slowly fell, his eyes becoming a bit dimmer behind his sunglasses, and when she finished, he let out a small sigh, running his hand down his face as he turned away from her.

"...Can we not talk about this, Jackie?" He mumbled, "Let's just find your paper."

"Umm..." She smiled nervously, "I actually didn't do Eric's paper... I just wanted to talk to you about what's wrong, so..."

"Dammit, Jackie," Hyde muttered, irritated as he quickly stood from the bed. She watched him pace for a moment, removing his sunglasses and hooking them to his shirt, rubbing his face with his hands before he heaved out a sigh and sat next to her again. She gasped quietly when she took in the bruise on his left eye, previously hidden by his dark lenses; it sat right where dark circles form under eyes, his actual eye a bit pink and red-rimmed.

"I'm just..." He murmured; he face was pointed towards hers, but his eyes were looking away from her, "My ma's boyfriends've always handled me. Just me. But last night..." He trailed off, licking his lips in a nervous manner before his eyes finally found hers, "Last night, Ian actually hit my ma."

Jackie's eyes widened a little, her mouth slightly falling open in surprise, a small gasp escaping her.

"And I know that it shouldn't matter," He continued, "She's never worried about it before whenever they went after me, but... I don't know, man, she's my ma. She's my only family, and when I saw 'em hit 'er, I just... I kinda lost it. I hit 'em back, and... it just wasn't a smart idea."

He swallowed a little, "And, uh... when my ma pulled 'em off me, she told me she didn't want me around him until he calmed down and that I should stay with you, but... Ian's never heard about you before; I didn't want him to know about you, and he started yelling. He said no one could care about me... especially not some little girl, and he said I should watch myself or I'd lose you, and..."

"Steven," Jackie interrupted calmly, grabbing his face with her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks, "Why would you worry about what he says?"

"I'm..." He swallowed again, eyes darting down, "I don't..."

"Steven," Jackie said, "Don't ever worry about what people like him tell you, okay. You don't have to care about that."

"Jackie, if I didn't care about whether or not you left me, I wouldn't freak out about it so much," He said, his tone a little lighter than before, "I like you," He suddenly returned to his usual gruff voice, "And don't expect me to say that every damn day, cuz I'm not gonna."

Jackie smiled a little, "Well, it's okay, Steven. I like you, too."

With that, she pressed her lips against his, holding on to his shoulders. He immediately deepened the kiss, holding on to her waist as he lowered her down on the bed, him on top of her. She slightly smiled into the kiss, a little relieved that all this was off his chest, running her hands down his shoulder to run up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slowly slid down her hips, and she moaned a little when his hands caressed the top of her thighs, rubbing small circles into the jean-covered skin with his thumbs.

She lightly bit down on his lower lip before slipping her inside, moaning again when he began to gently suck on it. One of his hands stayed on her thigh, curving it in closer to lightly caress her groin, while his other slowly moved up her waist to under her shirt, feeling the bare skin of her stomach. He pulled his lips back for a small second to start a trail of kisses from her ear and down her neck to her collar bone, nipping softly.

She ran her hands down his chest again, stopping at his belt buckle. She bit her lip again before slowly starting to unclasp it until Steven's hand grabbed hers.

"Jackie," He said, his voice hoarse, "You don't hafta do that."

She paused for a moment, thinking about it, before smiling at him softly, "I want to, Steven." She honestly did; he did all the work and she wanted a chance to please him herself. Especially after all this emotional stuff; he needs to relax a little, have some release.

"Jackie-"

"Steven," She interrupted, still smiling, gently pulling his hands up, "It's okay. I really want to try."

He looked at her for a moment, obviously aroused but nervous at the thought of making her nervous, before nodding a little, letting her unclasp his belt.

* * *

About an hour later, they walked back through the basement door to see everyone, excluding Fez, waiting for them, surrounding Eric's binder on the coffee table. They looked at them, taking in Hyde and Jackie's 'bed heads' and Hyde's denim shirt, which was missing two buttons.

"Where have you two been?" Donna asked impatiently.

"We had to look for the report," Hyde answered calmly, making his way to the dryer, "Then some stuff happened."

"What're you doing?" Eric asked as he opened the dryer, pulling out the slightly cooled bag of fries.

"I'm eatin' fries, man," He answered simply, tossing the bag on the coffee table as he sat on the couch.

"You put french fries in my mother's dryer?" Eric asked slowly, a bewildered look on his face.

"Well, the fish sticks were too flakey and, uh-" Hyde cut himself, throwing a hand up a little, "Baahh."

"Well, where's the report?" Donna asked.

"Well, about that..." Jackie said, quickly thinking of an excuse, "It wasn't on the three branches of the government, it was on the four food groups."

Donna shook her head, "Okay, look, my dad's got the World Books, I'll just run next door and get G."

"Ooo," Jackie smiled, "I'll go with you, Donna." She quickly ran the basement door, shutting it behind her. Donna looked at Hyde on the couch as he ate his fries, smiling tightly at him, "Okay, now I agree with Eric, you should break up with her."

"Get bent," Hyde deadpanned as she followed Jackie out of the basement.

Kelso giggled as he looked at Hyde, pointing at the right side of his neck, "She hoovered you, man." Hyde only grinned back at him, tossing another fry into his mouth.

"Okay, ya know what," Eric said, irritation in his tone, "I don't care anymore. All I wanted was a little help with my paper and you've done nothing."

"We put your middle name in," Hyde quipped, a little annoyed at his friend's whining. Either do it early or don't do it all. That's what Hyde does; well, he does the 'don't do it all' part, at least.

Eric looked at his name on the paper, "John-Claude?"

"Yeah," Hyde nodded, chewing on his fries, "That's two words."

"You guys suck," Eric said, "Just- thank God for Donna."

Hyde rolled his eyes in irritation while Kelso pursed his lips.

"Okay," Donna said as she and Jackie suddenly entered the basement, holding World Books, "Bad news; my mom sold some at a garage sale, but we have B, X, and R."

Eric sighed heavily, slouching back against Hyde's chair.

"Alright," Kitty muttered as she stomped down the stairs, "Alright, now, you listen up. I have had an extremely stressful day, and I am not proud of what I'm about to say, but someone give me a cigarette. _Now_."

"Mom, we don't smoke..." Eric trailed off. It was partially true; the only one who smoked actual cigarettes as opposed to, uh, _'film'_ was Hyde.

"Cut the crap, Eric," Kitty said, her tone tight and a bit crazed, "I am a nurse. I know that one in every five teenagers smoke. Look," She began counting them, "One, two three, four, _five_! Now, I am going to close my eyes and when I open them, there had better be a cigarette in my fingers!" She held up her hand, her pointer and middle finger out so she could hold the cigarette, eyes closing.

There was a small pause before Hyde slowly and awkwardly stood, glancing around for a moment before he dug his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, taking one to put between Kitty's fingers. **  
**

"Light," Kitty demanded, and, without putting much thought into, all of them, minus Jackie, used their lighters on Kitty's cigarette, and she took in a deep calming breath before blowing out the smoke as the kids hid their stuff away.

"Kitty!" Red's voice called from upstairs, and Kitty panicked when she heard his footsteps. Eric quickly grabbed the cigarette from her, looking around for a moment before tossing it into the deep freeze just as Red reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, there ya are, Red," Kitty said in a pleasant tone.

Red sighed, "Mom said the cat bit 'er, so I came down here to look for it."

"But..." Eric said, his tone confused, "We don't have a cat."

"That's what I thought," Red said before turning on the TV to a football game and sitting down in Hyde's chair, using the stool as a foot rest and crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him for a moment, before looking around at each other, still standing a bit awkwardly.

"Well-well-well, we shouldn't leave your poor li-little foreign friend up there with Gramma," Kitty stuttered quickly, but slowly sat down on the couch as she talked, turning her attention to the TV. Taking the hint, Hyde quickly sat next to her, taking Jackie's hand to pull her down with him, offering Kitty some fries as he watched the game.

Kitty didn't question him, just looked at him for a moment before taking a fry.

* * *

"Steven," Jackie said a little later; they were the only ones left in the basement, Red driving his mother home, Eric upstairs with Kitty, and the others going home, "Are you coming?"

Hyde thought for a moment, looking around the basement. He didn't want to go home right now, but Jackie's parents were back today (luckily, they were downstairs in the living, not paying attention when he and Jackie were busy), so there was no way he could stay over; he didn't want to risk getting caught and having Jack ask the maids to watch out for him.

He stood up, walking to the back of the basement, looking around at the open doors.

"No..." He mumbled, "I think, uh... I think I'll just stay in the storage room tonight and sneak out tomorrow."

"Steven..."

"I don't wanna go home, Jackie."

Jackie looked at him for a moment before smiling, "Then I'll stay with you."

"Jackie-"

"I'm gonna stay with you, _Steven_," She said stubbornly, and he sighed a little before smiling slightly back at her.

"Okay, Jackie."

* * *

Later that night, Kitty tiredly walked down the basement stair, looking at Eric as he sat on the couch, working on his paper.

"Eight hundred and twenty-five, eight hundred and twenty-six-" He counted, but Kitty cut him off, "Eric, what're you doing? It's one in the morning."

"Finishing my paper," Eric answered as she sat next to him, "But, what're you doing down here?"

"Snow White came down to gun a stick," She said simply, lighting up a cigarette.

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't smoke," Eric said, a hint of worry in his tone.

"I know," She replied, "I know, but this is my last one. I promise. And thanks for your help with your grandmother, by the way."

"What does Gramma have against you, anyway?"

"Well," Kitty answered, "About twenty-five years ago, your father was dating this very attractive, well-to-do woman that your grandmother really liked and... he married me instead. And she never forgave me for it."

"That _bitch_," Eric said without much thought before twitching a little and looking at his mother nervously. She just looked at him for a moment before bursting out into her loud, signature laughter.

"Hey, shut up!" A groggy, slightly muffled voice that Eric recognized as Hyde shouted from one of the closed storage rooms, "We're tryin' to sleep!"

Kitty stared at the back of the basement for a minute before looking at Eric with wide eyes.

But then, she just laughed even more.

* * *

**Yay, new chapter!**

**So next would be Eric's Buddy :) Can't wait, that one was funny**

**And sorry about the lack of a sexy scene, but I'm not sure how to describe a hand job, so...**

**Also, tell me if them staying in the storage room makes sense, cuz I wasn't too sure about that.**


	11. Eric's Buddy

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**This one's gonna have to have a lot of add-ins sense it what mostly about Eric, so... but that's okay, add-ins are fun :)**

**Warning: Implied child abuse and some sexual content**

* * *

"Okay," Eric said as he handed over his class notes, "This is basically all you need to know about Bohr's theory of atomic structure."

He was standing next to his Cruiser in the student parking lot with someone he never thought he'd be talking to, Buddy Morgan, one of the most popular guys in school, despite being just as scrawny and bad with sports as Eric. Eric can only assume it's because of Buddy's money that kids like him so much.

"Cool," Buddy smiled as he took the notes, "Thanks, man, I appreciate it." Or it could be because Buddy's nice and down to earth despite his riches, and gets along with basically _everyone_. "Listen," Buddy asked, "You really don't mind me being your lab partner?"

"No," Eric shook his head, grinning obliviously, "Why would I mind?"

Buddy looked a little nervous, glancing around, "Just cuz, uh... ya know, I just... tend to blow stuff up." He shook his head quickly, walking toward his car to get out of the conversation, digging through his jacket pocket to get his keys.

"Whoa..." Eric followed him, looking a little nervous as Buddy walked toward the very expensive looking Trans Am, "Buddy, what're you doing?"

Buddy gave him a funny look, speaking slowly as if Eric couldn't understand, "Unlocking my car."

"No way!" Eric grinned excitedly, "This is your car? Oh, man, _you're_ the guy I hate."

"Yeah," Buddy laughed a little, "Yeah, that'd be me."

"Can I just..." Eric trailed off, motioning toward the car.

"Yeah, man," Buddy smiled at him as he ran toward the passenger side with the excitement of a child catching up to an ice cream truck.

"I'm _so_ glad you're my lab partner," Eric said as he examined the car.

"I could give you a ride if you want," Buddy offered as he opened the driver's door.

"Ah, yeah!" Eric exclaimed, immediately opening the passenger door, "Let's go!"

Just as Buddy gets settled, ready to insert the keys, Eric begins playing with the window, grinning as he watches open and close smoothly. Behind him, Buddy gave him a funny look and briefly grinned before schooling his features to a blank look.

"Don't do that," He ordered.

Eric immediately stopped, pouting.

"I'm kidding," Buddy grinned, started the car.

Eric smiled excitedly, once again playing with the window.

* * *

"Where the hell is Forman, man?" Hyde asked irritantly a couple hours later, standing next to the Cruiser with Kelso, hands stuffed into his pockets, shoulders hunched up, shaking his legs in an attempt to get warm, "This isn't like him."

"I'm really startin' to get worried," Kelso said anxiously, "What if somethin' happened to 'em?"

"Nothin' happened to 'em," Hyde replied, a clipped note in his voice. He's freezing his ass off waiting for Forman, and Kelso's mothering isn't helping his mood.

"What if he's lost or-r-or hurt somewhere?" Kelso asked and Hyde gave him an annoyed look, replying sarcastically, "Calm down, Lassie, I'm sure Timmy's just fine."

Kelso paused for a small moment before looking back at Hyde, "Well, maybe we should check the school morgue."

Hyde gave him a look that was somehow both completely blank and annoyed, "Kelso, the school doesn't _have_ a morgue."

Kelso gave a confused look, glancing around in thought before throwing a hand out of his pocket in exasperation, "Then _what'd_ we pay all those taxes for?"

Hyde titled his head back in annoyance, sticking a tongue into the inside of his cheek before looking back at Kelso, "You know what kills me," He said, "_You_ do better in school than I do." Though Hyde had to admit, the lessons and the assignments were relatively simple to him; if he actually did the work, he'd probably be an honor's student.

Kelso pouted at him, "I'm worried, man."

"Okay, fine," Hyde tried to placate him, "Let's just be logical, alright. I mean, Forman's not just gonna ditch us. The Cruiser's battery's probably dead or somethin'." He tried to open the passenger door, tugging on the handle several times in an angry manner before huffing and giving up.

"Ya know what," Kelso said after he gave up on the door, "It's startin' to get late. Maybe we should just start walkin'."

"No, no, no," Hyde said quickly, "I am not walking. If God wanted us to walk, He wouldn't have given us Forman." Besides, it's like, six miles from the school to Forman's; eight miles from the school to his house. He is _so_ not walking.

Kelso only pouted at him, nodding resignedly.

* * *

"Oh my God," Jackie smiled excitedly from her seat at the front of the Hub, looking at who pulled up, "That's Buddy Morgan."

"Ah, man," Donna said, watching as he and Eric stepped out of the Trans Am, "I had _such_ a crush on him in seventh grade."

"He is driving the fire chariot of the sun god," Fez smiled. Donna and Jackie only gave him funny looks; no matter how hard they tried for him, they would never understand his homeland's culture.

"He's with Eric," Jackie said as Fez took a seat beside her, "This is a _serious_ clique breach."

"A serious clique breach?" Donna exclaimed in a falsely surprised voice, "Well, that's the worst kind."

"Look, Buddy is in the rich kid clique," Jackie explained, using the mustard bottle as an example, "They mingle with the jock clique," she grabbed the ketchup bottle, "Then you have your smokers," the pepper, "And your heads," the salt, "Rich kids can be smokers, and jocks can be heads, but jocks can_not_ be smokers unless they're rich." Jackie smiled at her work as she mingled the bottles and shakers into their proper places.

Donna watches in amazed amusement, unable to believe that Jackie put so much work into something so trivial, wondering for the millionth time how Hyde fell for that. But then, thinking about it, she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What about Larry Mosely?" She asked, "He's a rich jock smoker head."

"Okay, now you're just being difficult," Jackie pouted, her work ruined by the simple question.

The doorbell jingled as Eric and Buddy entered the Hub, and Eric immediately made his way over to their table, smiling, "Hey, guys."

Jackie furrowed her brows a little, wondering where Steven and Kelso were if Eric was here, but decided to ignore it and figure out what happened later.

"Buddy, you know everyone, right?" Eric asked.

"Yea-no," Buddy stumbled a little when he saw Fez, "I don't think we've actually met."

"I am Fez," Fez answered, shaking Buddy's offered hand, "My gosh, Buddy, with a car like that, you must be knee deep in whores."

Buddy could only give him a confused smile, looking at Eric for assistance.

"Okay," Eric said immediately, "Let's go back to my house."

Everyone agreed, grabbing their coats and following Eric and Buddy to the Trans Am.

* * *

"Hey," Fez smiled happily, eyes glued to the TV playing Gilligan, "They're finally getting off the island."

He was sitting in the lawn chair. Donna was on the couch next to him, Eric sitting in the middle on the back of the couch. Jackie sat on the side closest to Hyde's chair, glancing nervously from the TV to Buddy, sitting in Hyde's seat; Steven took that chair from his house, and she knew how possessive he was of his things considering he doesn't have a lot of them. But nobody would listen to her warning, letting Buddy take his chair, despite knowing how Hyde reacts to people in his seat.

"No, Fez," Eric replied in a rather bored manner, "They're_ not_ getting off the island."

"But, they have a clock and a radio," Fez smiled patronizingly, "What could go wrong?"

They watched the TV for a moment before Fez shook his head in disappointment, "Oh, Jilligan," He sighed, mispronouncing the name.

The basement door opened, and Jackie furrowed her eyebrows in concern when she saw Steven and Kelso enter, obviously freezing. They were trembling and their breaths were shaky and heavy due to the cold air. And, when their eyes landed on Eric, looking extremely pissed, it became rather obvious to her that Eric ended up ditching them at school. **(Quick question; does anybody know why cold air makes people breath heavy?)**

"Oh, hey, guys," Eric smiled obliviously, and Jackie rolled her eyes, knowing Eric was going to be bloody by the end of the day, "Where've you been?"

"Where've we- where've _you_ been?" Kelso cried indignantly, obviously just as pissed as Hyde, "We've been worried _sick_ about you!"

"We had to walk all the way here, man, my feet are _killin'_ me!" Hyde snapped.

"Are your fingers broken?" Kelso said angrily, grabbing Eric's hand in a mock examination of them, "You can't use a phone?"

"Do you know how _freezing_ it is outside?" Hyde asked in a clipped tone, "And I'm wearin' my uncle's boots, so now I have a blister!"

Jackie winced a little; he couldn't afford new boots, so he was stuck with his uncle's two-sizes-too-small, four years old boots. Stubborn idiot wouldn't let her buy new ones for him.

"Shaggy, Scooby, we've got company," Donna said irritantly, pointing at Buddy, and Jackie rolled her eyes again. You would think by now they would know not to push Steven when he's obviously pissed enough already. You would think by now they would know not to point out Buddy, because that would only make him Steven's next target, especially considering he's in Steven's chair. She sighed, already knowing what was going to happen when Steven's eyes narrowed in on Buddy in _his_ seat.

"Oh yeah," Hyde said in a falsely calm tone as he made his way to his seat, "Buddy Morgan. Yeah, I know you."

"Yeah, I guess it's my fault," Buddy smiled obliviously, "I gave a Eric a ride home, so-"

"Get outta my chair!" Hyde snapped, jerking his thumb behind him in an ordering manner.

"Okay," Buddy said quickly, immediately removing himself from the seat.

"I really have to be going anyways," He smiled nervously as Hyde carelessly dropped his binder on the coffee table, taking his seat, "Oh, hey," he pointed at Eric, "Your car's still at school, huh?"

At least he sounds guilty, Jackie thought, Eric's just basking in is new clique. Sure, she was proud of him before, but he left her Steven to freeze, and _that_ was unacceptable.

"Yeah, you're _damn_ right it is," Kelso replied, obviously still pissed.

"I could drop you off," Buddy offered, and Eric's face lit up as he stood.

"Oh, yeah, sure," He looks at the guys, "And I'm real sorry I forgot about you."

His attempt to sound contrite is ruined when Buddy offers him the keys, "You wanna drive?"

"HELL YES!" He yelled, snatching the keys and racing up the basement stairs, Buddy calmly following him.

Fez hopped from his chair, running after them, "I call backseat!"

"See that?" Kelso asked irritantly as he took a seat between Donna and Jackie as Hyde slowly lifted his feet on the coffee table, the small boots obviously making him sore as he scrunched up his face, holding onto his legs right above his knees; Jackie pouted at him sympathetically, rubbing the arm closest to her, "He just ditched us again."

"Okay, what's your problem with Buddy?" Donna asked, "I mean, he seems nice enough."

"Who cares?" Kelso sighed out, leaning his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes, "I'm tired and I never wanna walk anywhere again."

"Who cares if he's nice?" Hyde snorted resentfully, "Screw 'em, man. He's got the car, the money, the family, the teachers like 'em, the counselors like 'em, _everybody_ likes 'em. I hate 'em."

To Donna, Hyde probably sounded like a jealous child, but Jackie knew he was just feeling abandoned. She can't help but feel a little annoyed that their friends never notice anything. Eric ditched his friends to hang out with a rich kid that owns much better things than they do; he feels like Eric is replacing him with someone better. There was also that tiny bit of resentment he had; Buddy was just as rich as Jackie, but he didn't have any of the family problems she had, and she knew Steven would be irritated by that. Why should she have to suffer if the other rich kids don't?

"Hyde, don't you think you're overreacting just a _little_ bit?" Donna asked, and Jackie rolled her eyes for the millionth time. God, their friends are stupid.

"Donna, let me tell you somethin', okay," He replied impatiently, "When high school's over, Buddy Morgan's goin' to a great college, and then he's gonna get some high paying job like mommy and daddy. You know where I'm gonna be? Sittin' right here in my uncle's boots."

There was also that, Jackie thought. Steven can't afford to do much with his life, and he's scared he's going to end up in a rut like his parents.

"Well," Jackie tried to placate him, smiling slightly, "At least you've got great friends."

He just looked at her.

"And I'll always be here," She tried.

"Awwww," Donna and Kelso cooed sarcastically.

Hyde ignored them, "Thanks, Jackie," He said, placing a hand on her knee before looking at the TV.

Jackie glanced at his hand before looking at him, "Steven," She glanced at Donna and Kelso, "There are people here."

"Sorry," He replied neutrally, keeping his eyes on the TV. Donna shook her head before looking at the TV, smiling in a way that made it obvious she was trying not to laugh. Kelso was barely paying attention, his eyes still closed and his head still resting against the couch; he almost looked asleep.

"Steven," Jackie smiled, her voice tight from trying to hold back laughter, "Move your hand."

He simply rubbed his hand up and down her the front of her thigh, and she held her hand over her eyes, bursting into giggles; Donna's shoulders shook from silent laughter.

Jackie shook her head, still smiling as she grabbed his hand and tossed it into his lap.

* * *

"Number ten, your order is ready!" Frank said into the microphone, though it seemed kind of pointless; they had a counter in the back with all the arcade games, so all Frank had to do was shout to front of the Hub, which was relatively quiet compared to the back, despite having one or two arcade games as well.

Hyde kept his arms folded on the counter, resting his chin on them as he watched Jackie boredly sort out the condiments; they sat next to each other on the bench seat, keeping the two chairs open.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kelso answered, keeping his eyes on the arcade game next to the entrance.

"Number ten," Frank replied in a clipped tone, and Hyde smirked a little, knowing that Frank is not one to argue with, "I have limited counter space, please remove your hot dog." Hyde rolled his eyes at Frank's words, able to see plenty of space from his seat.

"Alright," Kelso said irritantly after a moment of glancing back and forth between his game and Frank.

"I don't see why you can't just serve us our food, Frank," Kelso said as he rested a hand on the counter, using the other to grab the small red basket containing his hot dog, "We _are_ paying customers, you know."

"I did _not_ lose a leg in Vietnam so that I could serve hot dogs to teenagers," Frank said in a snippy tone.

Kelso looked confused for a moment, glancing over the counter to look at Frank's legs, "But, you got both your legs, Frank."

"Like I said," Frank replied, "I did _not_ lose a leg in Vietnam."

Kelso rolled his eyes, taking his hot dog to Jackie and Hyde's table as Donna entered the Hub.

"Hey guys," She said, taking off her coat and sitting in the chair next to Jackie.

"Hey, man, where's Forman," Hyde asked.

"I don't know," Donna replied, looking confused, "He's not with me."

"He's with that damn Buddy again," Hyde snipped, "Ya know, he only hangs out with Buddy cuz he's gotta Trans Am."

"So," Donna replied, trying to defend her boyfriend for ditching his friends, "You only hang out with Eric cuz of the Vista Cruiser and the basement."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "We've been friends with Forman since he was a kid, man. Way before he had any of that stuff."

"That's right," Kelso replied in a serious manner, "Remember when he had that tree house and the go-kart?"

"Hey," They looked up at the sound of Frank's voice, seeing him point at Hyde, "You. Buy somethin' or get out. I've gotta big wedding comin' in."

Okay, it's less funny when Frank's doing it to him, "Frank you don't have a wedding comin' in."

"Oh, did I say wedding? Cuz I meant to say, buy somethin' or get out," He replied in his usual clipped tone before heading back to the counter.

"Fine, I'll go someplace else then," Hyde called after him, but before he could stand, Jackie grabbed his arm.

"Steven, there's no reason for you to leave, I'll get you something," She said, digging through her purse for change, missing the raised eyebrow Hyde gave her.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for a walk anyway, thanks," He replied sarcastically.

She slammed her change on the table, making Donna and Kelso jump in surprise, causing him to squirt ketchup all over his shirt.

"Damn, Jackie!" He exclaimed, grabbing a napkin to clean up.

Jackie rolled her eyes, ignoring him, "Just get a coke, Steven, it's not that much. You can pay me later. Whatever."

Hyde huffed through his nose, grabbing the change, "Fine. Whatever." He stood, keeping the change in his pocket so he wouldn't drop it as he walked to the counter.

Jackie rolled her eyes again, wishing he would get over his stupid pride and let her buy him things; it's not a big deal to her, but it always makes him feel like a charity case even though he knows that's not her intention.

"Hello, welcome to the Hub," Frank said sarcastically, "May I help you?"

Hyde only gave him a clipped smile.

* * *

"Wow, that was a great movie, huh," Buddy said, twirling his keys as he and Eric exited the theater, walking toward his car. The two had been hanging out all day, playing basketball, working on their chemistry project, messing around at the Hub, and buying... _film_ from Frank. It was almost ten at night now, and Eric needed to get home or Red was going to toss him out of a window or something.

"Yeah," Eric replied, smiling as he and Buddy got into the car, "Who would've thought workin' at a car wash could be so much fun."

"So, what'd you wanna do now?" Buddy asked as they got settled into their seats.

"I don't know-oh, man," Eric stuttered a little.

"What?" Buddy asked.

"I forgot to call Donna," Eric said.

"Ohhhh, Donna," Buddy replied in a casual tone, "So she's like, your, uh, girlfriend?"

"I don't know... it's... I don't know," Eric mumbled, missing the way Buddy was looking at him.

"Yeah, it's-it's okay to be confused, Eric," Buddy said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, sometimes," Eric replied, not catching Buddy's tone, "You know, sometimes, I feel like... I don't know, like we're in this movie, right? And, um... I'm nervous around 'er, and I'm playing this part, right? But, it's not me."

"Mmhm," Buddy answers as he leans over, placing a hand on the back of Eric's neck as he kisses him.

Eric immediately pulls away, scrambling in his seat, shouting, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa."

"What?" Buddy asked in a defensive tone.

"You! You are... you-you're gay!" Eric exclaimed, stuttering.

"Me?" Buddy smiled, his voice surprising normal, "No, I'm not gay."

Eric looked at him for a moment, breathing heavy, his eyes glancing around, "You're not?" He asked, "But you... you just kissed me..."

Buddy paused for a brief moment before replying quite casually, "Okay, I'm gay."

"...Can you take me home now?" Eric asked in a small voice, looking quite nervous.

Buddy only chuckled a little, nodding his head as he started the car.

* * *

"Look, I'm not gay," Eric said a little while later, trying to find some way to get rid of the silence.

"Yeah, yeah," Buddy said in a reassuring tone.

A small pause.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_!"

"Cuz, I just thought that-"

"_Why_ would you think that?"

"Well, we've just been spending so much time together."

"Because we're friends," Eric replied, "I mean, I've been friends with Hyde for years and I've _never_ put the moves on 'em."

"Well, yeah, I don't blame you," Buddy replies with a small scowl, "That guy's a jerk."

"Yeah, well..." Eric trailed off, trying to defend his friend, "He-he-he's not, he's not... see, he can't help it, he's just naturally viscous... But that's not the reason!" He exclaimed, trying to get back on topic, "It's because I'm not gay... and even if I was, which I'm _not_, if I put the moves on _him_, he would bury me alive... ya know, after he broke my arms and legs so I couldn't dig myself out... but I'm not gay."

"Right," Buddy nods, "Well, I'm sorry for kissing you."

"It's okay, I mean it's-," Eric stuttered before nodding contritely, "Let's just forget about it."

Another pause.

"Do you wanna listen to the radio?" Buddy asked, reaching for the dial.

"Hey, I _told_ you I wasn't gay!"

* * *

"I miss Eric," Kelso pouts, his arms crossed, looking very much like a child in time out. Donna rolled her eyes, tossing her magazine onto the end table next to the basement phone as Fez took a seat in the lawn chair.

"It's okay, Kelso," Jackie tried to placate him, standing behind Hyde and massaging his shoulders, his head tilted back, resting on her abdomen, eyes closed, one hand holding onto a coke bottle in his lap, the other sprawled over the couch arm; he's been tense ever since he decided to stop hiding out in the basement storage room and just head home, and she has a feeling it's because of that Ian guy, and the situation with Eric isn't exactly helping his mood.

On the plus side, his eye was healing up nicely; his sunglasses were off now, and there's only a small shadow where his bruise was. His eye was still a bit rimmed, though, only more pink-ish instead of red; the large bruise on his leg that caused his limping was still pretty dark, though, and she made sure to avoid the bruising on certain spots on his shoulders.

When everyone noticed his eye, he just told them he slipped off his front porch; though, she had a feeling that Eric knows what goes on at Steven's home, as the look Eric gave Steven was a scolding one, as if he was saying that Steven should tell someone.

"You still have us," She continued.

"Well, it's not the same, Jackie, there are some things I can talk about with Eric that I can't talk about with everyone else," Kelso replied.

"Okay," Jackie tried, "Like what?"

"Well, for instance, the annoying things that everyone does," Kelso said ignorantly.

"Kelso!" Jackie exclaimed, removing one hand from Hyde to slap Kelso on the head; she could feel Steven's shoulders shaking with laughter.

"See, I _can't_ talk to you!" Kelso shouted.

Hearing the basement door open, Donna turned, greeting Eric, "Hey, Eric, how's it-"

Her reply was cut off, Eric suddenly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. When he let go of her, she spun around, her eyes lowered, never one for public affection. Everyone stared at them, wondering what in the hell was up with Eric; he's been gone for a week, and then he suddenly swoops in and kisses Donna in front of everyone.

"So, what's everybody lookin' at?" Eric asked defensively, wrapping an arm around Donna and pulling her closer to him.

"What're we lookin at, man, we haven't seen you in _days_," Hyde replied, looking at him with furrowed brows as he took a swig from his coke.

"Oh, what, Hyde, you had to walk _all_ the way home from school again?" Eric asked sarcastically, only succeeding in adding fuel to the fire, Hyde schooling his features into a rather terrifying glare, Jackie doing the same.

"That's not the only reason we're upset with you," Kelso said.

"It's _my_ only reason," Hyde said, deciding that, if Forman wants to be pissy over something stupid, then he can do the same.

"I thought you had another reason," Kelso stuttered, trying keep facing Eric, but glancing around the room to try and look at Hyde as well.

"No, that's pretty much it," Hyde replied with a careless tone.

"Where's Buddy?" Donna asked, trying to keep Eric from getting pummeled; Hyde looks pissed enough as it is.

"Oh, Buddy," Eric stuttered, "Um... well, he got busy, so..."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sure he's got a lot to do; he is '_popular_'," Jackie said in a snippy, sarcastic tone, exaggerating the word popular with air quotes, obviously still pissed that Eric ditched Hyde at school and left him and Kelso to walk.

"Yes, and so obviously gay," Fez smiled, not noticing the uncomfortable way Eric shifted.

"Buddy is _not_ gay," Jackie said; sure, she was mad at Eric, but that's no reason to make up rumors about Buddy.

"Yeah, Fez, that's just stupid," Kelso said, "If Buddy was gay, he'd be all over me.

Everyone simply stared at him with strange looks.

Kelso glanced around, continuing with a defensive voice, "Well, he would've."

* * *

"See you guys later," Donna said as Jackie, Kelso, and Hyde walked off the Forman porch, following them to head home. Hyde glanced back at Jackie and Kelso before placing a hand on Donna's arm; in the background, Jackie stopped by the Cruiser, turning to face them with crossed arms. Hyde pulled Donna back, grinning at Eric.

"So, Forman, now that the scary kids are gone," He sniffed sarcastically, putting his hands in his pockets, "Is Buddy gay?"

"Well, I don't really think it's my place to-"

"He's gay," Donna and Hyde cut him off in unison, grinning at the uncomfortable look on Eric's face.

"Okay, guys," Eric started, a nervous smile on his face, "Hypothetical situation, crazy scenario, wouldn't happen in, like, a million years, let's just, let's _say_... okay, that Buddy made a move on me."

"Eric, he's not gonna make a move on you if he knows you're straight," Donna said.

"I don't know," Hyde smirked, "I mean, Forman _is_ pretty irresistible."

"Nah," Eric said, eyes upward in thought, "I don't think he'll make a move on me again."

"_Again?_" Hyde and Donna exclaim.

"Or for the first time, I gotta, I gotta go," Eric said quickly, speedily turning around and going back inside the house.

Hyde and Donna stood there for a moment, Jackie impatiently tapping her foot in the background, before Hyde turned to face her, placing a hand on the back of her neck, a sarcastic smirk on his face, "You know, Donna... if Forman ever decides to delve in the love that dare not speak its name. I'm sure Jackie's gotta couple'a jockstraps she can introduce you to."

Donna snickered, shaking her head as she threw Hyde's arm off her before walking back to her house. Hyde grinned as he made his way over to Jackie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her through the garage door.

"What were you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothin', doll," He smirked.

* * *

"He's actually gay?" Jackie laughed in surprise. She and Steven were laying in her bed, her straddling him, her hands resting on his chest, his on her hips.

"Yeah..." Hyde trailed off with a small chuckle before staring up at her. She smiled at the look in his eyes before leaning down to kiss him. He immediately slid a hand up to grasp the back of her neck, and she slid her hands up his chest, cupping his neck, playing with his hair.

His tongue gently traced her lips, and she gave a soft moan, parting them to let him in. She began to softly suck on his tongue, and he shifted a little, rolling over so she was under him, cradling her face with his hands. His lips were a little rough, but warm and inviting, and she could do no more than clutch his shirt on the back of his shoulders tightly, arching into him as he continued to explore her mouth.

The heat between them was palpable, and he couldn't help but grind his hips into hers, grunting quietly. Her grip on his shirt tightened, and she pulled up, lifting it slightly. He withdrew his lips from hers, letting her remove his shirt completely, tossing in some random place over the side of the bed. She looked at him for a moment, taking in the fading bruises on his shoulders and side, gently running her hands over them. He hissed a little, shifting.

"I'm sorry," She said softly, placing her hands on his upper arms.

"It's fine, Jackie," He said quietly, running his hands up her sides before lowering them again, sliding them under her shirt, taking it with him. She lifted her head slightly so he could pull it off, tossing it over the bed. He lowered his head, placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, and she ran her hands up his shoulders before resting one on the side of his neck, the other in his hair. He began going lower, kissing down her collar bone to her chest, going between the valley of her breasts, skipping over her bra to start kissing down her stomach while he unbuttoned her pants.

She arched her chest, removing her hands from him to behind her, unclasping her bra before sliding it off her arms, letting it fall over the side of the bed. Steven's body immediately covered hers again, capturing her mouth with his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

He let go of her lips, nuzzling his face into the valley of her breasts, keeping his hands on her upper arms, rubbing his thumbs up and down. She let her hands run through his hair as they just lied there, feeling skin on skin.

"Steven," She whispered, feeling as though her normal voice was too loud for this moment.

"Mmm?"

"How have things been since... you went home?"

He stayed silent for a moment, unmoving, before he sighed heavily into her skin, his warm breath making her shiver.

"It's been... real tense," He whispered back, lifting his head to rest his chin on her chest, looking up at her, and her gaze immediately went to his shadowed, pink-rimmed eye, "I think the magic sorta wore off after he hit 'er... I think she's afraid of 'em now..."

"...I'm sorry, Steven."

"Let's not worry about that right now," He murmured, beginning to kiss her skin again, and she nodded lightly, biting her lip as his lips trailed from her valley to a breast. She arched into him, letting out a soft noise when he took in a nipple, gently sucking before he trailed his lips downward, going over her stomach again. When he reached her unbuttoned pants, he slid them down, along with her underwear, mouthing the skin just above the fabric. When he slid them down far enough, he let her kick them off the rest of the way, lifting her legs over his shoulders, and she moaned, arching her hips and clutching his hair when he wetly kissed her most intimate spot, sucking a little before removing his mouth.

She bit her lip again, muffling her moans when he began caressing her clit with the thumb of one hand, the other clutching her leg. He slid his hand downward, caressing her with his fingers. He glanced up at her, seeing her eyes still closed, and slowly and gently slid his middle and pointer fingers inside her, and she gasped, caught off guard, arching her hips again.

It was an odd feeling. She's never had anything enter her before, and, being unused to it, it felt a little intrusive, and only slightly painful because of her tightness, her walls stretching around his fingers; she wondered if this is what it would be like when he was finally inside her. She was thankful he was so gentle and patient with her, not forcing his way in, letting her relax before he started moving his hand, caressing her on the inside.

She squirmed as she became used to the feeling, her pleasure building, and she moaned when he took her clit into his mouth, sucking and licking as the thrusting of his fingers picked up in speed. She whimpered as she felt the still unfamiliar feeling of her build up begin, the balls of her feet digging into his back, and when she came, she cried out, gripping his hair and shoulders tightly, making him grunt when she accidentally clutched his bruise.

He gently removed his fingers from her before mouthing his way up her body as she calmed down, panting quietly. When he reached her chest, he skipped up, crashing his lips against hers, and she immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wow..." She whispered when they parted and they looked at each for a moment before quietly and breathily laughing, brushing their lips together once or twice in between.

She slid her hands down his neck and chest, resting them on his belt buckle as they calmed down, letting him kiss her again as she unclasped it.

* * *

"Hey, Buddy," Eric called, running after him as they stepped into the student parking lot, "Hey, I'm gonna need those chemistry notes back."

"Listen, if you don't wanna be my lab partner anymore, I'll understa-"

"What, no, no," Eric cut him off quickly, looking a little confused, "No, I didn't mean it like that; we're still friends."

"Really?" Buddy asked, a little hopeful that he finally found someone who wouldn't judge him.

"Yeah," Eric smiled before asking what he's been wondering for a while now, "Actually, I wanted to ask you... why me?"

"Well, I don't know," Buddy answered, "I mean, it's probably the same reason Donna likes you, ya know, you're smart, sensitive, and... nice looking."

"Okay, well first of all," Eric replied, "I'm not really that smart; those chemistry notes? Copied. And as for the sensitive part, sometimes, I can just be downright mean."

"You are so cute," Buddy laughed.

"Well I'm-I'm... Yeah, I guess I am," Eric grinned.

* * *

**Okay, I figured, for this chapter, I can give my opinion on gays. I don't believe in gay or straight; I believe if two people fall in love, they have a right to be together despite their gender, race, or culture. It's my personal opinion, and if you have a problem with it, then whatever. And even if you don't believe in things like that, that's still absolutely no reason to degrade, harm, or harass gay people just because of their sexuality; that's just cruel and uncalled for.**

**So anyway, yay, funny chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I had writer's block for the add-in moments, so...**


	12. The Best Christmas Ever

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**You finally get to see how Jackie and Hyde met! Aren't you excited :)**

**Note: After watching the episode 'Career Day,' I got a strong feeling that Edna truly does care about Hyde, but is unsure how to show it. So, in my story, some things are going to be shown in Edna's point of view, and I'm going to try to explain her reasons for leaving and everything. ****She will be leaving earlier than in canon due to an idea of mine. **

**Also, the episode 'Punk Chick' will be skipped because I'm not sure how to work Jackie and Hyde's relationship into it. I may use the other story line from the episode, but change Hyde's, but I'm still not sure yet.**

**Warning: Child abuse in this chapter**

* * *

"_Man_, the Grinch has a big butt," Donna muttered, eyes glued to the TV. She stood at the back of the basement with Eric and Hyde, who was holding a box of ornaments for the small tree in the shower. Fez sat in the lawn chair, Kelso on the couch, and Jackie in Hyde's chair.

"Yes," Fez smiled, "Nothing says Christmas like a brig, green, Grinch ass."

"Hold the latter for me," Donna ordered, grabbing a beer can from the box and climbing up the tiny latter next to the tree, Eric holding it for her.

"So, Eric, what're you doin' for Christmas Eve?" Kelso asked, tilting his head back to look at Eric.

"My parents are having the same lame Christmas party they have every year," He answered before mocking the adults' voices, "Hey neighbor, is that a mistletoe?" He began exaggerating a drunken make out, sticking his tongue in every direction, missing the disgusted look Hyde sent him.

"Alright," Donna said, fixing the can on the tree, "How does that look?"

Hyde and Eric turned to look, but their eyes immediately went to Donna's bottom, directly in front of them.

"Looks great, man," Hyde smirked as Eric muttered, "Oh, so fabulous."

"Guys," Donna grinned, pointing at the tree, "The ornaments are up here."

They looked up, giving rather unenthusiastic, "Oh, yeah," "Looks great."

"Steven," Jackie scolded, but he just grinned at her as he set the box of ornaments on the deep freeze. He patted her leg, and she stood, letting him take his seat before settling into his lap, his arm loosely draped across her waist.

"I just love Christmas," Jackie smiled after she was settled, "It's all about good tidings and cheer... and _shopping_."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Jesus was going for," Hyde muttered.

"Hey, I give, too," Jackie whined, pouting at him, "You know every year my friends and I give gift baskets to the unfortunate."

"I think you mean less fortunate," Donna replied, a bit of a confused look on her face.

"Whatever," Jackie muttered carelessly, "Bums." Hyde snickered.

Hearing footsteps on the basement stairs, Jackie lifted herself from Hyde's lap just as Mrs. Forman entered the room, "Oh," She smiled, "What're you kids doing watching cartoons? Holiday Inn is on," She turned the knob on the TV, swaying and singing the song playing, "Where the tree tops glisten, la, la, la, listen!"

"Eric," She tapped his shoulder when she reached him, "Help me get the decorations."

"Sure, mom," He grinned at her, following her toward one of the storage rooms; as embarrassing as Kitty can be, he couldn't help but smile at her constant cheer.

"You know what my favorite Christmas gift of all time is?" Kelso sat up abruptly, "Light Brite. It's fun makin' things with Light Brite." He grinned, but when no one else seemed to share his excitement, he pouted, muttering a bit defensively, "Well, it is."

"Man, my favorite gift is cash," Hyde smirked, "That way you can buy whatever you want. Know what I mean, Donna?"

"Uh huh," She muttered, giving him an odd look.

"Yeah, like, let's just say someone gave you... I don't know, six dollars and some change, right?" He continued, looking at her, "Yeah, to buy a present. What would you get?"

"Well, Hyde, it doesn't matter how much the gift costs," She answered, "As long as it's personal and sentimental."

"You know what's personal and sentimental, Steven," Jackie said, patting his leg, "Diamonds."

"Yeah, whatever," He muttered.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard from the back room and Kitty came rushing out, heading straight for the stairs. Eric calmly walked out, looking at everyone staring at him. He pursed his lips, "We were goin' through a box of Christmas decorations and... we found a Christmas rat."

Kelso immediately shot up, running toward the back to see the rat while Donna and Fez calmly followed him. Jackie bounced into Hyde's lap, keeping her feet off the floor in fear of it, while Hyde just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

"So what was up with the present question?" Donna asked later that night. She, Eric, and Hyde were sitting in the basement, Jackie, Kelso, and Fez upstairs in fear of the rat still being there. The three of them were going through small boxes, trying to find some decorations for the Christmas party Red gave Eric permission to throw.

"I don't know what to get Jackie," Hyde muttered, digging through the box in his lap.

"Like I said, personal and sentimental," Donna answered.

"You try tellin' that to Jackie," Hyde shot back.

"Hyde, I'm pretty sure Jackie'll love whatever you give her," Donna tried to placate him, "And if she can't appreciate it, then just don't get 'er anything."

"Donna," Hyde said impatiently, "If I don't get 'er anything, she'll go straight for my shins."

"She kicks you in the shins?" Eric asked, glancing up from his box.

"It's one of the things she does when she doesn't get her way," Hyde deadpanned.

"Hey," Donna smiled, setting her box on the coffee table after she pulled out a large binder, "Check it out, there's a bunch of photos in here."

Eric and Hyde sat there boxes down before taking a seat next to her on the couch, leaving her squished between them when they leaned over to look at the album.

"Oh, look," Eric pointed at a photo, "This is when Hyde first walked me home." He glanced up nervously, "That was not a fun day."

"You're tellin' me," Hyde muttered, remembering the horrid bath Kitty made him take with Eric. She had just taken one look at him, smiled, and said, _"Well aren't you just the dirtiest little boy."_

"Hey, here's a picture of me and Hyde," Donna pointed, "I think from like... fifth grade?" She looked at it for a moment before her face turned pink, "Oh my _God_, you can see my _training bra_ through my _shirt_."

Hyde laughed, "Yeah, I remember _that_ training bra."

She flipped the pages a few times before she suddenly stopped at one, her brows furrowing, "Hyde, it's you and Jackie."

Hyde looked at the picture; Jackie was in her cheer uniform in the Forman kitchen, piggy-backing him. Her arms were wrapped around the front of his neck, and he held on to the underside of her thighs, holding her up. She was smiling at the camera, leaning her head against his, while he just stared blankly, a small mark on the corner of his right eye. It was from last year, '75, when they first met.

"What's this from?" Donna asked, looking at him while pointing at the picture.

"Oh, uh," He mumbled, "That was the day we met."

Donna grinned at him, "Is it an embarrassing story?"

"Not really."

"Can we hear it anyway?" Eric ginned.

Hyde sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine. My ma's boy toy kicked me out for the night..."

* * *

{FLASHBACK}

Hyde huffed as he stalked through the forest; 'Uncle' Curt had kicked him out for the night after giving him a nice mark on his right eye. He brushed his fingers against it, wincing when it caused it to throb. He shook his head angrily, rolling his eyes.

At first, he had thought about going to the Formans', but then he decided against it; he knew that Mrs. Forman knew what went on. Every time he saw her, she had a worried glint in her eyes, and her eyes always trailed over him, looking for any new marks. He had a feeling she wanted to call CPS or something, but was afraid they would take him away. And going there with a new mark would only make her worry more, and he didn't want that. Which was why he was making his way to the water tower.

He climbed up the ladder, hearing the metal squeak. He sat at the ledge, dangling his feet, so he was overlooking the town lights. He folded his arms over the railing, leaning his forehead against them as the railing was so high, sighing.

He didn't understand his ma. Bud was an ass that seemed to get off on knocking his family around; the happiest day of his life was when the drunken bastard took off, but then Edna started dating guys that were just like him, or even worse than him. He wished he knew why; maybe she truly loved Bud, and just wanted to feel like he was still here, but... her son should come first. She shouldn't let him get smacked around by boyfriends that only last a month.

Huffing, he lifted his head, digging through his pocket. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, taking one, and pulling out his lighter. He lit it and took a drag, blowing smoke out through his nose, looking out at the town he'd grown up in. It was peaceful up here, especially when he was alone; he didn't get a lot of alone time at home.

He took another drag just as he heard clanking from the metal ladder. He waited a minute before turning his head just in time to see a small girl's head pop up.

Her breath hitched from surprise when she saw him before she glanced down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was up here..."

"That's cool," He muttered, looking back toward the town. She looked at him for a moment, probably wondering what he meant by that statement, and he recognized her as that freshman cheerleader, Burkhart... the loud one.

She hesitated for a second before climbing onto the platform, taking a seat next to him, and he had to give her some credit for not leaving. Most preppy chicks would have taken off if they had found _Steven Hyde_ up here alone.

It was silent for a moment as they just looked at the town, watching some building lights turn off, while others turned on.

"Um, so..." She mumbled, trying to break the silence, "Why're you up here?"

"Alone time," He mumbled back, using his fingers to put out his cigarette before tossing it over the railing; it burned, but it was better than starting a fire.

"Oh..." She trailed off, "... I don't think I like being alone..."

He looked at her, blowing out the excess smoke, and she glanced up at him, looking a bit nervous.

"We all have preferences, I guess..." He murmured.

"Um, so, uh..." She mumbled, awkwardly pointing to one of her eyes, "What happened to..."

"...Just a disagreement," He muttered, brushing his fingers over his bruise again, keeping his eyes on her. Pointing to her eyes had drawn his attention to them, and it was a little hard to notice in the dark, but...

"You're eyes are different colors..." He mumbled out loud without really meaning to.

She frowned, glancing away from him.

"What?" She shook her head, "You don't like them?"

"I'm lopsided," She mumbled, "Why would I like them?"

"I dunno, they look pretty cool." Her lips twitched for a moment before she looked back at him, smiling a bit shyly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," He answered, "Were you born like that?"

"Mm," She shook her head, and he waited for her to continue, "In first grade, when kids were throwing things at each other, I got hit with a metal pencil sharpener."

He grinned at her misfortune, and she pouted at him before continuing, "I got a lot of blood in my eye, and when it healed up and we noticed the different color, my parents took me to the doctor. He said I just had an overload of blood iron and that's why my eye color darkened. He called it... Hemo-hemosi-um... never mind..." **(1)**

She trailed off, and he chuckled a little at her inability to pronounce the word, "They gotta name for people like you?"

"Heterochromia," She smiled proudly, able to pronounce the word after hearing it so many times, and he couldn't help but give a small smile at her childishness. **(2)**

"Didn't realize the little cheerleader survived such a tragic occurrence," He smirked at her teasingly, giving her a wide-eyed look, making her snicker.

"So that answers one question; now," He looked at her, "Isn't it a little too dirty for you up here? Especially with the school's number one burnout?"

She looked back at the town, "I love the view," She smiled, "It makes me think of Paris."

"Paris?" He muttered incredulously.

"Well, my mom's been to Paris lots of times, and whenever she tells me about it, this is the closest I can come to matching her description," She smiled at him, and he furrowed his brows. If her mom was in Paris without her, then who the hell does she stay with? Her dad? Hyde doesn't think so; Jack Burkhart doesn't exactly believe in privacy, always letting the media get interviews and pictures, going off to different states for business. Did they just leave her alone?

He's not too sure how he feels about that.

"What're you doin' up here?" He asked, trying to change the topic; her voice was a bit distant, and it kind of hit home.

"Cheer practice ran late tonight and I wasn't ready to go home," She answered.

They went back to silence, but it was brief.

"What's your real name?" She asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Well... everyone calls you Hyde, but that's your last name, right?"

"Mmhm."

"What's your first name?"

"...Steven."

"That's cool."

He smirked a little, knowing that she was only imitating him from earlier. Normally, he would reply with a 'whatever', but instead, he nodded, "Yeah..."

Silence fell between them again before he stood, walking toward the ladder, "C'mon," He mumbled, patting her shoulder as he walked by, "I'll walk ya home." She smiled at him, following him down the ladder. Call him a pig, but every few seconds, his eyes would wander up her legs. What the hell made her think a cheer outfit was appropriate for ladder climbing? He glanced away as she glanced down, and he knew he was caught, but he could only grin at that, finding it a bit funny.

At the last rung, he let himself drop the last two feet, and he reached out and grabbed her waist, helping her to the ground. She turned to face him, but his hands remained on her, and when she looked up at him, he felt a bit tempted to kiss her.

"Thank you," She mumbled, and he nodded, letting her go and leading her through the forest.

"Wait, how far away do you live?" She asked as she followed behind him, "I don't want you to have to walk- ah!"

Her sentence was cut off with a squeak, and he turned to see her on her hands and knees, her right foot caught under a root. He walked to her, helping her up by her underarms, but she gave out when she put pressure on her foot.

"Ow..." She mumbled, holding onto it.

"Here," He said, helping her onto his back, "You probably just twisted it." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she got settled on to his back, "Look, my friend's ma is nurse. I'll take you to her."

She wanted to argue, but just nodded, letting him carry her out of the forest.

* * *

Lucky for him, Mrs. Forman was still awake. The kitchen lights were on, but the rest of the house was dark, so he was quiet as he opened up the sliding door, seeing Mrs. Forman in her night gown, bent over into the fridge. The door made a slow whooshing noise as it opened, and Kitty jumped, holding a hand to her heart, "Oh, Steven," She breathed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," He muttered, shifting Jackie a little, "You work late tonight?"

"Yes, now what happened?" She asked, making her way over to them. He was thankful she ignored his eye in favor of looking over Jackie.

"She slipped on a root."

Kitty looked at Jackie's dangling ankles, gently taking the lightly bruised one into her hands, putting a little pressure on it.

"Well, it's a bit puffy," She muttered, "But it's fine, just bruised up. You should be able to walk on it just fine after the soreness wares off."

"Okay," Jackie smiled, "Thank you."

Kitty grinned at him, rubbing her thumb over his bruise for a moment before placing her hands on her hips, giving him a look.

"Mrs. Forman..." He warned, but she ignored him.

"Well aren't you two just so gosh darn cute," She let out her signature laugh, "I think I need a picture of this. My Steven's actually being sweet." She laughed again, making her way over to the kitchen drawer, pulling out her camera, and Hyde rolled his eyes, sighing when he felt Jackie shake with silent laughter.

Mrs. Forman held up the camera, and Jackie tightened her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his just as the 'snap,' sounded throughout the room.

* * *

{END FLASHBACK}

"Awwwww," Eric and Donna cooed, grinning at him.

"Get bent," He mumbled, "But, anyway, we kept going back to the water tower after that to meet up and, eventually, she met you guys..."

Hyde looked at the picture he had pulled out during his description, "You know what... I bet your ma's gotta couple'a pictures of us since we've been dating..." He mumbled before abruptly hopping off the couch, making his way toward the basement stairs, "That might work."

* * *

Hyde shook his hands, trying to keep them warm, he and Eric standing by the highway, listening to the sound of a saw running back and forth. It was the night before Eric's little party, and, surprisingly, Red had given him money for it, which had given Hyde an idea. But Eric looked nervous, holding his arms, and glancing around the woods.

"Forman, man, would you_ relax_," Hyde ordered, "This is a good plan. We cut down the tree and keep the forty bucks for beer."

"Car," Eric said, and he and Hyde quickly ducked behind the road railing, but Kelso lifted his head into plain view, "Where?"

"Kelso," Eric said, irritated, pushing Kelso down, "Car means get down."

They heard the saw for a few more seconds before Kelso lifted himself back up, "Okay," He said, "Done."

Eric looked at him blankly, "I disagree, Kelso. See, if you were done, the tree would be a bit more horizontal."

"No," Kelso pouted, "I mean I'm done."

"Car!" Hyde shouted, and he and Eric speedily hid, Kelso going a bit slower.

"Here," Kelso muttered after they stood, holding out the saw to Hyde, "Cut it yourself."

"Fine, Kelso," Hyde snapped, snatching the saw from him before holding out to Eric, "Can you believe him?"

Eric just gave him a stupid look before taking the saw and walking back over to the tree. "Ah, Hyde," He muttered, "Did you hafta write your name in the snow so close to the tree?"

"Sorry," Hyde muttered in a voice that wasn't very sincere.

Eric rolled his eyes, going back to the tree.

* * *

"There," Kelso grinned as he and Eric struggled to get the tree off the car, "Now we've got forty bucks for beer."

"You know what else we should do?" Kelso asked just as the tree fell over him. He struggled under it as Eric helped him lift it up. "Not get any presents," He said, helping Eric lift the tree upright, "That way we get even more money for beer."

"Hey, shut up," Eric hissed, pointing to Kitty as she made her way out of the sliding door.

"Oh, Eric," Kitty said excitedly, examining the tree, "I think this is the most beautiful tree we have ever had. Oh, and it's just, it's so fresh." Just as she finishes her sentence, a bird flew out of the tree, right over her head, and she ducked, running back into the house to get away.

Laurie squeezed passed her mom, walking to Eric, examining the tree. "Oh, you did not get this from a lot," She smirked at him, "You stole it."

"I haggled," Eric muttered.

"With who? Smokey the Bear?" She replied snippily, "You stole it."

"Well, I mean, you're one to talk, you're flunkin' outta college," Eric snapped back, and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked in a rather panicked voice.

"I didn't," Eric smirked.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Okay!" Laurie exclaimed, wide eyed, slowly backing toward the sliding door.

"Okay," Eric said back slowly, his eyes just as wide.

Hyde rolled his eyes, shutting the car door as Kelso dragged the tree inside.

* * *

The next night, party night, Donna stood by the tree, making final touches. Eric came down the basement stairs, walking up behind her to hang something on the bar holding up the shower curtains. Donna looked at it before smiling, turning to Eric.

"Mistletoe?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"Yeah, well," He attempted to play it off, "It's really more for decoration."

"Is that a fact?" She teased, "Neighbor."

"Um, no," He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. They stayed locked together for a moment before they were interrupted, Hyde and Kelso coming in through the basement door, holding paper bags.

"Hey, Eric," Kelso said as Laurie and Kitty made their way downstairs, "Where do we put the beer?"

"In the ice chest, SHH, SHH!" Eric hissed, quickly leading them toward the back before he turned to greet his mother.

"Okay, now here you go," Kitty said, setting a plate of cookies on the coffee table, "Punch and cookies, just like I promised."

"Mom, mom," Eric muttered, "No."

"Eric," Laurie smirked, setting a bowl of punch next to the cookies, "Mom made it for you, the least you could do is drink a _lot_ of it."

"Aw," Kitty smiled, putting her arms around Eric and Laurie, hugging them close, "You know, you two are just the best Christmas present a mother could have."

Unbeknownst to her, Laurie reached behind her, smacking Eric on the back of the head. Eric immediately retaliated in kind just as Kitty let them go, making her way back up the stairs.

Kelso, catching sight of Laurie, sprinted out of the back room, hopping over the sofa, his foot catching on a cushion, making his shin smack against the table, shaking its contents quite loudly. He stood up straight, grinning at Laurie, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Laurie," He tried to deepen his voice.

"Kelso," She said breezily, though there was hint snide in her tone.

"So... um... cool," He grinned as Fez entered the basement, carrying a bag of what was obviously presents.

"Hey, Fez," Donna greeted.

"Merry Christmas," He said, setting his bag on the lawn chair before looking at the coffee table, "Oo, punch."

"Can I pour you some?" Laurie asked excitedly, a huge grin on her face.

"No thank you, but if you like, you can bend over and put my gifts under the tree," He replied suggestively, one of his 'Fez grins' plastered on his face. Laurie just looked at him, her smirk slowly vanishing.

"Oh, gifts?" Kelso asked as Hyde made his way out of the back room, watching as Fez placed his gifts under the tree, "I thought we said no gifts?"

"No, _you_ said no gifts," Eric deadpanned.

"What's Christmas without gifts?" Donna grinned teasingly.

"Yeah, man," Hyde smirked, taking a seat on the deep freeze, "Where's your heart?"

"Nobody tells me anything around here!" Kelso exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Now I gotta get everybody gifts or I'm gonna look like an ass!"

"Cheer up, Kelso," Laurie smirked, holding out a cup of punch, "Have some punch."

"No," Kelso pouted, walking toward the basement door in a dejected manner, "I gotta get gifts."

* * *

Red rested his chin on his hand, boredly watching 'The Little Drummer Boy' playing on the TV sets as Kelso walked through the door, looking around before making his way over to the counter.

"Hey, Mr. Forman," Kelso smiled.

"Kelso, what're you doin' here?" Red asked, "It's Christmas Eve."

"I know, but I forgot to get everybody Christmas gifts," Kelso mumbled before grinning happily, "Hey, you know you're the only place in this whole town that's open?"

"Yeah, I know," Red muttered, annoyed.

"Hey, what can I get for seventeen dollars?" Kelso asked.

"Well," Red grinned sarcastically, "We've got some really nice, heavy duty extension cords."

"No," Kelso mumbled, looking around, "Hey, how much is that refrigerator?"

Red stared at him blankly.

* * *

Fez walked around the mingling party guests, catching sight of three blondes sitting on the couch.

"Hello, ladies," He grinned, "May I get you something to drink? We have _beer_, you know."

"What else do you have?" The middle one asked.

"We have punch, but we also have_ beer_," Fez smiled.

"Punch is fine," She smiled, though her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Punch it is, okay. Now," He grinned again, "Would you like to chase down that punch with a nice_ beer_?"

* * *

"Oh, I am so kickin' your ass!" Red exclaimed happily, sitting next to Kelso on a couple of crates, playing Pong on one of the store TVs.

"Good game, Mr. Forman," Kelso grinned, setting his controller down and standing.

"Oh, you're leaving? C'mon, c'mon, we'll play another game."

"I don't wanna miss the party, and..." Kelso trailed off, clearly wanting to continue playing.

"C'moooon," Red grinned, and he smiled back, spastically nodding his head and retaking his seat.

* * *

"What's with the pep squad, man?" Hyde asked, watching three blonde girls drool over Fez from his seat on the deep freeze.

"Yeah, they seem extra stupid tonight," Donna nodded next to him, but grinned when she saw Jackie take a seat behind Fez on the back of the couch, exclaiming, "Hey, he was my friend first!"

"Oh, good God," Hyde muttered, hopping off the deep freeze and making his way over to Jackie, trying to coax her away from Fez.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jackie?" He asked, holding her by the shoulders as he led her to the tree, "Are you drunk?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "You know I don't like beer! Why would I drink beer when there's all this wonderful punch?"

"Er, right..." Hyde mumbled as Kelso made his way into the basement, tossing a paper bag under the tree. Donna walked over, picking up the bag and looking in it before she gave Kelso a look, "Hot rollers?"

"It was the only thing I could afford," Kelso pouted, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just _told_ me we were doin' gifts!"

Donna rolled her eyes, heading back toward the deep freeze to grab another drink, Kelso following to get some beer of his own.

"Aw, Steven" Jackie cooed, hugging him around the waist, "Hot rollers! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Okay, yeah, you're drunk."

"I am not!"

Steven's mouth turned up in a half-smile, half-smirk thing, and Jackie thought it was wonderful, "Okay, prove it. Follow my finger with your eyes."

He raised a finger and began to move it up and down, back and forth, but it was too fast, and she had thought he only raised one finger, but now it looked like three, and this games was stupid anyway... She glanced up, trying to avoid his moving finger because it was making her dizzy, and her eyes caught something wonderful. God, everything was so wonderful today!

"Mistletoe."

"What?"

"We're standing under a mistletoe! Kiss me!" She threw her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes, and closed her eyes.

"Jackie, I'm not gonna kiss you when you're drunk," He mumbled, feeling as though that would be taking advantage of her. He tried to shrug her off, but she held on.

"I'm not drunk," She pouted, "And you have to kiss me! It's a mistletoe; it's tradition!"

"It's stupid, I'll just move."

"You can't, you can't, you can't!" She yelled, holding on tighter, "You have to kiss me first!"

"Alright, alright, alright," He mumbled quickly, trying to placate her. Appeased, she nodded happily, puckering her lips and closing her eyes. She felt a hand cup the back of her head, pulling her closer, but the expected pressure of his lips never came. Instead, there was a gentle, slightly wet sweep of his lips on her forehead, and it felt wonderful.

Her eyes fluttered open just as he pulled back, mumbling, "You want your present now?"

"Steven!" She gasped, a big smile on her face, "You got me a present? That's so wonderful!"

"Yeah," Hyde muttered, kneeling down to grab something messily wrapped in newspapers out from under the tree before standing, handing it to her. Excited, she ripped it open, holding up the newly revealed picture frame. The frame held a montage of pictures of her and Steven, cut up to fit onto the frame. One was from when they first met when he carried her to the Formans'. Another was from the Thanksgiving party she managed to make it to after her dinner with her parents; she was sitting on the couch in Steven's lap, smiling as she took a bite of his pie. There was one from the pictures Mrs. Forman took before they went to the disco, her arm hooked through Steven's, beaming at the camera; he was giving a small smile himself. There were a few more pictures, them sitting together on the deep freeze, her sitting in his lap on the Formans' porch chairs, one of her smiling at the camera while she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind while he leaned back against her in his chair. It was wonderful!

"Oh, Steven!" She exclaimed, hugging him again, him instinctively placing a hand on her upper back, "I love you!"

Hyde's eyes widened, an uncomfortable look appearing on his face, "Jackie..." He breathed out in surprise. She's never said that before; neither of them have said that before.

"Eric!" Red saved him from his thoughts, storming down the stairs, "Before you explain the beer, maybe you wanna tell me why there're two state troopers in our living room, confiscating our Christmas tree."

"Oh, that, um," Eric stuttered, "Funny story; _true_ story-"

"Get to the point," Red snapped.

"We cut down a tree on the side of the interstate," Eric mumbled.

"Well that's just great, Eric," Red said, clearly mad, "Now the party's over, you're grounded, and I want what's left of my forty bucks."

"Kelso, give it to 'em," Eric ordered.

"Oh crap," Red mumbled.

"Oh, uh," Kelso stuttered, "I sorta spent it on the gift I got."

"Mr. Forman!" Jackie exclaimed drunkenly, dragging Hyde with her as she walked over to Eric, "Guess what, guess what! I love Steven so _much_!" She stumbled a little, grabbing Hyde into another hug, and he smiled nervously, keeping his arms around her so she wouldn't stumble off.

"Oh, God bless us everyone!" A member of Fez's harem shouted, and the three of them cuddled up with him.

"Eric, what the hell is going on here?" Red demanded, "Have these girls been drinking?"

"No, no, dad, no!" Eric stuttered, "It's just mom's punch."

Red glared at him, lifting the punch bowl and using the ladle to take sip. He threw it back down, "Lousy with hooch," He muttered.

"You see, you see, Red," Hyde stuttered, trying to keep Jackie upright as she swayed, "She's drunk, that's drunk talk!"

"Steven, you take her home, I'll get the sob sisters," Red ordered, "Eric, clean this place up and the rest of the beer goes in my fridge; Donna, your dad's upstairs, I suggest you join 'em; Kelso... Go. Home!"

"Eric, do something!" Fez pleaded as the three girls followed Red upstairs, "Your father is taking my women!"

* * *

Jackie giggled as Steven carried her, her hands loosely hanging onto his neck, her head precariously tilted back. Hyde sighed, sunglasses hooked onto his shirt, carrying her bridal style up her stairs, for once thankful that her parents were gone so often; he didn't want to explain to a councilman why his daughter was completely wasted.

"I love you, Steven," She giggled, and he nervously licked his lips as he entered her room. She hasn't stopped saying those words since she first said them, and he really wished she would. She can't possibly mean them; she's just drunk. She's drunk, and that's why she's saying them. That's it. That's all.

"I love you," She murmured sleepily as he lied her on her bed, setting his gift for her on her night stand.

"No, you don't," He whispered, his face a light shade of pink. He can feel his eyes burning, "It's just the booze talkin', Jackie."

"But, I love you," She pouted. Her voice... saying those words... to _him_... God, it made his chest _hurt_.

He sniffed, fiddling with the covers as he settled her beneath them, tucking her in.

"See..." She murmured, nearly unconscious, "You don't wanna be, but you're sweet... and I love you for it..."

He exhaled shakily, "Yeah, yeah, um... goodnight, Jackie."

"I love you, Steven," She mumbled when he kissed her forehead again, and he lifted himself up, glancing back at her sleeping form once before quietly shutting the door, leaving her house to make his way home.

* * *

Hyde sighed, hearing his mother and Ian fight before he even got to the porch. He hesitantly opened his screen door, his ma and Ian in the middle of the living room, screaming, making wild hand gestures. They immediately stopped, though, their attention turned to him.

Ian stalked toward him, and he backed up until he hit the crappy, falling-apart wall, "It's ten-thirty; I told you I wanted you home early today."

Right; his punishment for being a 'smart ass.'

"Sorry..." Hyde mumbled; normally he'd snap something back, but he really wasn't in the mood, "Lost track of time, I guess..."

Ian grabbed him by the back of his neck painfully, and he hissed when his head was tilted back, reaching behind him to grab onto Ian's hand in an attempt to loosen the hold, "You been drinkin', boy?" Ian demanded.

Hyde quickly shook his head, "No, no, I just... I just drank some punch..." Which was the truth; he hadn't even thought about grabbing a beer. Though, it wasn't hard for him to figure out that someone spiked the punch; God, what a cliché.

Ian stared at him, and he swallowed, nervously licking his lips before Ian pushed him toward the door in the back of the living room, "Got to bed."

He stumbled a little before catching himself, glancing back at his ma. Edna looked away, crossing her arms uncomfortably; her boy's eyes were the most expressive things, and she couldn't stand to see the betrayal and the hope of a little boy who just wanted his mom mixing around in them.

Hyde sighed as he made his way to his room, locking the door behind him before falling onto the mattress he calls a bed.

He hugged his pillow under his head, closing his eyes, furrowing his brow.

She can't love him; his own mother has never even told him she loved him. She was just drunk; honestly, how could someone like _her_ love someone like _him_? It didn't make sense.

She just didn't know what she was saying. That's all.

* * *

**Wew, dramatic chapter! We're going to elaborate on the 'I love you' thing in the ski trip episode, so... stay tuned :)**

**1) ****Hemosiderosis - a form of iron overload disorder resulting in the accumulation of ****hemosiderin****, which is an iron storage complex.**

**********2) Heterochromia - a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin (a pigment). It may be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or injury.**

**********Note: Mila Kunis was born with heterochromia, and my version of how Jackie got it is my own**


	13. Ski Trip

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Concluding the 'I love you' thing :)**

* * *

"Alright guys," Eric said, folding up the map he, Hyde, and Fez were looking at, "If we leave right after school, we should make it to Jackie's ski cabin by, like, six o' clock."

"Man, I can't wait; a trip to my favorite place," Hyde smirked as he settled into his chair, "Anywhere but here."

Eric snickered as he climbed over the couch, taking a seat on the back of it, "And I'm bettin' that Alpine Valley'll get The Kid many make out opportunities with Donna. The Kid is _in_."

"What's with the whole 'Kid' thing?" Hyde asked, giving him a strange look.

"It's cool," Eric said, but his grin slowly fell when Hyde and Fez simply stared at him, "...It's not cool?"

"Not cool; dorky," Fez said, a 'duh' tone in his voice as he gave Eric an odd look.

They turned to the basement door as it opened, watching as Kelso came in, grinning and snickering, "Guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?"

"Everyone," Hyde deadpanned.

"No, man," Kelso laughed, not noticing Hyde's tone, "_Me!_ And you know what's so great about it? A lot of people hang out behind the gym, so _every_body saw it!"

Jackie chose this moment to walk into the basement, exclaiming happily, "Guess what? My parents aren't coming this weekend, so it's just gonna be us!"

"Al_right_!" Kelso exclaimed.

Hyde shifted a little when he looked at Jackie, thinking about the Christmas party from last week. He thought about how she called him (the only person in the group with his number), crying about her hangover, not knowing how to take care of it. He thought about how nervous he was when he went over to take care of her, only to find out that she remembered nothing of what she said, and that she saw his gift on the night stand and just 'loved it so much'. He had decided not to tell her, afraid that she would take it back, or that she really didn't mean it and that she only said it because of the booze.

He wanted to hear her say it sober.

Hearing Kelso's shout brought Jackie's attention to him, and she snickered when she looked at him.

"What?" Kelso pouted.

"You and Pam _Macy_?" Jackie laughed.

"Yeah, I know, isn't it great?" Kelso said with excitement.

"No," She snickered, making Kelso pout, "Kelso, she'd do it with _any_body."

"Well, yeah, but she's hot," Kelso said, a 'duh' look on his face, and Jackie shook her head, "I can't help it, I get _urges_."

"Don't we all," Fez nodded sympathetically.

"Well, what if you had an actual girlfriend, like when you were with Shelly?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I don't know," Kelso shrugged, "Maybe if I had the right girl, I wouldn't go around."

"Aww, that's sweet," Jackie gushed, and Hyde and Eric snorted, "I'm sure you'll find the right girl one day, Kelso."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I loved Shelly," Kelso said, "We weren't even together that long, right?"

"Well, I guess not..." Jackie trailed off, her eyes pointed upward in thought, "I don't know, I guess I'm not sure about love either..."

"Sure you are," Kelso laughed, "I mean, you love Hyde."

Hyde sat up a bit straighter, glaring menacingly at Kelso, and Eric and Fez shifted nervously, glancing between Hyde and Jackie as she gave him a questioning look.

"I never said that," Jackie smiled, shaking her head, keeping her eyes on Hyde.

"Yeah, you did," Kelso smiled stupidly, "Remember, you were all drunk and you told everyone you loved 'em?"

"_Kelso_," Eric hissed.

"_What?_" Jackie asked lowly, glaring at Hyde; he simply stared back blankly.

There was an awkward silence as Fez and Eric glanced back and forth between Jackie and Hyde, Kelso's smile slowly falling when he finally caught on to the tension in the air.

"Um..." Eric stuttered, slowly standing, Fez following his movements, "So, we're just... gonna..." He trailed off, glancing around before quickly sprinting up the stairs, Fez immediately following as they took one nervous look back.

Kelso smiled nervously, "So I guess..." He paused, glancing back and forth before quickly running after Eric and Fez.

Jackie glared at Hyde, "I tell you I love you and you don't even bother to let me know?"

Hyde stood up, still giving her a blank stare, "You were _drunk_, Jackie, it's not like you _knew_ what you were saying."

"Well, it wasn't _your_ choice to make, _Steven_!" Jackie snapped.

"What's it matter, _Jackie_?" Hyde snapped back, "You were _drunk_! You didn't _know_ what you were saying and you _forgot_ about it the next day! What does it _matter_?"

"Okay, fine," Jackie said, staring at him, "What _does_ it matter? It's not like I meant it."

Hyde seemed to freeze at those words, and he didn't move when Jackie calmly left through the basement door, just stared at the spot she had been standing. He suddenly felt cold, and he slowly sank down into his chair.

He could feel his eyes burning.

She didn't love him, and he took in a shaky breath when he realized his fears were proven correct. He felt like a joke once again, more alone than ever; now it wasn't just his own damn parents that didn't love him, it was _her_ too.

She didn't love him.

His chest hurt.

* * *

Donna nervously glanced at Hyde as she slowly and hesitantly walked through the sliding door, quietly putting his rolled up sleeping bag into the trunk of the Cruiser. She saw him look at Jackie, who was already sitting in her usual spot in one of the backseats, arms crossed, and eyes lowered. She watched him lick his lips nervously, before sighing and looking away, turning to lean back against the car, crossing his arms.

Donna puffed out her cheeks, releasing a shaky breath, grabbing Eric's arm as he tried to walk passed her, "Eric," She whispered, "We need to _help_ them."

"Donna," He quickly glanced at Hyde, making sure he wasn't looking at them, but he was simply staring at the ground, "What _exactly_ can we do?"

"Well, first of all, Kelso's not coming," Donna said quietly and more than a little angrily, "That _idiot_ caused this, and before you say Hyde brought this on himself, it was only natural for him to be scared. She was _drunk_, Eric, and he didn't know what to do. And they need to fix this, but they won't be able to if Kelso comes because it'll just make Hyde want to smack him around, and I'd be more than glad to help 'em with that."

She was pissed; she sees Hyde as a big brother just as much as he sees her as a baby sister, and her big bother and her friend were hurting because the dumbass had to open his stupid mouth.

She glanced back at Hyde, and, though she may not have heard it, she could see him suck in a shaky breath, his chest trembling as he did.

"Okay, okay," Eric consented, trying to placate her, "Well, maybe... Jackie said there's only one room at her cabin, alright? We can let them take it so they can talk it out, yeah?"

"Okay," Donna nodded before giving him a fake smile, "Now go kick Kelso's ass to the curb."

Eric sighed, rolling his eyes upward as he turned around, heading back through the sliding door. Kelso stood in the kitchen, his bag sitting on the kitchen table as he attempted to stuff things into it despite it obviously being too full.

"Hey, Kelso," Eric grinned fakely, and Kelso looked up, smiling goofily.

"Hey," He said, "Man, I can't wait for this ski trip. It's gonna be _awe_some!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Eric nodded, still grinning fakely, "Here's the thing," he placed a hand on Kelso's shoulder, "You're not coming."

"_What?_" Kelso shouted.

Outside, standing by the sliding door, Donna smirked.

"Hey, you're the one that caused this whole mess," Eric snapped, "And me and Donna need to _fix_ this, and we can't do that if Hyde's too busy tryin' to bury you in the snow where no one'll ever find you!"

"But-"

"You brought this on yourself, man," Eric calmly interrupted.

"I understand I did, but that's _no_ reason for me to suffer!" Kelso exclaimed, obviously not understanding despite his words.

"_What?_" Eric snipped, "That is a _great_ reason for you to suffer! Wha..." He shook his head, giving Kelso a look, "I'm going." He quickly walked out the sliding door, grabbing Donna's arm as he passed her, taking her with him.

She was grinning at him.

"Fine, _go_!" Kelso called after him, "See if I care!" He stood by the kitchen table, arms crossed, glaring in Eric's direction. But, seeing that Eric obviously didn't care if he went or not, he began sputtering, quickly following Eric's path, "Oh, come on! We're-" He cut himself off, his foot getting caught on the ledge of the sliding door, and he spun around for a moment, his mouth opened in pain.

Eric, hearing him but not looking at him, rolled his eyes before tuning his father back in.

"Well, here's your emergency roadside kit," Red said, handing him a medium sized box.

"Kitty litter...?" Eric asked, giving the bag an odd look before looking up at Red, who was giving him the eye, "Oh! Kitty litter!"

"Honey," Kitty said, coming up behind him, "I, um, I put some sandwiches in your duffel bag. Now," she looked at him funny, "Why do you need such a big bag of oregano?"

"Because..." Eric stuttered, wide eyed, "Donna's Italian...?"

Kitty looked at him for a moment before giving a small laugh. He laughed with her, though his was fake, before quickly spinning around, speed walking to the driver's seat.

"Okay, stay warm," Kitty said as he placed the box in the empty backseat before stepping into his own.

Hearing the car start, Kelso stopped pouting, walking next to Kitty and Red, grinning, "Okay, I see what's goin' on! You're not really goin' skiin'! This is all just a gag; you're just tryin' to get me _all_ worked up so you can go _'oh, just kiddin', buddy'_! Yeah, you got me... that's a nice burn."

Eric gave him a fake smile, "It sure is. Bye-bye." He calmly settled into the driver's seat, shutting the car door, and stuck his head out of the window so he can see what's behind him as he began backing out of the driveway.

"Oh," Kelso laughed as he watched the car depart, "He's not goin'. He'll be back... yup, any second now... he's probably just goin' around the block... yup, he got me there, that's a _major_ burn! Yeah... there he is, I _knew_ it!... oh, no, that's not him..."

Kitty and Red simply stared at him in a combination of pity for his plight, and annoyance at his stupidity. They gave each other a glance before calmly walking passed Kelso to head inside, leaving him in the driveway.

"_Oh!_ There he is!... oh, wait, no..."

* * *

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, listening to the catchy song playing on the radio. Donna sat next to Eric, Fez beside her. Jackie and Hyde sat in the back, Eric's road side kit in between them.

Donna made sure they sat together.

It wasn't working out like she'd hoped, though. Jackie kept her arms crossed, looking out her window to avoid looking at Hyde. Hyde, however, kept looking at her, but he wouldn't say anything.

Donna sighed. Stupid Kelso.

"I have never seen snow before," Fez smiled, watching the white substance fall onto the car, "It is so beautiful!"

"So, Kelso didn't really wanna come?" Jackie asked, and Donna shifted her eyes nervously, shaking her head, "Nooo, he just, um... noooo..."

"Forman, man," Hyde said, digging through the box next to him, "What's all this crap that Red gave you?"

"I don't know," Eric answered, "He's obsessed with kitty litter or something. I think he might be going insane."

At that moment, the car skids to the side, and everyone shouts in surprise. Donna grabbed onto Eric's arm as he tried to take control of the wheel, and, instinctively, Jackie grabbed onto Hyde, and he held her back.

When the car jerked to a stop, everyone tried to regain their bearings, and Jackie and Hyde slowly and awkwardly pulled apart, trying to avoid each other's eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Jackie resettled into her side of the backseat.

"Far out," Hyde deadpanned in an attempt to break the silence, looking out the window to see where they stopped.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Donna asked, a hint of irritation in her tone.

"I don't know, I guess we hit some ice," Eric said. He tried stepping on the gas, but the car wouldn't move, the sound of the wheels skidding against the ground ringing loudly in everyone's ears.

"Great," Eric muttered, opening his door, "We're stuck."

Hyde, Donna, and Fez stepped out with him, examining how badly they were stuck in the snow.

"Look!" Fez exclaimed happily as he ran over to their side of the car, holding a handful of snow, "I made my first snowball! I love snow so much, my fingers are numb with joy."

"That's _frostbite_, Fez," Donna deadpanned.

"How rude!" Fez yelled, angrily throwing the snow back on the ground, "I hate your white man's winter."

"Get in the car, Fez," Donna rolled her eyes, stepping aside so he could crawl back into his seat, "Get in the car." When there was enough space, she settled back into her seat as well.

"Eric, _do_ something!" Jackie yelled from her seat.

"Yeah, man, stop goofin' around," Hyde said, bending over to grab the road side kit out of the back seat, handing it to Eric.

"It's_ freezing_!" He tossed over his shoulder as he climbed back into his seat, shutting the door and leaving Eric out in the cold.

Eric could only pout.

Hyde looked at Jackie for a moment, releasing a breath as he settled into his seat, resting his arm against the closed door, his other thrown over the back of the bench seat.

He jerked his head at her, muttering quietly, "You cold?"

She glanced up at him, her head slightly lowered, arms crossed, "...Just a little," She mumbled.

Hyde watched her for a second before scooting toward her, letting his arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

She glanced at him before quickly looking away, but she leaned into him, happy to share his warmth.

* * *

Kitty stopped in her tracks, seeing Kelso sitting on the basement couch, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Michael," She said, setting her laundry basket on the dryer, "What're you doing down here?"

"You know what? I think Eric actually went," Kelso pouted, "What a _jerk_!"

"Well, why don't you just go to Jackie's cabin and talk to him?" Kitty asked as she settled into Hyde's chair.

"I can't, I don't have a car," Kelso continued pouting, "And besides, Hyde hates me forever cuz I told Jackie that she told 'em she loved 'em."

"Jackie told Steven she loved him?" Kitty smiled.

"Yeah..." Kelso muttered, "But she was drunk on your punch," Kitty gave him an odd look at that, "and didn't remember, but Hyde didn't tell 'er and she got mad at 'em, and Eric told me it was my fault so I couldn't go. But it's not _my_ fault Hyde didn't tell 'er!"

"You know, when Mr. Forman told me he loved me for the first time, he was drunk on tequila," Kitty said.

"But... you told 'em, though, right?" Kelso asked, "Cuz he should get to know."

"Well, you're right, he did have a right to know," Kitty smiled, "But I waited to tell him; you know why?"

Kelso shook his head.

"Because, I was afraid that the alcohol was the only reason he said it, and that he didn't really mean it," Kitty's smile turned wistful, "I waited until he said it to me sober before telling him."

"So..." Kelso looked down in thought, "Hyde thinks Jackie doesn't really love 'em?"

"He's probably afraid of that."

"Oh, man," Kelso muttered, quickly hopping up and spastically running up the basement stairs, "I gotta go help 'em!"

* * *

Kelso quickly hopped into the semi, grateful the driver stopped for him.

"Well, hel_lo_ there," The driver smiled, his tone oddly similar to Fez's suggestive voice, but Kelso missed it.

"Hey," He smiled, shaking the snow out of his hair, "Thanks for stoppin'. Are you goin' all the way to Alpine Valley?"

"Oh," The driver laughed, "_I'm_ goin' wherever _you're_ goin'."

"Wow," Kelso grinned, once again missing the driver's tone, "That's lucky!"

There was a pause as the driver moved the stick shift, beginning to drive down the road.

"So, tell me, did it hurt?" He asked.

"What?"

"When you fell down from heaven?"

"No, I'm fine," Kelso laughed with huge, open-mouthed grin, completely missing the come on.

* * *

"Alright, we made it," Donna smiled as Jackie turned on the light switch, lighting up the cabin room.

"I am so cold," Fez pouted, "The snow has stolen my manhood."

"So, I guess you two want the room?" Jackie asked Eric and Donna. The two quickly glanced at each other before smiling nervously at her.

"No, Jackie," Donna said with a fake voice, "You and Hyde should take it."

Hyde rolled his eyes while Jackie gave Donna a funny look, "What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, Jackie," Eric said, his voice just as fake, "You and Hyde... you know, that guy you love." Donna smacked him hard on the chest, making him flinch.

Jackie just continued to look at the two strangely before Hyde stalked over, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the room despite her struggling.

"Hey, _hey_!" She shouted, pulling at his hand with her free one, looking back at Eric and Donna, "He's kidnapping me! We have a kidnapper here! _Kidnapper!_"

The door slammed shut, cutting off her wails, and Fez immediately collapsed onto the floor, curling up as Donna took a seat on the couch.

"I am _freezing_!" He whined, "The winter in my country is _seventy_ degrees! We must hold each other for warmth!" He leaned up, hugging Donna's leg close him, but she shrugged him off, exclaiming, "_Fez!_"

"But I am going to _die_!" He cried.

"Okay, look, Fez," Eric said, glancing around, his eyes stopping on the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle, "Ooo, Amaretto."

Eric smiled fakely as he walked toward the couch, handing Fez the booze, "This should warm you right up."

Fez took a small sip as Eric settled beside Donna, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"Yum, liquid candy," Fez smiled happily, quickly chugging the bottle

Donna gave Eric a look; he simply smiled at her.

* * *

Jackie sat on the edge of the bed, her arms and legs crossed as she watched Hyde pace around the room, running a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

He suddenly stopped, gripping his hair, "Well, this weekend sucks."

"Sorry," Jackie replied in a snippy tone, and Hyde stuck his tongue into his cheek in annoyance, turning to face her.

"What the _hell's_ your problem?"

"_You_, Steven!" Jackie stood up, "You shouldn't have _kept_ it from me!"

"_Why?_" Hyde shouted, "So you could take it _back_?"

Jackie looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That's it, right?" Hyde said, seeming a bit desperate, "You were _drunk_! You didn't know what you were _saying_, so what would the point have been? _Huh?_"

"What do you care if I said it or not?" She replied calmly, though her voice shook, "It shouldn't matter; I didn't mean it."

"_It matters because **I** love you!_" Hyde yelled heatedly, going silent when he realized what he said, breathing heavily as he stared at her, her expression shocked.

* * *

Donna and Eric stared at the bedroom door from their seats on the couch, looking thoroughly shocked.

"Whoa..." Donna muttered, looking at Eric, "You heard that, right?"

He could only nod.

The moment was ruined, however, when Fez suddenly ran up to them, wearing nothing but his underwear, smiling happily, "Good day, friends! I must go make snow angels!"

He ran toward the cabin door, and Donna and Eric could only stare after him.

Donna looked at Eric, "Go get 'em."

Eric sighed, rolling his eyes as he calmly stood and walked toward the door.

* * *

"...What?" Jackie breathed out after a long silence, and Hyde nervously licked his lips, glancing away from her.

"I..." He stammered quietly, removing his sunglasses, "I've only had a handful of people that actually cared about me. My own parents've never even told me they loved me, and I sure as hell never let myself love anyone," he looked back up at her, hooking his glasses onto his shirt "But, then _you_ come and you_ screw_ it all up. You drive me _crazy_, and I do stupid things when I'm around you. When I see other guys around you, I wanna rip their _fucking_ heads off. I wanna do everything I can to make sure no one ever hurts you... You make me feel things I'm not used to feeling, and that scares me."

"Steven..."

"Jackie, I love you," Hyde finished quietly.

"_Please_ tell me you mean it," Jackie begged, tearing up a little.

"Yeah, man," Hyde breathed, giving a small, nervous smile, "I mean it."

"I love you too," Jackie breathed, giving a small smile, letting out a sniffle.

"You-"

"Steven," Jackie interrupted, taking his face in her hands, "I only took it back because I thought _you_ didn't, and that's why you didn't want to tell me."

"Oh," He breathed out, his face feeling hot, his eyes burning, "But, you do..."

She nodded, smiling, "I love you." He smiled shakily, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her. "I love you," She repeated when they broke apart, and he kissed her again, resting his forehead against hers, and she repeated, "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered, his voice shaky, leaning down to kiss her heatedly, and her arms shifted to tightly wrap around his neck, her hands tangling into his hair.

* * *

"Bye, Gus!" Kelso waved, grinning at the semi as it disappeared down the highway.

"Kelso," Eric exclaimed in surprise when he appeared through the trees and bushes, calling Fez's name, "You're here!"

"Hey, man!" Kelso laughed, "Yeah, I got the ride with the _nicest_ guy!"

"Well, glad you made it," Eric smiled.

"Yeah, I came here cuz I need to help fix Jackie and Hyde," Kelso said, "You know he doesn't really think she loves 'em?"

"Well, that's Hyde for ya," Eric nodded, knowing just how insecure his friend could be.

Suddenly, Fez came through the trees, his arms thrown back, dancing around the snow in his underwear, "I am a winter nymph! I love the snow!"

He stopped in between Eric and Kelso, holding up his arms in a victory pose, "Hooray, America!"

With that, he passed out, face first in the snow.

* * *

Donna, hearing the door open, turned to see Kelso and Eric enter, carrying an unconscious Fez.

"What happened?" She laughed.

"Fez is a winter nymph," Eric smiled sarcastically.

"Where's Jackie and Hyde?" Kelso asked, glancing around the room.

"Talkin' it out," Donna said, pointing toward the bedroom door.

"Okay," Kelso said, carelessly tossing Fez on the couch next to Donna, walking toward the door, "I really need to tell 'em somethin'."

"No, Kelso, _don't!_" Donna yelled, but he had already opened the door. He stopped, wide-eyed, before clumsily and quickly shutting it, leaning back against it with a shocked expression.

"Okay, there doin' a _bit_ more than talkin', _Donna_!" He yelled spastically.

Donna rolled her eyes, holding a hand up to her head, looking extremely uncomfortable, Fez pressed right up against her, his, uh... _area_ too close to her face for comfort.

"Could _one_ of you morons put his _pants_ on?" She demanded, annoyed, glaring at both Eric and Kelso.

* * *

"Well, this night turned out okay," Hyde murmured.

He and Jackie were lying back in the bed, her head on his bare chest, his arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't _exactly_ how I imagined it," Jackie smiled, "But it was still good."

"Hey, at least we didn't get stuck with a pukin' Fez," Hyde smirked, making Jackie snicker.

They were silent for a moment, before Jackie looked back up at him, speaking quietly, "I love you, Steven..."

"... I love you too."

* * *

**Yay, the 'I love you's' are out!**

**Aren't you glad for them? :)**


	14. Stolen Car

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**This chapter is going to contain Jackie and Hyde's first time, so...**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content**

* * *

"Forman, man, it's just a tiny, little scratch," Hyde said as he ran his fingers across the small mark on the Cruiser before standing, "Red's never gonna see it."

"No, Red sees everything," Eric said nervously, "He sees when I put cheap gas in the car."

"I got it," Kelso smiled, "We'll put my 'Gas, Grass, or Ass' bumper sticker on it."

Hyde and Eric simply gave him a strange look, so he consents, "Alright, look, whatever happens, we'll all take the wrap."

"Yeah," Hyde nodded, though his smirk said otherwise.

At that moment, Red came out through the sliding door, carrying the trash. He slammed it into the trash can, but then stood straight, as if realizing something, then turned, his eyes immediately landing on the scratch.

"How'd you scratch the car, Eric?" He grouched, and Hyde, Kelso, and Fez immediately took off, their "Bye," "Later," and "See you, Forman," jumbled together as they speed walked toward the garage door.

"Well?" Red asked impatiently.

"Well," Eric stuttered, "Uh... S-sir, I was, um... pulling out of this parking space- well, _creeping_, _creeping_ is more like it, I was_ creeping_-"

"You were screwin' around and you backed into a hydrant; I can see the paint marks," Red interrupted.

"_No!_" Eric panicked, but seeing the look his father gave him at his outburst, he smiled nervously, "And by 'no', I mean 'exactly'. Um, but it wasn't my fault, sir, Kelso was giving me a-" Eric cut himself off, pursing his lips, staring at Red wide eyed.

"A _what_?" Red asked.

"...Kelso was givin' me a..." Eric trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth, "Purple nurple..."

Red just stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed, so Eric continued hesitantly, "It's, uh, when you grab someone's nipple through their shirt and twist really hard... until it becomes purple..."

"Gimme the keys," Red immediately replied, holding out his hand.

Eric hesitated, "Dad, I..." He trailed off, rolling his eyes upward, and handed Red the keys.

"Your driving privileges are suspended until you learn some responsibility."

"But, Dad, I'm _very_ responsible!"

Red gave him a stupid look, "Responsible people don't go around getting their _nipples_ twisted!"

Eric stared at him for a moment, a look that was a mixture of horror and blankness plastered onto his face, "See, it just sounds _weird_ when _you_ say it."

Red rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Oh my God," Donna laughed, tilting her head back against the basement couch before showing Jackie her magazine, "'Hair Do's and Don't's of Olympic Gold Medalists'."

Jackie scooted a bit closer, grabbing onto one end of the magazine to get a better look.

"Oh my God, is that Dorothy Hamill?" Jackie asked, scrunching up her face at the picture on the magazine, "She is _such_ a virgin."

"Speaking of, um..." Donna trailed off, making a few hand gestures before shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her own awkwardness, "You know those girls at school that do it, like, _all_ the time?"

"Yeah?" Jackie responded.

"Is it just me or..." Donna trailed off again, furrowing her brows, "Do they seem more _relaxed_ to you?"

Jackie pouted her lips and furrowed her brow, glancing down in thought. She was about to answer, but the basement door opened, and the girls panicked, greeting the boys with a rather loud, high-pitched, "_Hi!_"

"Hey," Eric responded as Hyde and Fez took their usual seats, taking off his jacket, "What're you guys doin'?"

"They are talking about sex," Fez immediately responded, grinning at the affronted looks Donna and Jackie sent him.

"C'mon, Fez," Hyde said with a teasing smirk as Eric took a seat on the back of the couch, "Girls don't talk about sex, man. It's_ dirty_."

He grinned at the look Jackie sent him, chuckling when she smacked his leg.

"You know, before you guys showed up, Jackie and I were actually having a pretty good time," Donna said. When everyone simply stared at her, she responded with awe in her voice, "I _know!_ I was surprised, too."

"Hey, Donna, you wanna go to my house?" Jackie smiled.

"You know what?" Donna grinned, "Okay." She and Jackie stood, Jackie giving Hyde a kiss on the corner of his mouth before following the red head out the basement door. Fez grabbed a magazine of his own, taking a seat on the couch as the door shut.

"So, what'd you guys wanna do?" Hyde asked.

"We could walk to the Hub?" Eric suggested.

"Too far," Hyde immediately responded.

"We could walk to-

"Too far."

"_Man_, this sucks!" Eric burst out, "I can't believe Red took away my car because of _one_ tiny, little scratch!"

"I _know_," Hyde said, a sarcastic note in his voice, "Who'd'uh think Red would overreact?"

"_I_ did," Fez responded immediately, "I have come to notice that Red is a real hard ass. One toe over the line and sweet Jesus, you are clobbered, know what I'm saying?"

"Hey guys!" Kelso said excitedly as he walked in through the basement door, dangling keys in his hand, "Check it out! Ha, _hah_!"

"You get a car?" Hyde asked, pointing at the keys for a brief moment.

"Yeah, my cousin Sully loaned me his wheels," Kelso grinned, "So where to?"

There was a long moment of silence, the guys simply staring at each other.

Eventually, Eric just comes out with, "You just wanna hang?"

"Yeah," Kelso nodded, stepping onto the couch to take a seat.

* * *

"Just so you know, Donna," Jackie lifted her head from her magazine to look at Donna, the two sitting Indian style and facing each other on her bed, surrounded by magazines, "When I finally decide to do it with Steven, I've got the _whole_ thing planned out."

Donna smiled at her, nodding her head in encouragement.

"Okay, first," Jackie started, "I'll be wearing a very sexy reignoir."

"Don't you mean," Donna interrupted, "_Peignoir_?"

"Okay, yeah, whatever, stop _ruining_ this, _Donna_," Jackie rolled her eyes before continuing, "And then, there'll be candles _every_where. But also, there'll be a gigantic banner. Then Steven will come in, and the wind will be _blowing_. And then, we'll have the most _magical_ night of our lives." Jackie smiled dreamily, her face becoming dazed as she lost herself in her fantasy.

Donna shook her head, chuckling a little, "So, um, if you have it all planned out, why are you, uh... why are you still waiting?"

"I want it to be really, really special. I mean," Jackie paused for a moment, "Steven's already done it before, and I'm afraid he'd rather have someone with more experience than me."

"Jackie, relax," Donna said, placing a hand over Jackie's, "Hyde loves you, so, even though it's not _his_ first time, it'll still be special." Donna grinned teasingly in an attempt to comfort her friend, "I mean, how could it _not_ be with a gigantic _banner_?"

"Exactly," Jackie smiled, not catching the sarcasm.

* * *

"The back seat sucks," Eric whined, looking around Sully's car, "It's too small; Fez's leg is touching mine."

Kelso and Hyde rolled their eyes, glancing back at Eric in annoyance from their places up front.

"No, _you're_ leg is touching _mine_," Fez said in annoyance, attempting to shift away from Eric.

"I shouldn't even _be_ in the back seat," Eric continued, "You know, I should be in my _own_ car."

"Well, the reason you're not in your _own_ car, _Forman_, is cuz you're irresponsible and you _scratched_ it," An annoyed Hyde retorts, thinking that what he and Kelso were doing wasn't much different than what Eric does to everybody else in the car, not counting Donna.

"Yeah, good burn," Kelso chuckled.

Irked, Eric reaches around Kelso's seat, getting revenge in kind for the purple nurple that caused him to lose his driving privileges.

"Ahh!" Kelso shouted in pain, "I'm tryin' to drive the_ car_ here, man!"

Hyde huffed in annoyance, leaning over to mess with the radio dial, switching through stations.

Hearing Hyde pass by Guess Who's _"Undun,"_ Eric complained again, "No, turn it back, I like that song."

"Hey, settle down Backseat Charlie," Hyde snarked, grinning when he found Deep Purple's _"Highway Star,"_ he and Kelso bobbing their heads to the beat, smirking at Eric's pout.

"Back seat _sucks_," Eric grouched.

Fez looked at him in annoyance, giving him mock sympathy, "Welcome to my sad, little world."

* * *

"Oh great," Eric complained a little while later, opening the wrap on his Fatso Burger, "No pickles. Now we hafta go back."

Fed up, Kelso, Hyde and Fez shouted in unison, "_Shut_ up!" before going back to their own burgers.

Eric pouted before something caught his eye.

"Hey, why does Sully have a statue of the Virgin Mary on his dashboard?" He asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"I dunno," Kelso answered, not putting much thought into it as he chewing his burger, "Maybe he's, like, religious or something."

"Wasn't Sully in prison for arson?" Hyde asked.

"You know, people that burn stuff believe in God, too, _Hyde_," Kelso responded indignantly.

"Why does his key chain say 'I love bingo'?" Hyde asked, sucking on his soda.

"Sully must love bingo," Fez said, a 'duh' note in his voice.

"Okay," Eric said, beginning to panic, "I'm startin' to think that, maybe, this isn't Sully's car."

Kelso rolled his eyes, "Then _whose_ car is it?"

At that moment, police sirens could be heard and the flashing lights could be seen behind them, and the boys froze in their seats, staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

Hyde glared at Kelso, wanting nothing more in this moment than to frog him in the eye.

* * *

Hyde puffed air out of his nose, his hand clasped together, glaring at the floor. He, Kelso, Eric, and Fez were sitting side by side in metal folding chairs in a bar-less cell, the only way out being the door on the side, locked up tight. Their coats, wallets, and even Hyde's sunglasses had been confiscated, and Hyde really wished he could punch a cop without going to juvie.

"This is great; I'm dead," Eric said, his never ending whining continuing, "You know, when we were in _my_ car, and _I_ was runnin' the show, I don't remember _one_ single time we got arrested."

"_Forman_," Hyde said lowly, irritated by the constant whining, "Will you_ relax_? _Please_?"

"Yeah, man!" Kelso exclaimed, clearly panicking, "We're _all_ in trouble here!"

"Oh, no," Eric snarked, "No, no, no, no," he pointed at Kelso, "_Your_ parents have seven kids, they're not even gonna notice you're _gone_," Kelso pouted dejectedly, and then Eric pointed to Fez, "_Your_ parents don't even live in this _country_," Fez pouted as well, crossing his arms like a child, and Eric pointed at Hyde, "And _your_ mom's probably one cell over," he shrank slightly under the look Hyde gave him, continuing nervously, "So that just leaves _me_. _I'm_ the one who's really in trouble here."

"Oh, boo hoo, _Forman_," Hyde snarked, clearly pissed, thinking of how Ian would respond if the man ever found out about this, "You think_ I'm_ not gonna get in trouble?"

"I will be deported," Fez said whimpered, "They will send me back to my homeland, the island of-"

Fez was cut off when the door opened, a police officer walking in, "Okay," He said, "Who's the ring leader here?"

"_He_ is," Kelso, Fez, and Hyde immediately pointed to Eric, the three of them still irked about the prissy comments on their home lives.

"You get one phone call," The officer says, handing Eric a dime before walking toward the door.

"To anywhere?" Fez asked.

"One _local_ phone call," The officer snipped before shutting the door, locking it.

"Who're we gonna call?" Hyde asked.

"I can't call Red," Eric said, glancing around nervously, "I'd feel safer in jail."

"I, um..." Fez stuttered, looking a bit embarrassed, "I don't know my phone number."

"Can't call Edna, man," Hyde said, thinking of an excuse to not call Ian, "It's poker night."

Kelso giggled, "Isn't every night _poke 'er_ night for Edna?"

Hyde glared at him for a moment before angrily frogging him on the arm, the loud smack resounding through the room, making Fez and Eric flinch a little, and Kelso gasped in pain, grabbing onto his now throbbing arm.

"Gimme the dime," Hyde demanded, taking it from Eric as he walked toward the payphone on the wall opposite to the door, "I'll call Jackie; she's gotta check book and 'er daddy's a lawyer," He finished, turning the dial after he slid the dime in.

"Hello?" Jackie answered after one ring.

"Hey," Hyde smirked, "Thank you for bein' home. So, um... I was in a stolen car and I got arrested."

"Oh, Steven, this is _just_ like the book 'Prisoner of Love' where Cliff, the rugged yet _sweet_ motorcycle mechanic was thrown in jail, and his true love Tasha was _forced_ to be a slave for this really rich, mean guy."

"Jackie," Hyde interrupted her fantasy, "I'm not kiddin' around, I really got arrested."

"Oh my _God_," Jackie exclaimed in surprise, "Are you _okay_?"

Hyde chuckled a little, shaking his head, "Jackie, I'm fine."

"Oh my God, what if you _never_ get out, Steven?" Jackie asked, slightly panicked.

Hyde shook his head again, furrowing his brows in confusion, deadpanning, "That would really suck."

"Yes, it would, Steven," Jackie said in a determined voice, "And I _promise_ the minute you get out of prison, I am gonna prove my love to you."

Hyde chuckled again, "This is hardly prison, Jackie, we're just- Wait, go back!" He ordered, realization striking him, holding up a hand as if Jackie could see him, and she furrowed her brows, glancing around her bedroom in confusion. **(I imagined this happening on the show, and I can just hear the audience laughing and clapping over a long pause after Hyde says "Go back." :) Can anybody else see that?)**

"Repeat what you just said," He ordered after a tiny pause.

"Repeat what I- we're gonna make love, you _idiot_," Jackie snarked, amazed that she actually had to repeat herself.

Hyde couldn't help but tilt his head back, laughing quietly at her words, "Okay," He replied, sill laughing slightly, smirking, "But before that happens, I'm gonna need you to come get us."

"Oh," Jackie blinked, realization on her face, and nodded, "Right, right. I'll call Donna."

"Alright," Hyde said, hanging up, shaking his head with a small grin.

* * *

"I can't believe she went to that class," Bob muttered, and Donna glanced up at him from her sandwich, "Married women do not _abandon_ their families."

"Sure they do, Dad, it's the 70s," Donna replied flippantly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I _know_ what decade it is," Bob responded, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm sittin' here eatin' a sandwich instead of a hot meal."

"Well, you want me to microwave it for ya?" Donna deadpanned.

"I just don't understand why she needs this. I've given 'er a great life."

"_Dad_, that's not the _issue_," Donna said, exasperated, "The whole point of the Equal Rights Amendment is so that women don't have to _define_ themselves by a man."

Bob stared at her, uncomprehending, "Donna, is this about clothes? Cuz I can buy ya clothes."

Donna rolled her eyes, standing just as the kitchen phone rang. "This is pointless," She muttered as she grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

Pause.

"Oh, hey Jackie."

Pause.

"What?"

Pause.

"They're in _jail_?"

Pause.

"That's hilarious," Donna snickered.

* * *

Hyde, Fez, Eric, and Kelso glanced toward the door as it opened, quickly hopping up at the sight of Donna being escorted in by an officer, a file in his hand.

"Okay," He said, going through the file, "Red head was gonna bail you out, but turns out that guy, Sully, borrowed it from his grandma, but she forgot and called it in stolen, so you're free to go."

"Alright," Hyde grinned, "Let's get the hell outta here. Hey, Donna," Hyde nodded at her, "You get a ride or somethin'?"

"Jackie called me," She answered before shrugging, "And then I just asked Red if I could borrow the Cruiser."

"And he _let_ you?" Eric asked in amazement.

"Yeah," She shrugged again, "He likes me more than you, so..."

Eric nodded his head, rolling his eyes in acceptance.

* * *

Jackie looked up at the sound of her bedroom door, smiling excitedly when Steven stepped inside, gently closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Steven!" She exclaimed, quickly hopping off the bed, "You've been sprung!" In her excitement, she jumped into Hyde's arms, her feet lifted off the ground, his chuckles muffled into her shoulder.

They stayed in the position for a moment, Hyde slowly setting her down, letting his hands run up her back as she pulled away.

"Jackie," Hyde said quietly, looking her in the eye a bit hesitantly, "On the phone, you said..."

"Yeah," She gave a shy smile, nodding slightly, "Yes, Steven."

"But what about your _banner_?" Hyde smirked teasingly, and she bit her lip, speaking quietly, "The important thing is that I'm here with you... and... I'm prepared to give myself to you; body, mind, and soul."

Hyde couldn't help but give a small smile at her dramatics, letting her take his hand to lead him to the bed, sitting next to her. He watched her calmly and quietly as she turned on the radio, hearing their song _"Tiny Dancer"_ playing quietly, and she lit one candle next to her bed.

She looked at him after she finished, smiling shyly, rubbing her hands over her legs, "I'm... I'm not really sure what to do now..."

He gave a small, rather sweet grin, "How about this?"

He cupped her face in his hands, pulling her closer to give a slow kiss. Quickly, it became passionate, and he slowly leaned forward, gently pushing her back onto the bed, her hands holding onto his arms.

* * *

Steven's mouth was gentle as it swept across hers, and she softly bit at his lower lip to see how he'd react, and suddenly his tongue entered the equation, and he began kissing her with the kind of gentle ferocity she assumed could only be found in romance novels.

Her hands went to his sides, fisting his shirt, but his stayed locked on her face, caressing cheek bones, her neck, and her hair; it made her feel precious and wanted, and nothing at all like how the other cheerleaders described their first lovers. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and it amazed her just how well fit together; he was shorter than Kelso, but stockier and broader, fitting perfectly with her tiny frame.

Her head was absolutely spinning, her senses surrounded by his smoky scent, the taste of his cigarettes, the way his tongue twirled gently with her own, and the electricity between their bodies that felt like lightning through her veins. She panted when he pulled his mouth from hers, and she shuddered when he began peppering little kisses along the hairline of her neck, feeling his hands run over her body. She could feel his hands everywhere; her legs, arms, sides, back, and her skin tingled wherever he touched.

His mouth traced along her jaw, found her earlobe, and she moaned when he bit lightly, desperately clutching his shoulders, lightly arching into him. He cradled her neck with both hands, crashing his lips back onto hers, and his hands slid down, pushing her shirt up; she felt the warmth of his hands on her bare skin, and gently broke the kiss so he could remove her shirt and vest in one movement, tossing the garments carelessly over the side of the bed.

One hand cupped her face, the other sliding over her abdomen as his lips swept back over her neck, sucking softly on the patch of skin just behind her ear. She arched her back, squeezing her legs tighter around him when his hand slid up to gently cup a breast, and she slid her hands down his chest to his belt, untucking his shirt, snaking a hand underneath to caress his stomach and chest. His skin radiated heat, and it still amazed her just how hard his muscles felt as she slid across them, despite having surprisingly soft skin.

He recaptured her lips as her hands slid around his ribs and up his back; his muscles were just as hard as his front, the skin just as soft, though much cooler. Pulling his lips back, he swiftly reached over his shoulders and slid off his shirt, letting his fall over the side of the bed with her own. She quickly reached up and cupped his face, her lips gently sweeping across the underside of his jaw as his hands slid across her back, fiddling with her bra claps. It only took two flicks before it came undone, and he slid the straps down her shoulders, pulling it off her.

He gently held onto her upper arms, just below her shoulders, and lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the hardened bud, enclosing the other in his large, warm hand, and she moaned, arching her hips into his, making him grunt quietly, her hands gripping his hair.

He moved downward, his tongue sliding across her stomach, dipping into her naval as he began unbuttoning her jeans. She lifted her hips so he could slide them down, taking her underwear with them, as well as her socks, leaving her completely bare. When they were completely removed, he began kissing up her leg, and she couldn't stop a breathy giggle from escaping when his tongue flicked over the underside of her knee, moaning when he swept it across the inside of her thigh, gasping and lifting her hips when he placed a small, wet kiss on her clit.

He softly lapped at her folds before taking her clit into his mouth, slowly circling his tongue, moving at a leisure pace until she began whining in the back of her throat, tightly clutching his hair. Hearing that noise, his tongue began working her over with a sudden passion and insistence, speed and pressure. When she tugged at his hair, he ignored her, pressing more firmly into the apex of her thighs, intent on turning her into a quivering mass. He slid one hand from her hips to slide two fingers inside her, his mouth never leaving her clit, and she began to absently roll her hips, whimpering as he pushed her higher toward release, letting out a cracked scream as she came.

She panted as he began mouthing his way back up her body, and she slid her hands down his stomach when he pulled her in for a searing kiss, cupping her neck. She quickly began unclasping his belt, undoing his jeans, and slid her hands inside. He pulled his lips back, resting his head against her chest, breathing out a quiet groan when he felt her gently grasp him, slowly stroking.

He shifted, grunting when the movement caused her to hold on to him tighter, taking his wallet out of his back pocket to grab a condom. He helped her slide his jeans down, his boots and socks coming off with them. His body recovered hers, sliding the condom on, and she wrapped her legs back around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his hair.

"Jackie," His voice was hoarse, and he looked into her mismatched eyes, "Are you sure?"

Breathing heavy, she gave a small smile, "Yes, Steven. I want to do this with you... _just_ you."

Her words caused a pleasurable pressure in his chest, and he kept his eyes on hers as he entered her slowly, trying not to hurt her. She squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing as she felt herself stretch around him, and she let out a small squeak when he finally broke her hymen, her eyes watering.

"Ow..." She whispered, trying to catch her breath, and he sat still, pulling her barrettes out of her hair while he waited for her to calm.

"Okay?" He whispered.

"That really _hurts_..." She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know," He murmured, running his hands up her sides soothingly, "You need to relax; it'll get better."

She nodded, quickly scrubbing her eyes with the balls of her hands before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, silently permitting him to move. He thrust slowly, letting her get used to him, and, gradually, she felt the pain dissipate, pleasure beginning to build.

She let out a sudden, rather loud moan that was a mixture of both surprise and pleasure when he hit something inside her that made her melt, and she held onto him tighter, glancing up at him in complete surprise, her cheeks completely flushed, her clear eyes conveying her pleasure. He gave a small grin, burying his face in her neck to nip and suck, picking up his pace, being sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Instinctively, she began moving her hips with his, moaning, repeating his name over and over, and he sped up a little more, reaching down to gently rub her clit with his thumb.

He sped up more, feeling her tighten around him, her whimpers becoming louder, her nails digging into his shoulders. He watched as her building orgasm began to overwhelm her, her eyes beginning to close.

"Jackie, look at me."

She looked up at him, her eyes watery, and when she finally came, she felt like she was in heaven. She was floating, gliding, calling out his name, feeling him quietly cum with her, twitching inside her.

He caught his breath, gently pulling out of her, tossing the condom into the bin next to her bed, lying next to her, an arm thrown over his eyes. Breathing heavily, she pouted at him, "Now I'm _cold_," She said with a small whine.

He grabbed the blanket on her bed, tossing it over her with a teasing grin, and she pinched his side in retaliation before moving to rest her head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her.

* * *

When Jackie opened her eyes, she was met with darkness and the feeling of Steven's tickling breaths on the back of her neck. She was on her side now, Steven's strong arms holding her close to his body, and she relaxed under his touch, snuggling further into her pillow, grinning when she caught sight of her alarm clock.

It was well past midnight, meaning she and Steven had been sleeping for hours; he had stayed with her, and his deep breaths told her he wouldn't be going for a while now.

She giggled quietly to herself, biting her lip with a large smile, kissing the arm closest to her neck and cooing softly when she realized the way he was holding her was similar to how a small child would hold their stuffed animal in their sleep. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed their private moments, not caring what they were in public, knowing that _she_ was the only one who could bring this out in him.

She couldn't really put exactly what she was feeling into words; safe, exhilarated, loved, secure. All of them seemed to be true, but didn't pin point all the emotions she was feeling now. She did feel a bit of relief, knowing that her first time was a much better experience than the other cheerleaders', and she wondered if it was because Steven had experience where their boyfriends didn't. The sex she had with Steven felt like the kind of sex a woman would have as opposed to the kind some silly, inexperienced girl would; she felt loved, beautiful, sexy, and mature, not awkward or used.

And Steven stayed with her; that was much more important than a peignoir or a banner.

Jackie smiled, hoping that all of these feelings, all of this change, and Steven sleeping next to her meant that they had made it somewhere.

* * *

**Wew, that was a lot of work; I was trying to keep it realistic by adding in the pain of a girl's first time, but it was a bit difficult for me to work in, so let me know if I did good :)**

**Anyway, yay! They're like totally in love!**


	15. That Wrestling Show

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Okay, I got this idea, and now I'm super excited for the episode 'The Trials of Michael Kelso,' because I found a way to introduce Brooke much earlier in the series; that way, they can be together for _much_ longer before she gets pregnant, which would mean Kelso doesn't go around with other girls and that he and Brooke are _actually_ together through her pregnancy. Isn't that great? :)**

**Also, sorry for uploading so late; I had a doctor's appointment, and when I got home, I was like "Well, I haven't updated 'You Shook Me' in forever, I should probably do that," and then I got distracted by a Godzilla movie. I freaking _love_ Godzilla! Can't wait for the new movie :)**

* * *

The basement was silent, Hyde in his chair, Eric and Kelso on the couch, and Fez in the lawn chair. Hyde seemed perfectly normal, his attention on the TV, but Eric, Kelso, and Fez kept glancing around, trying to find something wrong.

"Okay," Eric said, breaking the silence, "Something's off."

Hyde gave him a funny look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nah, Eric's right," Kelso said, his brows furrowed, "There's somethin' weird goin' on."

Fez suddenly hopped from his chair, "Holy smokes, I figured it out!" He exclaimed before pointing at Hyde, "Hyde and Jackie have done it!"

"Oh my God," Eric said, looking at Hyde, "You _did_ do it!"

"Will you two shut up before Jackie comes in here!" Hyde shouted, making Fez pout and sink back into his seat. Normally, Hyde wouldn't care who he talked about after nailing, but this was _Jackie_, and he didn't want her thinking he just wanted to have sex with her so he could brag to his friends.

"Well, congratulations, Hyde," Eric grinned, "You've officially sold your soul to the devil; how's it feel?"

Hyde shook his head, but gave a small grin.

"So..." Kelso grinned perversely, looking at Hyde with the expression of an excited child, "Jackie's hot in bed, right?"

Hyde leaned over, harshly punching his arm, creating a loud noise, making him flinch and grab onto it in pain, Eric and Fez snickering.

"It was fine, man, but now she's actin' weird," Hyde said, leaning back into his seat, "She's bein' all nice and doin' everything I ask 'er to."

"We're talkin' about _Jackie_, Hyde," Eric grinned disbelievingly, "This is the girl who's been tryin' to get a leash on you for the past year."

"Exactly," Hyde nodded, looking rather bewildered, "There's gotta be a catch, right?"

"No, Jackie being nice is a good thing," Fez said, "Maybe now she will stop asking me to be her chauffeur."

Hyde rolled his eyes as the basement door opened, Donna and Jackie coming in.

"Hey guys," Donna greeted as she removed her coat, taking a seat next to Eric.

Jackie immediately walked toward Hyde, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hi sweetie," She smiled, "How are you?"

Hyde gave her a strained smile, obviously put off and a little irked by her new behavior, "Just fine, Jackie," He said with a fake voice, talking through his teeth. He grabbed her arm, gently settling her into his lap, tossing Eric a 'See!?' look over her shoulder. "Now let's shut up," He said in a falsely sweet voice, "Wrestling's back on."

"Ah, I love wrestling," Donna grinned, grabbing Eric and putting him in a headlock, naive to the fact that she was crushing his face right into her chest. She held onto him for a moment before she realized he was just sitting there like a piece of dead meat, "Come _on_, you're not even fighting back!"

"Donna," Hyde smirked, draping an arm loosely around Jackie's waist, "Why would he fight back?"

Donna glanced down at Eric before flushing, shoving him away with a small slap on the top of his head. He simply shook his head, chuckling at her before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Don't forget, fans," The announcer's voice echoed from the TV, "This Saturday night, pro-wrestling is coming to the National Guard Armory in Kenosha, Wisconsin! Watch Rocky Johnson take on _twenty_ snarling midgets! Now, back to the action!"

"Rock Johnson's comin' to Kenosha?" Eric asked, a mixture of awe and glee in his voice, "Oh, man, we _gotta_ go."

"I'm in," Hyde grinned, "I love midgets, man."

The kids turned their attention back to the TV just in time to hear Red's voice shout from upstairs, "Eric! I need to see you up here!"

"Okay, I'll be right up!" Eric responded; however, he simply settled in his spot on the couch, turning his attention back to the TV.

There was a small pause, everyone turning their attention to Eric.

"You're not going up?" Fez asked, nervousness in his voice.

"I'll go up when I'm ready," Eric responded in an obvious attempt at defiance.

"Ohhhhh," Everyone smirked, their thoughts obvious; _He's dead_.

"C'mon, Jackie," Hyde muttered, gently coaxing her out of his lap, "Instead of watchin' Forman get turned into a bloody mess on the kitchen floor," Eric scrunched up his face, "How's about I walk ya home instead?"

She grinned up at him, walking toward the basement door, "Don't I have such an amazing boyfriend?" At her comment, everyone stared at her in confusion.

Hyde watched her go, turning to Eric once the basement door shut, catching the other's bewildered looks.

"_See!?_" He said, his annoyance and confusion clear, before following Jackie out the door.

* * *

"Jackie, are you okay?" Hyde asked as he and Jackie walked into her living room, making their way to the couch.

"Yeah," She chirped, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting really weird since we..." Hyde paused for a moment before rolling his eyes at the words he was about to say, talking with a forced voice, "_Proved our love._" He made a face, shaking his head, looking quite disgusted with himself for saying something so girly.

"I have not," Jackie pouted before giving him a coy smile, "Speaking of... do you wanna...?" She used her thumb to point to her stairs, holding onto his hand.

He looked at her for a moment before puffing his cheeks out a releasing a breath, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing the clicker.

"Nah," He shook his head casually, "Let's just watch some TV."

She pouted at him _(good God, she was actually **pouting** because he didn't want to have **sex** with her)_, taking a seat next to him, crossing her arms like a child in time out. They sat in silence for a moment, Hyde flicking through the channels, Jackie glancing at him every now and then, releasing a dramatic sigh, and Hyde gave her a look every time she did.

Suddenly, he turned to her, quickly asking, "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Yes," She immediately answered in a speedy voice, and he quickly grabbed her hand, tossing the clicker aside as they sprinted toward the stairs.

* * *

Donna furrowed her brows when she saw Jackie open the door to the backseat, giving her a confused smile when Jackie caught her eye.

"Jackie, what're you doing here, you _hate_ wrestling," She said.

"Steven likes it," Jackie answered just as Hyde stepped behind her, "And anything Steven likes, I like, cuz I like Steven." She finished her sentence by giving Hyde a hug, and he only gave her a fake, strained smile in response.

"Ohohhh _barf_," Donna said with a fake grin.

"Jackie," Hyde said, keeping his strained smile on, his voice tight, "Just because _I_ like something doesn't mean _you_ hafta like it."

"Of course, Steven," Jackie smiled before climbing into the Cruiser bench seat. Hyde puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, sighing as he looked back at Donna. He urgently whispered, _"Help me!"_ before following Jackie, taking a seat next to her.

Donna shook her head, her expression showing her exasperation with Jackie's new attitude as she opened the front door, climbing into the middle seat.

"Alright, watch your legs," Red told Kelso and Fez as he closed the trunk door to the Cruiser, and the two curled their legs closer to themselves in response.

"Ah," Bob sighed, patting Red on the back as he turned, "Takin' the gang to the wrestling matches, huh?" He suddenly released a dramatic, sad sigh, "I guess I'll just sit home alone tonight sense Midge is going to some therapy thing... I'll be alone."

"Get in the car, Bob," Red said in an attempt to stop the man's dramatics, not wanting to hear it. Bob grinned, patting his arm in excitement as he ran passed him to one of the back doors.

"Eric," Red said, holding out his hand just as Eric came around the back of the car, "Gimme the keys."

"Why can't _I_ drive?" Eric asked.

"Because I wanna get there in one piece."

"Hey," Hyde stuck his head out of his window, his voice a little irked, "Can we getta move on, huh? If I miss that twenty midget free for all, I'm gonna be super _pissed_!"

"Fine," Eric muttered a bit defensively, handing Red the keys, "You drive."

"Red," Kitty said behind him, a warning tone in her voice.

Red cleared his throat uncomfortably, holding out the keys, "You know, on second thought, you should drive. After all, eh... tonight I'm just... one of the gang..."

Eric gave him an odd look as he took the keys back, quickly turning to walk toward the driver's door.

Red turned to Kitty, "This isn't gonna work. We're gonna kill each other."

"Well, fine. Kill each other," She retorted flippantly, "Just do it together!"

* * *

The car was in chaos, the rock music blasting out of the speakers, Donna sitting up front between Eric and Red, Hyde, Jackie, and Bob in the bench seat, Kelso and Fez in the very back. Donna had her body twisted around so she could wrestle with Hyde, laughing when he pulled her into a headlock, her laughter turning into giggles when Jackie began lightly pinching her ticklish side. Kelso was sitting up, pulling Bob into a chokehold. Fez was tugging on Kelso, trying to pull him back into a chokehold of his own while Bob tried to get away. Everyone's words and laughter were loud and jumbled together, Eric calmly driving, while Red looked uneasy.

"Both hands on the wheel, Eric," Red demanded, "Ten and two. _Ten_ and _two_."

"Dad," Eric replied calmly, ignoring Donna jerking against him as she tried to get out of Hyde's headlock and away from Jackie's tickling, "If you wanna drive..."

"No, no, no, that's alright... I'm just one of the gang... YIELD, Eric! The sign says _yield_!"

* * *

Everyone stared straight ahead, their expressions bored. Donna sat between Eric and Red, Eric's arm thrown over her shoulder. Hyde had his own arm thrown over Jackie's shoulder, and Bob glanced around, a pout on his face. Kelso and Fez were pouting themselves, glancing at Red every now and then, while Red remained oblivious, listening to a country song, looking much more at ease behind the wheel.

"Ahhh," He sighed, "Much better."

Eric rolled his eyes.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Red complained; he looked at Eric, "When we get home, you better tell your mom we had a _damn_ good time."

He was sitting next to Eric, Donna next to him, then Kelso. Hyde sat next to Jackie, Fez next to her, Bob next him with an arm thrown over his shoulders.

"Well, so far, so good," Eric grinned fakely.

"Yeah, yeah. And now I have to go spend _two_ dollars on a _ten_ cent beer."

Red got up, making his way toward the concession stand, and Donna turned to Eric with annoyance written on her face.

"Gee, I'm _so_ glad our dads came," She said flippantly.

"'Least yours is leaving you alone."

"Yeah," Donna snickered, "Poor Fez, right?"

Jackie looked at Hyde, "Are you sure you're okay, Steven?"

Hyde gave her a fake, strained grin. "Actually, it's hot," He said, his voice fake, "Why don't you go get me a soda."

"Okay," Jackie chirped with a large smile, quickly hopping out of her chair to go to the concession stand, Hyde releasing a large breath as she did, his eyes wide behind his glasses in exasperation, grabbing a magazine and crossing his legs.

Fez glanced around, annoyance plastered on his face as he listened to Bob's words.

"There I was, sittin' in the kitchen," He griped, "Just _sittin'_ in the kitchen when boom; she tells me she needs therapy." He shook his head, pursing his lips, "You know, Midge and I had a beautiful thing, Fezzie, then it all went wrong."

"Yeah, Bob, women are hell," Hyde smiled fakely at Bob, his words half true as he thought of Jackie, "Why don't you grab us a beer n' we'll talk it over?"

"I can get ya sodas cuz I know you're underage."

"Bob, this isn't about us, it's about you, and you need friends... and beer."

"Uh, no."

Hyde mimicked Bob's accent, "Well, then, Bob, yer on yer own."

Fez looked at Bob with mock anger. "See how you drive people away?" He said, following Hyde.

He and Hyde stood in unison, Hyde dropping his magazine as they walked away, their steps synchronized.

Hyde was going to avoid Jackie at all costs until she regained her attitude; he liked her better when she was bossy, mean, and bitchy. She just wasn't Jackie without her bratty attitude, man.

* * *

Donna furrowed her brows when she caught up with Jackie, making her way back to the chairs, holding a glass soda bottle. Donna rolled her eyes and grabbed Jackie's arm, dragging her to a slightly less crowded area.

"Jackie," Donna snipped, "What the _hell_ is goin' on with you?"

"Look, Donna," Jackie said, her dramatics on full blast, "Steven and I have made sweet, beautiful love."

"Ewww!... I mean - no, ew. Why are you being such a doormat?"

"Look, I have to be nice. What if he gets bored now?"

"_Bored_? Jackie, if you had been paying the least bit of attention, you'd have noticed that Hyde is just as annoyed as the rest of us by your _niceness_."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. And besides, Hyde_ loves_ you _and_ he's gonna want to do it again."

Jackie looked at Donna, sounding as if she realized something, "So what you're saying is... I'm totally in charge?"

"Well... I mean, in a partnership-"

"No, no, no, I_ own_ him. I am the _man_."

"Well, Jackie, I-"

"No, no, _thank_ you, Donna," Jackie smiled, patting Donna on the arm, dropping the soda in the trash can next to her, making a loud noise as the glass hit the rest of the trash, and walking off.

Donna watched her go, hesitance in her expression, "Ohhhhh no."

* * *

Hyde smiled fakely at the concession stand attendant, "Good evening, sir, I would like a refreshing cola please."

"And get me a beer, son!" Fez called, making his voice sound deeper, though it sounded quite off.

"Okay, Dad, sure!" Hyde called out before smiling fakely at the attendant again, "And a beer for my dad."

The attendant just gave him a look, and Hyde's fake smile slowly disappeared.

"You're not gettin' me that beer, are you?"

Fez walked into the sight of the attendant, still using his deep voice, "What seems to be the problem, son?"

Hyde glared at him, frogging him on the arm, and Fez let out a whimpering _"Ay!"_ his fake voice completely gone as he grabbed his arm in pain, pouting at Hyde.

The attendant glanced to the side, and Hyde followed his eye movement, wondering what he was looking at, coming face-to-face with Jackie, her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look.

"Steven, I want a diet pop, and you better meet me back at our seats."

"Jackie, I-"

"_A diet soda and meet me back at our seats._ You had _better_ not keep me waiting, Steven."

She suddenly smiled sweetly at him. "Love you, Steven," She chirped, giving him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before walking away. Hyde let out a single, breathy laugh, shaking his head as he turned to face the attendant again. The man and Fez, still holding onto his arm, stared at him wide eyed in fearful amazement.

Hyde grinned fakely at them, letting out a rather nonchalant, "So, a diet pop?"

* * *

Hyde met Jackie back at their seats, Fez following behind him, holding a glass soda bottle. Fez sat two seats away from Jackie, and Hyde used the end of his shirt to open the bottle without cutting himself, putting most of the pressure into his thumb, before handing it to Jackie, taking a seat to the right of her.

"Here," He said as she took the soda, "One diet pop, princess."

"Thank you, Steven," She said sweetly, smiling at him as she took a sip, and he grinned at her, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders.

Suddenly, Bob walked over, holding two plastic cups in his hands, taking a seat between Hyde and Fez. He glanced between them for a moment before sighing, handing them the cups of what was obviously beer. Fez and Hyde smirked, simultaneously taking a sip of beer as Bob wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"So it all started about six months ago when Midgey gotta subscription to Cosmo..."

Hyde glanced at Jackie, giving her a teasing grin as she snickered at him.

* * *

Hyde led Jackie into her room with a hand on her lower back, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So... you're not gonna act like that every time we have sex, are ya? Cuz I can do without."

"No you can't, you're a man."

"And that is very true," Hyde nodded casually, "But, Jackie, what was wrong with you?"

"I... thought that you might've... gotten bored with me..."

"Jackie," Hyde shook his head, giving a small grin, "How could I get bored with you? I mean what, with your constant talk about Cosmo, unicorns, and ABBA?"

"Steven!" She smacked his arm, and he snickered, cupping her face and giving her a kiss.

"Jackie," He said in a serious voice, still grinning at her, "I couldn't ever be bored of you."

She smiled at him, grasping his shoulders and kissing him again.

"So, now what?" He smirked when they parted, and she rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling, before letting herself fall back on the bed, dragging him with her.

* * *

**Okay, yay! Fifteen chapters! **

**I'm excited cuz I'm almost to 'Career Day,' and I have gotten a great idea for a scene involving Edna, which makes her appear more motherly than most people would expect of her. And if you're confused, you're just gonna have to wait until then :)**


	16. The First Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

* * *

Eric lied back on the basement couch, his attention solely on Gilligan's Island, not noticing Donna's presence as she walked through the basement door until she sat right on his sprawled lap, making him grunt in surprise.

"Get _off_ me, you moose!" He laughed as sat up, causing her to slide further into his lap.

"Oh, Eric," Donna said in mock surprise, "I didn't see you there, you should really work on bulking up."

He jerked up, making her roll under him, and the two began wrestling, ending up falling on the floor, Donna on top. She lifted herself, her forearms resting on his chest, smiling down at him.

"So, what're you watching?" She asked curiously, and Eric opened his mouth to answer, but the basement door opened, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde walking in.

"Ooo, Gilligan is on," Fez smiled before catching sight of Eric and Donna, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Yeah," Hyde grunted as Kelso took a seat on the couch, Fez going for the lawn chair, and he settled into his chair, "Can you getta room?"

"We have a room, Hyde," Eric smiled fakely, lifting himself onto the couch, Donna following, "It's called my basement."

Donna and Eric stared boredly at the TV, Kelso between them, staring with an opened mouth, looking a bit dazed. Donna pursed her lips, glancing around the room for a bit. She widened her eyes in exasperation before quickly lifting herself from her seat, going toward the basement door, "Well, I'm going home."

"Oh," Eric exclaimed, standing, "I'll walk ya home."

Kelso snorted, giving a confused smile, "She lives _right_ next door."

"Yeah," Eric breathed, smiling fakely as he walked passed Kelso, being sure to give him a slap on the back of the head, making Kelso grab his head in surprise before pouting.

"Hey, Donna," Eric said as he shut the door behind him, and she turned, walking back down the stairs to stand in front of him, "Um... about tomorrow night; I was thinkin' that maybe you and I can go out to dinner for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh," She said in surprise before nodding quickly, "Yeah. Yeah, I would love to go."

"Um, that's great... so then, so then it's a date."

"Our first..."

"Yeah... if you don't count all the times I've mauled you."

"Yeah, which I don't, so..."

Eric laughed a little before leaning down to kiss her, but the two were interrupted by Jackie's arrival, "Hey guys." She stopped directly in front of them, looking between them, and Eric lifted his eyes in annoyance.

"So," She said, "What's going on?"

"I'll, uh," Donna said, squeezing passed Jackie and making her way back up the stairs, "I'll see you guys later."

Eric sighed, walking back through the basement door, Jackie following him.

"So, Eric," She teased, taking a seat in Hyde's lap, him loosely wrapping an arm around her waist, Eric taking a seat on the couch arm, "What were you and Donna talking all hot and heavy about?"

"Your hair," Eric replied immediately, giving her a fake smile.

"Really?" Jackie asked quickly, holding a hand to her chest in her excitement. Behind her, Hyde tilted his head back in exasperation.

"No," Eric retorted, causing her to pout, making Hyde shake his head with a tiny grin, "We're goin' out to dinner tomorrow night for Valentine's Day. And, I'm gonna give Donna my class ring." He finished his sentence by holding up his right hand, showing off the medium sized jewelry on his ring finger.

Jackie gave out a long, dramatic gasp, holding her hand to her chest as she gazed at the ring in adoration. She suddenly whirled her head around to face Hyde, "Why won't you give me your class ring, Steven?"

He gave her a funny look, his brows furrowed, answering slowly, "Because I can't afford to have one made and therefore do not own one." He finished his sentence with a quick shake of his head and an exaggerated shrug, giving her a 'duh' look. She simply rolled her eyes, turning back to Eric.

"No, forget rings," Kelso shook his head, "You wanna score with Donna, use my Super Funk eight track."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Eric shook his head, continuing, "Anyway, I figured it's time to make it official. I mean, she's just been waiting for any jerk to swoop down on 'er."

"And _you're_ that jerk," Hyde grinned teasingly.

Eric rolled his eyes playfully before giving a small, shaky grin, "I'm kinda nervous, though."

"Why be nervous?" Fez asked.

"Well, I mean, what if she doesn't take it?"

"Are you kidding, Forman?" Hyde asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well of course she'll take it, Eric," Fez said, "Donna has been doing the make outs with you for months now and she is no whore."

"Oh!" Jackie suddenly straightened out, placing a hand on Eric's knee, "Me and Steven can go with you! Yeah, we'll make it a double date so you don't hafta be so nervous."

"Yeah, that's good," Eric smiled after a moment of thought before quickly hopping off the couch and going toward the basement door, "I'll go tell Donna."

Jackie turned to smile at Hyde; he simply gave her a slightly irritated look.

"Why?"

"Because we're his friends, Steven, we're supposed to help 'em."

"No, I know _that_. But why volunteer _for_ me?"

"Because, Steven," She patted his leg teasingly, grinning at him, "That's what girlfriends are for; making you do things you don't wanna do."

"Ah," Hyde nodded sarcastically before looking at Kelso, "So what're you doin' this weekend, man?"

Kelso grinned, "I gotta date."

"With who?" Jackie asked.

"Her name's Annette. She's lettin' me borrow her dad's car, too," He smiled excitedly, "It's a Lincoln. Leather. Man, I can't _wait_ to do it!" **(Annette Berkardt;**** his girlfriend from California)**

"I doubt she'd do it on the first date, Kelso," Jackie said.

Kelso furrowed his brows, looking at her in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, sighing through her nose in exasperation.

* * *

"God darn," Red grinned, clapping his hands together, "That is a snaaazzy jacket."

It was Valentine's Day, time for Eric and Donna, and Jackie and Hyde's double date. Eric stood by his Cruiser, wearing a nice brown jacket and khaki slacks, along with a matching striped tie. He grinned at Red's comment.

"Yes sir! Brown is your color."

"Thanks, Dad."

Kitty suddenly ran out of the, camera in hand. She was about to take a picture, but Eric stopped her.

"Mom, no, no, no. No."

Kitty pouted, holding the camera behind her back.

"Now let me tell ya somethin'," Red said, digging out his wallet and rifling through it, "Order the dinner. A la carte's a sucker's bet. And remember, pull the chair out for her, small fork is for the salad, and this jacket's gotta last you all the way through college, so don't spill any crap on it."

He handed Eric the money; Eric stared at him oddly for a moment before slowly taking it and tucking it into his pocket.

"Oh my goodness, look at _you_," Kitty cooed when Jackie and Hyde walked toward them from the garage door. Jackie wore a nice black dress and heels, as well as a silver chain necklace with a small blue diamond in the middle, and carried a clutch; her hair was curled into a fancy bun, some ringlets escaping to frame her face. Hyde wore a white button down shirt with an open black vest, a black belt, blue jeans, and black boots, as well as his sunglasses. **(Think of a black version of Jackie's disco dress from 'That Disco Episode' and Hyde's outfit from 'The Velvet Rope,' only his shirt is plain white instead of styled.)**

Jackie smiled at Kitty's comment, placing her hands on her hips and posing when she reached the group, Hyde simply standing calmly behind her.

"Ohhh," Kitty cooed again, suddenly and swiftly snapping a picture, making Hyde jump slightly and give her a look.

"Look at you, Steven, you look so handsome."

"Thanks," Jackie said, cutting Hyde off when he opened his mouth to speak, "I bought 'em the boots sense he didn't have any nice ones."

Kitty suddenly began cooing again, very loudly, and the kids turned to her line of sight, catching Donna, wearing a nice red dress and heels, her hair curled, carrying a red purse; Bob and Midge walked behind her, Midge carrying a camera of her own. Donna stopped beside Eric, pursing her lips in embarrassment of the huge fuss made over her, looking at Eric.

"Shall we?" She asked a little urgently, eager to escape the humiliation.

"Good God, yes," Eric quickly answered, placing a hand on the small of her back and quickly leading her to the passenger's seat, opening the door for her.

"Smile!" Midge said, holding up the camera and snapping shots.

"Oh, now if _she_ gets to do it, _I_ get to do it!" Kitty exclaimed, quickly snapping shots of Eric as he shut Donna's door and walked around the car, attempting to dodge the shots as he made his way to the driver's seat. Jackie, however, was enjoying the attention, quickly posing for the pictures. Hyde stood behind her, jerking his hands in different directions to try and grab her as she made different poses; he quickly grabbed her shoulders, leading her to the back seats while Red grabbed Kitty and pulled her away from the car.

"Wow," Eric muttered when Hyde and Jackie got settled into the back seats, "Talk about pressure, huh?"

"Yeah," Donna awkwardly agreed, "I mean, this is a huge deal... to our parents."

"Yeah. Yeah," Jackie smiled condescendingly, nodding mockingly, "To your parents."

Donna shot her a look as Eric started the car, and suddenly the song _"Disco Lady"_ started blasting out on the speakers, making Jackie widen her eyes and curl her lips in disgust and Hyde grin in amusement. Eric stared ahead in annoyance as Donna awkwardly lowered her eyes.

_"Move it in, move it out! Shove it in, shove it out! Disco lady! Hey!"_

Damn Kelso.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you, Michael," Annette muttered, her arms crossed, keeping her face pointed away from Kelso as he drove her parent's Lincoln.

He glanced at her a few times, "What?"

"You can't just _maul_ me in front of my _father_!"

"He didn't even _notice_."

"He told you to _quit_ it!"

"Well... I thought he was talkin' to _you_!"

"Okay, whatever," Annette snipped, giving Kelso a look, "Just take me to the mall."

He gave her a blank look for a minute before grinning suggestively, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "We're not _really_ goin' _shoppin'_, are we?"

She glared at him, "_Yes_, I need new heels."

"Oh," He muttered dejectedly, taking his arm from her and placing it back on the steering wheel, giving a big, open mouthed pout.

* * *

Eric and Donna, and Jackie and Hyde sat at a table for four at the Vineyard Restaurant, Hyde and Jackie on one end and Eric and Donna on the other, reading their menus.

"Well this is quite a menu," Eric said.

"Yeah... You got enough money?" Donna teased.

"Oh, for me," Eric grinned, "Oh, sorry, were you gonna eat somethin' too?"

"Actually, uh... I'm in the mood for chicken," Donna said, closing her menu.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I too am ordering the cheapest thing on the menu."

Hyde leaned closer to Jackie, using his menu to hide his face from Eric and Donna, whispering quietly, "Remember, when the check comes, we're gone." Jackie nodded quickly as she closed her menu, setting it to the side as Hyde did the same with his.

"You look really nice tonight," Donna smiled.

"...Oh, so do you..." Eric trailed off nervously, "Look, Donna..."

"Oh," Jackie whispered to Hyde, "He's going for it."

"Nah, I think he'll wuss out," Hyde whispered back.

"Steven," Jackie scolded.

"What? Forman doesn't have the best track record of _not_ wussin' out, Jackie," Hyde defended.

"Uhhum," Eric cleared his throat loudly, gaining Jackie and Hyde's attention, Eric staring at them in annoyance while Donna stared in confusion, "We're _right_ in front of you."

"Right," Hyde sucked in his lips, "Sorry."

"Hello," The waiter greeted as he stopped at their table, holding up a pin and notepad, "Can I start you folks off with some drinks?"

"Well, sure-" Eric cut himself off, couching fakely into his hand before looking up at the waiter, deepening his voice, making Hyde give him a funny look, "I'll have a beer."

"Alright," The waiter responded before turning his attention to Donna.

"Oh, uh... I'd like an iced tea," She said.

"I'll take a beer, too," Hyde answered in a normal voice, shaking his head at Eric, still giving him a stupid look.

"Just some water," Jackie said, and the waiter nodded in response before heading off to get their drinks.

"Wow," Eric grinned excitedly, "He didn't even proof us."

"It must be the jacket," Donna smiled.

"Or my sideburns," Eric said excitedly.

Jackie and Hyde gave him a stupid look.

"What sideburns?" Donna asked, furrowing her brows.

"These sideburns, right, these...," Eric pointed to the sides of his face before turning away in embarrassment, "...side-burns..."

"Oh, _please_," Jackie snipped before smiling at Hyde, scratching her fingers over his sideburns, "_Steven_ has sideburns. And nice ones too."

Hyde grinned smugly at Eric, who just pursed his lips in acceptance, lowering his eyes.

* * *

"Well, Annie," Kelso grinned as he and Annette slid back into the car, "It's now nine o' clock, which means every shoe store in the greater Oshkosh area is now closed for the night. So what'd ya wanna do now?"

"Ooo," Annette smiled, "We can go look at Corvettes."

"Oh, _yeah!_" Kelso suddenly cut himself off, giving her a confused look, "I mean no. That just sounds boring."

"Well, what'd you wanna do?"

"Oh, well, I don't know... _Oh!_ We could totally _do_ it!"

"Uh, _no_."

"Well _damn_, Annie! I spend all night drivin' around, lookin' for your stupid shoes and I'm not gonna get _any_ action?"

"_No_," Annette replied snippily, crossing her arms and turning away from Kelso.

Kelso sighed in acceptance, speaking rather calmly, "Okay. Fine."

Annette looked at him in surprise, "Wait, you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," Kelso nodded, giving her a look at having to verify himself.

Annette suddenly smiled at him, scooting closer, "Okay, let's do it."

Kelso looked at her for a moment, her words not registering, before he suddenly leaped over her, wrapping his arms around her, pushing her down into the seats, their forms disappearing from view of anybody outside the car.

* * *

Donna looked up, smiling goofily at the waiter as he walked over with their tray of food, holding out her arms, "Here chicken, chicken, chicken!"

Hyde and Jackie gave her a funny look while Eric glanced around nervously.

"Donna," He scolded, "Shh."

"Oh," Donna said, holding up her hands in defeat, her voice mocking, "Sorry."

"Donna, are you okay?" Jackie asked as the waiter set their plates in front of them.

"Oh, I'm_ great_," Donna smiled widely.

"I think you're drunk, Pinciotti," Hyde grinned, amused.

"_Oh,_" Donna gasped, her face surprised, "I think I am too." She blew air out of pursed lips, deliberately making a noise, laughing quietly, "How could I be _drunk_?"

"Well, there's about five shots of alcohol in the Long Island Iced Tea," The waiter answered.

"_Long Island_ Iced Tea?" Eric asked, a bit panicked.

"Well, you guys ordered drinks."

"And I'm ready for another one," Donna exclaimed immediately, holding up her glass.

"No, she's good!" Eric shouted, taking Donna's drink from her, "Thank you, thanks, thank you, thank you, thanks!"

The waiter took the hint, walking off with pursed lips, while Hyde and Jackie glanced at each other with grins, amused at the whole scenario.

Donna smiled drunkenly at Eric, "I love your little butt, Eric."

"Oh," Eric muttered in embarrassment, shifting in his seat, and Jackie and Hyde laughed silently, their shoulders shaking.

Donna giggled, making a circle with her pointer fingers, "It's _so_ **_little_**."

"Okay-"

"And you're _so_ good, Eric," Donna interrupted, letting her hands fall loudly onto the table, "You're _so_ darn good."

"Okay, I think it's coffee time-"

"You're so gonna makes me hot," Donna interrupted again, and Jackie hid her face in Hyde's shoulder, shaking even more.

"Or time for another iced tea," Eric muttered quickly, a little excited, and Hyde snorted.

"Sing to me, Eric," Donna suddenly ordered.

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Sing me a song!"

"Donna-"

"C'mon, Forman," Hyde grinned, "Your lady wants to hear a song." Jackie nodded quickly, a wide smile on her face.

"No, Hyde," Eric grinned fakely, "I don't think-"

Donna interrupted again, rather loudly, making a few other patrons glance their way, "Do it or I'll scream!"

Eric sang immediately, making Donna drunkenly bob her head, Hyde bobbing his own head mockingly, making Jackie giggle at him, "Move it in, move it out! Shove it in it, shove it out! Disco Lady!"

* * *

Annette looked over at Kelso, a smile on her face, "Thank you for the date, Michael. It was nice."

"Ohhhh _yeah_," Kelso grinned perversely. He and Annette were sprawled out in the back of the Lincoln, the only thing covering them a large blanket.

"So what'd ya wanna do tomorrow?" Kelso asked.

"Well-" Annette was cut off by the sound of something tapping on the window by their feet, and the two glanced down, catching sight of a cop giving them a disapproving look through the closed glass.

"Oh my _God_, Michael!" Annette panicked, "What'd we do? We're completely _naked_ under here!"

"I got it," Kelso said, leaning up a little, holding onto the blanket so the two could stay covered. He lowered the window, looking at the cop.

"Hey, could you come back later? I was just about to get to round two!"

_"Michael!"_

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Mr. Berkardt answered the door, only to come face to face with his daughter and her date being escorted by a cop, their clothes in a state of disarray.

"Is this yours?" The cop asked, his tone annoyed.

"Hi, Daddy," Annette smiled anxiously.

Kelso pouted nervously.

* * *

"_God_," Donna muttered, bouncing her chair with every word, creating a loud noise, "It's _so-_" bounce, "_crowded_-" bounce, "in-" bounce, "_here._"

"Eric," She looked at him, pointing at the table, "Meet me under the table." She slid down her chair in a drunken manner, her eyes rolling up as she did.

Eric lifted his eyes in annoyance, catching Hyde's mocking grin.

"Well, Forman?" Hyde smirked, "You goin' or not?"

Eric rolled his eyes, standing from his chair, "Look no, Donna, Donna, no." He grabbed her arms, helping her stand, glancing around the restaurant for the waiter, "Waiter, waiter!"

"Okay, look," Eric said, "I'm gonna go get you some coffee, you stay here. And no going under the table... and no singing, alright?" Eric walked off, Donna drunkenly waving her hand up in a 'whatever' motion, loudly scooting her chair back up to the table.

She looked at the people behind her, "People, the chicken here is," she suddenly whispered, _"Excellent."_

"So _how **are**_ you, Donna?" Hyde grinned.

"Oh my God, _Hyde!_" Donna exclaimed in surprise, smacking the guy behind her on the shoulder, pointing him in Hyde's direction, "Hey, Hyde's here! Oh my God, when did you get here?"

"About the same time you did, man," Hyde answered pleasantly, his grin still intact, and Jackie shook her head at him, still smiling.

"Oh, _wow!_" Donna exclaimed, her tone similar to an amazed child, "I completely for_got_ about that!"

"I'm sure you did, Donna," Jackie grinned, "I'm sure you did."

Donna leaned forward real slowly, moving her face closer to Hyde's. She suddenly giggled very loudly, pressing her finger into the side of Hyde's nose, making Jackie grin at him, _"Beeeep!"_

Hyde stared at her, never losing his grin, even after she suddenly swiped his glasses and put them on herself.

"Okay, Donna," Eric speed walked to the table, coffee in hand, "Here's your coffee."

"Oh my God," Donna suddenly burst out, her voice a bit frantic.

Eric looked at her both nervously and frantically, "Oh my God, what's 'oh my God'?!"

"Oh my God!" Donna yelled, quickly standing, covering her mouth with her hand, Jackie quickly leaning over and swiping Hyde's glasses as she did, and Donna sprinted toward the back of the restaurant, presumably toward a bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Eric exclaimed, running after her, "Oh my _God_!"

Hyde calmly watched them go, though Jackie seemed shocked. He took his sunglasses from her, putting them back on, catching the waiter's eye as he walked passed their table.

"Excuse me, hi," Hyde smiled fakely, "Can I get this in a doggy bag, please? Thanks. Oh, and I'm in a hurry."

* * *

"Thanks for, uh..." Donna said awkwardly, "Holding my hair while I was, uh..."

"Oh," Eric shook his head, "Just... thanks for missing my shoes."

The two were sitting in the front of the Hub, Donna holding onto a coffee cup, Eric's jacket around her shoulders. She had sobered up after puking, and Eric drove her to the Hub after he paid the check, realizing that Jackie and Hyde were long gone when he saw their table cleared of food. The date had definitely not turned out the way Eric had planned it; he hasn't even had a chance to ask Donna to take his ring.

"Well, I, uh..." Donna mumbled, "I guess I blew our big night."

"Oh, no. It's cool," Eric grinned teasingly, "I mean, I thought _I_ was gonna blow it and then you _totally_ blew it, so it's great."

Donna grinned back, "You know, by telling me I blew it, you basically just blew it."

"And I was doin' so good here with the jacket and the coffee... and holding your hair back," Eric stopped, looking at Donna with a serious, but nervous expression, "Look, Donna... I wanna be your boyfriend... you're all I ever think about... will you wear my class ring?"

"...Yes," Donna smiled

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO ERIC

ERIC: (smiling happily) "So Donna accepted my class ring, and we're now official. Isn't that great?"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (grinning) "Congratulations, Forman. Oh. And sorry about leavin' you with the check." (lifts up some chicken from the Vineyard, taking a good bite out of it) "Oh, yeah... and for takin' the food, too."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looks annoyed, but simply reaches over to grab the chicken from Hyde, taking a bite of his own)

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (pouting) "Man, Annette's dad totally hates me. I mean-" (looks at the guys with exasperation) "It's not _my_ fault his daughter's hot and I like doin' it with 'er! And it's not _my_ fault that stupid cop just _had_ to interrupt me before I got to round two!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (squinting his eyes and grinning) "The inside of my mouth feels like cotton. As if cotton was in my mouth."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: "Listen, Kelso, you got caught by the cop cuz you were too dumb to drive somewhere private."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (grinning at Kelso; snorts) "You _seriously_ got cop by a cop, man? I mean, _really?_"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (pouts again) "Yeah... tonight, I learned there's a price to pay for doin' it. But... I'm gonna wanna do it _again_, man!"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (shakes his head, grinning)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: "Kelso, women are like muffins, man, alright. And once you've had a muffin, you will put up with _anything_ to have more muffins. And they_ know_ that."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (sucking on the chicken bone) "Hyde, how come _you're_ the one who always gives us advice on women?"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (smirking) "Cuz I like to watch you guys squirm when your chicks trap you in a hard place, and when my fun is over, I'm here to help you guys out."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "Then I have a question, Hyde. How much masturbation is _too_ much?"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (grinning sarcastically) "No such thing as too much, Fez."

* * *

"Well that date was fun," Hyde smirked. He and Jackie were laying back her in bed under the covers, completely bare, her head on his chest. The clock read it was almost two in the morning now.

"Donna's really raunchy when she's drunk," Jackie said, making Hyde chuckle.

A small pause.

"So, Steven," Jackie said, "If you had a class ring, would you ask me to wear it?"

"Well..." Hyde stuttered, "I'm not real into that stuff, but..." He trailed off, and Jackie pouted up at him. He gave her a little smile, "If you brought it up to me, I'd probably end up thinkin' about it and givin' it to you."

"Would you take me on a date?"

"Would you wanna go on a date?"

"Yes."

"Then yes," Hyde snickered when Jackie pinched his chest, pouting, "Jackie, if it made you happy, I'd do it."

Jackie smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

**Wew, I posted late today! Got distracted; friend came over and stuff...**

**And awwww, Hyde likes making Jackie happy! :)**


	17. The Pill

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Warning: Implied child and spouse abuse**

* * *

Jackie stared at the small white stick in her hands, her expression surprisingly blank.

_How could this happen?_

Sighing shakily, Jackie chucked it into her trash bin, quickly grabbing her coat and making her way to her door. She couldn't tell Steven, but she had to talk to_ somebody_. With that in mind, she quickly excited her house, making her way to the Formans.

When she got there, she quietly opened the basement door, stopping in her tracks when she saw Eric doing some weird dance. Giving him an odd look, she slowly slipped her coat off and set it next to the music player before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, watching him blankly.

Eric did a little spin, faltering at the sight of her, "Jackie! Door! Knock!"

Jackie shook her head, walking toward him, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be doing anything so embarrassing. Um... is Donna here?"

"No," Eric said as he leaned over to turn the TV off, Jackie settling into the couch as he did.

"Look, I need to talk to someone," She looked up at him hopefully, "I could _really_ use a friend right now."

"Okay, then, well, good luck with that," Eric said quickly, making his way toward the stairs.

"Eric!" Jackie exclaimed, making Eric stop and turn to face her, "Can I talk to you? Look, I've always been able to trust you. And you're _such_ a nice guy."

"No, I'm not," Eric said quickly, laughing nervously as he made his way toward her.

"Yes, you are," Jackie mumbled, facing forward on the couch. Eric looked at her for a moment before hesitantly taking a seat next to her.

"Okay... okay," He said, putting a hand on her upper back, "What happened? Did Hyde refuse to go to a Girl Scout dinner with you or something?"

"...I'm pregnant..."

Eric choked on his own breath.

* * *

"And, in a dream, two of the three Stooges were brig grapes," Fez grinned, "While I played them a beautiful song on my accordion... in the nude."

Everyone was at the Hub later that day, taking up two small tables. Hyde sat next to Jackie, holding onto a glass coke bottle, an arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders, too focused on Fez's dream to notice her and Eric's odd expressions. Kelso sat next to Jackie, Eric next to him. Fez sat next to Eric at the second table, grinning happily at his odd dream.

Hyde narrowed his eyes, giving Fez an odd look, "Somehow the accordion part bothers me more than the nude part."

Jackie slapped Kelso's hand when he reached over to grab a fry, "Kelso stop it!"

"What I do?" Kelso whined, holding onto his hand.

Jackie glanced around nervously, "Look, I just need all the food I can get right now."

"Jackie, what?" Hyde asked, giving her a strange look.

Eric suddenly burst out into an odd, high-pitched sounding laughter, drawing everyone's attention away from Jackie. Behind him, Donna walked into the Hub, stopping at their table.

"Hi," She greeted before looking at Jackie, "Uh... I have to go to the bathroom... Jackie?"

Jackie immediately stood, stepping in front of her and smiling in excitement, "Oh my God! Donna, you have _never_ asked me to go to the bathroom with you before!"

"Yeah, it's a big day," Donna muttered, grabbing Jackie's arm and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Man, she's been actin' weird lately," Hyde said when the bathroom door swung shut, "And every time I try to ask 'er what's wrong, she gets all peppy and blows me off."

"Well, ya know what, Hyde," Eric suddenly snipped, "Maybe if you made yourself easier to talk to, you'd have gotten a little further with that, huh?"

The guys gave him odd looks, and he glanced around nervously before quickly snatching a fry and stuffing it into his mouth.

* * *

"So..." Donna asked hesitantly, "Is it true?"

"Yes, Donna, it is true," Jackie answered, "I am carrying Steven Hyde's child."

"Jackie, you're a sophomore. _How_ could you be so stupid?"

Jackie pouted at her, "I'm a sophomore..."

Donna shook her head, "Well, why didn't you like, ya know... _use_ something?"

"We _do_ use stuff," Jackie defended, "But condoms aren't always a hundred percent, _Donna_. Oh my God, Donna, having this child's gonna ruin my whole life!"

"Well, _yeah!_"

"I'll hafta wear _flats_, I'll gain weight, I'll be _too_ fat to cheer!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Not to mention the fact you'll have a baby to take care of."

Jackie looked at her with watery eyes, hugging her, "Donna, what am I gonna do? I'm in so much trouble."

"Jackie, it's all right, we'll get through this. What does Hyde hafta say about all this?"

Jackie quickly pulled away, shaking her head, "No, no, I can_not_ tell _Steven_, it's way too embarrassing."

"_Jackie!_" Donna shook her head in exasperation, "You had _sex_ with 'em!"

"I_ know_ I did, but we didn't _talk!_"

"You _have_ to tell Hyde! If you don't, I will."

Jackie suddenly smiled at her, "Thank you Donna! Thank you!"

"_Jackie!_ I don't _wanna_ tell 'em!"

Suddenly a shout was heard, along with a crash, and Donna and Jackie immediately ran out of the bathroom to see what happened.

* * *

"_Forman,_" Hyde started, his tone dangerous, making Eric give him a nervous look, "You know what's wrong with Jackie, don't you?"

Eric laughed nervously, "What? Noooo."

_"Forman."_

"Okay, you know what? I _can't_ keep this a secret! It's _way_ too big! Hyde... Jackie's pregnant!"

"_What!?_" Hyde immediately stood, his chair falling back and hitting the floor loudly with the movement. Donna and Jackie charged back into the room, Kelso and Fez staring at them in shock, and Jackie turned to Donna, "I think he knows."

"Oh no," Fez whimpered when he saw that Hyde was completely frozen, "The joy of fatherhood has made him catatonic!"

Hyde ignored him, his eyes stuck on Jackie's worried face. This was such a grown-up problem, too_ real_, so out of place in their going nowhere lives. And suddenly all the memories of Edna screaming at him for ruining her life came rising to the surface; of Bud shouting at him, backhanding him, telling him he was worthless.

Would that be Jackie ten years from now? Bitter and cold, hating everyone and everything around her, even her own child? And what about _him_? Would he end up like Bud, hurting her, breaking her, and then leaving her? How long would it be before he split? Like Bud. Like every guy after him.

He could hear his mother's voice, _"**Just** like your father, Steven!"_

No, Hyde decided as Jackie made her way hesitantly toward him, There was no way he doing that to her. He was _not_ Bud, and he never will be. No matter how hard it gets. He knows what that life is like, and he wouldn't wish it on any kid, especially his own.

Ignoring their staring friends, Hyde grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the Hub.

* * *

Their walk was silent, Hyde not paying attention to where they were going, but they somehow ended up on the stone steps that led to the Forman basement. Hyde sat down, taking Jackie with him, and suddenly, she burst into tears.

"Steven," She said in a voice that wavered like a little girl's.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, Jackie, don't cry. It'll be alright, I promise." He meant those words; he would never give her empty promises, and then snatch them away when she was happy like his father did to Edna. Never.

"Oh, Steven! It'll never be alright again!" She threw her arms around his neck, laid her head on his chest, and kept sobbing.

"Jackie, I'll _make_ it alright, okay?"

She looked up at him. Her crazy blue and green eyes were swollen, her makeup running, her nose blotchy, and she looked so pitiful. And so very, very young.

Shit.

"What're we gonna do?"

"Whatever we have to, I guess," He wouldn't tell her about Edna and Bud, wouldn't weigh her down with worries she shouldn't have. He'd make sure it didn't happen. Not to her.

"I don't know how to tell my parents; I can't face them, Steven! Daddy will be disappointed, and he'll probably pay someone to throw you in juvie or something!"

"So don't tell them. At least not until we know what we're gonna do."

Jackie stared at him, her mismatched eyes probing, "Do you know what we're gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take care of you, Jackie," He answered, and her face suddenly lost a little of its heaviness, "We're gonna get through this together, alright?"

She lied her head on his shoulder, "I've always wanted kids, but not yet, not like this."

Again, Hyde thought of Edna; of her dreams that soured, of the bills that went past due, of the house that crumbled around them. All the bruises Bud left on her, and on him, of the light that slowly left her eyes. And then the men she brought home, the ones that treated her even worse than Bud. And then the looks; always, always, the looks, and the words, too, that said it was his fault. For being born. For daring to exist.

Hyde wanted better for Jackie, for their baby; she deserved better. And he would make sure she got it, even if he had to work himself dry for the rest of his life.

But all he said to her was, "C'mon, Jackie. I'll walk you home."

"Will you stay over?"

"Yeah. Of course."

* * *

"So what're you gonna do?" Eric asked the next day, sitting around with the guys on his front porch.

Hyde gave him a stupid look, "Take care of 'er, ya moron. What else would I do?"

"Hey, I could be an uncle," Kelso smiled, "I love kids. I still have some of my Legos. It'll be great."

"Hey, and on the plus side," Hyde shrugged, "I walk into a liquor store carryin' a baby, they'll sell me beer. Ma says Bud used to do it all the time when I was first born."

"Yes," Fez grinned, "Not to mention, her mockatons will be huge."

Everyone stared at him, and Eric shifted a little.

"Fez," He said, "For those of who speak English, what exactly is a mockaton?"

"Her feet. They will be long, as well as white," Fez sighed, "Very gratifying."

"You foreign _freak,_" Hyde said.

"This is scary, though," Kelso muttered, "It makes me not wanna have sex."

"Yeah," Eric snickered, "Good one."

"No, I'm serious. Just you wait, Eric, it could happen to any of us. Even you."

"No..." Eric trailed off sarcastically, "I probably need to have sex first, so..."

"I feel for ya, man," Kelso said to Hyde, "It's not fair.

"You're tellin' me, I _wanna_ have sex," Eric mumbled.

* * *

Jackie smiled ecstatically as she ran to the Formans in search of Steven. She had retaken her pregnancy test about three times, and she had great news for him.

She caught sight of Donna leaving through the sliding door.

"Donna! Donna, guess what?"

"You're having twins...?"

"No, I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh my God," Donna exclaimed, pulling Jackie into a hug, "Jackie, that's great!"

"I know!" Jackie smiled as they pulled apart, "Now I can just put this whole ugly thing behind me, and never hafta think about it ever again-"

"_Jackie_, I am not gonna let you forget about this! Look, you got really lucky and as your friend, I am not gonna let you be stupid about this."

Jackie stared at her before giving a small smile, "We're friends?"

"Shut up," Donna laughed quietly before giving a small pause, "Jackie, I went on the pill."

"Oh my God," Jackie laughed, "Donna, you are gonna be so popular!"

Donna shook her head in exasperation, "Jackie, I didn't do it to be popular. I did it because I am not gonna get stuck in this dinky little town."

"Okay, you know they're building a K-Mart on Frank, right?"

"Jackie, when this era passes, I'm gonna get to do whatever I want. And so will you if you don't screw it up now."

Jackie looked at her for a moment, her face blank, "Donna, tell me about the pill. Does it do anything weird to your hair?"

Donna paused, "Just above your lip."

* * *

Jackie followed behind Donna as they walked toward the Hub, thinking about what she said. She had dreams far away from this stupid town, and she was determined to achieve them.

Jackie had dreams, too, and she would like to follow them.

And what about Steven? Steven dreams, despite what his friends may think. He likes writing, and he's so good at it. Not to be biased, but his stories were much more sophisticated than Donna's, with big plots, great dialog, wonderful mysteries, and some of them even had some romance. He wanted to be able to publish one day, and he should get to. He shouldn't have to worry about raising a kid before he even gets out of high school. He should graduate, go to a school about writing and publishing, get his name in book ads.

He shouldn't have to worry about taking care of her.

Jackie released a shaky breath as she followed Donna into the Hub.

"I'll be right back," Donna said, "I'm need to use the restroom."

Jackie nodded as Donna walked into the bathroom, making her way to stand in front of Steven's table, gaining his attention, along his Eric, Kelso, and Fez's.

She gave a fake smile, hoping no one could see passed it, but knew that Steven would, "Steven. I'm not pregnant."

Hyde immediately stood, "Jackie, that's great!"

"So you feel tons better, right?"

"Well... yeah, Jackie, don't you?"

"Of course. And it's good that you feel better, Steven," She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, "Because I'm breaking up with you."

Hyde's smile immediately vanished, his expression both hurt and confused behind his sunglasses, "What?"

Jackie gave a shaky grin, trembling. Her face was hot, her eyes were burning, and her nose felt heavy. She sniffled, "Steven, I don't want you to be stuck here in this town. We both have dreams. And my dreams don't involve becoming a pregnant sophomore, so..."

She took in a deep breath, swallowing, "Good bye, Steven." She jogged out of the Hub, her tears finally falling, a single quiet sob escaping her.

Hyde slowly sank back down into his seat, his face blank, "She broke up with me..."

Eric gave him a sympathetic look, placing a hesitant comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kelso suddenly giggled, "Man... you just got _dumped!_"

Eric glared at him as Donna walked out of the bathroom, looking at Hyde's stricken face in confusion, and gave him a surprisingly hard frog on the arm.

"Ow! Damn, Eric, what'd I do?"

"Um, Eric..." Donna said, looking around at the guys in confusion, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure, Donna," Eric said, standing and grabbing his coat, but stopped moving when Fez spoke.

"Oh, Hyde..." Fez sighed, "I am so sad for you."

A small pause.

"May I please have her phone number?"

Pause.

"_Ay!_ There is no need for _hitting_, Eric!"

* * *

Hyde sat in stunned silence, unable to believe what just happened. He had been relieved when she told him she wasn't pregnant, all his worry for her melting away. But he couldn't have imagined what came next.

She dumped him. She dumped him, telling him something about their dreams before running off, probably to cry. No, he _knew_ she was crying, and it only upset him even more, knowing that she wouldn't go to him anymore when she was sad.

He was silent for the rest of the night, and it wasn't until later, when he was home, alone in his room, another night of Ian's fists and his mother's drunken curses behind him, that Hyde realized, despite his hurt and loneliness, that he was a little impressed with her.

She had proven herself smarter and tougher than he'd given her credit for. She was never going to be another Edna.

* * *

**And there's The Pill! Don't worry, they'll be back together soon :)**


	18. The Career Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Warning: Implied child abuse**

**Note: Some of this will tell Edna's side of the story, and she leaves much earlier than in canon. This is going to show her in a more motherly light than most would consider her having**

* * *

"You ready?" Kelso asked, he and Fez keeping their hands in the position of a slap game.

"Yes," Fez smiled, and Kelso speedily lifted his hand from under Fez's slapping the top of the foreigner's hands.

"Too slow."

"Oh," Fez said, a look of realization on his face, "I see how this game is done. Now my turn."

They repositioned their hands.

"Ready?"

Kelso nodded, and suddenly Fez used both his hands to slap his cheeks, making him flinch back a little.

"Too slow."

"No, Fez," Kelso held out his hands to draw Fez's attention to them, "That's not how the game works, you're supposed to hit my hands."

Fez slapped his hands, "Too slow." Eric snickered from his seat on the couch as Kelso threw his head back in exasperation.

Hearing the stomp of feet on the stairs, the kids turned their attention to Kitty as she came skipping down, a try of cookies in her hands.

"Who wants cookies?"

Everyone immediately reached out for one, and Hyde tried to ignore Jackie's presence behind him when she hopped off the dryer.

"They're carob; nature's chocolate."

The kids speedily placed the cookies back on the tray, exclaiming excuses about how they're allergic or already ate.

"Oh, now come on," Kitty pouted, "You wouldn't even have noticed if I hadn't told you. Oh, Eric," She gave him a big smile, "I picked out a really snazzy outfit for you to wear on career day."

"_Oh,_ that's... um, goody."

"Well, fine, Mr. Grumpy. But, I can't wait to show off my little man at work."

"You know what, me neither." Kitty smiled, but when she turned her back to him to walk back up stairs, Eric immediately turned to his friends, mouthing 'Help me!'

Hyde shook his head, annoyed, "Why career day, man? It's so_ lame._"

"That's just cuz your mom's the lunch lady," Kelso grinned, and Jackie, who stood behind him, gave him a smack on the back of the head, earning everyone's attention. Hyde gave her an odd look, and she glanced around nervously.

"What? It's just... working as a lunch lady is just..." She held up her hand, making a circle with her pointer finger and thumb, "It's _cool._ Yeah."

"You bet it's cool," Fez smiled, "That's why I'm spending the day with Hyde and his mom, right?"

Hyde shook his head, giving a small snicker.

Red popped his head in through the basement door.

"Eric, I need to see you in the garage.

"Okay," Eric nodded before looking at his friends, "Okay, look, I'll be right back."

"You can explain exactly what you did to this car."

"Okay, look, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Edna..." Hyde muttered as he and Fez walked into the school kitchen, Fez's arms filled with his notebooks.

"Steven," She greeted, glancing up from whatever she was stirring, cigarette in hand.

"Fez, uh..." Hyde gave a false smile, "This is my _mom._"

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Gross Edna," Fez smiled, using the name he's heard around the school.

Edna gave him a blank look, "No, no, honey. It's _Ms._ Gross Edna. You see, Mr. Gross Edna ran off with Ms. Perfect Ass."

Hyde gave a fake laugh, "Oh, but she can laugh about it now."

Edna gave him an annoyed smile, "Yes she can," Her smile suddenly vanished, "Shut up."

"I am so excited to be a part of the food service industry," Fez suddenly gave Edna one of his odd, seductive looks, "May I cut the cheese?"

Hyde tilted his head back, eyes wide in annoyance and Edna stared at Fez for a minute, still stirring her dish, before glancing over at Hyde, "Is he kidding?"

"We can never tell," Hyde muttered.

"Fine, knock yourself out," Edna said, "But if you cut off a finger, you're outta here." She let go of her spoon, walking to one of the shelves to grab some plastic gloves, "Steven, you can start by cutting the pizza."

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm here as an observer, a fly on the wall," He glanced around the room in disgust, "One of many."

"Gee, what a surprise," Edna said when she stopped in front of him, gloves and a hair net in hand, "Lazy. Just like your father."

Hyde gave a strained, irked smile, "No, actually I'm lazy in a way that's _entirely_ my own."

"You two are hi_lar_ious," Fez smiled, oblivious to the tension.

She pushed the gloves into his chest, making him grab them, "Here, put these on." She walked over to Fez, handing him his own gloves, as well as the hair net.

"I'm not wearing these."

"Hey, don't blame me," Edna said, beginning to stir her dish again, "It's tho-" She suddenly began coughing, most likely from breathing in too much smoke, right into the dish, and Hyde curled his lips, glad he didn't eat the school food.

"It's those health codes," She finished, and Fez held up his gloved hands, his hair net placed on his head, "May I keep these?"

"Sure, baby," Edna smiled, and Hyde couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest at the way she treated Fez.

Was it so hard to do that with her own son?

* * *

Jackie walked through the garage door, stopping at the sight of Red bent over the Cruiser, checking the engine.

"Hey, Mr. Forman, what're you doing home? _Ohhh_, that's right you're only working part time now... Mr. Forman, if it makes you feel any better, my dad feels really sorry for you."

Red sighed, lifting himself off the car to look at Jackie, "Aren't you supposed to be at career day?"

"No, I'm a sophomore. I'm surprised you didn't know that about me."

"Right," Red smiled fakely, "My mistake. Now listen, while you're here, why don't you hold this flashlight on that carburetor there?"

Jackie took the flashlight as Red walked around the car to reach his destination, holding it up to the engine, "Like this?"

Red looked up at her, his face awed, and she glanced around in confusion.

"My _God,_" Red breathed, "One of you isn't useless."

* * *

"Question number three," Fez said, looking at his notebook, sitting on the counter, Hyde off to the side, "Was the food service industry your first career choice?"

"Oh, no, Fez," Edna said, "I always wanted to go into show biz. In fact, I was in the Tommy Barton Water Show at the Wisconsin Dells."

"Yes," Fez smiled perversely, "Women water skiing in bikinis? Very erotic."

"Anyway," Edna smiled, "I was the top girl on the pyramid. But they fires me for gettin' knocked up."

Hyde immediately walked over, standing beside Fez, leaning his hands on the counter, "Let me finish this one for ya, ma. See, Fez, this is the part where I ruin my mother's _fabulous_ water skiing career."

"Yeah, well ya did. They said a pregnant woman on water skis would make the audience nervous."

"Not to mention you were probably hideously fat," Fez said.

Hyde snorted.

"Oh no, I looked great. I kept my weight down by smoking."

Hyde gave a fake smile, "See, that's that maternal instinct kicking in again."

"You're damn right I'm maternal. I raised you. Alone."

"Alone? Hardly, there was _'Uncle'_ Chet, and _'Uncle'_ Larry, and, oh yeah, _'Uncle'_ Hot Tub _Johnny._ Not to mention _'Uncle'_ Ian."

"Well, I guess I should've become a nun when your father walked out on, huh?"

"Hell, he must've been crazy to leave all this."

"Always a smart ass, Steven. _Just_ like your father."

Hyde snapped, "Yeah, well ya know one thing he did do right? He left!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, Steven!" Edna yelled after him as he stormed out of the kitchen, "Just _walk!_ Just like everyone else!"

* * *

Hyde walked through the garage door, catching sight of Red cleaning out a tub.

"Hey, Red, is Forman around?" He asked, leaning against the car.

"No, he's at career day with his mom. Which is where you're supposed to be, what's the deal?"

"Man," Hyde sighed, sliding down the car squat down, "Edna's ridin' me again about bein' just like my dad, so I just... took off."

Red gave him a pointed look, "And your dad, didn't he, uh... take off?"

Hyde gave a small grin, "Irony. Far out."

"Look, you and your mom have a bad history," Red stared ahead, a dazed look on his face, "Neither of you can nurture the other's self-esteem because you've both been damaged by past criticism and shame."

Hyde stared at him oddly for a moment, completely confused, "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm workin' half-days, so I... watch a lot of Donahue."

Jackie suddenly popped up, sliding on a board people lay on when working on the underside of cars. She was wearing goggles and completely covered in grease, holding up a tool, "Okay, I'm not sure, but I think I found the U-joint."

"God bless you, Jackie," Red grinned, and Jackie smiled at him before glancing at Hyde, giving him a hesitant, "Hi, Steven."

"Hey."

She gave a small smile before sliding back under the car, beginning her work on the U-joint.

"Ya know, Steven," Red said, "I finally understand why you like the loud one."

Hyde snickered, asking sarcastically, "Because she's handy?"

"No, because she knows her way around a carburetor. Keep up, son."

Hyde laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's pretty bad ass. Later, Mr. Forman."

Jackie paused in her work as she heard Steve's footsteps as he walked away. She was bad ass. Steven thought _she_ was bad ass.

Grinning, she went back to work.

* * *

Edna and Fez danced around the kitchen, laughing as they listened to Neil Sedaka's _"Bad Blood"_ playing on the radio. But, when he tried to dump his pan of food, she stopped him.

"Oh, honey, what're you doing?"

He smiled, "Throwing out the disgusting used meat."

"Oh, no, you hafta toss that in the chilly bucket."

"The chilly bucket?" Fez gave her a hesitant look, "I thought that was the garbage."

"Oh, no," Edna muttered as she glanced into the chilly, "Well did you throw a lot in there?"

"Some."

"Oh, well, those things just break down in there. It'll be fine."

Hyde walked into the kitchen, his sunglasses back in place, hands in his coat pockets.

"Steven, you came back," Edna wiped up the counter, "You don't know what that means to me."

"Yeah?"

She looked at him, "Yeah."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him further into the kitchen before going to grab her purse, "Honey, could you clean up those pizza trays? I'm gonna skip out early."

Fez grinned happily at Hyde, "Guess what I did in the chilly bucket. Go ahead. Guess."

"Steven, I'm sorry," Edna said when she stopped in front of the kitchen door, "I'm not bein' a very good mom, am I?"

Hyde looked at her blankly, "No."

"Oh, I got it, let's do something together," Edna smiled, "C'mon. I'll buy ya a beer."

"A beer?" Hyde muttered, his tone incredulous before he suddenly grinned, "Yeah, actually, that sounds nice."

"Okay. You got your fake ID?"

"You know it."

"That's my boy."

* * *

Edna laughed with Steven when he stumbled a little into the living room, helping him remove his coat as she led him to his bedroom. When she got him in the bed, she removed his sunglasses and covered him up with his only thin sheet. She stared at him with dull blue eyes when he instinctively curled up, the beer instantly putting him to sleep. She sighed when she smelled the hint of weed in his room, kneeling down next to him, running her fingers through his hair. Normally, he was such a light sleeper, the smallest of sounds waking him, but the beer dulled his senses.

Sometimes she wishes she never had him, the guilt of bringing an innocent child into her bloodstained world festering.

She remembers when he was a child, how he would do anything to make his parents proud, to see his ma smile at the end of the day. But, as time went on, there were no smiles.

She blames Bud for that. She blames his false words of love and his empty promises. She blames his anger; the anger that drained her and Steven of their happiness a little more each day, turning her baby into a cold young man that trusted no one, not even his own mother. It hadn't been that bad at first; first, it had only been her he hit, and only when he was drunk. But then, it became daily, without the excuse of alcohol, unable to take the stress of the unpaid bills, the crumbling house, the little reminder of how he could've been something if they hadn't of had a child right out of high school.

She remembers the first night Steven got involved; when she fell down and couldn't take the hits anymore, he made his way to Steven's room.

_"Don't you touch him!"_ Edna could still feel her words from that night at the back of her throat, still hear her son's cries and pleads like a gunshot in an empty room.

But then, she had stopped caring, stopped standing up for him; the abuse had become their constant, and Steven became just a little quieter every day.

He had finally stopped talking to her completely by the time Bud left.

And when Bud left, she started drinking again, popping pills, taking shots, worse than she had before Steven was born. And it left her relationship with him in shambles. Her absences grew longer and more frequent, and she knew that it was just too much for her young boy to handle. His wall became thicker, his ability to trust even worse.

She did that to him.

She talked down to him, yelled at him, blamed him. She loved Steven, so much, but he looked too much like his father, Bud. Bud, the liar. Bud, the betrayer. Bud, the abandoner. It was so easy to lay the blame on him instead of on herself, letting him think it was his fault for even daring to exist.

And then there were the men; the bar hoppers she met after work. The men that she would bring home and subject her little boy to. She would say nothing when they thought Steven was just a little too mouthy and that he should be 'taught some manners,' or 'handled.' She wouldn't care when those men left, she'd just go out and find some new ones.

Like Ian.

She remembers the times she had left him alone with those men, and Edna sniffled, holding a hand up to her mouth. God, there was no telling what they did to him. How could she do that? How could she trust those men with her boy?

She had promised herself, the day Steven was born and she held him in her arms, that she would give him a good life, a family he could be proud of, a bright future. To raise him to be confidant and compassionate, to believe in himself.

She remembers when he was a young child, a first grader that felt the reading criteria was 'too childish,' how he was reading things that was too difficult for even the fourth graders. He was so ahead of everyone, but then Bud had started up, killing his confidence, making him act out in school out of frustration, mouthing off to teachers and completely ignoring the school work. He was such a smart boy, too, and a talented writer; he could actually _be_ something.

She sniffed again, her eyes filling up. He deserved better; he needed better. He didn't need her in his life, bringing him down to her level. She wanted him to be happy, and he couldn't do that with her here.

She needed to leave him.

Just like Bud.

Edna pushed some curls off his forehead, her tears finally falling, her throat tight, her breath shaky. "I'm so sorry, Steven," She whispered, her words a bit incoherent through her tears, "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I let them hurt my baby, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna do what's best for you. This is what's best for you, baby. I'm gonna make it all right."

And she would make it all right for him. That's all that mattered now.

"I love you, Steven," She whimpered when what she was doing fully hit her. She was leaving him, just like Bud. She was leaving him in hopes that he would finally find a way to make his life better.

And when the bedroom door shut silently, Hyde opened his burning eyes, realization striking him in the most painful way. She had gotten him drunk so she could slip away unnoticed.

His mother left him.

For the first time, she had told him she loved him, and then she left him.

* * *

**Super aaaaangst!**

**Don't worry, it gets happier next chapter :)**


	19. Prom Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Yay! Jackie and Hyde are finally back together now! :)**

**Warning: Implied child abuse and sexual content**

**Also, I used "Tiny Dancer" again. I can't help it, I love that song so much! I'm super happy the fandom made it a H/J centric song :)**

* * *

Hyde sighed as he leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees, the balls of his hands covering his eyes. He was alone in the basement; he was alone when he got here and, considering it's prom week, he had a pretty good idea where the others were.

He was tired.

It had been two weeks since his mother left, and he had started doing chores for his landlord so he could pay the rent. But, that was too little of a job to help out with the electric and water bills; if he can't get those paid by the end of next month, he was going to be sitting in the dark and taking ice cold showers. Not to mention he was starting to run out of food, and he didn't know if he could afford to go grocery shopping. So far, his friends hadn't noticed, and neither had Jackie, thank God. He was pretty sure she was trying to ignore him, just like he had been trying to ignore her; it wasn't working, though, for either of them.

And then there was Ian. From his mother's incoherent words he had heard her speak that night, he had gathered that she felt he didn't need her in his life; that he would be better off without her, and that's why she left. She was half-wrong and half-right; he needed his mother, but he didn't need all the men and drugs that were a part of her life. She didn't seem to think her plan completely through, forgetting about what may happen to him once Ian had come home and found her gone. Hyde had gotten some pretty good marks on him from that experience; his eye hurt from the faded bruise covered by his glasses, his bottom lip hurt from the split on it, his ribs hurt from black spots covering his torso, his legs hurt from all the shoe marks on him. Luckily, Ian didn't leave any spots on his arms, so he could wear short-sleeves without freaking out his friends _(or_ _Jackie),_ though he did have to come up with an excuse for his lip, which they fell for, though he knew Jackie didn't _(plates that slid out of his cupboard and landed on him, by the way)_.

Luckily, his landlord had kicked Ian to the curb after Hyde convinced him that Ian was trespassing. Ronny had threatened to call the cops if Ian ever showed his face again; the man couldn't afford another strike, so he left, but not without putting on a show. But, Hyde was pretty confidant he wouldn't come back. Which brings him back to doing chores for Ronny; he was a pretty nice landlord and, when he discovered Hyde's missing mother, he promised he wouldn't call CPS, and that he'd lower Hyde's rent if he did some odd jobs for him. Hyde had also started doing some small jobs for his neighbors for payment, like mowing and cleaning their lawns, cleaning off their porches, washing their cars.

It had been working out great so far, but he still couldn't afford groceries or the bills. So far, the only chance he's gotten to eat was when everyone had gone to the Hub and someone else paid, or the little snacks Mrs. Forman had a habit of making for everyone. He hated it; he's gone hungry plenty of times in his life, and he hated it so much.

It hurt.

He wanted his ma.

Hyde sighed in frustration at that last one, annoyed at such a childish thought entering his head, and lifted himself, leaning back against his chair when he heard excited voices outside the basement door right before it opened, revealing Eric and Fez. Eric was holding a prom suite that was covered by plastic wrap.

"Hey, Hyde," Eric smiled, "Check it out." He lifted the plastic wrap and removed the tuxedo jacket before setting the rest on top of the music player, quickly putting the jacket on. "It's my first prom tux. C'mon, guys, dig the crushed velvet." He suddenly shot one hand in the air, the other hanging off his belt in a disco pose.

"Eric, you look like a pimp," Fez smiled as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yo, Forman," Hyde smirked as Eric sat on the arm of the couch, "Prom night could be a _very_ special night for you and Donna."

"Hyde, this could be the biggest night of our lives," Eric said with slightly widened eyes, "I mean, Donna and I could go-"

"To the prom," Fez interrupted, nodding in his cool kid fashion.

"No, Fez," Eric laughed a little, "We could go all the way."

"All the way?" Fez raised an eyebrow before grinning again, "To the prom."

Hyde shook his head at him, grinning a little before looking at Eric, "You know what you should do? You should _definitely_ rent a motel room."

"Oh yeah, that's spontaneous," Eric muttered.

"What?" Hyde asked, his voice irritated.

"Look, if this night is as big as I think, I want it to be very, very special because... you know, this'll be the first time for both of us."

"You silly virgins," Fez laughed, shaking his head.

"Look, I'm pretty sure if I'm spontaneous, Donna'll love it," Eric smiled.

"Or," Hyde smirked, "She won't and you come home early, and then Red n' Kitty'll laugh their asses off at their loser son." He snickered, "Could you imagine Kitty callin' you a loser? That's good stuff." He laughed a little, clapping his hands a few times at the imagined image before suddenly cutting off, grabbing the basement phone and holding it up to Eric.

Eric stared at him for a moment, his eyes dazed, probably imagining his mother's mocking face, before quickly snatching the phone and turning the dial. After he made the phone call, he stood, setting the phone back in its spot on the end table and removing his jacket, putting it back in its place under the plastic before retaking his seat, just as the basement door swung open and Kelso came spastically running in, his face excited.

"Guys, guess who's takin' Pam Macy to the prom?"

"Anyone with a quarter?" Hyde sneered.

"No," Kelso laughed, missing the burn, "_Me!_"

"_Damn_, and I had a quarter," Fez muttered.

"Wait, Kelso," Eric furrowed his brows, "What happened to Annette?"

"Oh, we're off for a little bit," Kelso said casually as he took a seat between Eric and Fez on the back of the couch.

"Notice how he only said _'for a **little** bit'_," Eric smirked at Hyde, making him grin a little.

"Hey," Fez smiled, "I can take Annette."

Kelso glared at him, "Do it, Fez, and I'll kick your ass."

"Well, well, well," Fez grinned, "Look who suddenly cares."

Kelso smacked his arm, and Fez flinched, grabbing onto it before pouting at Kelso.

"Why did you hit me? That was _sarcasm!_"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "You guys are makin' me sick with all your prom talk. Proms are stupid."

"Hyde, how would you know?" Eric asked, "You've never even been to one."

"Well I've never been to the dentist either, but I don't need to go to know it's lame."

"Ooo," Fez grinned, "I know who I can ask to the prom!"

"Oh boy," Hyde exclaimed in mock enthusiasm, "Who, Fez?"

"The lucky lady is," Fez paused dramatically, "My English teacher."

Kelso laughed a little, "Fez, you can't take a teacher to the prom."

"Why not? She's always writing me sexy notes on my homework," Fez smiled before giving a few examples, "'Nice job'. 'Good effort'. 'See me'. 'I adore you'."

There was a small pause as the guys gave Fez funny looks.

"Okay," Fez laughed, "I made that last one up. But the other ones were real."

* * *

"These are the shoes I'm wearing to the prom," Donna smiled excitedly, showing Jackie her silver, strapped shoes, "Aren't they cool?"

"Oh my God," Jackie smiled, taking the shoes to examine them, "I got new shoes." She suddenly frowned, "Except Steven didn't ask me."

Donna ignored the comment, still smiling as she walked toward her prom dress, hanging on her fridge, "And you like my prom dress, right?" She took down the light blue dress, showing it to Jackie.

"Oh my God," Jackie smiled, "I gotta new prom dress." She frowned again, "Except Steven didn't ask me."

Donna gave her a look as she rehung her dress onto the fridge before getting back into her one-sided conversation, "I'm so nervous about the prom. I think it's gonna be the night that Eric and I... ya know."

"Ohhh my gosh," Jackie smiled excitedly, "That's what Steven and I were gonna do for the first time."

Donna furrowed her brows, "Jackie, you and Hyde did it two months ago... and, like, thirty times after that."

Jackie pouted, "Yeah, but it would've been our first time at a _prom..._ Except _Steven_ didn't ask me."

"Jackie, you know _you_ broke up with _him_, right?"

"I _knoooww,_" Jackie sighed as she took as seat at Donna's kitchen table, "Isn't it _sad?_"

Donna rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to her, "Look, just ask Hyde to go with you."

"_God_ no, this is the _prom._ This is no time for your stupid feminist crap."

"Jackie, if you're gonna act like this, why did you even break up with 'em?"

Jackie gave her a stupid look, "Because of what _you_ said, _Donna._"

Donna glanced around the room with nervous, confused eyes, "What?"

"You scared me with your stupid _'I'm-not-gonna-let-you-forget-you-were-almost-pregnant-it-could-be-real-next-time-you'll-get-stuck-in-this-stupid-town-and-not-achieve-your-dreams'_ crap," Jackie snarked, mocking Donna's voice with a high-pitched, preppy tone, "_God_, you acted like I wasn't gonna be smart about it _just_ because I wanted to forget about it."

"But, you weren't... were you...?"

Jackie gave her another stupid look, "_Yeah._ I was gonna go on the pill like you, _stupid._ But you just _had_ to open your big, scary, depressing, stupid, lumberjack mouth."

"Oh..." Donna smiled nervously, "...Oops..."

Jackie rolled her eyes as Donna's kitchen door opened and Eric came walking in. She stood, setting Donna's shoes on the table and brushed passed Eric, exciting the way he entered.

Eric glanced around before speaking bluntly, "So she seemed upset. But, anyway, about the prom-"

"Eric," Donna cut him off, a guilty look on her face, "Um... I'm gonna need you to take Jackie to the prom."

Eric laughed, but his laughter and smile slowly faded as he noticed Donna's blank stare.

"What?" He whined, "Why?"

"Look, don't ask," Donna said as she stood, "But Jackie and Hyde are completely miserable, and we need to get them back together. And I think getting them to talk or dance or something at the prom will work."

"But, Donna-"

"Look, Eric," She interrupted again, "It's technically _my_ fault they broke up. And I wanna help them because I feel guilty about it. Plus, the only thing they've done since they broke up is mope around. _God_, Hyde's even been listening to freaking _country_ music."

"Yeah... that country music thing really freaked me out," Eric muttered, thinking about the day they walked into the basement and some sad country song was blasting out on the record player.

Donna jerked her eyebrows in agreement before getting back on topic, "Look, Jackie already has her prom dress and shoes and stuff all picked out; she showed me a little while ago when she and Hyde were still together. All I have to do is convince Hyde to go with me and buy him a matching tuxedo, alright? _You_ just need to convince Jackie to let you take her. Then we ditch 'em."

Eric pouted, sighing out a dejected, "Yeah... whatever... Wait," He suddenly perked up, grinning, "Yeah, I'm all for the ditching thing."

* * *

Hyde glanced at the basement door as it opened, removing him from his thoughts on his situation, seeing Donna walk through. She stopped in front of him, smiling down at him, her hands on her hips.

"It's your lucky day, Hyde."

"Why?"

"Cuz we're goin' to the prom."

"Uh," Hyde smiled fakely, "No."

"Hyde," Donna said in a warning tone, her smile gone, "You're taking me to the prom."

"Donna," Hyde replied, his voice impatient, "I don't wanna go to the prom. I thought Forman was takin' you, anyway."

"Well, I told him to meet us there. I said I didn't want you moping around all night."

"Ah," Hyde said, another fake smile forming on his face, "So it's a pity thing?"

Donna narrowed her eyes at him, her warning tone returning, "Hyde, I've been taking notes from Jackie, and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Fine," Hyde crossed his arms, turning his attention to the TV, "Go ahead."

"Fine," Donna said, taking a seat next to him. She leaned in close, and suddenly his head was filled with her voice, saying one word, in the same tone, over and over and over again.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"_Fine!_" Hyde threw his hands up in frustration, "I'll take ya to the damn prom! Just _stop_ it!"

"Okay, then," Donna smiled happily, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the couch, draggin him out the basement door.

* * *

Jackie stood from her couch at the sound of her doorbell ringing, walking toward it to answer it. Eric stood on the other side, and when she answered it, he plastered a large, fake grin on his face.

"Eric," She furrowed her brows, "What're you doing here?"

"Well, Jackie," Eric chirped, "I'm _here_ to get_ you_ to say yes to _me_ to take you to the prom."

"Um," Jackie snarked, "_No._"

"Oh, Jackie," Eric said, still smiling, his voice sweet and peppy, "You don't mean that."

"Uh, _yeah_, I do. Besides, you're taking _Donna_, remember?"

"Nah," Eric said casually, "She's goin' with Hyde."

"_What?_" Jackie shrieked, "Steven won't ask _me_, but he'll go with that stupid _lumberjack!?_"

"That's right, Jackie," Eric grinned, "That's right. So how about we go together to get back at them?"

"To get back at them?" Jackie asked, her tone snippy, "_Obviously_ we're gonna get back at them. Wait here, I already have my dress."

"Yeah, I knew that."

She gave him an odd look, "What?"

"Nothing," Eric said quickly, "Let's just see that dress."

Still giving him an odd look, she slowly made her way toward her stairs, glancing back at him every once and a while.

He simply grinned at her.

* * *

"See, Hyde," Donna grinned when he stepped out of his house, the screen door making a loud noise as it swung shut, "It looks good on you."

Hyde rolled his eyes, shifting the small golden box under his arm a little. It was prom night, and he was wearing the stupid tux Donna bought for him; the thigh-length black jacket and pants he didn't mind so much as the shirt, which was purple _(oh, sorry, **lilac**),_ with ruffles. He was able to hide some of the ruffles by keeping the jacket half-buttoned, though, which looked a lot better than keeping it opened up. He decided against wearing the black boots Jackie had gotten him for their double date with Forman and Donna, though, sticking with his scuffed up, tan ones.

"Whatever, Donna," He muttered, shifting his eyes uncomfortably. She wouldn't let him wear his sunglasses, showing off the light, faded bruise on his left eye to the world.

"Don't be a grouch," Donna smiled, "It matches the dress perfectly."

He gave her an odd look, "Donna, this looks nothing like your dress."

She widened her eyes a little, realizing she had said it out loud. "Oh," She stuttered, "Right. No, it doesn't."

He shook his head at her, holding out the golden box, "Here."

"What's this?"

He gave her a stupid look, "The corsage _you_ made me get."

"Oh! Yeah!" She exclaimed, stuttering again, nodding jerkily, "Right, the corsage I bought. Right."

"Yeah, aren't these thing s'posed to match your dress, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Donna spoke quickly, grabbing his arms and pulling him off the porch, "Just hold onto that for a little while." She dug through her purse, keeping her elbows folded so her flower patterned shawl wouldn't fall, removing her keys and holding them out to Hyde. "Here, you wanna drive?"

"Sure," Hyde said, grabbing the keys, "Bob's got insurance, right? Wait, I don't care. Let's go."

* * *

"Wow," Eric said as he led Jackie through the school gym, avoiding the dancing crowd, "The gym looks like... well, a gym with streamers. But, still, it looks nice."

The two turned their attention to Kelso as he happily made his way toward them, an arm wrapped around Pam Macy's waist.

"Hey, guys," He greeted, grinning, "This is Pam."

"Hi," Jackie smiled, "We have Biology together."

"...Biology?" Pam asked, a ditsy smile on her face.

"Um," Jackie gave her an odd, confused look, "Yeah."

A small pause.

"See, Pam doesn't like to talk about school," Kelso laughed a little.

"O-kay," Eric said slowly, "So are you having fun?'

"No," Pam immediately answered in a rather sweet voice, still smiling, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Jackie watched her walk away before turning her attention to Kelso, smacking him on the arm as she made her way to a table, taking a seat, Eric following, "God, _Kelso._ You'd rather be with _her_ than Annette? At least Annette had _some_ smarts."

"Hey, I _love_ her!" Kelso defended.

"No, you _don't_," Eric said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, no I don't," Kelso laughed, taking a seat next to them, "Hey, how come you're here with Jackie instead of Donna?"

"Because _apparently_ stupid Steven would rather take stupid Donna to the stupid prom instead of _me,_" Jackie snipped, crossing her arms and pouting, glaring down at the table.

Kelso gave her a confused look before turning his attention to Eric.

"Don't ask," Eric muttered as one of the teachers walking passed their table.

"Good evening kids," She smiled, "Is everybody having fun?"

"Why, yes we are Mrs. Kopenski," Eric smiled fakely, though it turned real when he saw Fez sneaking up behind her, one of his strange looks on his face.

"Good evening, Diana," He said, making her jump a little before she looked at him, "I have been looking all over for you. Shall we dance?"

"I'm not going to dance with you, Fez," She said irritantly before walking off, and Fez grinned happily at the group at the table.

"Isn't she adorable?" He grinned.

* * *

Hyde sighed heavily as he and Donna took a seat, letting the boxed corsage drop carelessly on the table, glancing around in annoyance at all the dancers.

"This sucks," He muttered, "I'd rather be at home."

"Oh, come on," Donna said, "It's not that bad."

Hyde glared at her.

"Okay, so maybe it's not your thing," Donna consented, "But I bet if you'd tried, you'd have fun."

"Yeah, whatever," He muttered again, glancing around the room, his brows furrowing when he caught sight of something, "Is that _Jackie?_"

"Um," Donna's eyes widened, and she began stuttered, "What? No. I... need to go to the bathroom."

She speed walked away, leaving Hyde staring confusedly after her.

* * *

"Psst," Eric glanced around, hearing the hiss, catching sight of Donna jerking her arm in a 'come here' motion a little away from their table.

"Hey, um..." He trailed off, looking at Jackie, "I need to use the bathroom."

She shrugged, not paying any attention to him as he sped passed her, making his way over to Donna.

"Okay, Eric," She said quietly, "This isn't working out like I'd hoped."

"Gee," He replied sarcastically, "Ya think?"

"_Shut_ up," She muttered dangerously, "Look, just... get Jackie out on the dance floor, okay? I'm gonna go talk to Hyde."

He nodded as she walked back toward her table before heading back to his own, tapping Jackie on the shoulder.

"Hey," He smiled, "Why don't we dance for a bit?"

She shrugged, muttering, "Sure." She stood, and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor before pulling her hesitantly close, beginning their dance.

* * *

"Why's Jackie here with _Forman,_ Donna?" Hyde immediately demanded when she reached their table, "And I suppose the tux _does_ match the dress, huh?"

She grinned at that, taking a seat next to him, looking at him despite his attention being solely on Jackie as the song _"Tiny Dancer", _ironically, began to play, "Look, Hyde. The only reason I dragged you here was to get you to talk to Jackie. I mean... you two are completely miserable, and part of it's my fault."

He gave her an odd look at that.

"Don't ask," She said before continuing, "You wanna be with her, and she wants to be with you. So... go _be_ with each other."

"Yeah..." He mumbled, looking back at Jackie in her lilac dress, her hair piled on her head in curls, ringlets framing her face, flowers in hair. "Alright," He stood, removing the corsage from the box as he did, and Donna stood as well, signaling to Eric to come to her when he glanced their way.

"Hey, Jackie," Eric grinned, "Wait right here, I'm gonna be _right_ back." Jackie gave him a confused look, watching him walk away. She jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder, spinning around and coming face to face with Steven. In a tux that matched her dress, no less.

"Jackie..." He said quietly, his eyes trailing her, "...You look beautiful."

She blushed, glancing nervously into his uncovered eyes, "Thank you, Steven. You look really handsome."

"Mm," He murmured, holding up the corsage, "This, uh, this is for you."

"Oh, Steven, it's beautiful," She said, letting him take her hand to place it on her wrist.

There was a small pause as they looked at each other, his hands still holding onto her wrist.

"Jackie, I miss you," He said quietly.

She gave a small smile, "I miss you, too... I'm sorry, Steven."

"Forget about it," Hyde said, pulling her hand so she was closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. One of his hands rested on the small of her back, the other on her upper back, and they began to sway to the music, everyone else disappearing as they entered their own little world, the main chorus of _"Tiny Dancer"_ resounding.

_"Hold me closer, tiny dancer! Count the headlights on the highway! Lay me down in sheets of linen! You had a busy day today..."_

* * *

Donna and Eric smiled at the sight of Jackie and Hyde dancing, watching them as they swayed together in their own dance. Donna turned her attention back to Eric, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, her own corsage now firmly around her wrist now that Eric finally had a chance to give it to her.

"This is such a great night," Donna smiled, "It's too bad our parents aren't out of town... so we'd have someplace to go... for after."

"Yeah..." Eric said nervously, finally getting a chance to tell Donna what he was planning to tell her before she came up with the _'Get Jackie and Hyde Back Together Plan'_, "Like... a motel room."

"Yeah, that would've been great."

"Really? Cuz I got one."

They stood still, Donna giving him a confused look, "Did you plan on telling me?"

"Um..." Eric stuttered before deciding to just go with, "No."

"Well, it's better that you didn't," Donna smiled, "It's more spontaneous."

"Sponta-" Eric laughed, "Oh, you are so the girl for me!"

"Let's go," Donna said, giving him a serious look.

Eric nodded, his own face going serious, "Okay."

Donna grabbed his hand, leading him out of the prom.

Of course, they got their pictures taken first. There was no way Donna was leaving _without_ a picture.

* * *

The door flew open, and Jackie and Hyde stumbled into her bedroom, Hyde leading her backwards with his hands on her waist, her hands clutching his shoulders, their lips sealed together in a heated kiss. He had missed kissing her more than he could verbalize, the softness of her lips, and the taste of cherries that always seemed to be integrated onto them.

Hyde slowly broke the kiss, running his hands up Jackie's waist, and rested his forehead against hers. She leaned up and began peppering small kisses on the patch of skin under his ear, and he slid his hands up to her hair, pulling it out of its bun so it fell messily against her shoulders.

She pulled away, looking up at him as he removed the flowers from her hair.

"I really did miss you, Steven," She murmured quietly, and he rested one hand on the back of her neck.

"Me too, doll," He muttered quietly before speaking in a mock stern voice, his eyes widened just a little, making her giggle quietly, "Don't do it again."

"Seriously, though," He said, using his fingers to massage her neck, "Don't, don't do it again."

"I'm not, Steven," She breathed out in a quiet laugh, sliding her hands up to wrap around his neck, "Promise."

"Good," He whispered before leaning down to kiss her again, and she whimpered as he gently sucked on her bottom lip before pressing his tongue to her lips. She parted her mouth a little, letting him explore, and she began rushing to unbutton his jacket.

His hands slid up her back, fiddling with the buttons on her dress as she slid her hands over his covered chest, fiddling with his own buttons. He removed his lips from her and began kissing along her neck, and she bit her lip, removing her fingers from his buttons to grasp his shoulders.

He grasped the flaps of her now unbuttoned dress, slowly pulling them down her shoulders, letting his fingers lightly brush her skin as he slid them down her arms. She let go of his shoulders to help pull her dress over her hands, letting it fall the rest of the way down, pooling against her feet, revealing her strapless bra and matching underwear. He lightly grasped her upper arms just below her shoulder, watching her as she removed her gloves and corsage, letting them pile on top of her dress. When she grasped his shoulders again, he slid his hands up to cup her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

She slid her hands down, pulling his jacket down his arms, and he removed his hands from her neck to remove his jacket completely, letting it fall to the floor as he re-cupped her neck and began leading her backwards toward the bed. He gently laid her back, climbing on top of her, resting a knee between her legs.

"Steven," She whimpered, her fingers finishing the job of unbuttoning his shirt, and her hands caressed his bare sides, his shirt hanging limply on his shoulders. He shivered at her touch, removing his shirt completely before leaning back down.

He touched his lips to hers in another kiss, their tongues dancing together in the most natural way, and she moaned at the smooth movements of his strong yet gentle tongue, running her hands up his back to clutch his shoulders. His lips moved to her collar bone, nipping and sucking, and she arched into him as her fingers made their way to his belt buckle. She unclasped his belt as his hands slid around her back, undoing her bra clasp, tossing the garment over the side of the bed.

He slid his mouth along her chest, down to her breast, slowly making his way to her hardened nipples, and she moaned softly when he took one into his mouth, feeling a pulsing heat between her legs. She gripped his hair, arching into him when his mouth began to make a searing trail down her abdomen, using his hands to pull her only remaining covering down her legs. She felt his legs jerk a little, followed by the thumps of his boots hitting the floor.

He began to kiss up her legs, and she bit her lip again, gripping his hair tighter when she felt a warm breath exhaled just millimeters from her most intimate place. She sucked in a slow breath, arching her hips when he placed a slow, long wet kiss on the moist skin, creating a smacking noise. She moaned quietly when his tongue began making delicate circles on her clit, and she gasped when she felt a finger enter her, thrusting at a gentle rhythm.

When she came, it was with a cry, and he moved up her body as she calmed down, placing small kisses on her skin along the way. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck when he reached her face, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Suddenly, he rolled over, and she looked down at him in surprise from her position, straddling his hips. He shifted a little, freeing himself, and she bit her lip again, nervous at the new position.

"Just relax, sweetheart," He whispered softly, his voice hoarse, "It's fine." He ran his hands over her sides, and she nodded, her lip still under her teeth, lowering her eyes in a shy manner as he helped her lift her hips up a little, guiding himself to her entrance. He gripped her hips tightly as he gently lowered onto him. She moaned at the feeling of him slowly entering her, her nails digging into his chest, and he sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of her walls encasing him.

"There, see?" He whispered, breathing heavily, gripping her legs just above her bent knees, thanking every god he could think of that she was on the pill and he could feel her completely bare, "It's fine, you're fine." He rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles over her skin, letting her get used to him. She shifted, making him grunt quietly, moving her hands down to rest them on his abs. He let his head rest against her pillow, closing his eyes and controlling his breathing through his nose as she began to rock back and forth, stimulating them without actually removing him from her; her movements were slow and bit awkward as she tried to keep her balance, unused to the new position, but it felt wonderful all the same. He opened his eyes, looking up at her, and she looked back, though she glanced away shyly at his heated gaze every now and then.

The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the quiet creaks of the bed. It took a while with the too slow movements, almost thirty minutes, but they didn't mind, enjoying being connected for as long as possible. Her movements began to speed up at the feel of heat spreading throughout her lower belly, her nails digging into his skin, and she heard his breathing increase along with hers, his grip on her legs tightening. And when she came with a cry, feeling him twitch inside her, coming along with her, it was with a slow fire burning through her body as opposed to the usual explosion of pleasure.

She collapsed on top of him, panting, and one arm wrapped around her lower back, his other hand gripping the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her shoulder, shifting so that they were lying on their sides, facing one another, burying his face in her hair, her own nuzzling into his chest.

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting me listen to this," Jackie mumbled, gripping the blanket tighter. She and Hyde were still in her bed later that night, her head on his naked chest, the song_ "Crazy Love"_ by Van Morrison playing quietly on her radio.

"Yeah, well," Hyde teased, "You were screamin' so loud I could barely hear it."

"Steven!" She laughed, playfully slapping his chest, shifting a little so she could look up at him, "So do you think Eric and Donna are really gonna do it?"

"No way, man, they totally chickened out."

"Well, what about Fez? Do you really think he got his teacher to sleep with him?"

Hyde snorted, "There is no way he's gonna get a hotter, older chick to sleep with 'em. She probably danced with 'em, but she ain't gonna sleep with 'em. Hell, the person he's probably gonna lose it to is Big Rhonda."

She giggled a little at that, but stopped when she saw him looking at her with a serious expression.

"Jackie... I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too, Steven."

* * *

**Yay! Jackie and Hyde fluff!**

**Who else is happy? :)**


	20. A New Hope

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**So I've finally decided on a career choice :) I love traveling, so I figured I could try to become an international flight attendant; and, once I graduate I'll have a four-year bachelor's degree in psychology so I have something to fall back on. Isn't that nice? :)**

**And sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I'm just not a big fan of this episode, so I wasn't really sure how to go about it, so...**

**Also, I'm changing some Circle lines, cuz I feel like Eric is a Leigha-Luke fanboy, so, yeah...**

* * *

_A long, long time ago in Point Place, Wisconsin..._

_It's a time of upheaval for the Formans. Red's hours have been cut back at the auto parts plant, and his holiday job with "Bargain Bob" is long gone. Kitty struggles to make ends meet. And Eric is in the throes of adolescence... which sucks no matter what decade it is. Am I right?_

_Anyway, right now Eric and his band of rebels are heading for a movie theater in Kenosha..._

"I am so excited about 'Star Whores'," Fez smiled. He and Hyde were in the bench seat of the Cruiser, Hyde's arm thrown over the back of it beside him, Eric and Kelso up front. Sure, Point Place had its own drive-in, and there were a bunch of large businesses coming in, but right now, it was still pretty small, lacking its own theater. And four guys going to a drive-in together was just plain creepy.

"Fezzie, man, it's 'Star _Wars',_" Hyde corrected.

Fez just stared at him for a moment, before pouting, "Screw that." Hyde threw his head to the side in exasperation for a brief moment before returning to the conversation.

"Hey, Forman, man, this thing better be good," He said, "If I don't see some space jugs, I'm gonna be super pissed."

"No, guys, I hear it's okay," Eric said.

"Well, there's no way it's better than 'Planet of the Apes'," Kelso said, "I mean, those apes were _really_ good actors!"

He never caught the stupid looks the others sent him.

* * *

Hyde stared blankly at the screen, arms crossed, sighing in boredom. Eric sat next to him, eyes wide, his mouth slightly opened. Beside him, Fez kept a flinching smile on his face, while Kelso stared at the screen with a look of awe, jumping when a large explosion wracked the theater.

"Whoa..." He muttered.

* * *

"David Millbank?" Donna exclaimed, a grin on her face, "Oh, _barf._"

It was the day after the guys witnessed 'Star Wars', and everyone was in the basement, Jackie, who was talking privately with Hyde, sat in his lap in his chair, Donna and Eric on the couch, Fez on the lawn chair, and Kelso messing around with the stereo. Eric, though happy that his father had finally found work, and that his mother wouldn't have to constantly overwork herself at the hospital, was not too excited about having to suck up to David Millbank, Red's boss's son.

"Eric, remember when you beat 'em up on the playground?" Donna smiled.

"Yup, I kicked his ass," Eric grinned.

"Wait," Jackie said, coming out of her conversation with Hyde, "Wasn't David Millbank the kid with scoliosis and asthma?"

Donna stopped laughing, staring at Eric with a look of realization on her face; Eric wouldn't be able to beat up a normal kid.

"Yup," Eric grinned still, "And I kicked his ass."

Hyde snorted.

"So," Kelso grinned, turning his attention away from the stereo to the others, "Who wants to go see 'Star Wars' tonight?"

"No, Kelso," Jackie said, "I don't like space."

Kelso pouted, while Hyde gave her an odd look.

"Kelso, aren't you back together with Annette?" Donna said, "Just go see it with her."

"Oh, yeah," Kelso laughed a little, "I forgot I was with Annette again. I'm gonna go call 'er." He grinned, running excitedly out of the basement.

"He forgot he and his girlfriend made up and got back together..." Jackie mumbled slowly.

"Well..." Donna started, "He _is_ a manwhore. He probably loses track."

"Yup, Kelso just can't keep up, man," Hyde said as he stood, gently pushing Jackie from his lap, grabbing her hand and leading her to the basement door, "C'mon, doll, I'm bored, and I don't feel like watchin' Forman make himself look like a moron in front of the scoliosis kid."

"Wha-I'm not gonna do that..." Eric mumbled a just as Hyde and Jackie reached the basement door. Hyde and Jackie gave Eric stupid looks, Hyde's hand clutching the door knob.

"Yeah," Hyde deadpanned, "You will."

He and Jackie excited the basement, and Fez smiled when the door shut.

"Oh, thank God they're gone," He said, "Now it's just the three of us."

"Yeah," Eric mumbled, "That's great, Fez."

"Ohhh, I get it," Fez grinned, "If I was gone, you two would kiss. Well, life's a bitch, huh?"

Eric and Donna pursed their lips as Kitty's voice called from upstairs.

_"Eric! David's here!"_

"The scoliosis asthma freak is here?" Fez laughed as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "I cannot wait to see this."

They stood, seeing a tall blonde boy come down the stairs, grinning.

"Hey, guys," David greeted, shaking Eric's hand, "I'm back."

"Hey," Eric greeted back.

"Wow, David," Donna said, walking in front of Eric and closer to David, "You've really... grown up."

"Look at you," David said, looking Donna up and down, "You've _really_ grown up."

"Yes, in fact, we've all grown up," Eric said awkwardly, he and Fez watching Donna an David smile and stare at each other.

"Yes, but him much more than you have," Fez said bluntly.

"Uh, so, David," Eric said, wrapping an arm around Donna, "So, tell us about you, we're dating."

"What was that?" Donna laughed awkwardly.

"What, I'm just," Eric stuttered as everyone took a seat, "I'm just makin' conversation."

"So, uh..." David started, "Donna, are you still writin' short stories?"

"Yeah," Donna smiled, "I still write a little."

"Well not every- wait," Eric quickly turned to Donna, "You still write?"

"I mean, I'd love to read your stuff," David said.

"Yeah?" Donna smiled excitedly, and Eric glanced awkwardly back and forth between the two.

"Well, enough about us, tell us about you," He burst out, "David, you still got that big 'ole curve in your spine?"

Donna shot a Eric a look, while David simply laughed it off.

"May I see it?" Fez suddenly asked, and everyone stared at him strangely for a few moments.

* * *

Upstairs, Laurie walked through the hall to the kitchen from the dining room, stopping when she took notice of Kelso digging through the fridge.

She grinned, "Hey, Kelso."

Kelso speedily lifted himself, shaking the contents of the fridge and nearly falling back in his haste.

He tried to play it off, nodding nervously, "Laurie."

"I'm bored," Laurie smiled, doing a flirty head-tilt, twisting her body back and forth.

"If you're bored, you should go see 'Star Wars'," Kelso grinned happily.

"No, I was thinking of doing something else and-"

"Laurie," Kelso tried to be stern, "What's goin' on? You're acting... like you're liking me... and that's weird."

"It's like I told you, Kelso, I'm bored."

"Well, that's very flattering. But, uh, you know, Annette and I are back together."

"Oh," Laurie grinned, "Well I understand. Do you... wanna see my appendix scar?" She asked, lifting her shirt and slightly lowering her jeans.

"Once again..." Kelso said, keeping his eyes from her. He suddenly glanced down, letting himself get a good look before lifting them back up, "What's-er-name and I are back together."

* * *

Donna nervously wrung her hands, watching as David read her work.

"Well, it's not my best story, but it's-"

"Wow," David interrupted, setting the paper on the kitchen table, "I love it. You got anymore?"

"Yeah," Donna smiled excitedly, filing through her papers, "Oh my God, yeah, I totally I have more! I just got some-"

She cut herself off when she shifted, accidentally knocking David's soda all over him.

"Oh my God," She laughed a little nervously, grabbing the towel hanging from her counter, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine," David assured her as she helped him clean up, though it seemed Donna didn't catch it, repeating her apologies a couple more times.

The kitchen door suddenly burst open, Eric storming in, "What the hell's goin' on in here?!"

Donna and David exchanged an odd glance before looking back at Eric, Donna answering in an irritated tone, "I spilled soda on 'em."

Eric pursed his lips.

"Uh," David muttered, "I should leave. I'll see you later. And Donna, _great_ writing." With that, David brushed passed Eric, closing the kitchen door behind him.

"What _is_ it you?" Donna demanded the second the door shut.

"_Me?_" Eric said, "Donna, he's _hitting_ on you!"

"He is _not!_ We're just _friends!_ He talks to me, listens to me, shares ideas with me!"

"Oh my God, Donna," Eric muttered, covering his eyes with his hands in exasperation, amazed that someone like her could be so naive, "You are so naive."

"Eric, just because a guy pays attention to me does _not_ mean wants to get me _naked!_"

"Oh, grow _up!_"

"Is that why you paid attention to me?" Donna asked quietly.

"OF COURSE!" Eric burst out before stuttering nervously in realization of he said, "Not. Of _course_ not... I love your mind. That's the thing I love.

Donna glared at him.

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO ERIC

ERIC: "So, Donna says her and David are just good friends. And if I don't believe that... then she's gonna think that I don't trust 'er."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (smiling) "Eric, maybe you should let David have Donna. I mean, they look so nice together."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (giving Fez a stupid look) "See, this is why you're country lost the war, man."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (chuckling) "My country never fought a war."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (giving Fez a blank look) "Yeah, big surprise." (looks at Eric) "You know, Forman, I'm a romantic, and if I found out some guy was puttin' the moves on Jackie." (he gives a small pause before speaking rather vehemently, as if he had imagined the scenario) "I'd choke 'em till his eyes popped out!"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (laughing) "Yeah, hittin' people's cool."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "I don't know. If I hit this guy, Donna's just gonna be pissed."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: "No, man, chicks dig that stuff. I mean, Leigha, right, she acted like she was mad at Han, but I could tell she liked 'em."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: "Wha-no, Kelso, Leigha likes Luke, she kissed 'em on that bridge."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: "Ugh!" (snorts) "Just for luck!"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: "He's right, Forman. All chicks dig the scoundrels. Han and Leigha are like me n' Jackie, man."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (nodding) "He's right, Eric. You're never gonna meet a chick that doesn't dig the bad boys."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (annoyed) "Okay, I have a _real_ problem here!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "Oh, I got it. Maybe you should let David have Donna because they look so nice together." (Eric punches Fez's arm; Fez grabs his arm in pain) "Ay..."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (laughs at Fez while punching his fist into his palm)

* * *

Later, after the guys had gone their separate ways after Circle Time, Eric lied back on the couch, quickly dozing off.

{ERIC'S DREAM}

"Now, remember," Red Wan-Kenobi said, "A Jedi's power comes from- are you even listening to me?"

Eric Skywalker jerkily lifted his head, eye wide, stuttering, "Um, yes, you...you were saying...may the Force be with me...?"

"No, I did not," Red grouched, "Jedi _dumb_ass."

"Luke, man!" Eric turned his attention to the hallway, watching as Hyde Solo and Chewie came running into the room, stopping in front of him.

"I don't mean to bum you out," Hyde said, "But I just saw Princess Leigha cruisin' around with Darth Vader in his Tai Fighter. Right, Chewie?"

Chewie made his signature roar before suddenly grunting, ripping off his mask to reveal Kelso, glaring at Hyde.

"This sucks, I should be Han!"

"Quit whining!" Hyde snapped, frogging him in the shoulder, making him let out a Chewie-like cry of pain, clutching his arm.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang, and Eric turned his attention to the sound of a vacuum cleaner, catching sight of his mother cleaning the hallways with an R2-vacuum.

"Somebody get that?" She said. But the doorbell rang again, nobody answering, and she turned off the vacuum, "You know what? Why don't I get it myself?" She walked over to the entrance, hitting the button that opened up the door, revealing Darth Vader and a couple of clones.

"Honey, Darth Vader's here," She smiled.

"Thanks, mom," Eric muttered as the three entered the room.

The clones took off their masks, revealing Fez and Jackie.

"You just _gotta_ come over to the Dark Side," Jackie smiled.

"They have free food," Fez added with a grin.

Hyde grinned, walking over to the Dark Siders to stand next to Jackie, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Hey, if I join," He said, "Can I see you _without_ the uniform?" Jackie simply gave him a flirty smile, leaning further into his arm.

"Um," Eric said, "Hel_lo_, Han, _Dark Side_...?"

Hyde simply stared at him blankly, "What's your point, man?"

"Okay, alright," Eric said, holding up his non-working light saber, "What have you done with Princess Leigha?"

Just then, Donna walked in from the hallway, pushing up her Leigha-buns with her hands before standing next to Darth Vader, hooking her arm through his. "Hey, guys," She greeted.

"Leigha," Eric said in surprise, "What're you doing with Darth Vader?"

"Oh, we're just friends, Luke," Donna answered flippantly, "He's nice, I think you'd really like 'em."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Give me a chance, Luke," Darth Vader ordered, holding up his hand to use his telepathic powers on Eric, who began making choking sounds.

"Look, hel_lo_," Eric said irritantly, "He's choking me with his mind here. That's, like, yeah, evil..."

He trailed off, realizing that everyone had simply started laughing at him.

{END ERIC'S DREAM}

Eric shot up off the couch, eyes wide, glancing around in the basement in a panic.

* * *

"When Steven and I were apart, he realized how much he missed me," Jackie smiled, "I'm telling you, Donna, breaking up with him was the _best_ thing I ever did."

"I thought you said getting a pedicure was the best thing you ever did," Donna furrowed her brows.

Jackie gave her a stupid look, "That was_ last_ week, Donna."

Donna shook her head before getting back on topic, "I don't know what to do about Eric. He's acting like this possessive macho_ jerk._"

Jackie smiled excitedly, placing her hand on top of Donna's, letting them rest on her kitchen table, "Oh, I am so happy for you, Donna."

Donna gave her an exasperated look, "No, Jackie. I'm with 'em because I thought he _wasn't_ like that."

Jackie simply stared at her, "Okay, I don't get it."

Donna widened her eyes in exasperation, "_Jackie!_ What if Hyde acted like this with you?"

Jackie smiled, "Oh, sure. Steven does it all the time; like he owns me or something."

"Like he _owns_ you? And you _like_ that?"

"Sure, I like being owned; it makes me feel special. Plus, it's totally hot."

At that moment, Midge walked into the kitchen, most likely to fill up the empty glass she was holding.

"Mrs. Pinciotti," Jackie said, "Can you please tell Donna I'm right? Isn't it hot when guys act like they own you?"

"Oooo, yeah," Midge smiled.

Donna gaped at her, "Mom. What about all those feminist classes you took?"

"Oh, right," Midge muttered before looking at Jackie, "No."

Jackie smiled smugly at Donna, who only held her head in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Pinciotti; hey, Dad," Eric greeted as he entered his backyard through the garage door, watching his dad trim the trees.

"Hey there, Eric," Red greeted.

"Hey, uh, Dad?" Eric said, "I was wondering if you would show me a few fighting moves."

Red turned to look at him, "Who do you plan on fighting?"

"David Millbank."

"David Millbank?" Bob said, "He's got scoliosis and asthma... you could take 'em."

"C'mon, Eric," Red said, "Why don't you beat up Kelso? I don't work for _his_ dad."

"He's makin' a move on Donna."

"Oh, no, no, no," Bob immediately said, "Donna's goin' nowhere near that pretzel boy. No, no, you gotta nip this in the bud, Eric."

"Alright, alright," Red said, stepping closer to Eric, "The bridge of the nose is very vulnerable-"

"Oh," Bob interrupted, "And hit 'em with a banjo."

Eric and Red stared.

"A banjo, Bob?" Red said.

"What? I'm helping."

"Where's he gonna get a banjo?"

"I don't know. But I saw a guy get hit with a banjo once. And he went down."

Red looked at Eric for a brief moment, as if he was planning on restarting the conversation, before suddenly turning to Bob again, "Hitting a guy with a banjo is dirty."

He looked back at Eric, "You're gonna wanna knee 'em in the groin."

"You can hit 'em in the groin with a banjo," Bob added.

Red glared at him in exasperation.

Eric shook his head, "I'm just gonna... go talk to Hyde about this."

He walked off, glancing back at Bob oddly a few times.

* * *

Laurie stopped at the corner of the stairs, grinning at the sight of Kelso on the couch.

"Hey, Kelso."

Kelso quickly shot up, smacking his leg on the coffee table, turning to Laurie as she descended the stairs the rest of the way.

"Hey... Laurie."

"You know," Laurie started, walking closer to Kelso, "I saw 'Star Wars' a little while ago, and I'm no movie expert, but I think it was safe to say that it was the greatest film of all time."

"Finally!" Kelso grinned excitedly, "Someone who understands!"

"Yeah... You know, Kelso, I always thought you were kinda dumb."

Kelso looked at her blankly with his mouth hung open in a dopey-looking way, "Uh huh."

"But I don't care," Laurie said, giving Kelso a short kiss on the lips.

"You know, I don't either," Kelso said, wrapping his arms around Laurie tightly and pulling her in for a deep kiss, the two ending up on the couch in the process.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie looked up from their seats at the Hub at the sight of Donna storming in. She stopped when she caught sight of them before heading over to them and taking a seat.

"What's up, Donna?" Hyde asked.

"Eric!" Donna exclaimed in aggravation, "He tried to start a fight with David."

Jackie smiled at her excitedly, "Oh, good for you, Donna."

Hyde grinned, "Alright, man, I hope he used the moves I showed 'em."

Donna looked at them in exasperation, "How is this a good thing? Obviously he doesn't trust me or respect me if he's acting like this."

Hyde tilted his back in annoyance, "My God, why is it that every time a guy tries to protect his chick, the girl automatically thinks it's cuz we don't trust them?"

"Because that's _exactly_ how it is, _Hyde._"

"_Donna,_" Jackie rolled her eyes, "Don't be naive."

"Yeah, man," Hyde said, "I would do the same thing if it was Jackie; I wouldn't give a crap about his stupid curved spine. And it wouldn't be because I didn't trust her, Donna. I know Jackie's not gonna do anything. But I don't trust _him_ not to do anything. I mean, how am I s'posed to know that he'll back off when she tells 'em no? What if he hurts her or insults her or something? Or makes her cry?" Hyde suddenly got a dazed look on his face, "I'd kick his ass if he made 'er cry..."

Jackie patted Hyde's arm a little before looking at Donna, "See, Donna? It's not about you; it's about the guy trying to get to you. I mean, that's what David was doing, wasn't it?"

"Well," Donna stuttered a little, "Yeah. But I didn't think he was."

"Oh grow up, Donna," Jackie said, "He talked to you, listened to you, shared ideas with you. _Obviously_ he wanted you."

Donna widened her eyes in exasperation and annoyance for a brief moment before pursing her lips in acceptance, "Fine. I'll go talk to Eric."

* * *

"Hey, little brother," Laurie greeted when a dazed looking Eric walked into the living room from the kitchen, "I made out with Kelso."

"Shut. Up," Eric said in a stressed manner, taking a seat next to her on the end table.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Everything's wrong. Donna's mad at me... and the plant's closing, dad's out of a job."

"Oh, wow..." Laurie mumbled, "Guess this is a bad time to tell 'em I flunked out of college."

Eric stared at her, "I cannot _believe_ that you're the favorite."

"I know," Laurie smiled, "Doesn't it kick ass?"

* * *

**Yay, twenty chapter! And we're almost to season 2 :)**

**Again, sorry about the lack of moments and the wait, but, like I said, not real into this episode, so... yeah.**


	21. Water Tower

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**The episode Kelso falls off. Who else thinks that's hilarious? :)**

**There's a little bit of a lack of add-in moments cuz I couldn't really think of any, so...**

* * *

"Oh my God," Jackie smiled, "From up here, Point Place looks_ just_ like Paris."

Hyde grinned a little when he heard that, thinking about how she said something similar the day they met. They were currently on the water tower, the guys standing up on the railing to paint their graffiti on it, while the girls sat down, their legs hanging over the edge of the metal platform.

"You think that looks like _Paris?_" Donna asked incredulously, "God, no wonder you think Kelso could be a model."

"Whoahoa, I could _so_ be a model," Kelso said.

Hyde gave him a stupid look, "C'mon, man, just shut up and keep painting."

"It's done," Kelso said, hopping off the railing, the rest of the guys following, the girls standing up next to them.

"Gentlemen, we've finally done it," Eric grinned, "A pot leaf on the water tower."

"This is the proudest moment of my life," Fez said dramatically.

"It doesn't look like a pot leaf," Hyde said, and Kelso jerkily turned to him, eyes glancing back and forth between Hyde and the green painting, "It looks like a hand giving the _finger._"

"Well," Kelso stuttered, "It doesn't hafta look perfect, Hyde, it's art."

"Get up and make it better," Hyde ordered.

"Fine," Kelso muttered, climbing onto the railing, following Hyde's directions.

"Yeah, just make it wider right out there. Out further, though."

Kelso followed the direction Hyde pointed to, neither of them paying much attention to their surroundings, and before Kelso could even lift his paint brush, he slipped backwards, falling right off the tower, the sounds of his crash echoing through the woods.

_"Kelso!"_ Everyone cried out, but it seemed Hyde had a bit of a late reaction, still looking at the painting. He slowly turned, leaning his hands on the railing to look down.

"Oh, man, Kelso!" He shouted.

A small pause.

"How's it look from down there?"

"Steven!" Jackie scolded, smacking his arm.

_"It looks like it's giving me the **finger,** man!"_ Kelso voice yelled up, and Hyde nodded his head at the rest of the group, his lips pursed smugly.

* * *

"Guys, this is so stupid," Jackie said as they walked into the Forman living room through the front door, Kelso holding onto his now pink-ish, slightly swollen wrist, "We should just take him to the hospital."

"No, Jackie, then my dad'll find ou-ahaa!" Kelso cut off the rest of his sentence with a yell of pain as he had unthinkingly waved his injured wrist. He pouted at his injury, taking a seat on the couch.

Hyde rolled his eyes at that, taking a seat on Red's lazy boy, Jackie settling sideways onto his lap; Donna took a seat next to Kelso, taking his wrist and massaging it, checking to make sure it wasn't broken, Fez taking a seat next to her.

"Okay, my mom's a nurse, I'll just wake her up and see if she can fix 'em," Eric said.

"Just don't wake up Red, though, he'll kill us all," Hyde said.

"Gee, ya think?" Eric asked sarcastically as he made his way up the stairs.

Hyde made a stupid face at his retreating form before settling further into the couch, Jackie following his movements. He let his hands rest on her waist and lap, his thoughts drifting to his situation. It's been just a few days over a month since Edna left, and he still hasn't had a chance to go grocery shopping, still living off of Mrs. Forman's snacks and the Hub food whenever someone else bought for everyone. He'd been too worried about paying the bills and the rent to be able to buy groceries. The pay he gets from doing yard work for his neighbors has helped him with the bills and the rent, but he lives in a crappy neighborhood; these people are just a dirt poor as he is, so they can only give him so much, and whenever he pays the bills, his ability to afford groceries is completely gone. He could pay in intervals, but he doesn't want to sit in the dark or take freezing cold showers; and he most certainly doesn't want the trash piling up because he couldn't afford to pay the bills for the dumpster truck.

He sighed, pulling Jackie a bit closer to him, thankful that she hasn't noticed anything. No one has, really, and he was glad because he didn't want them worrying about him, especially Jackie or Mrs. Forman.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, watching Eric walk down the stairs with a bit of a dazed look on his face.

"Okay," He said in a small voice, "Let's go. Everybody hop in the car, and let's go now."

"Where's your mom?" Kelso asked, and suddenly Eric grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer in a rather violent manner.

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

* * *

"No, Dad," Kelso said into the phone, "Look, there's no way this could've been avoided."

He and the others were currently in a hospital room. He was wearing a hospital gown and a sling for his hurt wrist, as well as a few band-aids for the cuts and scratches he obtained during his fall. Hyde lay beside him, curled up on the bed, his feet resting a little ways on Kelso's lap. He was scooted back on the bed enough to give Jackie some room to sit next to him, right beside his curved stomach, her fingers running through his curls soothingly. A nurse stood in the room, checking Kelso's files, Fez standing next to her, staring at her with one of his 'Fez-smiles'. Eric sat in a chair, his face blank, his eyes glazed over, and Donna stood next to him, glancing at him a few times in concern.

"Yes," Kelso continued impatiently, "Yeah, the cow kicked me after I tipped it over... I'M NOT LYIN'... Okay. Alright. I love you, too." He hung the phone up, grinning at everyone, "He bought it."

"Um, excuse, um, yes," Fez said as the nurse walked passed him, getting her attention, "Um, my friend and I would like our sponge baths now, please." She simply stared at him before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Donna kneeled next to Eric, "Eric, are you alright?"

"They were sleeping," He suddenly said, earning an odd look from her.

"Alright," Hyde sighed as he stood, stretching as he did, Jackie standing with him, "I'm ready to go, Forman, c'mon."

"Hey, sorry about tonight, you guys," Kelso said.

"Sorry, why?" Hyde asked before grinning, "I got to watch you_ fall,_ man, I had a _blast!_"

"See you, Kelso," Donna chuckled a little, closing the door behind her as everyone left.

Kelso pouted.

* * *

CIRCLE

FORMAN KITCHEN

CUT TO RED

RED: (eating) "We got vandals in this town. I was drivin' home and I saw the water tower givin' me the finger."

PAN TO LAURIE

LAURIE: (smirking) "Vandals, you say? Where were you last night, Eric?"

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (giving Laurie a look) "Oh, can it, Laurie." (looks at Eric) "Eric, you look pale. Let me see your eyes."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (reluctantly looks up; violently flinches and stares wide-eyed at Kitty)

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (appears nude in Eric's vision; takes a bite of a sausage) "You gotta fever?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (slowly looks at Red; looks like he wants to puke)

PAN TO RED

RED: (appears nude; grinning) "I know what you need. Right after breakfast, I want you to mow the lawn. Fresh air'll do ya good."

PAN PASSED LAURIE'S SMIRKING FACE TO KITTY

KITTY: (wiping something off her chest; looks at Eric) "Eric, is something bothering you?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (glances back and forth between Red and Kitty in a panicking manner; suddenly jumps from his seat, running away) "God, make it _stop!_"

* * *

"Boy, these after school specials are thrilling," Fez grinned, "Who knew it only takes one beer to turn a cheerleader into a whore."

Hyde nodded, his lips curved in an odd way.

He and Donna sat on the couch, Eric pacing behind them. Hyde sat in his usual chair, Jackie sitting sideways on his lap; his crossed legs made her bottom slide down a little further, her crossed arms pressed against Hyde's chest, her own legs crossed as well.

"You know, Fez, this show contains an important message," Jackie said, "That very thing happened to a good friend of mine."

"Really?" Fez said, "May I ask who?"

"Man, that is one drunk, _slutty_ cheerleader," Hyde said, his expression blank as he stared at the TV, Jackie nodding in agreement.

"There go her _pom-poms_," Donna laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Eric suddenly yelled, shutting the TV off, "That's _quite_ enough! Everywhere I look now, it's just_ sex, sex, sex!_ Well, I, for one, will _not_ have it in my basement!"

"Eric, what's _wrong_ with you?" Donna asked.

"Oh, well excuse me, Donna, for having a little moral fiber," Eric grouched before slowly settling into the lawn chair, covering a fisted hand with the other and holding them to his mouth, his eyes wide.

Everyone could only stare.

* * *

Laurie walked into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Eric standing in front of the toaster. She furrowed her brows when the toaster popped, Eric not even flinching at the sudden loud noise like he usually did.

"Eric."

"Get off my mother-what?" Eric muttered as he turned to face her.

"What is with you? You've been extra loser-y lately."

"Laurie... I saw Mom and Dad having sex."

Laurie stared at him in horror, hugging his head into her shoulder and rubbing his hair, "Oh, you poor thing. It's alright, it's okay, baby's fine."

"Oh, God, Laurie, it was awful," Eric whimpered, "It was Red and Kitty, but they were like two wildebeests on a National Geographic's special."

"Eric, I am so sorry. But you have to understand. Mom and Dad are in love, and they get urges and needs just like us."

"No urges, no needs," Eric shook his head.

"I learned in psychology class that what you went through is very traumatic, but don't worry, many people have had this same experience."

"Really? And they turned out alright?"

A small pause.

"Uh-some of them turned out to be serial killers," Laurie said before speedily adding, "But I'm sure that's just a coincidence."

"You know what the sad thing is? I actually think you're trying to be nice."

"Yeah," Laurie mumbled, "It's really not my strong suit."

"So... I'll be fine."

Laurie stared at him for a moment, "Nooo."

* * *

Donna smiled at Eric, fake yawning and stretching out her arm, running her fingers through his hair. It was night, the two in the car for one of their dates.

"Donna, I'm not in the mood," Eric muttered.

"Oh, come one. I'm just tryin' to get a little action here."

"Donna, I just can't."

"Oh, come one, all the other guys are doing it," Donna looked at him for a moment, "What's going on, are you like, mad at me, or something?"

"Um... Donna, I saw my parents having sex."

"Oh _Goood,_" Donna flinched back, "_Yeeee!_"

"Yeah..."

Donna suddenly grinned at him, "And you liked it, right?"

"Oh, _God,_ no! That's _sick! Sick!_"

"Kidding," Donna laughed, "Eric, I'm kidding."

"Oh, hah, funny."

"Okay, Eric, I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone else. Alright, when I was twelve I saw my parents doing it."

"How did you get over it?"

"Well, at first I was, like, completely freaked out. But then, eventually, the pain receded... and I was able to live again."

"Well, I don't see this receding, I walked in on Red and Kitty and they were... right in the middle."

"Oh, _God,_ that's _nothing._ I caught my parents _outside_ in _broad_ daylight on the _hammock. _Where I used to read all my Nancy Drew mysterious."

Eric looked at her before suddenly laughing, "Oh man, that is so much worse than mine!"

Donna's eyes suddenly glazed over, her expression turning a bit scared, "I could remember, like, little pieces of naked skin peeking through the holes of the hammock."

"Wow, knowing what you've been through just makes me feel so much better. Because, you're, like, totally over it, righ-"

"And later," Donna cut him off, her eyes wide, "They came inside and they had this checker board pattern all over their arms and legs. And my dad laughed and said they fell asleep on the hammock. But I knew it was a lie. I knew what he did to my mom!" Donna covered her mouth with her hand, staring wide-eyed through the windshield.

"Your mom," Eric muttered, "Midge. Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

"Take me home," Donna immediately answered.

* * *

"Oh, look," Kelso said as he entered the basement, his arm still in it's sling, "Look at all my friends. Jackie, Fez, Donna, and Eric. Yup, that's all my friends!"

Everyone stared at him oddly, Fez from his lawn chair, Donna and Eric from the couch, and Jackie in Hyde's lap on his usual chair.

"Kelso," Hyde said, "If you have somethin' to say to me, why don't you just say it?"

"Oh, no," Kelso said, walking toward him, standing next to the deep freeze, "I think _you_ have somethin' to say to _me._ And I'm gonna be _right_ here when you're ready!"

Hyde ignored him, keeping his attention on the TV.

"Alright, this is stupid!" Eric burst out, "Hyde, just apologize!"

"No," Hyde irritantly, "It's not my fault." Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever," Donna said, "He thinks it is."

"It is!" Kelso yelled, "You made me fall off the water tower!"

"How?" Hyde said, gently pushing Jackie from his lap as he turned in his chair to face Kelso, "Did I push you?"

"Wel-no, bu-"

"Did I make the railing slippery?"

"No!"

"Then how is it my fault?"

"Because! You didn't like my artwork! A-and you don't respect me, and you laugh at me, and you're inconsiderate of my feelings!"

"Kelso," Hyde said lowly, "No offense, but you sound like a chick."

"Wel-I'm... _Dammit_, I do!" Kelso burst out, "That's the_ last_ time I listen to Annie!"

"_Annie?_" Donna said, "Annette's the one who put this in your head? Kelso, you_ do_ remember that Annette doesn't like Hyde, right? Because he burned her when she tried to take Jackie's place as the group's premaddona, and that's why she doesn't like to hang out in the basement. She probably just wanted you to dump him as your friend."

"Okay, alright," Hyde muttered as he stood, "Do you remember that time I climbed your fence, and I hit my forehead on that tree branch, and I fell into your yard, and then your dog, Yogi, ran outside and bit me twice on the ass."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, I remember, you bled and you cried."

Hyde glared, "I bled, I didn't cried."

Kelso continued laughing, "Yeah, you did. You bled and you cried."

"And you laughed, man," Hyde ignored him, "A lot. While I was bleeding. Do you see my point?"

"Yeah," Kelso giggled, "It's funny when friends get hurt."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Close enough. Sorry."

"Hey, stop actin' like a chick," Kelso laughed.

Hyde gave him an annoyed grin before suddenly smacking Kelso's hurt wrist with the back of his hand, laughing at the look on Kelso's face. But then, Kelso started laughing with him.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "_God,_ you're both _idiots!_"

* * *

"Eric," Kitty said, "Your father and I have noticed that you've been actin very strange lately."

"Like a hippy," Red added.

The Forman family was in the kitchen, Eric sitting on one of the table chairs, facing his parents. Laurie stood next to them, boredly flipping through a magazine.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Kitty said.

"Are you on dope, are you?" Red demanded.

"Because-because we can help get you clean. There's counseling, hospitalization-"

"My foot kicking your ass."

"Mom, Dad," Eric said, "I'm not on drugs."

"Oh, what a relief, you have no idea what-"

"Kitty, Kitty," Red interrupted, "He's lying. That's what the hopheads do."

"No, dad, I swear, I'm not on drugs."

"Then what the hell's wrong with you?"

Eric stared at him for a moment, stuttering, "Well, I- see I was upstairs, and, and... okay, you know what, I'm on drugs."

"Oh, for Godsake," Laurie said, "He saw you guys doing it!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed, and she smiled happily at Eric, "See, I helped." She grabbed her magazine, walking into the living room.

"Oh, honey," Kitty cooed, "Were your father and I having intercourse-"

"Mom!"

"Well, no wonder you've been acting so weird. Red, say something, make him feel better."

"Um," Red stuttered a little before pointing at him, "It's funner than it looks!"

Eric gaped at him.

* * *

Later that night, Fez stood on the railing of the water tower, using green pain to flare out the middle section of the pot leaf.

"Kelso's going to be so happy that I finished his graffiti," Fez smiled happily, "Oh, yes. I am very talented-AY!"

Fez suddenly cried out, losing his balance as he toppled over the side of the water tower, the loud crash echoing through the woods.

"Oh, no," He whimpered, "I am hurt! And all alone! And it is giving me the finger!"

* * *

**Don't you just love it when you walk in on your parents doing it? :)**


	22. Fun It

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**PLEASE READ: Okay, I tried and tried, but I could not find a way to make Punk Chick into HJ, so I decided to do a mash-up of Punk Chick and the season 8 episode Fun It. It was the first season 8 episode I saw and I thought it wasn't that bad. I had no idea who Randy was, and I wanted to know where the hell Kelso and Eric were, but I was like, "I'll figure it out." And guess what? I did figure it out, and I was very upset at what I found out. But anyway, for this chapter, just imagine them in their first season appearance, as well as the style of clothes they wore during the first season. What I did was just imagine them in their outfits from the episode Punk Chick, so...**

**Okay, let's try and make this work. Let me know if I did good :)**

* * *

Donna broke the kiss, giving Eric an odd look at the feel of his hands jerking around clumsily under her shirt, "What're you doing?" The two were currently in Eric's Cruiser, in the middle of the night, parked in their usual spot in the woods so they wouldn't get caught by any patrolling officers.

Eric stared at her with slightly widened eyes, speaking quickly, "Nothing."

Donna furrowed her brows, but leaned back in for another kiss anyway. Eric's hands immediately went back under her shirt, but he was unable to unhook her bra; he felt like he was trying to figure out a combination lock.

"How's it goin' back there?" Donna asked.

"Okay, Donna," Eric said, "Just for that, I'm _not_ takin' your bra off."

"Well, you weren't takin' it off anyway," Donna laughed.

* * *

Jackie giggled into the kiss at the feel of Steven's hands slipping under her shirt, using his fingers to lightly graze her skin in a tickling manner. The two were in her dad's Lincoln, Steven in the driver's seat and Jackie in his lap, parked somewhere in the woods so they wouldn't get caught.

His hands grazed her bra, and with two flicks of his fingers, the clasp came undone.

She broke the kiss, smiling at him, "You're really good at that."

He gave a smug smirk, "Yup."

* * *

The next day, everyone, minus Fez, sat around the basement, watching Gilligan's Island. Hyde sat in his chair, Jackie on his lap, Kelso and Donna sat on the couch, and Eric leaned back in the lawn chair.

The basement door opened up, revealing Fez, and he suddenly slammed the door, "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Well," Eric said sarcastically, "These guys were supposed to go on a three hour tour, but now they're shipwrecked. And the sexual tension between Gilligan and the Skipper is reaching a breaking point."

"This show's stupid," Jackie said, "Why don't they just kill the fat one for food?"

"I'm not talking about Jilligan," Fez said irritably, "I'm talking about _Eric_ sitting in _Fez's_ chair."

"Fez, chairs are first come first served," Donna said, "We decided that in the Great Chair Negotiation of '75."

"Although, that doesn't apply to me," Hyde said, "Due to the If You Sit in My Chair, I'll Kick You in the Nads Amendment."

"See," Fez pointed to Hyde, "Why does he get his own chair while Fez gets nothing?"

"Here," Eric said as he stood, "You can have it, Fez, I don't mind."

Fez glared at him as he slowly settled into the lawn chair, "You'll live another day."

Eric gave him an odd look, staring as he slowly took a seat next to Donna.

"Um, okay," He said before turning his attention to Donna, grinning at her, "Hey, why don't we go for a drive?"

"I don't know," Donna teased, "Are you sure you can unlock the car?"

"Yeah, Eric's right," Kelso said as he stood, "We should get outta here, go somewhere, have some fun."

"Don't ruin our Saturday, Kelso," Hyde muttered.

"C'mooon," Kelso whined before grinning, "We can go to Fatso Burger and get some burgers and fries. Teenagers _love_ burgers and fries."

"Ehhh," Everyone mumbled, keeping their attention on the TV.

"What if I said I would buy?" Kelso added.

Immediately, everyone stood at once, making their way to the basement door. Kelso grinned happily, speedily following them.

* * *

"Ehhh," Jackie mumbled, her face scrunched up as she stared at the Fatso Burger clown, "Look at that disgusting clown. It's _totally_ freaking me out."

Hyde sighed, letting an arm rest around her shoulders. Everyone sat around one of the outside tables of the restaurant, their orders covering the table. Eric sat next to Donna, Fez and Kelso next to them, and Hyde pulled Jackie a little closer as she stared at Fatso the Clown with wide eyes.

"You're scared of_ Fatso?_" Donna asked, "But he's the friendly neighborhood clown who gives grade D beef to _all_ the boys and girls."

"Well, I just don't like the way his eyes follow me around," Jackie said, "It's the same reason I hate art."

Suddenly, the group found themselves being glared down by the owner, "What have I told you kids, what have I told you?"

"...Don't pee on the bathroom key?" Hyde quipped.

"One ketchup bottle per table, one ketchup per table."

"Why do you say everything twice?" Eric asked.

"Shut up, shut up!" He snatched three bottles from them, leaving only one behind as he stalked off.

"I hate that guy," Fez said, "He acts like he owns the place."

"Fez, he _does_ own the place," Donna said.

"Well, he acts like it," Fez added.

"Hey," Hyde said, "He's just a small business man tryin' to make ends meet." There was a small pause, Hyde suddenly giving a wicked smirk, "Let's ruin him."

"I've got it!" Fez said excitedly, "Let's throw a bunch of pickles at his window! Then, he'll become a prisoner of his own pickle prison."

Everyone stared at him oddly for a moment.

"Or," Eric broke the silence, "We could steal Fatso."

"Steal Fatso, _alright,_ man!" Hyde grinned.

"Yay, Eric," Donna said proudly, patting his shoulder.

"Nooo!" Fez yelled, "Boo Eric, yay Fez! Pickle attack, let's do it!" He stood, grabbing a pickle and chucking it, staring off to where he intended to throw it.

"Where did it go?" Fez said before he looked down, catching sight of Hyde glaring at him rather viciously, a pickle stuck to one of the lenses of his sunglasses.

Fez smiled nervously, "Okay, I have a better idea. Let's steal that clown!"

* * *

"We're stealing a clown!" Donna said excitedly as everyone rifled through Red's tool box in the Forman garage, "God, being bad is so exciting!"

"I know!" Eric smiled excitedly, "My palms are sweaty!"

"Mine too!" Donna grinned, "The only time my palms have ever gotten sweaty was when I was holding _your_ sweaty palms!"

"Well, I don't want anything to do with that red nosed freak," Jackie said.

"Why are you so afraid of clowns?" Fez asked.

"It was my seventh birthday party," Jackie said, "This clown asked me if wanted to smell this pretty flower, and when I did, it squirted water all over my face! And then he offered me his handkerchief, and when I pulled it out of his pocket, it just kept coming and coming and coming and coming."

"_That's_ why you hate clowns?" Kelso laughed a little.

"No," Hyde said, "She walked in on 'em makin' out with 'er mom."

"_Pie throwing bastard!_" Jackie shrieked, burying her face in Hyde's chest. Hyde pursed his lips, patting her back as Eric walked over to them holding up tools.

"Okay," He said, grinning in excitement, "Wire cutters, a crescent wrench, and a bolt cutter."

"What about an ax?" Donna asked, holding up a tiny ax, earning an odd look from everyone, "Do we _need_ an ax?"

"Um, I think we're good," Hyde said, snatching it from her, "But if we decide to go on a killing rampage at a sleep away camp, I'll give ya a call."

"Okay, smart guy," Fez said, "I've thought of something you haven't. We need a getaway car. See, your plan is unraveling."

Eric gave him an odd look, "Fez... we're just gonna take my Cruiser."

"Damn, your plan has re-raveled," Fez muttered, "Well, everything just works out _perfect_ for you, doesn't it, Eric?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm an accessory to a crime," Donna said excitedly, she, Fez, and Jackie watching as Hyde, Eric, and Kelso used the tools to work on Fatso that night.

"I know," Eric grinned with her.

"We can get caught," Donna added, "I could get arrested. I could go to a girl prison, this freakin' _rocks!_"

"What's _wrong_ with them?" Jackie whispered to Hyde.

He whispered back, "Mom and Dad are wound up so tight, that now that they're doin' somethin' bad, it's all just comin' loose."

Jackie nodded, staring at Eric and Donna with an odd look on her face.

"I remember my first crime," Hyde said in a normal voice, smirking, "Grand theft tricycle. I had three days in the crib for that job."

"Guys, there's a car comin', _scatter!_" Kelso yelled, speedily standing. Everyone followed him, scattering around and hiding in different places around the restaurant.

"Oh no," Fez whimpered, "I didn't scatter!" He quickly glanced at the incoming headlights before speedily hiding behind Fatso.

The car stopped next to the clown, revealing Bob, and he grinned, "What's cookin', Fatso?"

"Ummm," Fez mumbled before deepening his voice, though he was unable to hide his accent, "Welcome to Fatso Burger."

"I'll have a, uh, Big Fatso Combo with extra secret sauce."

"Would you like an apple pie with that?"

"Sure."

"And the extra large soda for ten cents more?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and onion rings are free with all that."

"I'll take 'em."

"So, let me read that back. One Big Fatso Combo with extra sauce, an apple pie, an extra large soda, and one onion rings?"

"You got it."

A small pause.

"I'm sorry, we're closed."

"What?" Bob cried, "Then why did you take my order?"

"Thank you, please drive _away!_"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then go get a _pizza!_"

"I had pizza for lunch!"

"WELL WHO'S FAULT IS _THAT!?_"

"GO TO HELL, FATSO!"

"SEE YOU THERE, LARD ASS!"

Bob glared at the clown, slowly driving off, and the others came out of their hiding places, laughing at the scene they had just witnessed.

"That was awesome," Hyde grinned, "Bob just got into a fight with a ceramic clown."

Eric shook his head, still grinning as he, Kelso, Hyde, and Fez walked toward the clown, ready to lift it.

"Alright, Fatso," Hyde said, "You're comin' with us, and if you try to fight back... that'll scare the livin' crap out of us."

"Okay, you guys," Donna said as she and Jackie watched the guys take their places by the clown, trying to find a good way to lift it, "After this, we should steal a car. _No,_ a kid!"

Everyone stopped, turning to her, staring.

"Donna that's _kid_napping," Kelso said, giving her a weird look.

"Okay, _fine,_" She said, "A _dog._ Just something _alive._"

* * *

"Oh my _God,_ you guys," Donna grinned, looking around the basement, "We _stole_ Fatso the Clown."

The clown sat in the middle of the couch, Eric next to it. Kelso stood next to Eric and Hyde, between the couch and Hyde's chair, and Jackie sat in Hyde's lap in his usual seat, Fez in the lawn chair.

"And now we're gonna..." Donna trailed off, her grin fading, "Um... What'd we _do_ with a stolen clown?"

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE, JACKIE IN HIS LAP

HYDE: (grinning) "_This_ is what we do with a stolen clown."

JACKIE: (she's rather calm, making it obvious she is simply there and not participating) "Steven, this is what you do _without_ a stolen clown."

HYDE: "Yeah, it is." (grins) "It always comes back to this."

JACKIE: (rolls her eyes)

PAN TO FATSO

ERIC: (speaks in a goofy clown voice) "Thanks for bringin' me here, you guys!"

KELSO: (comes out from behind the clown, leaning next to it with an arm around it) "So, Fatso, now that you're free, is there anything we can do for ya?"

ERIC: (using the clown voice) "Yeah! Find me a really trashy clown hooker with nice long legs and a pair of double D-" (honk, honk!) (Eric comes out from behind the clown on the side opposite to Kelso, holding a trumpet with a squeezer on the end, laughing) "Me and Kelso found this in the garage."

KELSO: (laughing goofily with a dopey, open-mouthed expression) "Makin' fake clowns sound horny is always funny."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (pouting) "Oh, Eric, you think you're so funny." (snickers) "Okay, that _was_ funny."

PAN TO ERIC, KELSO, AND FATSO

ERIC: (looking at Fez) "Fez, are you mad at me or something? You've been pickin' on me all day."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "You're _damn_ right I am mad. You always ditch me for Donna, and Hyde always ditch me for Jackie, and Kelso for Annette. You know, every day, I am here with my heart on my sleeve, hoping only for friendship and acceptance."

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (also appears to have not participated, glancing around at everyone oddly, stopping at Fez to stare at him strangely)

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "And what do I get? Abandonment. Loneliness." (looks like he wants to cry) "When is it Fez's turn? Where is _my_ whore?"

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (stares at Fez with wide eyes)

PAN TO JACKIE AND HYDE

JACKIE: (stares at Fez oddly)

HYDE: (unsympathetic) "There's no whining in the Circle, Fez."

* * *

That same night, after hiding the clown in the basement shower and everyone went home, Donna and Eric decided to go for a drive in his Cruiser, stopping at their usual place.

"We seriously _stole_ a clown," Donna grinned.

"Yeah," Eric grinned with her, placing an arm across her seat, "It's like, we were finally able to seize the moment. We've _never_ seized the moment before." He looked at her, "We should do it more often."

"You are_ so_ right," Donna said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. She shook a little with laughter when she felt his hands crawl over her back, and she pulled away, smiling at him.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Eric asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's just, I know you're goin' foe the bra."

"No, how do you know?"

Donna giggled, "Every time you go for my bra, your lips stop moving."

Eric pursed his lips, "So, um, you're really not having any fun?"

Donna furrowed her brows, "No, I'm having a good time. I would just like a little attention while you're struggling with my underwear. _I'm_ here, too. It doesn't always hafta be about the twins."

Eric laughed, "The_ twins?_ Is _that_ what you call 'em? That is so very hot."

Donna glared at him.

"Okay," Eric said, taking his arm from her, knowing he was in trouble for that, purposely knocking his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Take me home," Donna ordered.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Eric said, quickly drawing scissors with his hand, holing them next to Fatso's hand. They had removed Fatso from the shower the next day, setting him back on the couch. Eric sat next to it on the couch arm, Kelso standing behind him. Fez sat in the lawn chair, Jackie in Hyde's lap in his usual seat.

"Paper_ again,_ Fatso?" Eric snickered, "I win."

"Ooo," Kelso grinned excitedly, "Let me try. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" He drew paper, and he pouted, trying again, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" He drew paper, and pouted once again, giving the clown a fed up look, "Okay, this isn't gonna work unless you try something' else!"

The basement door opened, Donna speed walking through straight to the TV, "You guys, I gotta turn on the TV."

"Ugh, Donna," Jackie said, "No one's in the mood for one of your muscle building shows."

"No," Donna said as she turned the TV to the correct channel before taking a seat, "My mom and dad are on the news. The _whole_ town is pissed about Fatso being stolen."

They all turned their attention to the TV, seeing Bob, Midge, and Kitty on the news, standing next to the Fatso Burger owner.

"I'll always remember where I was when I heard the news about Fatso being stolen," Bob said, "I was readin' the paper on the can. It was the same way with Kennedy."

Midge nodded in agreement, "It's true. I'm the one who told him about Kennedy while he was there."

Kitty snatched the microphone from the interviewer, and the camera did a close up and them. "Whoever stole this," She said, "You didn't just steal a clown, you stole a little piece of Point Place, and you should ashamed of yourselves. I have a message for you from this man," she looked at the owner, "Who's too choked up to speak. We will find you," he voice lowered and her eyes narrowed, "_We will find you._"

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have stolen that clown," Jackie said as she stood, "If we wanted to get back at that Fatso Burger guy, we should've just done what my dad would've done; hire the Segedo Brothers to torch the place!"

"This is big," Eric said, "The whole town's upset."

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Kelso asked.

"This is simple, it's just so _freakin'_ simple!" Donna said, "All we need to do is get rid of the body. We need a hacksaw, a bunch of garbage bags, and a bathtub filled with acid."

"Guys, this is serious," Hyde said as he stood, taking a place next to Jackie, "Do you know what the penalty for stealin' a clown is? The cops line you up and then they shoot you with one of those guns that has a flag that says bang." He suddenly snickered, wrapping an arm around Jackie's shoulders, "I've been wantin' to say that _all_ day, man." Jackie rolled her eyes.

The basement door opened, and Red walked through, stopping his tracks at the sight of Fatso, and Eric ducked his head.

"What in the world?"

"Okay, Red, before you kill us one by one," Fez said, "Let me just say this," he pointed to Eric, "It was _his_ idea!"

"It was _your_ idea?"

"Well, dad-"

"Good job, son," Red grinned, "I hate that ugly thing. It's always smilin' when nothin's funny."

"Okay, so," Kelso stuttered, "You're not angry?"

"What made you think I'd be angry?" Red asked, a confused look on his face.

"Um," Hyde said, "Every other experience we've _ever_ had with you."

"Well, I think it's hilarious," Red said, "But Kitty is very upset, apparently this thing is some kind of symbol of our love. Help me toss it in the dumpster."

"Whoa, I am _not_ touching that thing," Jackie said as Eric, Kelso and Red lifted it, taking a seat on the couch.

"Whoa, I don't have a grip!" Kelso warned, losing his grip on the clown, making it fall and smack the arm of the couch. The head flew off, rolling right onto Jackie, and she let out a very loud scream.

_"What is going on down there?"_ Kitty's voice called from upstairs.

"Hide the clown!" Red ordered, and Donna grabbed the head, tossing it to Kelso.

"Whoa, I don't want it!" He tossed to Eric, who quickly shook his head and handed it to Jackie.

"_Oh my God, it's looking at me!_" Jackie shrieked.

Hyde tapped her shoulder, opening up the deep freeze for her and Jackie quickly scampered up, tossing the head in while the others hid the body in the shower. Everyone quickly found seats, trying to act normal as Kitty descended the stairs

"What on _earth_ was all that yelling?" She asked.

"Oh, mom," Eric stuttered, "We were just watching the boy in the plastic bubble, and someone came _running_ at the bubble with a pair of scissors."

"Well, did you kids hear that someone stole Fatso the Clown?" Kitty asked.

"Um, no," Hyde said, "This is the first we're hearin' it."

"I bet it was those same people who vandalized the water tower," Kitty said, not catching the glances everyone sent each other, "I am just so upset about this that I need to make some comfort food, so I came down here to get peas for a casserole."

"NO!" Everyone shouted just as she opened the deep freeze, and she turned to them with wide eyes, "What?"

"Um," Eric said in a small voice, "Aren't fresh peas better?"

"Well, don't be silly," She said, keeping her eyes on them as she reached into the deep freeze, giving them odd looks, "Frozen peas are fine. It's not a holiday."

Everyone turned back around with sighs of relief as she slowly made her way back to the stairs, counting off the ingredients she needed.

"Oh, I forgot the corn," She said, opening the deep freeze back up as everyone turned to her with wide eyes.

Kitty screamed.

* * *

Everyone stood around Fatso, his head and body next to each other on the couch.

"I can't believe you _dismembered_ Fatso," Kitty said, "What is the _matter_ with you kids, this clown means something to people. Look how upset Red is."

"Yes!" Red stuttered, "Upset! All of you... dumbass!"

"Mrs. Forman, I can explain," Hyde said, "There's nothin' to _do_ in this town."

"I am so disappointed in you," Kitty said, "I've opened my home to you, I've cooked meals for you, I've loved you like you were my own children."

"Yeah, guys," Kelso said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon. Honestly." He looked at her, "Can you _believe_ them?"

Kitty glared at him, and he nervously retracted his arm.

"Now," She said, "You are gonna glue poor Fatso back together and you are gonna take him back to his Burger. Right, Red?"

Red stuttered again, "Yes! Because if, if you don't... furious! Foots in asses!" He shook his head, quickly heading for the stairs, Kitty following him.

"Holy hell," Kelso said, "Did you see that? I've never seen Red that pissed before."

Everyone gave him stupid looks.

* * *

Everyone sat in the Cruiser, Eric driving, Donna next to him, and Hyde next to her with Jackie in his lap. Kelso and Fez sat in the back with Fatso between them, his head fixed.

"I can't believe we're takin' the clown back," Donna said, "You know what we shoulda done? Smashed it into powder, mixed it into Fatso burgers, and force fed it to that redundant old fart who owns the place." She laughed, "That would be _sick!_"

"Oh, man, Fez, there's a cop followin' us," Hyde said.

Fez quickly sat up, "Where?"

"Don't look," Hyde said, "He's pullin' up next to us. Quick, cover the clown with your body."

"Make it look like you're makin' out with it," Kelso said.

"No, I don't want to," Fez whined.

"C'mon, Fez, we can't get caught now!" Eric said, and Fez quickly followed the orders, covering the clown with his body, placing his head directly in front of the clown's.

Jackie smiled at Hyde, covering her mouth with her hand, and he grinned back at her.

"Hey, someone put their old gum in his mouth!" Fez said.

"I did that," Hyde grinned, and everyone laughed, "There is no cop, and you just kissed a clown!"

"I cannot believe I got to third base with a clown," Fez pouted.

Everyone gave him an odd look.

"Fez," Donna said, "There's nothing below its waist."

"Well, I got a hold of something," Fez grouched, still pouting.

* * *

Everyone stood around Fatso, back in his place at the Fatso Burger drive-through.

"I used to think criminals were stupid for returning to the scene of the crime," Donna said, "But I get it now. It's all about the _rush!_"

"You know," Jackie smiled, "Now that I've seen Fatso make out with Fez, he's not so scary anymore. He's just a clown."

"Yup," Hyde said, "And there it is; clown's back, everyone's happy, and none of us went to jail... What a waste of time."

"Well, everyone," Fez smiled, wrapping an arm around Fatso, "Looks like Fez saved the day. Fatso is back on his bum."

"So all the bolts are nice and tight?" Kelso asked.

"Yes, of course. I used a catchy little jingle; righty loosely, lefty tighty."

"Fez," Eric furrowed his brow, "It's righty tighty, lefty loosey."

"Are you sure?" Fez asked, moving is hand toward Fatso, "Because I-"

He cut himself off when his hand tapped Fatso, knocking it off the stand and into the concrete, breaking apart. Everyone stared at the broken clown, wide eyed.

"Shot gun!" Kelso suddenly shouted, running off, and everyone quickly followed. Donna suddenly stopped and ran back, grabbing a small red ball, glancing around.

"I'm takin' the nose," She muttered before taking off again.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for drivin' me home, Forman," Hyde said as he and Eric walked up his porch steps after dropping everyone off, wanting to get home quickly so no one would ask where they were when they saw the clown, "But did you really hafta walk me to the door?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you," Eric said, taking a seat on the porch steps. Hyde looked at him for a moment, fearful that he caught onto his situation before sighing and taking a seat next to him.

"Hyde," Eric said, "I've never told this to another human being before, but I... I... can_not_ get Donna's bra off."

Hyde stared at him for a moment, completely caught off guard, before snorting. "Okay," He said, "Hooks or snaps?"

"Both! She keeps throwin' me change ups!"

"Alright, here's what you do, okay? You buy a bra and ya practice on it at home, then you give it to Donna as a gift."

Eric grinned at him in awe, "That's _brilliant!_ You're like an evil genius, man!"

* * *

The next night, Donna and Eric sat in the Cruiser, parked in their usual spot. Donna appeared a little bored and annoyed.

"Well, whadya know?" She said, "We're_ parked_ again."

"Right," Eric said, "But this time, I just wanna talk. Donna, I am really sorry if I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Well, thanks. I guess part of that's my fault. But, I think I know something that'll make you feel better," She smiled.

"Okay," Eric said in a small voice, his eyes wide.

"Well, I've been having a rough time lately because now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and now that you know I'm on the pill, it's like you're always pawing at me. And I wanna fool around, but then I think if you get to second base, you'd have a pretty good view of home, and when that happens, who knows what'll happen to you and me?" She rambled, "Because, look at what happened to Jackie and Hyde. I mean, sure they're closer now that it happened, but it doesn't always work that way. With other couples, sex changes everything, and that really, really _sucks._"

"Okay, um," Eric said, "How does this make me feel better?"

Donna smiled at him, "I'm not wearing a bra."

He stared at her with wide eyes, "You are the best girlfriend ever."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Jackie jumped, letting out a small yelp when she heard a noise by her window. She pulled the curtains aside, and Steven grinned at her from behind the window. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and unlocked and opened the window for him, backing up so he could have room to hop in.

"I like that nightie," He grinned.

She swatted his arm, "Shut up. Why're you here?"

"Just wanted to stay over. Your parents aren't home, right?"

She smiled at him, letting him pull her closer by the waist, "No."

"Good," He murmured quietly, leaning down and pulling her into a deep kiss, leading her backwards to her bed. He broke the kiss, lying her down, following her.

"And don't worry," He smirked when they were settled on the bed, him on top of her, "I'll protect you from scary, ceramic clowns."

She rolled her eyes, still smiling, pulling him back down into the kiss.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure about this chapter cuz of the mash-up, but I honestly couldn't find a way to change Punk Chick, so... this is what I came up with :)**


	23. Grandma's Dead

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Okay, so I reviewed my story, and I was super disappointed by the lack of big HJ moments in my last few chapters when compared to all the other chapters, so I'm hoping to make up for it in these next couple of chapters, especially in Hyde Moves In :)**

**Warning: sexual content**

* * *

Jackie ran her fingers up and down Steven's back as he came down, breathing heavily. Her own breaths were heavy as she calmed as well, her thoughts drifting as she listened to Steven get his breathing under control.

She's been worried about him. He's been acting odd for a long while now; she noticed it even before they got back together. He's been very tired lately, and at first she was afraid it was because he was sick, or maybe even something Ian did, but she let those thoughts leave her when she noticed a lack of fever and bruising. That's something else she noticed; obviously he still has marks because scars don't really fade, but the usual bruising and cuts he obtains from Ian seemed to have disappeared completely. He hasn't been as jumpy lately, and he's been staying over a lot more than he usually does; normally, he would have a fear of staying over due to Ian's curfews.

She's also noticed a lack of Edna; the woman works in the school cafeteria, so obviously Jackie would notice her absence. But, Steven hasn't said a word about it, and Jackie just let herself assume it was because Edna got a new job or something, or maybe even got fired, but she truly knew that wasn't the case.

She wanted to wait for Steven to tell her himself; she doesn't like to push him, knowing how uncomfortable he gets about this stuff, but she needed to know that he was okay, and that nothing worse than what usually goes on at his house is happening.

"Steven," She whispered when he got settled beside her, and arm thrown over her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

He gave her a confused look, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well," She shifted, turning onto her side and tilting her head up to look at him better, "You've been really... tired lately, and-"

"Jackie," He gently interrupted, "I'm fine, doll. Everything's fine. I'm only tired cuz I've been doing yard work for my neighbors for money, so..."

She furrowed her brows, "Did Edna get fired?"

"What?"

"Well, why else would you need to work? Are you trying to help pay rent?"

His eyes shifted, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm tryin' to pay rent."

"And... and it's working out okay?"

"Yeah, Jackie. Everything's fine, okay? It's all fine."

She stared at him for a moment before giving an accepting nod, snuggling up to him, thinking about how he always promises her whenever he's telling the truth.

He didn't promise this time.

* * *

That same night, Eric sighed heavily in annoyance as he listened to his grandmother complain as he drove her home, his eyes glaring at the road ahead.

"You don't like it when I come to visit, do you?" Bernice said.

"No, no," Eric muttered, "I love it when you come over-"

"You're a filthy liar," Bernice interrupted, "I know you didn't learn to lie from my Red, that's all Kitty."

"See, Gramma, that's the problem," Eric snipped, "Whenever you come over, you spend the whole day criticizing my mom."

"Well, I just tell it like it is."

"Well, okay, Gramma, here's how it is," Eric snapped, "You're very nasty, and I don't see why you hafta be so hateful. You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nice."

Suddenly, Eric felt a weight on his shoulder and a thump to accompany it, glancing down and catching sight of his grandmother leaning against him.

His eyes shifted nervously, "Gramma?"

He slammed the breaks, causing his grandmother to slide off his shoulder and smack onto the dashboard.

"Gramma?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, oh, _God!_"

He speedily excited the car.

* * *

"Eric," Donna furrowed her brows when she ran toward the garage to catch the basketball, glancing at the Cruiser, "What's your Gramma doing sleeping in the car?"

"Oh, she's not sleeping," Eric said rather casually, "She's dead."

Donna stared.

"Oh, no, really," Eric continued, his voice still casual and flippant, "She's dead."

"_What?_" Donna shrieked, quickly running over to Eric, glancing into the Cruiser from the back, "What do you _talking about_ she's _dead?_"

"Well," Eric said, "I was driving her home, and then I yelled at her, and then she died."

"She _died?_ Wel-what did Red say?"

"Oh, I'm not tellin' Red."

Donna widened her eyes, "Um, Eric, I don't mean to criticize, but are you _insane_; you need to _do_ something!"

"Hey, Eric!" They turned to the sound of Kelso's voice, watching him run in through the garage's backdoor and stick his head in through the car window. "Kelso!" Donna shouted.

"I just gotta get my 8-track outta the car," Kelso said, nearly climbing into the vehicle, "Gramma Forman, can you just move to the side there?"

"Kelso!" Donna shouted again, "She's _dead!_"

Kelso jerked out of the car, looking at his hands in horror. "_Oh my God!_" He screeched, immediately running away through the backdoor of the garage.

Donna rolled her eyes, grabbing onto Eric's arm insistently, "Eric, you're in _shock._ You need to go inside and tell your parents. Right now! _Right now!_"

"Donna," He looked at her blankly, "Will you do it?"

"Right _now,_ Eric!"

He walked toward the sliding door, suddenly stopping and turning around, grabbing Kitty's leftovers off the top of the Cruiser. "I forgot the tupperware," He muttered, heading back to the entrance.

* * *

"Hey guys," Hyde greeted as he and Jackie walked into the Hub, catching sight of Kelso and Fez. They took a seat at their table, furrowing their brows at the sight of Kelso's blank, but widened eyes as he stared into his food.

"What's... wrong with him?" Jackie asked.

"I do not know," Fez shrugged, "He will not say anything."

"Okay..." Hyde said slowly before he grinned, wrapping an arm around Jackie's shoulders, "I just gotta fake made, who wants to go bar hoppin'?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, but both Kelso and Fez immediately perked up, raising their hands excitedly, "I do!"

"Jackie," Hyde grinned at her, "Do you wanna come?"

She rolled her eyes again, "Fine, but only because I know someone needs to keep an eye on you. And I'm not drinking."

"Fair enough," Hyde smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Forman," Hyde smirked when he opened the basement door, Jackie behind him, catching sight of Eric and Donna on the couch, "Let's go get wasted."

Eric immediately pointed a finger at Hyde, looking at Donna with wide eyes, while Donna just threw her head back in exasperation, yelling, "Oh! Great."

"See?" Eric shouted, "Hyde's a real friend. He's gonna help me get through my Gramma's death."

"Your Gramma's dead?" Hyde muttered, slowly walking toward Eric, Jackie following behind him, her arms crossed.

"Oh, man, uh..." Hyde mumbled as he kneeled next to Eric, placing a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly grinned again, "Let's go get wasted."

Eric quickly nodded, grabbing his jacket and following Hyde out the door, hearing Donna's irritated shouts cut off when they shut the door.

* * *

The guys, plus Jackie, sat around the bar table, Jackie in Hyde's lap. While Kelso and Fez kept up a quiet conversation as they waited for a waitress, Jackie leaned against Hyde as his arms tightened around her.

Hyde sighed, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He figured she would start to suspect something at some point; she wasn't as slow-thinking as people thought she was. He knew she would notice things, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He didn't want her knowing he was living alone, didn't want her to know that he'd been working himself to the bone trying to keep up the bills and the rent, didn't want her to know that he couldn't even afford food. He himself didn't understand why he wanted to keep it a secret so badly; maybe it was a pride thing, or maybe he just didn't want his friends worrying about him.

Or maybe it was because it just felt so humiliating.

He was violently taken out of his thoughts by a loud slap on the table, he and Jackie jumping a little at the sudden noise, giving Eric an annoyed look as he continued beating the table to get the waitress's attention.

"Waitress!" He shouted, "_Waitress!_"

"Forman," Hyde said lowly, "Relax, okay?" He glanced up at the waitress as she gave them an annoyed smile. "Hi," He said, "We're gonna need a pitcher and four glasses, please."

"I'm gonna need to see some ID," The waitress said, pointing at Jackie, "Especially the little girl's."

"Little girl?" Jackie said, irked.

Hyde placed his palm over her forehead, pulling her back a little to calm her, giving the waitress a fake smile as he removed his fake from his pocket. "Of course. I have mine right here, but the rest of the fellas left theirs back at the military base."

"Gotcha," The waitress rolled her eyes, walking off to take their orders. Two blonde girls walked up to them, smiling.

"So," The darker haired one said, "You're in the military? What base are you from?"

Jackie gave them an annoyed look, but Hyde simply gave them a fake grin, his eyes narrowed, knowing that these were the kind of girls that fell for anything and everything, "It's a secret military base."

"Well, I'm Charlotte," The lighter haired one said, "And this is my sister Charlene."

Kelso grinned excitedly, stuttering over his name, "Hi, I'm... Ted."

"Sergeant Shaft," Hyde smirked, making Jackie snort to try and hide her laughs.

"You can call me Honcho," Eric said blankly.

"I am Eric Forman," Fez smiled, and Hyde snorted at him, chuckling a little as the waitress came back with their orders, setting the glasses and pitcher in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Sally," Charlene said, "Put that on our tab and bring everybody a round of shots."

"What is going on?" Fez asked.

"They're pickin' us up," Kelso grinned as he poured himself a glass.

"Ay, no," Fez whimpered.

"No, man, it's a good thing," Kelso laughed a little.

"Oh, okay," Fez shrugged with a smile, and Kelso grinned at Charlotte, pulling into his lap, making her laugh flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

At that moment, two men entered the room, standing directly behind Hyde and Jackie, glaring at Charlotte and Charlene.

"Excuse me, fellas," The bigger one growled, "We need to talk to the ladies."

Hyde didn't care about these girls, but he knew men like these, and he knew there would be very little talking involved, especially when he took notice of the look of fear in the girls' eyes. He glanced at Jackie; she looked a bit scared, too, and he finally noticed the smaller of the two men leering at her.

Oh, hell no.

He licked his lips in an irked manner, "Well, these ladies are with us, okay."

"Well, they came in here with us, okay, great," The bigger one sneered at him, and Hyde, his irritation rising, sneered back.

Fez, the innocent, naive one, stood, smiling happily, "Get lost; they are trying to pick us up."

"I think you had a bit too much fire in that one, chief," The bigger one muttered, his attention taken away from Hyde, pushing Fez back into his seat.

Eric stood, looking pointedly at the bigger one, "Hey, you mess with Eric Forman, and you mess with me."

Hyde gently pushed Jackie from his lap, Kelso doing the same with Charlotte, the two immediately standing and glaring the big guy down for any sudden moves. Hyde gently pushed Jackie toward Charlotte and Charlene, and the two women took the hint, grabbing onto Jackie's arms and pulling the tiny girl in-between them in a protective embrace, backing up a little bit.

"Are you _looking_ for trouble?" The big guy growled, getting into Eric's face.

Eric jabbed his finger into the man's chest, punctuating his words, and Hyde pursed his lips, "Oh, yes. I'm lookin' for trouble."

Suddenly the big guy pulled his fist back, bringing it directly into Eric's eye, and the scrawny boy went down, making Jackie gasp quite loudly, covering her mouth with her hands as she stared at Eric's unconscious form in horror.

The bid guy violently jerked off his jacket, shouting, "Okay? Anybody else? Huh?"

Hyde sneered at his arrogant smile, muttering quite casually despite knowing that Fez would never get involved with a fight, "Well, there's three of us, so-" He cut himself off, viciously tackling the big guy to the ground, hearing Kelso's cheer as he and the henchman followed them, as well as Jackie's horrified shout.

Fez ignored the sounds of punching, kicking, and shouting, as well as Jackie's gasps as she watched the fight, walking toward the three girls, smiling, "So, where were we?... Oh, yes, you were picking me up."

Charlotte and Charlene, keeping Jackie held close to them in a form of comfort, glared at him as they rubbed her back and shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

* * *

"Okay, Steven, your turn."

"My turn for what?"

Jackie glared at him, her first aid kit still opened in her lap. She sat on the basement coffee table, Kelso across from her on the couch, proud as a child of the band-aid she applied to the cut on his jaw and knuckles.

"Your lip is split," She said pointedly, her tone snippy, obviously still upset about the fight, "It needs to be treated."

"Jackie, it'll heal on its own."

"Aww, c'mon, Hyde," Kelso grinned like the moron he was, licking the sucker in his hands, "If you're good and sit still, she'll give you a lollipop."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

Jackie stood, striding purposefully to where he sat in his chair, glaring down at him, "I'm fixing your lip, whether you like it or not, Steven." She pulled the rainbow stool close to his chair, perching herself on the edge, close enough to Hyde to be between his legs, the kit back on her lap.

"It's fine, Jackie, I'll just put some ice on it and-ow..." He muttered when she swiped his lip with a cotton ball, "What the hell was that?"

"_That_ was to clean it," Jackie said as she dipped a finger into some oily salve, "_This_ will make it feel better."

She brought her finger toward his face, and Hyde pulled back, dodging the medicine, "You know what? It feels better already."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "It's not gonna sting you big baby." She grabbed the back of his neck with her left hand, and Hyde relaxed at the feel of her fingers tangled into the curls of his hair.

Her pointer finger sliding across the split on his bottom lip. He could feel the slick, greasy medicine, making him cringe a little at the feeling being so close to the inside of his mouth. Beneath it, he felt the soft pad of her finger. Her fingernail scratched lightly at the skin of his inner lip, a sensitive spot, and he pressed his lips forward into the touch.

She gave him a sated look, the movement calming her a little. Steven won the fight by, like, a mile. That big man had only managed to land one punch on him, the punch that split his lip, before Steven held him down and throttled his face, but it didn't make her any less upset about it. She doesn't like it when he fights.

Which was why she made them sneak into the Forman basement while Eric just when straight through the kitchen door with his black eye, wanting to grab the first aid kit kept in the basement to treat them.

Kelso had a bit more trouble with the follower, but he did still manage to win; that was something Hyde was grateful for, thinking about the stupid leer the man had sent Jackie.

She pulled her hands back, cleaning up the medical items, placing everything back into the kit, muttering, "You're done. Just don't eat or drink anything for a half hour."

"Hey," Kelso suddenly said, "What time is the party tomorrow?"

"It's not a party, it's a wake, ya dumbass," Hyde snapped. Hyde had been having less patience than usual lately, the stress of his situation and trying to keep it secret getting to him.

"Well, I'm awake, too, Hyde, and I wanna be at the party on time, _jeez._"

Hyde rolled his eyes, absently running his thumb across his lip as Jackie settled into his lap after setting the kit on the coffee table. He sighed through his nose, wrapping his arms around her, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble over the fight.

* * *

"And as much as we all miss Bernice, we must remember that now, she is in a much better place," The priest said, looking out at the funeral attendants the next night.

Eric sat in the front row at the very end, Hyde behind him, and Jackie to his right; Kelso sat behind Hyde, Fez to his right. Hyde glanced at the back of Eric's head, staring for a moment before slowly leaning forward, his chair lifting with the movement. "You don't hafta die to get to a better place, man, just drive fifty miles in any direction."

"Shut up," Eric immediately deadpanned, making Hyde laugh as he leaned back, settling into his chair correctly, Jackie lightly smacking his arm, making him smirk at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, Steven," She said, keeping her eyes forward so he couldn't get a good look at what she may be feeling, "It's just that, death is so unexpected. And we are such fragile beings, never knowing when the flame of our lives will be blown out by the wind of death."

He stared at her, caught off guard, not used to such a seriousness coming from her, and the only thing he would manage was, "What?"

She suddenly looked at him, and he knew she was fine, especially when she muttered, "I am so turned on, aren't you?"

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"Lincoln?"

"Coat room."

"Better," Hyde smirked, grabbing her hand, leading out of the main room, unnoticed by the attenders, their attention on the priest.

* * *

Jackie sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Steven's neck when he gently grabbed her by the back of each thigh, hoisting her up against the wall of the coat room, and she locked her ankles around his waist. She had already unbuckled his belt and undid his slacks, though the pants weren't loose enough to fall, still lightly hugging his waist. A few buttons of her top were undone, along with the front clasp of her bra, giving him plenty of access to her.

She bit her lip when his mouth slid along her neck, feeling him slide her skirt up her legs. There wasn't much time for a lot of foreplay in here, especially considering they didn't want to get caught. Honestly, she had just wanted to talk to him in private about what was bothering him, and she tried to, but when he realized what she was doing, he just kept interrupting her with kisses and touches until she couldn't bring herself to push away his soft, but insistent advances.

"Steven," She tried again, "I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I just-"

He cut her off again, gently crushing his mouth against hers, and she sighed pleasurably when she felt his tongue slide along hers. This was one of the things she couldn't help but love about him; no matter how angry, upset, or desperate he was, he would still be gentle with her, never letting his emotions get the better of him when it came to her.

But, it irked her that he could distract her so easily; _she_ was the one who was supposed to do the distracting.

She let out a soft sound when gently entered her, her fingers clutching the back of his slightly damp curls, and she shuttered when he began laying thick kisses along her chest. The pace was slow, but hard and deep, coaxing a fast orgasm from them. She felt her breathing pick up with the pace of his movements, letting out a quiet sound when he took a nipple into his mouth.

She came fast, cheek nestled into the sweat slicked crook of his neck, her hands tightening their hold on his hair. He was beginning to lose his rhythm, and his final movements coaxed the remnants of pleasure from her orgasm, feeling him come silently inside her, feeling his deep breaths slide along her exposed chest. She breathed slow and deep into the skin of his neck, feeling the usual warmth spread from her chest to rest of her body in satisfaction.

She released a happy sigh through her nose when she felt his lips slide gently along her neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Whatever. She can always try again later.

* * *

Hyde sighed when it was his turn to look at Bernice's body, wondering why the hell looking at a corpse was a part of a funeral. He glanced down, catching sight of something.

_Man, I can't believe they're just gonna throw that ring away._

He glanced around before slowly lifting a hand.

"Steven!"

_Dammit._

* * *

"Hey," Donna smiled as she took a seat next to Eric before she frowned, "Oh, God, you gotta black eye!"

She tried to comfort him, but only succeeded in an awkward, "It looks pretty hot."

"Well, you should see the other guy."

"Did you really lay 'em out?" Donna grinned.

"No," Eric deadpanned, "Hyde did that. What I meant was he was_ huge,_ I mean, you just shoulda seen it. Like, the fact that I even took the punch is a testament to how tough I really am."

Donna smiled, pulling him in for a warm hug. He flinched a little when she accidentally brushed his eye, but ignored it and hugged her back.

* * *

Hyde stood in front of Jackie in the line to greet Red, feeling her hands clutching his sides, Kelso in front of him.

He rolled his eyes when Kelso popped Red on the shoulder, grinning, "Hey. Pretty great funeral."

He sighed in annoyance when he reached Red, shaking his hand, "Red, I'm sorry about your mom, man." He paused before giving him a pointed look, "And I'm sorry Kelso's an idiot."

Red nodded in agreement, returning Hyde's look before turning to Jackie.

"I'm really sorry your mom died," She said, "That's, like, sad and stuff."

Behind her, Hyde slowly tilted his head back, glaring at the ceiling in an average 'really?' pose. Red simply gave her the same indulging smile he always gives Laurie, patting her on the head like one would a little girl as she turned to Hyde, hooking her arm through his as he led her from the church.

Jackie suddenly froze, her eyes widening.

Oh, _God,_ they did it in a _church!_

* * *

"Hey, what's all this stuff?" Hyde asked, digging through a box of cameras, one foot resting on the edge of the open trunk of the Cruiser, Jackie standing on her tip-toes beside him, trying to see as well.

"Cameras," Red answered as he tried pushing the boxes in the trunk into place, "My dad was an amateur photographer. Had his own doc room."

"Really?" Hyde said, interest in his tone. He suddenly dropped the camera he was holding, tilting his head a little, before grabbing the box properly, walking toward Eric.

"Hey, Forman," He said, his face blank but a smirk in his tone, "You got any naked pictures of your grandma?"

"No!" Eric shouted, horrified.

Hyde glanced back at him, shoving the box into his arms, "You do now! Ha, _ha!_"

* * *

Jackie sighed when Steven settled into bed beside her. He was shivering slightly, probably from sitting out in the cold for the stupid joke he wanted to play on Eric.

He sighed into her neck, shifting into a comfortable position, already looking half-asleep.

She gave a small smile, running her fingers through his hair, deciding, again, to talk to him about whatever problem he had later.

She was sure it could wait.

* * *

**Yay! I'm really hoping this makes up for the lack of major HJ moments in these last few chapters :)**


	24. Hyde Moves In

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Okay, so I like to take my reviews to heart, and one said (not sure if you're a boy or girl) they've been enjoying the minor HJ moments because it's similar to the show's red thread, so I'm going to try and alternate chapters with major HJ moments and minor HJ moments. It's gonna be hard, cuz when I reviewed my story and I noticed a sudden lack of big HJ moments, I felt a little lazy... :)**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter ever**

* * *

Hyde sighed in boredom as he pulled Jackie closer to him; the two were sitting in the back of the Cruiser with Fez, Kelso, Donna, and Eric up front. But they've been out for at least an hour and a half, and all they've done is drive around. It was kind of annoying.

"Guys," He finally muttered, "Can we do something besides cruise? That's the third time tonight we've passed that house."

"You know what we could do?" Kelso suddenly grinned, "We could go skinny dipping."

The girls sent him a look while the guys snickered, Hyde giving Jackie a teasing grin, making her smack his chest lightly.

"Naked!" Kelso burst out spastically, "That's the way God intended it!"

"No way," Jackie mumbled and Hyde playfully shook her with the arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Jackie," He teased, "It could be fun."

"Well, sure, it's fun for you guys," Donna said, "Cuz you get to look at us and that's a treat," she and Jackie shared a smile, "But then we hafta look at you and that's nasty." Hyde snorted.

"So, you don't wanna do it?" Eric asked.

"Whatever," Donna grinned, "I'll do it."

Eric's eyes widened before he pressed on the gas harder, speaking quickly, "Okay, let's go."

"Naked is dirty," Fez grinned, beginning a song, "Dirty, dirty, dirty." Soon, everyone joined in on his song, laughing.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie snickered as they watched Fez belly flop into the reservoir water, a loud smack resounding from the move. The two of them were further away from their friends, giving them some form of privacy. Kelso, Donna, and Eric were out in the middle of the water, Fez swimming toward them in excitement.

Jackie looked at Steven for a moment, thinking. He's been quieter than usual, sleeping over even more, and he's been... hungry. He hasn't been eating much at home, which was obvious when he scarfs down Mrs. Forman's snacks or restaurant food when someone else bought for him. The lack of food has been making him tired, though he wasn't as tired as he was when he was working for his neighbors, making her suspect that he quit.

But that didn't explain the constant hunger, or his quiet behavior. Was Ian keeping food from him? Did he say something to Steven to make him so quiet? She didn't know, and she didn't like not knowing what went on at his house.

"Steven," She said quietly, "What's going on?"

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"At home; what's going on?"

"Jackie, I'm-" Hyde was cut off by a feminine shriek, he and Jackie jerking their head toward the others' direction, finding Kelso and Eric on the edge of the reservoir, lifting Donna by her underarms; she was kicking and flailing around, shouting at them.

"You put me down right _now!_" She shrieked again, "I will _kick_ your asses!"

They snorted simultaneously before tossing her into the water, her scream cut off by the splash. Hyde and Jackie laughed a little as they watched Donna resurface, spitting out water and brushing her wet hair back. She glanced around for a moment before her brows furrowed, seeming to look for something.

Jackie looked back a Hyde, "Steven..."

"Guys," Donna's voice cut her off, "Where the hell are our clothes?"

Hyde glanced over, "What?"

"Our clothes are _gone!_ Oh, _crap,_ did somebody _steal_ them?"

Hyde began quickly swimming toward them, "If somebody took my glasses, I'm gonna be super _pissed!_"

* * *

Jackie and Donna brushed their wet hair back, sitting up front with Eric, who was driving. Hyde, Kelso, and Fez sat in the back, Kelso and Hyde thumbing each other back and forth.

They were nude. All of them.

"That was so much fun, Kelso, it really was," Jackie said sweetly before her voice suddenly turned pissed, "Except for the part where someone stole our clothes, you _idiot!_"

Luckily, Steven's sunglasses were still there, having been left in the car without Steven even realizing. He was pissed at first, thinking somebody took them until they got back in the car and found them, sating him. Another lucky thing was Steven keeping his favorite necklace on instead of taking it off, so he still had that as well.

"By the way, Fez, nice tattoo, man," Hyde said.

"Thank you," Fez smiled, "It is a blessed virgin of Jourba Linda."

A small pause.

"Do you want to see her dance?"

"NO!"

"Guys, we need a plan," Eric said, "I'm about to drive to the house with a car full of naked people. Red hates you guys when you're dressed."

"That's not true," Jackie smiled, "Red loves me."

"Wha-okay, that's true..." Eric mumbled.

"We can go to my house," Hyde said, and his casual tone made Jackie look at him, her brows furrowed. No one, not even Jackie has been over to his house out of fear of his mom's various boy toys.

Kelso giggled, "Yeah, your mom's used to havin' naked guys around."

Hyde glared, "She's not even home, you moron!" He punched Kelso in the arm repeatedly, ignoring his whimpering 'ow's.

Fez suddenly leaned forward, "Can you put it to the top forty?"

"Whoa! Sit down, Fez!" Hyde shouted, Kelso scrunching his face up, "I see London, I see besticles!"

"Well, what do you want me do about it?" Fez rolled his eyes.

Hyde glared, "I don't know... _tuck it in!_"

* * *

The guys glanced around, all wearing Hyde's clothes. Eric sat on the torn couch, Kelso on a small dresser. Fez stood, walking around the room. Hyde had gone into the kitchen, offering them beer, but they honestly didn't care; they just didn't want to look at him, his home much worse than they originally thought. Even Kelso glanced around in concern.

Hyde walked out of the kitchen, beer in hand, tossing one to Eric and Kelso.

"So, this is your home?" Fez asked as Hyde handed him a beer before sitting on the raggedy chair.

"Yup."

"Well, this explains a lot of your behavior," Fez mumbled, missing Hyde's sneer.

"No, man, this place is great," He grinned, though his tone was a bit defensive, "It's better than Forman's basement; we got colored TV, and I just got rid of vice grips, so we can watch any channel we want."

"Hyde," Eric said, his tone a bit stern, making Hyde glare at him, "Your mom really just ran off with some trucker?"

"No, Forman, I made it up because it sounds so classy," Hyde muttered.

"Why would she just run off with some trucker?" Forman was using that stupid tone again, and Hyde wished he would just quit it. Take the damn hint.

"It's spring time," Hyde said slowly, his tone low, "Love is in the air, man."

But not even Kelso looked amused.

"She just left you here alone?"

Hyde took in a slow breath through his nose, staring at Eric, "I know this is hard to wrap your head around, Oppie, but you're failing to see the upside here. We've got food," that was a lie, "We've got beer," another lie; he just gave them his last pack, "We've got zero adult supervision," at least that part was true, "Welcome to Camp Naughty Bad Fun."

The back door opened just as he finished his sentence, and he rose an eyebrow at Donna's choice of clothes. Jackie, it seemed, decided against wearing his mother's clothes_ (thank God for that)_ and scuffled through his room, finding a t-shirt long enough to work as a dress, the black Stones shirt ending at her lower thigh.

"Steven," Jackie said as she walked toward him, taking a seat on his lap, "No offense, but all your mother's clothes are whore-y."

Donna eyes jerked toward her as she took a seat next to Eric, "What?"

Jackie's eyes widened, "Oh, but they look great on you, Donna!"

Donna nodded, her smile pursed, "Thanks, Jackie." Hyde snickered, tossing her the last beer, which she gratefully caught.

* * *

When Hyde opened his eyes that night, he was met with darkness. He was in his own room, Jackie snuggled up against him in a deep sleep. He brought a hand up, using his pointer finger and thumb to rub at his eyes, sucking in a deep breath through his nose.

He was a light sleeper, the quietest of sounds waking him. But he hadn't heard anything, had he? He sat up slowly, trying not to wake Jackie, glancing around his trashed room. He got out of bed _(which, really, was just a crappy mattress sitting on the floor with a thin sheet)_ and walked into the living room, looking around again.

Hearing a creak coming from his porch, he cautiously made his way to his screen door, glancing out. He sighed when he saw Forman sitting on his porch steps, his back facing him, probably knowing Hyde well enough to know that he would hear him. He huffed through his nose, grabbing his lighter and taking a cigarette from his pack resting on the tiny dresser in his living room. He opened the door quietly, not wanting the squeaking of the screen door to wake Jackie, and took a seat next to him. He took a position nearly identical to Eric's, his knees drawn up, elbows resting on them, his fingers crossed, cigarette and lighter between.

Eric grinned at him, "Nice outfit."

Hyde snorted, rolling his eyes, placing the cigarette between his lips, flipping his lighter open and flicking the wheel, inhaling as the end of the cancer stick lit up. He was only in a pair of black sweat pants, not normally one to wear a shirt to bed. Depending on how cool it is, he might throw on a tank top or something, but tonight was not one of those nights.

"What, Forman?" He sat his lighter on the porch, removing his cigarette from his mouth and blowing out the smoke.

Eric's smile slowly vanished, and he stared at him for a moment. Hyde kept his eyes faced away, placing the cigarette back in his mouth, knowing that Forman was taking in the many, pale scars on his torso, shoulders, and arms, knowing that Eric knew that over half of them were from Bud, the other from mommy's boy toys.

"Hyde... are you really alone?"

"_This_ is what you snuck out to talk to me about?"

"Hyde, c'mon, man. I know you _think_ you don't need help, but you do. Whether you like it or not, we're gonna help you; even Kelso. You can't be the protector all the time, man."

No, but he can sure as hell try. He kept the cigarette between his lips, exhaling smoke through his nose.

"What do you want, Forman?"

"Edna's not comin' back, is she?"

A small pause. More smoke blew out.

"She's done this before, Forman."

"Hyde-"

"She's done this before," Hyde interrupted, holding the cigarette between his fingers, the hand holding it leaning against his lips; his tone was quiet, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Eric. "She's done this before," He repeated, "She's left me alone for weeks, but she always comes back. Always."

Eric looked at him, his eyes holding the tender affection of a younger brother, worried, "Hyde... what if she doesn't come back this time?"

Another pause. More smoke.

"... I don't know, Forman, I just... don't know."

"And you are...?" Eric asked quietly, keeping his gaze on his crossed fingers.

Hyde kept his own gaze down, "I'm... scared."

Eric finally looked at him, his own eyes showing a hint of fear.

"I'm just scared."

* * *

Hyde sighed, sprawled out on his couch. Everything had been going great; sure, he'd been a bit tired from the work, but at least he had the bills and rent paid. He couldn't afford food, sure, but he'd been doing fine living off of Hub food and Mrs. Forman's snacks. But, Ronny had noticed the state he was in, said he couldn't let a kid live this way. Gave him an eviction notice, told him if he wasn't out by the date of the note, he'd call CPS. The neighbors he was working for found out, told him they couldn't let him work for them, that there was no point seeing as he was to be out by the end of the week. Then his power got shut off. Then his hot water got shut off. The garbage truck stopped coming.

And now he is completely and totally out of food.

He grunted when the phone rang, grabbing it and taking a seat on the chair before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Steven...?"

"Ma?" Hyde sat up a little straighter, his tone turning snippy, "Hey, I can't help but notice you're not home yet."

"Steven," She sighed, "I'm not coming back."

"Oh," His voice began shaking as he slowly stood, "Is that right?"

"Steven, I'm sorry, I just think that it's better for us. You don't need me."

"Your my _mother,_ dammit! You're not supposed to _leave_ me!" His voice was loud, trembling, finally breaking. "You _can't_ just _leave_ me! _Damn you!_"

"Steven, you _need_ this..." She trailed off, sighing, and when she spoke, her voice trembled just as much as his, and he felt his eyes burn, "I know I'm your mother... but...I'm abandoning you, Steven..."

There was rather long pause, Hyde's breath coming out in quiet, slow pants; he felt his eyes water.

"Oh, okay, great." His voice was casual, venom hidden in the tone.

"Steven-"

"No, no, no! You know," He interrupted, his tone false, his voice tight from holding back the tears, "Whatever makes you happy." He slammed the phone on the receiver, cutting off her reply. He stared at the phone for a moment before he suddenly and violently jerked it, tearing the wire from the wall, creating a nice sized hole, chucking it viciously into the kitchen. He stared at where he threw it for a second, breathing angrily, before he turned back around, going stiff at the sight of Eric looking at him knowingly through his screen door.

He huffed, speaking casually, though there was a shaky undercurrent in his tone, "Hey, Forman."

"Hi," Eric chirped, looking a bit nervous, holding a sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"C'mon in, make yourself at home," Hyde said, and Eric cautiously entered the room, glancing around.

"I'm all out of beer," Hyde muttered, his tone darkening, "But if you want, you can break somethin'."

Eric chuckled nervously, "I actually... had my eye on the phone, so... wait what's that?" Hyde grimaced when Eric pointed to the 'meal' he couldn't bring himself to eat last night.

"...It's crackers with ketchup on top for, uh... ya know, zest." He answered, his breath still a bit heavy from his anger.

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna guess that... Edna's not comin' back." It wasn't a question.

"No, she's just been... delayed a little bit," Hyde muttered as he took a seat on the couch, Eric taking the chair.

"Oh, okay..." Eric sighed before pointing the two tipped over chairs that used to hole his tiny TV, giving Hyde a pointed look, "Okay, didn't there used to be a TV there?"

But, Hyde wouldn't give up, "Yeah, I pawned it."

"You pawned your mom's TV?" Eric shook his head, his look turning stern, "Hyde, she's not comin' back..."

Hyde released a shaky breath; his face felt hot, his eyes hurt, "Okay, she's not comin' back, alright."

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"I... don't know, sell the house...?"

"You _rent._" Eric's tone was low now, warning; not many people know this about Eric, but he _did_ inherit Red's temper, and he _did_ know how to use that temper despite not being a very good street fighter.

"Well... then I'm in a lot more trouble than I thought..." He wasn't about to tell him that he was to be kicked out soon. That would just make it worse.

"No, Hyde," Eric finally snapped, standing, "No, Hyde, I'm serious! How long has she been gone?"

A small pause.

"...Two and half months..." He admitted softly. He felt like a child being scolded by his parents, afraid of admitting to any wrong-doings out of fear of getting into trouble.

"Wha-Why didn't you _tell_ anyone?" Eric demanded.

"What should I have said, Forman?" Hyde snapped back, standing as well, "That my ma left me just like my dad? That I'm not good enough for my own damn _mother?_ That she just thought I'd be _okay_ alone with _Ian? Huh!?_"

Eric gave him a sated look, speaking softly, "Hyde, you need help, man."

"Nah, Forman," Hyde gave him a dark look, "_You'd_ need help. I'll be _fine._"

"Cool," Eric said casually, "Brought you a sandwich."

Hyde stared at the food for a moment, feeling his stomach rumble at the sight of it, before glaring at Eric, snatching it from him as he retook his seat on the couch. "Fine, I'll take your sandwich," He grumbled as he took a rather large bite, not noticing the concerned look Eric shot him when he saw him take out half the sandwich in only two bites, "But after this, no more help."

"But, Hyde-"

"Shut it, Forman." He growled warningly, his stomach literally screaming for more food in the form of a rather loud growl. He glanced up at Eric, the hint of fear in his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

Eric glared at him.

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO KELSO

KELSO: (staring at something in front of him) "So... Donna actually did it this time?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (staring at something beside him) "Oh, yeah. Actually inhaled and everything." (looks around the circle) "Man, Hyde's mom is gone and he is just goin' down hill... he's sittin' over there in the dark eating ketchup off crackers. You should've seen 'em when I gave 'em that sandwich; he looked like a hungry lone wolf on a National Geographics Special... I think we should tell someone..."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (grinning) "I ate gum off a parking meter once. It was on a dare." (laughs) "Man, there are some _suckers_ out there, huh?"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (eating jerky) "Crackers and ketchup are both K words. Which makes them naturally funny." (snickers)

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (bobbing her head up in down with a huge, open mouth grin; it's obvious it is her first time, looking completely and utterly wasted) "Oh my God." (laughs) "I can feel, like, all the molecules in my body." (looks around excitedly) "I'm gonna count them." (closes her eyes, her grin twitching happily as she counts) "One. Two. Three."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking around dazedly, not noticing the basement door open behind him; Jackie walks in, standing behind Eric with crossed arms; only her torso is seen) "Man, aren't you worried about Hyde? He needs help, and I know he doesn't want any help, but the Donner Party didn't get any help, and they ate each other, so... I mean, his mom's been gone for a couple months, and now his power's off, his water's off, and-"

JACKIE: (her voice shocked and shaking) "Steven's mom is gone?" (Eric quickly turns to face her with wide eyes, watching as she speed walked out of the basement, slamming the door behind her; glances around the circle nervously) "Oh, man..."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (looks shocked at the basement door before looking at Eric, laughing) "Oh, man, Hyde's gonna kick your ass!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (pouting at Eric) "You see what you've done, Eric? Your meddling has upset Jackie, good day to you."

ERIC: "Fez-"

FEZ: (holds up an 'attitude hand') "I said good day."

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (still counting) "Eighteen. Nineteen." (slowly lifts her hands as she opens her eyes; her smile widens) "I have the biggest hands in the _world!_ They're like boxing gloves!" (holds up her hands in a boxing pose, laughing) "I _am_ the greatest!"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (chuckles patronizingly at her) "Yeah, okay, champ, calm dow-" (Donna punches him in the face, and he immediately goes down.)

* * *

Jackie stormed into Steven's house, grabbing the screen door so it wouldn't make a loud noise as it shut. She crossed her arms, standing over Steven; he was lying back on the couch, an arm covering his eyes, the other resting on his chest, sleeping.

She looked around the room before sighing, leaning down to gently shake him awake. He released a sharp breath through his nose, jerking a little as he removed his arm from his eye, looking up at her.

"Jackie, what...?"

She huffed at his groggy, oblivious voice, glaring down at him with a trembling lip, "Steven, your mom's gone?"

He immediately sat up, looking up at her pointedly, his uncovered eyes dulling.

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter," Jackie mumbled, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't need to."

"Steven-"

"It's fine, Jackie," He interrupted, lying back down and recovering his eyes, "It's fine. Everything's fine."

"It's _not_ fine!" Jackie snapped, "_Nothing_ is fine! This isn't _okay,_ Steven! You need to _tell_ someone!"

He ignored her.

"_Steven-!_"

"_Jackie,_" His voice was low and stern, a warning tone hidden behind it. It silenced her; he's never spoken to her like that before, and the thought made her sniffle.

Hearing the sound, he immediately sat up again, his hands sliding up her waist to pull her closer, looking up at her with pleading eyes, his voice soft but begging, "No, no, no, don't do that, babe, please don't do that..."

But the dam had already broke, and the sobs started pouring from her mouth. All the worry she's had for him for the past two months, all the times she'd decided to put it off for later, all the times he's blown off her questions all piled up in her conscious, making her sob hard when she thought about how all she had to do was think about Edna's absence at school to know exactly what was going on. That Steven was all alone, worrying about things a seventeen-year-old shouldn't have to worry about. Thinking about how he didn't want to tell her only made it worse, and then she thought about how Eric knew before she did; that she had to find out from him and not Steven. Why wouldn't he tell her? Why tell Eric and not her?

Her breath hitched; he was all alone.

That made her sob even harder.

He was alone.

"Jackie, Jackie," His voice was soft but urgent, pulling her into his lap, trying to pry her hands from her face, "C'mon, shh, shh." He finally managed to pull her hands away, quickly scrubbing her face with his own hands. She felt like a child that felt guilty about doing something bad, being comforted by her parent.

"C'mon, Jackie, please..."

He sounded desperate now, and she began to realize that he was afraid he was the one who made her cry so hard. But he wasn't; the tone of his voice had just broken the wall she tried to put up when she stormed her way over here, all her thoughts of his strange behavior over the months piling up in her head. But she couldn't tell him that, not when she couldn't get herself to calm down, her sobs resounding through the quiet room, thinking about how easy it should have been to notice what was happening to him; how she _should_ have noticed, but didn't.

"Jackie..." He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking her head under his chin, rubbing her back with his free hand. He kissed her head a few times, the movement a bit desperate in his attempt to calm her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist, tightly clutching his shirt as he began lightly rocking her back and forth.

His voice was desperate now, "Babydoll, please calm down, please..." She wanted to; she wanted to calm down so she could calm _him_ down, but she just couldn't. "Jackie, it's fine, doll, just please stop crying, please..."

It's _not_ fine. Why didn't he _get_ that? _It's not** fine**!_

"It's okay, baby, just stop crying, please stop crying..."

It's not okay.

* * *

"Eric, I'm sure she's not abandoning Steven, she's his mother," Kitty laughed, though there were nervous undercurrents in it.

Eric gave her a pointed look, "Her exact words were 'I know I'm your mother, but I'm abandoning you, Steven'."

Kitty blinked quickly, her smile wavering. All these years of worrying over Steven's health due to the abuse made her close to him, like he was her second son, and now, she has to worry about abandonment. Why abandon your child?

"That..." She mumbled, "That doesn't sound good. No, no. Red?"

Red cleared his throat nervously. He was close to Steven, too, but his cut-off hours at the plant weren't good for their finances, especially not with another mouth to feed. He tried to keep his voice stern, "Look, Eric, you know I'd love to help Steven. I'm a giver," he ignored Eric's narrowed eyes, "But you can't squeeze blood from a stone, son."

"Well, you know," Kitty said insistently, "We could-we could just pop over and check on 'em."

But, Red knew that going over there would just make her want to move the boy in. Hell, he'd want to move Steven in, too, so he said quickly and gruffly, "No, we're not goin' over there, that's final, I am not Santa Clause."

Kitty glared at him, and he knew they were going over there, "Well, thank God you're _not_ Santa Clause, Red. You'd scare the _hell_ out of children."

Eric smirked at him smugly, and he could only glare back.

* * *

Hyde sighed as kissed Jackie's shoulder, exposed by her loose top. She was still sniffling, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. It took hours, but she finally calmed down, and now they were just sitting in silence, only interrupted by her quiet sniffles.

He ran his hand through her hair soothingly, the other rubbing his thumb over her cheek, wiping the wet skin. He placed a trail of wet, comforting kisses along her neck, murmuring almost silently into her skin, still desperate to keep her calm, not wanting her to start up again, "It's okay, baby, it's okay, it'll all be fine, it's fine, babydoll, it's fine..."

She sniffled again, her breath heavy and hitching from the hours of crying, finally mumbling, "It's not fine, Steven, it's not."

He didn't answer her; just kept his face buried in the crook of her neck. He shifted a little, nuzzling her, and she sighed shakily, continuing, "You can't live alone, Steven, you can't afford it..."

"I know," He mumbled quietly, unmoving.

"Then what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Steven-"

"Jackie, just-" He cut himself off, sighing as he finally looked up at her, his eyes soft, the dullness in them still present, "Let's just not worry about this now, okay? We can talk tomorrow, just... let's just go to sleep, okay? We're both tired."

She looked at him for a moment, wishing the dullness in his eyes would just go away, before she nodded slightly. He shifted, taking him with her as he stood, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, walking toward his tiny bedroom.

He sighed when he lay back, letting her rest on top of him, his arms wrapped around her. She already looked half-asleep, the crying wearing her out, and he shifted a little to accommodate her when she curled up on top of him. He buried his face into her shoulder, peppering light kisses as her breathing began to even out, thinking about her words. He knew she was right, but he just didn't want to accept it. He couldn't accept it.

It's not okay.

* * *

Hyde jerked awake at the sound of knocking on his screen door, groggily scrubbing his eyes. He glanced at Jackie, who was still sleeping, before slowly getting up so as to not wake her. He ignored the knocking for a moment to change out of yesterday's clothes, throwing on his boots just in case.

He threw on his sunglasses, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of the smiling face of Mrs. Forman and the uncomfortable face of Red.

He sighed, opening up the door for them slowly, knowing his attempt at a smile could be seen through by them.

"Steven," Kitty said softly, "You haven't been by in a few days, how are you?"

"Um..." He glanced back at the hallway door, hoping Jackie hasn't woken yet before looking back at her, his smile disappearing due to his nervousness, "I'm... fine, I guess..."

He opened the door wider, letting them inside, licking his lips nervously as they glanced around his broken home, their expressions unreadable.

Kitty suddenly smiled at him, "Well, it's good that you're okay, Steven, so are-"

"Kitty..." Red interrupted, and she shrank a little behind him. Hyde slowly sank down into the chair, trying to avoid Red's tired, stern eyes, "Steven... we were told that your mother... left..."

Hyde shifted uncomfortably, "She's um... she's just... delayed a little..."

"Well..." Red sighed as he took a seat on the couch, his face stern, "Then do you have everything you need?"

"Like clean clothes," Kitty choked out, "Food, juice, someone to-let me just go see what you have in your kitchen!" She scurried passed Hyde's chair and into the kitchen, and Hyde sighed heavily, glancing at the hallway door again before lowering his eyes.

Red looked just as uncomfortable as he felt, though that didn't keep the stern glare off the man's face. He glanced around, his lips pursed, before finally speaking in an attempt to break the sudden silence, "You, uh... you need a coffee table."

"Yeah, that'll really pull the room together..." Hyde mumbled, tapping his fingers against the chair arms in an uncomfortable manner.

Mrs. Forman walked out of the kitchen, scratching the side of her head uncomfortably, "Steven, um... I was, I was gonna clean your kitchen, but, um... frankly, I'm afraid..."

He didn't blame her for that one.

Red and Kitty shared a quick glance before Kitty gave him a tiny smile, "Steven, why don't you go grab some clothes and I'll do a load of wash for you at our house."

He could do that. "Cool," He mumbled and hopped off the chair, making his way to the hallway door, giving them an uncomfortable smile when it got caught on some beer bottles. He quickly went around his room, grabbing a sack to toss in some necessary clothes... which, considering he didn't own much, was all of them. He heard his mattress squeak when Jackie shifted, looking over at her as she groggily sat up, looking at him sleepily.

He sat on the mattress next to her, soothingly massaging a shoulder as she used her fingers to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Steven..."

"Red and Kitty are here," He interrupted quietly, playing with some strands of her hair, "And I know you don't want them to know you're here, right?"

She shook her head, her eyes squinted in a sleepy manner, looking very much like a small child with a subconscious pout on her face.

"Okay, I'm gonna go with them. You get some more sleep and I'll come back to get you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay..." She mumbled quietly, yawning a little. He gave her a small smirk, shifting forward to give her a short kiss on the lips before standing.

"In a little bit, baby," He mumbled as he quietly shut the bedroom door, seeing her nod as she lied back down, before turning to the hallway door right next to it, stopping in his tracks when he heard Red shout, leaning against his mother's bedroom door across from his own.

"_Goddammit!_ I am tired of being fucking Santa Clause!"

Hyde's eyes widened a little, unused to such words coming from Red. He's only ever heard him say minor words, like "ass," "damn," or "hell." He never expected to hear major obscenities come from Red's mouth.

He quickly shuffled into the room, not wanting to keep Red waiting in fear of his anger festering. Red immediately pointed an ordering finger at him, making him freeze, "Steven! You get your shit together and you get your ass in the Goddamn car! We're goin'! Right fucking now!"

Hyde could only stare at him with wide eyes and a slightly slacked jaw.

"_Move it!_" Red barked, making him start a little.

He shifted around for a minute, unsure of himself before jogging to his door with a stuttering, "Okay!"

* * *

Eric glanced up from the fridge when he heard the sliding door open, watching as Hyde kept his head lowered and brushed passed him into the living room, Kitty quickly following him. Red followed as well, ignoring Laurie's questioning from the kitchen table.

Eric sighed, hoping he didn't overstep any boundaries with Hyde for telling his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Forman led Hyde into their room, and he glanced around nervously. They told him in the car that they wanted to talk about his home-life, and he wasn't too sure about what he was feeling about that. Mrs. Forman was very specific when she told him what they wanted to talk about; his mother, her boyfriends, even Bud, but he didn't want to think about these things, he just wanted to be left alone.

He was beginning to think that this was the subconscious reason he didn't want to tell anyone, fearing they would ask him too personal questions, bringing up memories he buried away a long time ago.

"Sit down, Steven," Red ordered bluntly, and he glanced around again, wanting to find a chair. But Kitty sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her, and he followed her silent, gentle order to sit next to her.

He kept his eyes lowered, sitting the sack of clothes between his legs on the floor. He felt uncomfortable, his glasses hooked onto his shirt, and he figured this talk was the reason they told him to take them off.

"Steven," Kitty began, her voice gentle and slow, as if she was speaking to a frightened child, "Could you please tell us why your mother left?" He sucked his lips in, biting the inside of them, nervously playing with his fingernails. After about a minute, Kitty pressed, "Steven, please talk."

"...I dunno..." He mumbled, his voice trembling slightly, "She, um, she met some trucker, and, uh... I dunno..." He heard a frustrated sigh come from Red, making him grimace a little. "I'm, I'm fine, Mrs. Forman, I promise."

"Steven," Red said lowly, making Hyde glance up at him before quickly lowering his eyes when he caught Red's dark look, "You either talk to us or a therapist. Your choice."

"Steven, what did your mother say when she left?" Kitty asked, and he licked his lips nervously, his face falling a little. He didn't want to tell them that Edna had gotten him drunk so he would sleep through her leaving, didn't want to tell them that it hadn't worked, that he heard the tender words she spoke to him before leaving him alone; that she said she loved him, and then left him.

"Um..." He mumbled, "I, um, I dunno, she, she did it while I was asleep..."

"Then how do you know she met a trucker?" Kitty asked.

"She-she left a note... it, um, it just said that she was leaving, and that she wasn't coming back..."

"Did she ever give you any hints that she was going?"

"Um..." He shook his head, "No, no, she, um, she just... packed up one night..."

"Okay..." Kitty murmured quietly, "Well, what about those bruises? If she was gone as long as you said she was, then you got those bruises and that split lip just a little bit after she left, so..."

"That was, um..." He trailed off, realizing they weren't aware that his mother had gotten a new boyfriend, "That, that was, that was Ian... he was dating my ma, and..."

"He didn't take her leaving very well..." Kitty finished and he shook his head in confirmation, picking at the knot on his sack.

"Is he gone now?" Kitty asked quickly, afraid she was going to have to call the police because of this man.

"Yeah," Hyde answered quickly, not wanting her to worry about that, "Yeah, he, uh... Ronny scared him off, so..."

"Who's Ronny?"

"He's my landlord."

"And did he know about this?" Kitty's voice was slightly angry, wondering why this man would leave a kid to live alone.

"Yeah, he, um... he lowered my rent and I did some, uh, some yard work for my neighbors to pay him, so..."

"Steven," Red's voice startled him, making him glance up at him, "What about Bud?" Hyde's breath hitched; he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the one person he was truly afraid of was Bud Hyde. "Have you seen him since he left? At all?"

He quickly shook his head, feeling his face grow hot at the sound of Bud's name, his eyes burning, and Red, taking notice of his violent reaction, gave a simple, "Okay."

But, Kitty didn't want to let it go. She's watched Steven grow up with her son, she's seen all the pale scars Bud left on him, seen the bruises, the cuts, the welts, the split lips... it seemed to her that Bud Hyde was the worst of all of Steven's abusers, but she didn't know for sure; Steven always clamps up at the sound of Bud's name.

"Steven," She said gently, "Can I ask you a few questions about Bud?"

He quickly shook his head, his voice speedy, "Mrs. Forman, it was a long time ago, it shouldn't really matter now-"

"It _does_ matter, Steven," Kitty interrupted softly, "Steven, you can't even hear his name without shaking, you're so terrified of him. If it still affects you now, it matters, Steven."

_Was_ he shaking? He hadn't realized. Does he react like this _every_ time someone says Bud's name?

"Steven, did Bud hit you when you were younger?"

Hyde gave her a funny look, "What? Mrs. Forman, you know he-"

"Did Bud hit you, Steven?" She repeated, her eyes probing.

She wanted him to say it. Why did he have to say it?

"Um..." He shifted a little, "He... yeah, he... he hit me all the time."

"Is that all he did?"

He shifted again, his brows furrowed, a glint of _something_ in eyes, something Red shouldn't be seeing in a seventeen-year-old's eyes, licking his lips nervously as he glanced around the room, "No, he... he, um..." he swallowed, "He, he hit me, he... he kicked me, he threw me down stairs, he put out cigarettes on me, he, um... he... burned me with his lighter, he... used his pocket knife on me, and... he just... he did pretty much anything you can think of, Mrs. Forman, can we _please_ not do this?"

"Steven..."

"It was normal for me... I mean... he used to not... but... I dunno what changed. It used to just be my ma and only when he was drunk, but then it just got worse and when Ma couldn't take it anymore, he came after me... but, I noticed that he never treated her as bad as he treated me, and I never understood why, I don't what I did-"

"Steven, Steven," Kitty interrupted gently, rubbing his shoulder, "You didn't do anything, Steven. Parents don't hit their children, he just wasn't... good."

Hyde took in a shaky breath, jerkily nodding as he swallowed again.

"Steven," Kitty said again, "What about Edna?"

"Um..." He rubbed his forehead with his hands, "She... she used to help... she didn't like it when Bud came after me, but then she just stopped... caring or something, I dunno... when she kept her mouth shut, he didn't go after her, so she might've just been scared, or... Um... when Bud left, she got into pills and shots, and, uh... I had, I had to take care of her and..."

"You were her parent," Kitty murmured and he nodded.

"Yeah, um..." He stopped, finally looking at her, his bright blue eyes watery and pleading, "Mrs. Forman, _please,_ you know this."

"I know, Steven," She rubbed his back, "But you can't keep these things in, it'll break you."

He gave a shaky nod, sucking in a sharp, sniffling breath through his nose.

Kitty suddenly smiled, patting his shoulder as she stood, chirping, "Well, I'm sure you're hungry, so I'm just gonna go get started on dinner."

He glanced up at Red as she scurried out of the room. The man looked out of it, hands in his pockets, staring at the wall blankly in front of him, and he wondered if it was because of the things he's revealed about Bud.

"Mr. Forman...?"

Red jerked a little, looking at him for a moment before giving him a pat on the shoulder, muttering quietly, "Welcome to the family, Steven."

* * *

Hyde sighed as he walked back into his house, er... old house, whatever. He was caught up at the Formans' later than he expected, Kitty wanting him to eat a full meal when she made him talk about his food troubles, and then Forman had dragged him into the basement to talk, but Hyde had simply snarked at him, though there was a lack of venom behind it, and then Kitty had come down with cocoa and cookies, which he gratefully scarfed down. It was late into the evening now, the sky orange.

He walked into his old bedroom, Jackie laying back on his mattress, looking curiously through one of his magazines. She immediately tossed to the side when she saw him, sitting up straighter. She held out her arms like a child that wanted to be lifted, and he sat next to her, pulling her into the offered hug, running his fingers through her hair.

"So, um..." He murmured quietly, "I'm livin' with the Formans now."

Jackie pulled back, beaming at him, "Steven, that's great."

"Yeah, yeah, it, um..." He suddenly looked her in the eye, and Jackie saw more trust in his eyes than she ever had before, "Jackie, I... I'm ready to talk... about everything..."

She straightened even further, running her fingers through his curls soothingly, giving a gentle nod. He was going to tell her everything, and she wasn't too sure if she was ready herself, knowing the minor details of how horrible his life had been. But she nodded anyway, knowing this was something he couldn't keep bottled in forever without it breaking him.

She gave him a gentle smile, and he began to speak.

* * *

**Wew, super long, super dramatic chapter...**

**Next is finally the last episode of season 1 :)**


	25. The Good Son

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Yay! Hyde's finally living with the Formans! Who else is happy? And I bet you're looking forward to seeing how I handle Bud's return, right? :)**

**As a quick, early warning, Bud isn't just going to be a physical abuser, he's going to be a mental abuser. Now, mental and verbal abuse are a lot different than most people think; verbal abuse is simply name calling, shouting, yelling, things like that. Mental abuse is usually done by a master manipulator, who knows how to get into people's heads and screw with their psyche, which attributes largely to Hyde's severe fear of him, so... yeah, Bud's going to be a bit dark. I figured I should give people a heads up, even if his return is pretty far away.**

* * *

Kitty danced around the kitchen to the music on the radio happily as she prepared breakfast plates for everyone. She wanted to have a large breakfast meal, as it was Steven's first morning here and she wanted him to feel welcome. She smiled happily as she set the plates in front of her family.

"Wow, thanks, Mrs. Forman," Hyde grinned, though it was real small, and his eyes were a bit dull. She winced, knowing that had a bit to do with her and Red; they had asked him to talk again earlier this morning, wanting him to be able to face his fears, knowing that talking about it was the first step, which was why it was mostly about Bud. Her eyes dimmed a little when she thought of the new information Steven shared with them this morning before clamping up again; Bud using his belt, locking him in closets... Kitty huffed; the next time she sees that man...

"You know," Hyde suddenly chirped, unused to seeing so much food at once, "We never had waffles at my house. My ma always said that waffles were a luxury, like, um... pillow cases or... not gettin' hit."

Kitty gave him a concerned look, Eric a wide eyed one. Red frowned at him, knowing he was just a bit snippy about their talk this morning. When he stopped talking, he and Kitty decided it was best to do it in intervals, whether Steven liked it or not. Red wasn't one to talk about his feelings either, but he knew this was something Steven needed to get off his chest.

Hyde sighed, knowing they just wanted to help. They didn't know he had told Jackie pretty much everything he could think of about Bud, Edna, and her many boyfriends. But, she was much easier to talk to, plus it took several hours before he was able stumble everything out, and he didn't really feel much better about it like he thought he would. He figured telling someone he had a harder time with would help, which is why he didn't tell Kitty and Red that he told Jackie, but it didn't. He just felt worse after saying it, and he wondered if he would ever get over it.

"Man, this so cool!" Hyde grinned a little brighter as he began cutting through his waffles, and Kitty smiled.

"Well, you are welcome, Steven," She said as she set a waffle on top of Red's scrambled eggs, "See, Eric, I told you I was cool."

Red shot Eric a look, ignoring Steven as he scarfed down his food. "Eric," He said, "Did you tell your mother she's not cool?"

"What?" Eric stuttered, and Hyde glanced at his nervous friend, "Well, I mean-"

"Well, stop telling your mother she's not cool," Red demanded, ignoring Kitty tapping his shoulder to get him to stop.

"Well, fine, mom, you're..." Eric trailed off before bursting out, "Super fly!"

Hyde's chest shook when he held in a snort, and Kitty smiled, "Well, thank you, honey." She leaned down next to Hyde, "Now, Steven, would you like maple syrup or blueberry syrup?"

He actually just shot her a confused look, "You have syrup?"

"Ohh," She sighed with a small smile, rushing to go get the syrup.

Hyde grinned again, "Man, I love it here."

"And we love havin' you here, man," Eric smiled, "You're like the brother I never had. I mean, I have a sister, but I hate 'er, so this is great." He ignored the look Red shot him at the sister comment.

"Eric," Red said in retaliation, "After breakfast, I want you to rake the yard."

"Rake? But, Dad, I was gonna-"

"I'll do it," Hyde interrupted as he took a bite of his bacon, and everyone shot him funny looks. He glanced around, a 'what?' look in his eyes.

"Okay, Steven," Red said in shock as he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

Eric stared at Hyde with an open mouth for a long moment before smiling happily. "Oh my God," He mumbled before shouting, holding up his arms, "I _love_ my new brother!"

Hyde simply grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

There was no way he was gonna freakin' hug him.

* * *

Jackie held back a laugh as she watched Fez and Kelso play with their Pop Rox. Kelso enjoyed the popping with a slightly open mouth and a huge grin, while Fez looked nervous.

"It is popping," Fez said nervously, making Jackie giggle, "Help me, it is popping in my mouth!"

"Fez," Jackie laughed, "Fez, they're Pop Rox. Okay, that's what they do; they _pop._"

"Hey, Jackie," Kelso grinned, "You know what would be cool to do with these in your mouth?"

Jackie curled her lip at him, narrowing her eyes just as the basement door opened and Eric and Donna came walking through.

"Oh, look, Donna," Eric said in a dramatic fashion, "Everyone's here. And I thought we'd be all alone." He swiped his forehead, "Phew!"

"Oh, I get it," Fez smiled, "They want to make out."

Kelso grinned, handing Eric the Pop Rox, "Pshh, for her pleasure."

Jackie rolled her eyes, standing from the back of the couch and walking toward the basement stairs. She wanted to know how Steven's first day at the Formans' was, and she hasn't seen him all day.

"Well," Fez glanced between Kelso and Jackie, "If I cannot watch them make out, can I watch you two make out?"

Kelso shrugged, beginning to walk toward Jackie, "Yeah, sure."

"Eww, no you idiot!" Jackie shrieked, running up the stairs.

"Kelso," Donna said, "Number one; Jackie's your best friend's girlfriend. Number two; aren't you and Annette still together?"

Kelso shrugged, "Yeah. Why?"

Donna gave him a pursed smile, "No reason."

"Ooo," Fez smiled as he and Kelso walked toward the basement door, "I can watch you and Annette make out!"

Kelso gave him a grin, holding up with hand with his thumb and pointer finger together as they shut the door behind them.

Donna turned to Eric as they took a seat on the couch, "We have strange friends."

Eric nodded with wide eyes.

* * *

"Steven," Jackie said with a bewildered smile as she entered the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Hyde sitting at the table with a book and papers spread out around him. "What're you doing?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Homework," He deadpanned as he looked up at her, "Mrs. Forman found out I failed a test... and I'm not too sure about what happened after that..."

Jackie gave him a laughing smile, glancing outside when she sure Kelso and Fez's shouts, as well as the noise of a bouncing basketball. "Well," She said, standing, "I doubt you'd be able to concentrate out here."

"I think she's right, Steven," Kitty said as she walked into the kitchen, watching Kelso and Fez fool around. "Why don't you go study in the basement?" She smiled at him, "I'm sure your teacher will let you take the test again."

Hyde slowly nodded, releasing a deep breath as he stood, following Jackie into the basement. He was a little annoyed with himself for falling for that disappointed glint in Mrs. Forman's eyes; he didn't know why, but he didn't like that look. He wished he didn't care. Studying wasn't his thing; kicking the books out of the hands of kids who did study was his thing.

"Hey, take it outside," He grumbled when he heard the gross sounds of Donna and Eric sucking face, "I gotta do my homework in here, Frenchie."

Eric laughed sarcastically as Hyde took his usual seat, Jackie standing beside him, "Good one." Hyde lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Eric to finish, "Now get out."

"No, I'm serious, man, your mom just found out I failed a test."

"She yell at you?" Donna asked.

"No," Hyde muttered, looking quite confused with whatever had transpired between him and Kitty, "But she said she was really disappointed. And before I knew what I was doing, I told her I'd try harder."

"No," Donna shook her head, grinning.

"Yeah," Hyde sighed, looking quite disappointed in himself for agreeing to study.

The sound of footsteps turned everyone's attention to Kitty as she walked down into the basement with her usual smile, a plate in hand.

"Oh, okay, now here," She said, walking toward Hyde, "I brought you a sandwich to help you study." She sat the plate next to his book on the coffee table, and Hyde couldn't help but give her a soft smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman," He murmured, snatching up a potato chip.

"Now, Eric," Kitty said absentmindedly, "Jackie is trying to help Steven study, don't bother him. Why don't you and Donna go up to your bedroom?"

Eric and Donna shared an eager glance before hopping off the couch, Eric answering with a much too excited, "Okay!"

Jackie and Hyde raised their eyebrows at Kitty, and she blushed when she caught on to what she said. She quickly ran in front of Eric and Donna, holding up her hands. "I mean no, no, bad idea. Just go outside to a well lit, supervised area, and talk politely like decent young adults." She quickly herded them toward the basement door, and Eric gave a fake, cheesy smile.

"Jee wiz, that sounds super, mom!" He cried in fake excitement, rolling his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

Kitty quickly turned to Hyde as Jackie took a seat on the couch closest to Hyde. "I'm so glad your studying for history, Steven," She said happily, "I know you probably weren't expected to study much at home," she ignored the raised eyebrow, "But, I know you have potential. You're very smart, Steven."

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman," He mumbled as she gave him a mothering kiss on the top of his head before hurrying up the stairs.

Jackie gave him a soft smile as she swiped a chip, "You know, you studying is making her really happy."

"Whatever," He murmured, turning the pages of his book.

And he was studying.

He was actually, freaking studying.

* * *

The next day, he completely ignored Kelso and Fez's questions and their shouts as they chased each other around with the basketball. Jackie sat on one of the porch chairs, watching as he tossed garbage into a trash bag, opening another when the first became too full.

A half hour passed by as Jackie watched Hyde sort out the garage, ignoring Kelso and Fez's pleas for him to come play ball with them. He started with throwing the trash into the bags, then sorted out the very few items Kitty kept in the garage, as well as Red's tools and the large pile of items that consisted of bolts, washers, and screws.

She continued watching after the half hour became a full one, and he had gotten all of the items into groups and sorted out. Kelso and Fez had gotten so fascinated themselves that they had stopped playing and leaned against the Cruiser to watch Hyde clean. He was currently sweeping the dust, dirt, and leaves that the weather had blown into the garage into another trash bag.

After he was done, he went around back for the hose to clean the cement of the garage. She laughed when he sprayed Kelso and Fez, the two yelping and running away at the feel of the icy water, before he turned it to the cement. Kelso and Fez shook off a little, walking to the porch. Fez took the second porch seat, while Kelso used the basketball as a makeshift seat. They glanced over for a brief second when Eric walked outside, drinking some iced tea.

"Okay, man," Kelso called after him after he put the hose up, "You're done cleanin' the garage, let's play some ball!"

"Hang on, man," Hyde said, tossing the bags into the can, "I gotta take out the trash." He picked up the trash can, walking it to the curb so the garbage truck could grab it.

"You know, Hyde," Kelso said, standing and following him, basketball in hand, "Seeing you work hard, and take pride in what you do, I've lost a lot of respect for you, man."

Jackie rolled her eyes, walking over to stand next to Hyde, who only shrugged at Kelso's comment.

"Yes," Fez agreed, standing beside Kelso, "You used to be my hero. My lazy, American hero."

"Don't listen to 'em, Hyde," Eric grinned as he walked over, "I think it's great that you're doin' all my chores."

"Wow, Eric, great job on the garage!" Hyde tensed when he heard Red's comment, looking at the man with hesitant eyes, unsure of whether or not he'd believe him if he took the credit.

"Thanks," Eric chirped, and Jackie sent him a dark glare, rubbing Hyde's arm. Eric caught the look, lowering his eyes, mumbling quickly, "Hyde did it."

"Yeah, well," Red grinned as he walked over to them, shuffling his wallet out of his pocket, "I should've known. It's actually clean." He took out a few bills, holding them out to Hyde, "Nice job."

Hyde looked at him for a moment; he's been feeling unsure of himself ever since he was welcomed into the Forman home, unused to such an atmosphere. Red gave him a reassuring grin, and Hyde hesitantly took the money as Red refolded his wallet into his pocket.

Red stared at Eric with a fake grin when he held out his hand, "What did you do?"

"I..." Eric stuttered, "...Love you...?"

"Well," Red chirped, shaking Eric's hand, "I love you, too."

* * *

"Okay, well here we all are," Kitty smiled as Laurie, Eric, and Hyde entered the kitchen and took their seats.

"So," She said, scooping up some cold slaw on her plate, "How'd you do on your history paper?"

"Well, history-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kitty interrupted Eric, "I was talking to Steven."

"Well, I must say all that studying really paid off," Hyde grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Laurie muttered nastily, "What'd ya get, a D?"

"No," Hyde muttered defensively before grinning proudly, "I gotta C minus." He ignored the funny look Eric sent him, choosing, instead, to listen to Kitty's cheer and Red's gruff, happy response.

"I gotta B," Eric smiled.

"You just couldn't get an A, could you?" Red grouched.

"Oh, honey, don't listen to your father, you did super," Kitty chirped before smiling widely at Hyde, "And Steven, you did super duper!"

"Why does he getta duper?" Eric asked in a small voice.

"Because," Red answered as he scooped up some rice, "We expect more from you."

"Yeah, gimme a break, Forman," Hyde mumbled, "I don't have a mommy." He gave a small grin at Eric's incredulous look.

"Don't sweat it, Eric," Laurie smiled, "You can only be as smart as God made you... or didn't."

"Okay, didn't you just flunk out of college?"

"Get bent, twerp!"

"Wear a bra!"

"Can we please not fight?" Hyde muttered, ignoring the funny, narrowed eyed look Eric sent him. He just wanted a quiet dinner; for once, he wanted a family moment that didn't involve shouting or smacking.

"Can we please not fight?" Laurie mocked in a baby voice.

"Could you please not suck?" Eric muttered, shrinking slightly under the dark look Hyde sent him before going back to his dinner.

"Okay, shut up," Red interrupted, "Now, we're gonna have a nice, quiet dinner. Eric, you try to be more like Steven."

Hyde grinned at Eric smugly, though there was a hint of malice behind it.

* * *

"Hey," Donna grinned as she walked into the kitchen, finding Hyde washing the dishes, "You get in trouble?"

"Nope," He mumbled, keeping his attention on his work.

"Wow, you voluntarily chose to do this," Donna smiled, "Aw, you _do_ have a heart!"

"So, you meetin' Forman in the basement?" Hyde asked, "Or Jackie? She's down there with everyone, too."

"No," Donna mumbled, taking a seat on a stool, "I need to talk to someone who actually gets it, so..."

"Bob and Midge?"

"Hyde, they won't stop screaming at each other!" Donna suddenly cried, her face flushing as her eyes watered, "Every night, I fall asleep to them shouting, and when I wake up, they're still going at it! It's not... I hate it!"

Hyde set the dishes down, as well as the scrubber, and took a seat next to Donna on the other stool. She leaned forward, laying her head on his shoulder, sniffling, and he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, thankful Forman wasn't up here; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his jealousy, and he didn't want to add jealousy over Donna into it.

"Tina okay?"

"No..." Donna mumbled, "She's starting to sleep in my room; the fighting makes her cry, and she doesn't like to cry alone. I don't know what to do, Hyde..."

"Look," Hyde sighed, "Bob and Midge are too preoccupied with themselves, alright? They're fighting over the wrong reasons, and they're not thinking about how it'll affect you or Tina, okay? You need to tell them it's driving you crazy before it actually does."

"They won't listen..."

"Well, you gotta make 'em. You won't get anywhere if you don't try, Donna."

She sniffled again, her face clearing up as she nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Yeah, okay. Thanks..."

"It's cool," Hyde grinned as he stood, going back over to the sink to restart on the dishes, "Look, go talk to Jackie. She'll probably tell ya somethin' about money, but it'll cheer ya right up."

Donna snorted a little, rolling her eyes with a grin as she walked toward the basement door in the kitchen, brushing passed Eric, Kelso, and Fez as they made their way up.

"Oh, hey, Donna..." Eric trailed off, realizing she wasn't paying attention as she walked downstairs. He shrugged, glancing over at Hyde as he opened the fridge.

Hyde ignored Kelso and Fez as they took seats on the stools, thinking about Forman's recent behavior. He was acting like a jealous dink. What's there to be jealous of, exactly? The fact that Edna let Bud and her boyfriends smack him around? The fact that both, not just one, of his parents took off and left him behind? Kitty and Red are just trying to make him feel welcome, and he's not good with words, so he just decided to show them his gratitude. It's not his fault Forman's too lazy to do his simple damn chores. It's not his fault Forman has to talk back every time Red asks him to do these simple damn chores. Hell, he'd kill for a dad like Red, do all the chores he'd ask of him; he may be a hard ass, but at least he cares about his family.

He didn't understand because Eric had been so worried about him before, sneaking out to talk to Hyde about his missing mother, bringing him a sandwich. He even started a yelling match with him when he realized how long Hyde had been living alone. But, now it's like those moments never happened, acting as if Hyde was the bad guy in this situation.

He sighed when he realized his hand was shaking due to the too tight grip he had on the plate. He relaxed a little, going back to scrubbing it, hearing the clink of the fridge as Eric shut it.

"You almost done there, Hazel?" He mocked, and Hyde felt himself tense up. He's had an extremely stressful two months after Edna left, and just when he thought he could relax, Forman wouldn't let him; he was getting sick of it. He took a deep, calming breath, going back to his scrubbing, ignoring Kelso and Fez's snickering.

"See, that's funny, cuz, uh," Kelso stumbled over his silent laughter, "Hazel is a maid."

Hyde gave them a mocking, open mouthed look, before grinning at them slightly, shrugging. Kelso and Fez have been much more supportive about his 'new behavior' than Forman, having a minor understanding of Hyde's previous home life. They were a bit dimwitted, having almost childish mindsets, so their knowledge of what went on was very limited, but that didn't make them worry any less; he could put up with their jokes a lot better than Forman's.

"Or, you could call him Alice, too," Fez giggled, and Hyde pointed the scrubber at him threateningly, making Fez retreat a little behind Kelso; Hyde could turn pretty much anything into a weapon.

"Shut up, Fez," Hyde ordered, though there was an easy note behind his words, not really meaning them as he got in on the joking with the two.

Fez, catching onto the fact that he didn't really mean his threat, giggled, "Oh, you look so tough with that scrubber in your hand." Kelso snickered, and Hyde snorted, shaking his head with a small laugh.

"Yeah, Hyde," Eric's voice made him tense up again, "Red and Kitty aren't even here. I mean, you're kissing phantom butt."

Kelso and Fez glanced at Hyde a bit hesitantly. They had a small Circle together while Eric was over at Donna's, and Hyde had complained to them about Eric's behavior; they took note of it after Hyde told them and they knew what to look for. It kind of bugged them as well; Eric knew even better than they did about Hyde's previous home, so he should be happy for their friend, right?

"You know what, Forman?" Hyde muttered, turning to look at Eric with raised brows; if he was so jealous, then he should just do something about it, "I used to think Red was a real hard ass. But, after doing your chores for the last five days, I've come to the conclusion that you're just a lazy, spoiled brat."

"_Ooooo,_" Fez and Kelso giggled, making Hyde grin as he turned back to his work.

"Hazel never talked like that," Fez grinned, and Hyde sent him a playful smirk, laughing with them as Kelso nudged Fez's arm, snickering.

"Hey," Eric stuttered, "That, that's not fair, you've been doing my chores for five days. Try sixteen years!"

Hyde shrugged, shaking his head, "I'm just grateful, Forman."

"Well, _stop_ it! You're makin' me look bad."

Hyde, Kelso, and Fez shrugged.

"I mean, what happened to the psychotic trouble maker we all know and love?"

"You are a little psychotic, my friend," Fez mumbled, and Hyde sent him a funny look.

"Look, put down the dishes and start doing something stupid and senseless _right_ now!" Eric ordered.

"Forman, I'm a _guest_ here," Hyde said lowly.

"Wel-sh-bu-then _fine!_" Eric stuttered, "I guess... I will have to do something stupid!"

Kelso stumbled as he excitedly hopped off the stool, his eyes wide, "I know somethin' stupid we can do!"

* * *

"Excuse me, Jackie," Donna said after Jackie agreed that she should tell her parents that her love could only be bought, "When exactly did you sell your soul?"

Jackie looked at her for a moment, her eyes thoughtful, "Cheer camp."

"That makes sense," Donna nodded, "Cheerleaders become exponentially more vapid when in groups."

Jackie nodded, "That's true."

Donna chuckled, shaking her head a little. Hyde was right; Jackie only talked about money when she told her about her problem, but the tiny girl did cheer her up a little.

"But, anyway, they're arguing," Donna grumbled, "And arguing, and arguing-"

"Okay, Donna," Jackie interrupted, "No offense, but all this talk about your parents is boring me."

"Well, talking about your hair was fascinating," Donna said with mock enthusiasm.

_"Hold it by the thumb hole!"_

Donna looked up at the sound of Fez's voice.

"What are those idiots doing?" Jackie asked.

"Something idiotic," Donna smiled, "Let's go find out."

* * *

"Forman, I don't think you should do this," Hyde mumbled as Eric hopped onto the low stone wall behind the couch.

"Don't be such a baby," Kelso grumbled as Donna and Jackie entered the room, "We just wanna see how high it'll bounce." He handed Eric the bowling ball, trying to reassure Hyde, "Nothing bad can happen."

"Okay, Forman, man, _think,_" Hyde tried to reason with him, "You're listening to _Kelso._ Don't do it."

"Wait, wait," Eric glared at him, "Now _you're_ telling me what to do?"

"Enough talk!" Fez ordered anxiously, "Just do it!"

Hyde pursed his lips when Eric dropped the ball; it bounced off the couch cushions, and right into the TV. The sound of glass shattering and electricity failing resounded through the room, and everyone stared at it in shock, minus Hyde, who simply crossed his arms and gave Eric a look that read, _'I told you so'_.

"Oh..." Kelso muttered nervously, "See... I never even thought of that. Later." He quickly scrambled through the front door, breaking everyone out of their daze.

"Thank you," Fez muttered quickly, following Kelso, and Donna and Jackie made sounds of agreement as they quickly ran through the kitchen door.

"Well..." Hyde muttered sarcastically, an irked smile on his face, "Maybe they won't notice."

Eric covered his eyes with his hand in resignation as Hyde began ascending the stairs. Hearing the stomps of his feet running up the stairs snapped him out of it, and he quickly followed Hyde.

"Hyde, wait!"

"_Get **bent!**_"

* * *

"Hyde," Eric sighed out as he walked into his room, seeing Hyde laid out on his father's old war cot next to his bed, "Look, man, I'm sorry. But I feel like you're tryin' to be the favorite, or something, it's kind of-"

"Forman," Hyde sat up, "I'm just grateful, alright? If they didn't take me in, I'd either be on the streets or in child services a thousand miles away." He shuttered at the thought of being in the governments hands.

"Okay," Eric muttered, his brows furrowed at the thought of Hyde being so far away, "Well, then... yeah, okay."

Hyde snorted at that, knowing that Forman was stuttering because he probably felt like a total dumbass... again.

"You good, man?" He asked slowly, shooting Eric a pointed look.

"Yeah..." Eric mumbled, "Sorry."

"Whatever, man," Hyde smirked at his now de-facto brother.

_"What the hell happened to my TV!?"_

* * *

"Well, it..." Eric stuttered, staring at his father with fearful eyes, "It, it took a... really weird hop..."

Red stared at him, "Why would you drop a _bowling ball_ on the couch? What _good_ could come of it?"

Eric paused for a moment before stumbling over his words, "Well, okay, hindsight being that-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore of your dumbass excuses! This is the most irresponsible, _idiotic_ thing you have _ever_ done!"

Hyde paused for a moment, thinking; he hated the yelling, and he could stop it, "Actually, Red, I did it."

"You?" Red said quietly in disbelief, taking a step closer to Hyde, who instinctively tensed; Red, taking notice, stepped back a little, and Eric took notice as well.

"No, no, no," He said quickly, "Dad, Hyde's just covering for me. I did it."

"Hey, Forman, stop. Red, it was me, and-"

"_No,_ it was me!"

"Well, guess what!" Red interrupted, "I don't care! You're both idiots! And if you have to get a job digging ditches, you are gonna buy me a new TV! Now get out of my sight."

"Yessir!" Eric stuttered quickly, speedily taking off toward the stairs.

"Alright," Hyde mumbled, his eyes lowered so he didn't catch Red's stern glare. When he finally glanced up, he froze for a minute at the glint in the man's eyes before stuttering, "Sir." He quickly ran toward the stairs, following Eric, furrowing his brows in confusion at Red's last shout.

_"I could've had a Corvette!"_

* * *

"I wanna big TV," Red grinned, "A _big_ one."

Hyde grinned a little, knowing that Red was only teasing them as they flipped through the newspaper, looking for a model to buy for Red.

"What about that one?" Eric asked, pointing at the papers.

"That's last year's model. My TV's gonna be _new._"

"What about that one?" Hyde asked.

"No remote. My TV's gotta have a remote," Red pointed at the papers, "Look at that; twenty-six inches. Didn't even know they made them that big."

"Dad, your old TV wasn't that big."

"No. But my _new_ one will be," Red chuckled, patting Hyde's back as he stood, and Hyde laughed quietly, shaking his head.

Guess Red did have a sense of humor after all.

* * *

**Yay, we're finally on season 2! :)**

**Also, the ending seems a little odd to me, but I just wanted to end this chapter a bit more lightheartedly compared to my last one, so... yeah :) **


	26. Garage Sale

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Yay, season 2! Can I just say that, appearance wise, season 2 is my favorite for Hyde. I don't know why, but I just thought the slightly longer, slightly flatter hair and the shorter sideburns really suited him, so... plus, his chest and arms were bigger and that was nice ;p**

**Also, Annette is going to be a reoccurring character; she is the one Kelso cheats on with Laurie. But don't worry, they don't get back together after this. Ever. But I have an idea to use something in Kelso and Laurie's 'relationship' that helps him mature a little. And I'm excited cause I'm closer to season 4, and I found a way to introduce Brooke earlier! :D**

**But, yeah, anyways... yay, season 2! :)**

* * *

Everyone, minus Kelso, sat in the basement. Eric sat on the back of the couch, Donna between his legs, and Hyde sat in his usual seat, Jackie in his lap, his arms around her to hold his newspaper better. Fez stood behind the couch, carrying on a conversation with Donna and Eric. They all looked up at the sound of the basement door opening, watching as Kelso and Annette walked in.

"Hey," Donna said in surprise, "So, uh... you and Kelso are trying again, huh?"

"Yeah," Annette sighed out, shrugging, taking a seat on the couch next to Donna, Kelso following her. She looked at him, "And Michael, I want to go to the movies today."

"Oh," Kelso grinned, leaning down and grabbing a folded newspaper off the floor, pointing at something on it, "I already got it. Two o' clock, 'Smokey and the Bandit'."

"No, no," Annette shook her head, giving him an annoyed look, "I don't want to see that _again_, Michael."

Donna rolled her eyes before looking up at Eric, "Do you wanna see 'The Goodbye Girl'?"

"Well, I would," Eric grinned, "But it has two basic flaws; no Smokey and no Bandit." He and Kelso laughed, reaching over her to give each other a double high five.

"Yeah, and plus, isn't 'The Goodbye Girl', like, a girl movie?" Kelso said.

"Ya moron," Hyde muttered, "A girl movie's a _make out_ movie." He snickered when Jackie gave him a swat on the chest, rolling her eyes.

Kelso grinned, "Well, then, I'm in."

"Me, too," Fez smiled excitedly, "I will come and watch."

Everyone paused for a moment, slowly looking up at him, giving him strange looks. Hyde simply gave a silent chuckle, shaking his head as he turned back to his newspaper. Jackie leaned further against him, giving a tiny smile; he's been living with the Formans for a month and a half now, and he's been much more relaxed lately, less jumpy, and his grins and smiles were more real than they used to be. She was happy for him; he deserved some form of peace.

Just as Fez took his seat on the lawn chair, the basement door opened, and Jackie immediately stood from his lap, putting her arms behind her back in an innocent manner as Kitty and Red walked in.

"Kay," Kitty smiled, "T minus one hour to the garage sale. Ooh, I feel like an astronaut!" She looked over at Red when he grabbed a box filled with toys, cooing as she looked inside. "Red," She said as she shuffled through it, "Remember how badly Eric wanted these roller skates. Oh, the yo-yo... Ooo, and the plastic vomit!" She gave a pursed smile, "I fell for that."

Red turned to Eric, giving him a fake grin. "Yeah," He said, "You wasted a lot of my money, son."

Eric gave him a mock sympathetic stare, "Me and my damn childhood."

"You know, Mrs. Forman," Hyde said, his tone false, not taking his eyes off his newspaper, "I feel real bad. You let me stay here and everything... I wish I had somethin' to contribute to your garage sale."

"Oh, Steven," Kitty said, patting his shoulders, "Your loving smile is contribution enough." He nodded his head, giving himself a smug grin.

"No, it's not," Red grouched, dropping a box directly onto his lap, "Run that upstairs."

Hyde curled his lip at the box for a brief moment before looking over at Kelso. "You heard 'em, Kelso," He said, tossing over to Kelso, who barely managed to catch it, "Move it." Kelso pouted at him.

"Hey, uh, Dad," Eric said as he stood, "Donna and I were gonna see 'The Goodbye Girl'."

Red narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a strange look, "Yeah, well I'm sure it's a great movie, Eric. But, you're gonna be helpin' with the garage sale, it's important."

"Oh, right," Eric said in realization, "We're havin' a garage sale cuz you lost your job-I mean," he started stuttering, glancing around, "Because of all the clutter..."

Red rolled his eyes, "Everyone needs to work, Eric. The gravy train has made its last stop."

"Okay, there was a gravy train?" Eric asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"Yup," Red gave a fake smile, "And you missed it."

"Oh, Steven," Kitty smiled as she turned to face him, "I have a great idea, you could sell lemonade."

Jackie snickered at the look on Hyde's face. He gave Kitty a fake apologetic look, "Mrs. Forman, I've thrown a lot of rock at kids with lemonade stands," well, at least that was true, "Lord knows I hate a hypocrite."

"You could have a little bake sale," Kitty smiled.

Hyde shook his head, ignoring Jackie's snickering as it turned to giggles, "I pretty much beat up _any_ kid selling _any_thing."

"Well, Steven," Kitty tried again, "You could just do a little table with, with some cookies and some brownies..."

"I'm not much of a- brownies?" Hyde's tone suddenly turned interested, and Jackie tilted her head back in exasperation. Hyde grinned as he stood, "I could sell brownies. Cuz people _love_ brownies." Jackie rolled her eyes.

Eric, standing behind him, holding one of the boxes, shot him a look, speaking slowly, "No, they don't..."

Hyde simply grinned at him, "Oh, they love _my_ brownies."

* * *

"Oh, Steven," Kitty cooed when Hyde removed the brownies from the oven, "You are such a joy to have around the house. I can't believe your mother abandoned you..." Hyde gave her an odd look, and she quickly stuttered, "I mean, went on such a long trip." Hyde gave a pursed smile, and she quickly shuffled into the dining room.

Kelso grinned excitedly, "I really do like brownies. Hey, you know what has two thumbs and really likes brownies," he pointed to himself with his thumbs, "This guy!" Hyde just gave him a stupid look, shaking his head in exasperation.

Eric chose this moment to walk into the kitchen, pausing for a brief second at the sight of Hyde surrounded by brownies and brownie mix. "Hyde!" He exclaimed, "Oh, come on- I am asking you not to make these brownies, I mean, my mom and dad are..." He stuttered at the sight of Kitty as she walked back into the kitchen, "_Way_ too fat!"

Hyde gave him a narrow eyed, stupid look, "Nice cover."

Kitty glared at him, "You know what, Eric, you just leave him alone; this is Steven's contribution to our garage sale." Hyde nodded at Eric, giving him an innocent grin. "And," Kitty continued, "I know you happened to put the special ingredient in these brownies."

Everyone froze, giving her wide eyed looks. Hyde and Eric ended up speaking at once, Hyde a bit more composed.

"Special ingredient...?"

"I told him not to!"

"Yes," Kitty laughed, "Love!"

Hyde, Eric, and Kelso laughed with her, and Hyde gave a wicked grin, "Oh, yeah, there's a whole big bag of love in there!"

"Mom," They turned to the sound of Laurie's voice. She walked in, placing her hands on her hips, giving Kitty a bored look, "Crazy Helen from across the street is switching price tags and Dad says he's gonna kick 'er in the keester."

"Oh, no," Kitty muttered worriedly as she ran outside, "He'll do it, too!"

Laurie gave Kelso a flirty look, "Hi, Kelso."

Hyde and Eric stared at her with narrowed eyes, Hyde never stopping his stirring of the brownie mix, while Kelso looked a bit dazed. She walked toward him, and Eric scrunched up his face, moving away from her.

"Oh, look, it's chocolate batter," she stuck her finger in the brownie mix, covering it with chocolate, holding it up to Kelso, "I sure do wish I could finish all this chocolate batter on my finger," she slowly pulled her finger away from Kelso, who kept following it in an attempt to swipe the batter, "But I just can't," she suddenly stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking off the chocolate, "Oh, guess I can, bye." She gave him a smirk before exciting through the sliding door.

Hyde and Eric shook their heads in disgust while Kelso grinned excitedly, exclaiming, "Man, I was _so_ close!"

Eric rolled his eyes before smacking Hyde on the shoulder, "Hyde, God, you can't make special brownies in my parents kitchen!"

Hyde gave him a mock worried stare. "Oh, no," He mumbled in scared voice, making Kelso snicker, "I already made 'em, if only you had warned me sooner!"

"C'mon, man, I'm serious."

"Look, Forman," Hyde snapped, sick of the whining as he placed the chocolate mix back on the counter, "Relax, man, okay. Yeah, I'm makin' special brownies, but I'm also makin' regular brownies for the straight folks," he grinned, "Or the 'losers' as I like to call 'em."

"Yeah," Kelso grinned, stumbling over his words slightly, "Someday, I'm gonna own a restaurant, and everything's gonna be special. And then, when people ask me an-and they say 'Hey, Kelso, what's the special?' I'm gonna say everything!"

Hyde gave him an indulgent nod.

* * *

Jackie stood behind Hyde's seat at his brownie table, her hands resting on his shoulders, giving the greasy looking guy that walked up to them a curled lipped look. Hyde simply gave him a fake grin.

"Do you now or have you ever had any association with the Point Place Police Department?" He asked.

The guy gave him an odd look, shaking his head.

"Alright, here's your brownie," Hyde grinned, placing the brownie on a napkin and handing it to the man, "You got about thirty minutes to get someplace safe."

The guy gave a thumbs up before taking off.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "At least you're smart enough to ask questions."

"See," He grinned at her, "Nothin' bad can happen when you're smart."

She rolled her eyes again before smiling at him. "Okay," She said, "I'm gonna go see 'The Goodbye Girl' with everyone, and it's gonna start at two, so we should probably go."

"Alright," He nodded, and she leaned down, giving him a small kiss on the lips before walking off.

Hyde glanced over at Kelso as he walked passed his table with Annette. He grabbed Kelso's arm, pulling him down so he was eye-level.

"Hey, Kelso," He mumbled, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Jackie for me, will ya?"

Kelso nodded, "Yeah, sure, man."

"Yeah," Hyde muttered, "Knock out any moron that puts the moves on 'er."

"No problem," Kelso grinned as Hyde let him go.

* * *

"Alright," Donna said as she walked over to Eric, Fez trailing behind her, "'The Goodbye Girl' starts at two, so we better go." She gave him a peck on the lips before walking off, and Fez grinned at Eric.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," He snickered, "Girl."

Hearing a giggle behind him, he turned to see Jackie laughing, "Fez, you're so funny!"

And suddenly his imagination got the better of him, and, in his head, her laugh turned seductive, and she gave him a flirty look before walking off.

_Well, **hello**, Yackie._

He grinned, quickly following behind her, not noticing the funny look Hyde sent him as they walked passed his table.

* * *

Annette sighed deeply, rolling her eyes as she glanced down at Kelso, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder in the middle of the movie. Beside him sat Jackie, then Fez and Donna. Jackie looked real into the movie, barely paying attention as she picked at the popcorn from the bowl Fez held.

_Did you see that, Fez? Yes, you did! She may be taking my popcorn, but she knows there is more on my lap than that._

He suddenly tilted the popcorn, spilling a little out before innocently looking up at the movie screen. Jackie, not paying attention to him, but the movie, reached over and grabbed more, and Fez grinned excitedly when she did.

_She wants you, old boy! Now's your chance! Be smooth... just turn, lock eyes... go!_

Fez suddenly reached over, kissing Jackie. She froze for a moment, but started when she felt his tongue, gently shoving him away.

"Wait, wait, Fez, what're you doing?"

"Oh, _God!_" Annette exclaimed.

"Oh, my God!" Donna cried out.

Kelso, wanting to keep his promise to Hyde, glared at him, "You're a dead man." He pulled back his fist before swinging forward, and suddenly, in Fez's head, everything froze as he thought things through.

_Could I have avoided this? Let's review... first, Jackie said I was funny; next, she ate popcorn from my groin, then I sucked her face... nope, it was meant to be._

SMACK!

"Ay...!"

* * *

"Forman, this doesn't make any sense," Hyde muttered as he counted through his stack of bills, "I'm out of brownies, but I should have more money..."

"Hyde, that's dirty money. There's never enough."

"No, man, it's like I lost an entire tray of brownies."

Eric's eyes widened, "Wait, what kind of brownies did you lose, Hyde, were they regular brownies?"

A small pause.

"They were special brownies."

"Agh!" Eric exclaimed, "When was the last place you had them?"

"...In the oven."

"In my _mother's_ oven?!"

The two shared a look before quickly hopping from their seats, jumping over the couch and bolting up the stairs. They sprinted into the kitchen, freezing at the sight of Bob, Midge, Kitty, and Red sitting at the table, eating brownies, the tray over half empty.

"Oh, now see, Steven," Kitty smiled at him, "Your brownies were a big hit!"

Hyde grinned at her, nodding his head, finding amusement in the whole thing. When Eric turned to him with wide eyes, he just stared at him, holding his grin firmly in place.

* * *

CIRCLE

FORMAN GARAGE

CUT TO RED

RED: (takes a bite of a brownie, grinning dazedly) "You know... I'm _glad_ the plant is closing. It frees me up to do my own thing."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (gives her signature laugh, only it's more hysterical) "You said... 'Do my own thing!" (snickers before bursting out into laughter again)

PAN TO MIDGE

MIDGE: (gives a wasted smile) "Oh, Red, your own thing. That's so _hip!_"

PAN TO BOB

BOB: (staring at a potato chip) "I love salt."

PAN TO RED

RED: (looking dazed) "I like that word. Hip. It kind of pops, ya know?" (begins popping the P, making him pucker his lips with the movement) "Hip. Hip. Hip." (glances down) "I can see my own mouth!"

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (narrows her eyes) "You know what's beautiful? Fruitcake. All the different colored little fruits living together in one cake."

PAN TO MIDGE

MIDGE: (looks dazed, her eyes glazed over) "I jumped out of a cake once."

PAN TO BOB

BOB: (still looking at a potato chip) "I like sweet, too. But, there's just somethin' about salt."

PAN TO RED

RED: "Hip. Hip. (begins to look cranky) "It starts to lose its meaning after a while, ya know? Hip. It's not even a word."

PAN TO KITTY AS A BANGING IS HEARD

KITTY: (jumps and holds a hand to her chest) "Oh, my God, listen, you can hear my heart!" (knocking is heard, and she jumps again) "Oh, my God, there it is again!"

PAN TO MIDGE

MIDGE: (points to the garage door) "No, that's someone at the door."

PAN TO BOB

BOB: (rather blunt) "Maybe it's the cops."

PAN TO RED

RED: "It's just someone for the garage sale." (yells at the door) "Take whatever you want! It won't fill the hole in your life!" (the knocking is heard again, and Red standing crabbily) "I'll see who it is."

PAN TO KITTY AS RED WALKS PASSED HER

KITTY: (smiles mellow-ly) "You know, for a terrible grouch, Red is great in bed."

PAN TO MIDGE

MIDGE: (bursts into hysterical laughter for a moment before calming down, giving Kitty a confused look) "I'm sorry, what?"

PAN PASSED BOB, WHO'S HOLDING THE CHIP BAG OVER HIS HEAD AND CHUGGING THEM TO RED AS HE RETAKES HIS SEAT

RED: (singing) "Hippity, hoppity, Easter's on its way!"

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: "Where'd you go, Red?"

PAN TO RED

RED: (grinning) "Well, I was hoppin' down the old bunny trail, and this guy offered me two hundred dollars for the Vista Cruiser. So I sold it to 'em."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (looks shocked) "You sold Eric's car...? Oh, no..." (she suddenly bursts out into hysterical laughter, looking unable to stop)

* * *

"In a way, I don't blame Fez," Jackie said, "I'm _very_ appealing."

She and Donna were sitting on the Formans' front porch that night, discussing the 'incident' at the theater. Jackie promised Fez, who had been utterly fearful for his life, that she wouldn't tell Steven, as long as Fez promised to never do it again. But, Kelso, who had a childlike grasp on all his promises, wouldn't forgive Fez so easily.

"I just can't believe he kissed you... that's just..." Donna shuttered.

"Donna, I have to confess something," Jackie smiled guiltily, "It wasn't terrible."

"How... not terrible...?"

"Well, it wasn't as good as Steven," Jackie said in a matter of fact tone, "I mean, Steven's, like, the best kisser ever, but he's never kissed me like that before."

Donna got a curious smile, "What was so good about it?"

"You know how when Fez talks, he sometimes rolls his R's? He did _that_ in my mouth!" Jackie smiled excitedly, "Steven's never _rolled_ anything before!"

"Really?" Donna smiled, "That actually sounds kind of cool... Eric's never rolled anything, either..."

Jackie gave a dazed smile, "I just love kissing, don't you, Donna?"

Donna and Jackie sat in silence for a brief moment before sharing a look, speedily standing and sprinting toward the basement door.

"Let's go find the boys!"

* * *

Jackie and Donna excitedly ran through the basement door, looking at Hyde and Eric. Hyde sat in his chair, his thumbs hooked behind his belt buckle, one leg spread out in front of him, while Eric sat on the couch, holding his hands together.

"Eric," Donna grinned, "Me n' Jackie were just talking and-"

"Donna, Jackie," Eric interrupted as he stood, "Not now, okay?"

Donna and Jackie gave him an odd look, sharing one of their own before Donna took a seat in the lawn chair, Jackie standing next to her with crossed arms. Eric turned to Hyde.

"See, Hyde? I asked you not to make special brownies, but did you listen?"

Hyde looked calmed, though. Rather bored actually. "Well-"

"Exactly," Eric interrupted, "You didn't. You were just _sooo_ smart. What were you thinking?"

Hyde looked at him for a moment before trying again, "I was-"

"Right, that's right, that's the problem. You weren't thinking. Now my folks are fried and I got no car."

Jackie and Donna grinned, Donna giggling a little, "Wait a minute, brownies, your mom and dad are-"

"Donna," Eric irritantly interrupted, "Keep it zipped, kay?" He turned back to Hyde, "Guess what, buddy? There's a lesson in all this. You know what that lesson is?"

Hyde gave him a look, knowing that he was just going to interrupt again, "The lesson-"

"No, now why don't I just tell you what the lesson is... you dance with Mary Jane, you get your toes stepped on, that's right. Consequences, my friend. Yeah, consequences. Now my car's gone, and Red's high as a kite."

"Red's high as a kite?" Jackie giggled, making Hyde grin at her. Eric turned to her, "Okay, Ms. Smart Mouth. Shut it, kay?"

They looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Red on the stairs. He had a huge grin on his face, looking completely off.

"I remembered who I sold the car to," He said, and Hyde immediately sat up.

"Who?" He asked.

"I dunno, but I remembered."

Hyde got up, running toward him as he tried to re-climb the stairs, "Wait, Red! Think!"

Red looked at him for a moment before grinning excitedly, "Wait! Maybe his name is on that check he gave me!"

Hyde shook his head, following him up the stairs, Jackie scurrying up behind him, speaking with mock excitement, "Yeah! Maybe it is!"

Donna giggled, and Eric gave her a mock laugh before grinning at her, "Your folks had some, too."

Donna suddenly froze, looking at him with wide eyes before sprinting toward the stairs.

* * *

Fez sat in the basement a little while later, pouting. He looked over as Kelso spastically ran in through the basement door, stopping at the sight of him.

"Well, if it isn't Fez..." Kelso muttered before trying to copy Fez's voice, "I am Fez. In my country, we kiss our scary friend's girlfriends because... la di da."

"I am sorry, Kelso," Fez pouted, "But Hyde's girlfriend gives me action in the pants."

Kelso gave him a nervous look, glancing around as if he were afraid Hyde would hop out at any second, speaking quickly, "No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does," Fez nodded, "She came up to me and said I was funny."

Kelso kneeled next to him, giving him a look, "Fez, sometimes when a girl says that you're funny, it just means you're funny!"

"Well... I am freaking hilarious..."

"Fez... Jackie is Hyde's girlfriend, okay? They have, like, this bond and stuff. And nobody can come between that bond."

"Well, what about you and Annette?"

"What about me and Annette?"

"Well, you want to fool around with Eric's sister."

"Well, yeah, _her_, but that's, like, that's _it_."

"And you also had Shelly and Pam Macy..."

"Okay, Fez, what's your point?"

Fez grinned at him, "My point is you are a whore."

Kelso grinned at him, holding out his hand for a shake, "Okay, then, apology accepted."

"And don't worry, man, I won't tell Hyde. I don't want him goin' to prison over you."

* * *

"You said we were goin' for ice cream," Red cranked as Eric, Hyde, and Jackie led him through the apartment complex hallway.

"_When_ we get the car back," Eric muttered, stopping in front of a door, Hyde standing next to him. Jackie followed Red as the man walked over to the fire extinguisher, watching as he gave it a look over.

"You know," Hyde grinned, "You did tell 'em you were gonna get 'em ice cream."

"After," Eric gave him a look, "And _you're_ not helping." He glanced over at Red and Jackie; Jackie stood behind Red, watching him play with the fire extinguisher.

"Hey, put that down!"

Hyde turned to look, only to get sprayed with the foam, along with Eric, making them both tense up at the freezing feeling. Jackie covered her mouth with her hands, her shoulders shaking with her giggles.

"Whoa!" Red laughed, not noticing the annoyed looks Eric and Hyde shot at him, "That really shot out of there!" He paused for a moment when he caught the looks, setting the extinguisher on the floor, "Sorry."

"Oh! Oh! Listen," Red exclaimed when Eric knocked on the door, brushing passed Jackie as she picked up the extinguisher to put it back in its proper place, "I don't wanna do this." Hyde backed up to stand behind him, glancing down at his white tinted jeans in irritation.

"You have to," Eric said.

"I'll wait in the car," Red decided, turning to walk away, but Hyde caught him, forcing him to face Eric.

"No, no, Red," Eric said, "You have to learn to take responsibility for your own actions."

"That's stupid," Red grouched, and Eric gave him a look as the door opened, thinking about how Red tells him the same thing pretty much every day.

"Yeah?" Eric and Red turned to face the brown haired girl at the door. Behind them, Hyde brushed at the cold foam covering his pants and a portion of his shirt, scrunching up his face at the freezing feeling. Jackie gave him an amused smile, brushing his shirt and straightening it a little.

Red looked at Eric, mock whispering, "That's not the guy."

Eric rolled his eyes, looking at the girl, "Did your dad buy a car this morning?"

"That station wagon?" The girls said in annoyance, "Yeah, he bought that piece of crap for me."

"Piece of crap?" Red said lowly, "That's a Vista Cruiser," his voice suddenly turned mellow, "You can literally cruuuise the vistas." Hyde shook his head, making a face of exasperation.

The girl rolled her eyes, turning back into her apartment, her voice echoing, "Daddy! Where are the keys to the piece of crap?!"

"Boy, she's lovely," Eric muttered as Hyde leaned against the hallway wall, wrapping an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

The girl came back, holding out the keys, ordering, "Gimme his check."

"Right," Eric said, switching the items, "Thanks again, I understand parents can be-" the door slammed shut, "Right, okay."

Red looked at Eric, "What a bitch-a-roonie-doonie."

* * *

"So," Hyde muttered as he and Jackie, holding hands, along with Eric and Donna entered the basement, "You got your car back, Forman. Are we cool now?"

"Yeah," Eric said as he and Donna took a seat on the couch, "Yeah, I think you learned your lesson."

Hyde gave a mock nod, "Absolutely, man. I learned if I do something selfish, ill advised, and irresponsible, I can get away with it," he grinned, "I rule," he and Jackie snickered as they ran upstairs.

"No!" Eric yelled, "Consequences!"

Eric sighed, shaking his head, "I tell ya, Donna, sometimes that guy just-"

Donna interrupted him, pulling him into a deep kiss, rolling her tongue like Jackie said. She pulled away, grinning at Eric's dazed look.

"Wow... you rolled your tongue..."

* * *

Hyde snickered as he and Jackie walked into Eric's room, taking a seat on the cot.

"Man, you should've seen Red earlier today, he was-"

She interrupted him, grabbing his face and kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She rolled it a little, the way Fez did, and he shifted a little, running his fingers through her hair. She pulled away, giving a smile at the blank look he gave her.

"You rolled things," He muttered, sticking his tongue into his cheek.

Jackie nodded excitedly, "I know! Isn't it neat?"

"Well..." Hyde mumbled, nodding at her slowly, "It's a little-"

He cut himself off, grabbing her face and pulling her into a deep kiss, and she giggled a little before wrapping her arms around his neck, clutching his hair. He copied her movements, rolling his tongue, making her moan lightly as he lowered her onto the cot.

* * *

**Yay, cute HJ moments! And don't be mad that Jackie didn't tell Hyde about Fez, but I'm using it for the Halloween episode, so... yeah.**

**Anyway, yay, season 2! :)**


	27. Red's Last Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Okay, I just wanted to get this one out of the way. Also not one of my favorite episodes, so... yeah, a lot of stuff is skipped and it's kind of short, so...**

* * *

"Yeah," Kelso grinned excitedly from inside his new van as he turned the radio onto a rock station, "Even the radio works!" He crawled toward the back doors, exclaiming, "And all the doors... They open!"

He hopped out, standing next to Fez, Jackie, and Hyde. Hyde leaned against the basketball net pole, an arm slung over Jackie's shoulders; they were both giving the van a disgusted look, though Kelso was too excited to notice.

He pointed inside the van, "And it's got breaks, too!"

He walked around the van, speaking in excitement, "Can you believe this? I mean, my uncle, he just gave it to me! He just gave it to me for free!"

"That is insane," Fez exclaimed as he walked toward the van's open window, "I would pay tens of dollars for this." He looked inside the van, his face falling, "Or not."

Hyde brushed passed Jackie, looking in as well, his face scrunching up, "Did he own a cat?"

"Yeah, I'm gettin' an air freshener."

"Yeah, get a big one," Eric muttered.

"Guys, guys," Kelso tried to explain to them, "This thing is like a bedroom on wheels! I mean, no more, um, _'Michael, the backseat's too small!' 'Michael, you're on my hair!' 'Michael, you're choking me!'_ That's over!"

Hyde curled his lip in disgust at that last one, knowing exactly what 'choking' meant. He glanced at Jackie when he felt a tap on his shoulder, catching her confused face, "Steven, what does that mean?"

"Um..." He stuttered; was he really going to have to explain to his innocent, pygmy sized girlfriend what a _blow job_ was? He was gonna kick Kelso's ass for this. "Well," He mumbled, "You see, Jackie, sometimes... a lot of couples like to... ugh... stuff," He finished bluntly, quickly walking away from her toward Fez and Eric, ignoring the confused look she sent him as Bob, Midge, and Donna walked up the driveway.

"Wow," Bob said, "Look at this piece of junk."

"Ugh!" Kelso exclaimed, "That's my van!"

Bob laughed a little before his face fell when he saw Kelso's serious look, "Yeah? You know, I had a Ford delivery van in high school. Yeah, it's a lot of fun till somebody gets pregnant."

Midge shot him a look, turning her eyes upward in annoyance.

"You gotta be careful in this van Kelso, you know what I mean?"

"An _idiot_ would know what you mean," Midge muttered.

"What'd you mean?" Kelso asked, and Midge tilted her head back in exasperation.

"Sell the van, kid."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Midge said.

"That I'm _happy,_" Bob said irritantly.

"Alright, you know what?" Donna said, herding them away, "Shouldn't you guys be meditating or something?"

Behind the van, Fez sprawled out in the flatbed, and Hyde rested a foot on the edge, wrapping an arm around Eric's shoulders as he walked over, "C'mere, Forman."

"I want you to feast your eyes on this very large and flat cargo area," He said.

"Wow, you could haul plywood in this," Eric said, and Hyde shook his head a little, grinning in amusement.

"Right," He said, "Or Donna."

"Why would I wanna haul-Oh!" Eric exclaimed in realization, making Hyde chuckle a little and pat him on the chest, "Nah, she wouldn't do it in a van, she wants it to be special."

"Hey," Jackie smiled as she and Donna walked over, standing next to their boyfriends, who stood a little straighter.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Donna asked.

"Oh, uh," Eric stuttered, "Plywood."

"Good, good," Donna grinned, "Cuz I'm not doin' it in a van. And you know what would make it _really_ special? Not talkin' to your friends about us doin' it."

* * *

"Eric," Kitty said nervously as she poured him a glass of orange juice, "Now, today is your father's last day at work." She handed Hyde the pitcher, who took it and began pouring some in all the other glasses for her, "So, my advice to you kids is to just, just, just eat and get out."

"Mrs. Forman, I can hide in the basement," Hyde offered.

"No, no," She shook her head, "I am not gonna make you kids leave without your breakfast. Hey," she turned to Eric, "You know what's fun? A bacon sandwich," she snatched the bacon out of Eric's hand, folding it into a pancake, "Eat it in the car." Eric just gave her a funny look, dropping it all back on the plate as Laurie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," She said dully, and Kitty moaned in dismay.

"Oh, great," She said, setting more items on the table as Laurie took a seat, "Now you're father's gonna see _three_ mouths he has to feed."

"Ooohhh," Kitty gave a fake smile, "You're wearing your University of Wisconsin sweatshirt."

"Yeah," Laurie answered with a 'duh' tone, "Mother, I _went_ there."

"No, you _flunked out_ of there. You know, you might as well of worn your University of I Wasted My father's Money sweatshirt. Take it off."

Laurie gave her a narrowed eyed look before standing, pulling her sweatshirt up, ignoring the looks Hyde and Eric shot her. Kitty immediately stopped her, pushing her back into her seat.

"Just leave it on," She muttered grouchily.

"She lacks character, Mrs. Forman," Hyde said with a mock tattle tale voice.

"Shut _up,_" Laurie said with a voice filled with attitude, "You are lucky to even live here. You're an _orphan._"

"She called me a orphan!"

"Laurie," Eric grinned, "Hyde's not an orphan. His mother just abandoned him."

He snickered when Hyde yelled, "Shut up, _Forman!_"

He released a yelp when Hyde immediately retaliated with a hard punch to the chest, nearly knocking him from his seat.

"Okay, that's it!" Kitty snapped, "Everybody hide in the basement! _Go!_"

Everyone stood just as Red walked in with a, "Morning," and they froze, glancing over at Kitty. She stared at Red with wide eyes for a long moment before glancing around nervously.

"Amen," She stuttered, "Now everyone sit and eat."

Everyone took their places at the table, Red looking at the newspaper as he drank some coffee. The only sounds were the clinking of the silverware, everyone glancing over at Red every few seconds.

"How are you?" Kitty stuttered.

"Great," Red answered blankly, taking a sip of his coffee, not looking up from his paper.

"So, um... what're you doing?"

Red gave her an odd look, "Reading. Having some coffee."

"Is the coffee good?" Eric stuttered, and Red gave the table an exasperated glance before folding up his paper.

"Okay," He said, "Everyone knows that today is my last day at work. Last day that the plant is open. So, I just want to tell you all that everything is going to be great. So," he grinned a little, "Great."

"Daddy, that is such good news," Laurie smiled a little before giving him a pointed look, "Can I have twenty dollars?"

Red tilted his head back in exasperation while everyone else glared at her.

"You get in the basement," Kitty ordered.

* * *

"So," Kelso grinned as he hopped out of his van, looking excitedly at Annette, "What do you think?" Fez grinned a little behind him, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Michael," Annette muttered, "This is _horrible._"

Kelso's face fell a little, giving her an odd look, not understanding, "What're you talkin' about?"

"You said it was cool on the phone, Michael, but it's _not,_" Annette snarked, "It's horrible! I can't be _seen_ in this! It's like owning a _sty!_"

"Uh oh," Fez grinned in a sing-song voice, "This van will not be rocking."

* * *

"Hey, Kelso."

Kelso jumped, violently brought out of his whore-y fantasy by the voice, banging his head on the roof of the van. He grabbed it in pain, glancing over at Laurie before lying back a little, attempting to look cool.

"Hello," He grinned, deepening his voice, "Laurie. What're you doing here?"

"I'm bored, there's nothin' on TV," She answered simply, "So this is your new ride, huh?"

"It is."

"It's really," Laurie seductively crawled in, giving Kelso a look, "_Roomy._"

"Um, listen, Laurie... I, I don't think you should be in here... I mean, I know we've made out a couple dozen times..."

"Twice."

"Okay, uh... but that's over."

Laurie simply grinned at him. "Gosh," She said, climbing into his lap, straddling him, rubbing her hands over his chest and neck, lightly tugging at some of his hair, "I sure do feel close to you, Kelso."

Kelso let out an odd, high pitched laughing noise. "Uh, listen, Laurie, I don't think my girlfriend, Annette, would like you sitting on me."

She smiled at him. "I think _you_ like me sitting on you. In fact," she ground her hips into his, making him grunt loudly, "I _know_ you do."

"Okay... but that's not the point."

Laurie ignored him, leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss, and when she pulled back, he stared up at her with wide eyes.

"This is your lucky day, Kelso."

She pulled the van door shut.

* * *

Outside the van, Hyde walked down the driveway through the garage, looking over at the van as it started shaking, listening to Kelso's complaints as they turned into moans.

"Laurie no... okay, Laurie, those are my pants... Laurie... no... no... _yes..._"

Hyde shook his head in amusement, grabbing a porch chair and taking a seat, throwing his hands behind his head and crossing his legs, bobbing one leg back and forth.

This will be a _wonderful_ burn.

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO HYDE

HYDE: (grinning in amusement, lighting up some incense) "Sooo, what's new?" (smirks at Kelso) "Kelso?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (grinning widely) "Ohohoho, _man..._" (suddenly frowns, eyes wide) "I mean, nothin'." (grins again) "So, Eric, isn't your sister hot?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (giving Kelso a strange look) "Uh, no... In fact, Kelso, I think you're the only loser here who thinks she _is_ hot."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (smiles) "Not true. I have pictured her naked hundreds of times." (begins undressing a banana) "Why, just this morning, I was taking a shower..."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (still grinning) 'C'mon, Fez, man! It is absolutely inappropriate and disrespectful to talk about how hot somebody's sister is no matter how bad you wanna give it to 'er." (smirks at Kelso) "Right, Kelso?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (grinning widely, giggling slightly) "Oh, man... oh, man... I-"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (smirking amused at him, talking as if Kelso were a puppy) "What is it, boy? Is there trouble? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us about Eric's sister?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (gives a double thumbs up as he speaks with excitement) "I totally did it with 'er!" (frowns at Eric) "I'm sorry, man." (grins excitedly again, bobbing his head with laughter)

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking both horrified and protective) "_What!?_"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (letting is face fall, wide eyed, stuttering, his thumbs still up) "I-I mean, she took advantage of me, I'm violated."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (laughing) "You idiot, your thumbs are still up."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (laughs a little, dropping his thumbs) "Acting's hard."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking slightly pissed) "Hey, shut up, _perv!_ That's my _sister!_ C'mooon!"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (grinning perversely) "I know. It is forbidden. Double titillating." (takes a huge bite of his banana)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (leers) "Isn't it ironic that titillating has the word _tit_ in it?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (laughing) "Oh man, that reminds me-"

ERIC: "No! Shut up!"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking protective) "I swear to God, you say one more word about my sister and I'm gonna tell Annette."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (his face blank with a large, open mouthed, dopey look) "Oh, man... I forgot about Annie..."

HYDE: (laughing so hard no sound comes out) "Right, right. I mean, you forgot about this_ huge_ bitchy anchor tied around your neck. I mean," (snorts) "It could happen."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (gives Hyde a dopey, open mouthed stare)

* * *

"I actually think this van could be pretty nice," Donna comments, she and Jackie sitting on the edge of the van's flatbed.

"Yeah, maybe," Jackie muttered before smiling at Donna, "So, have you and Eric done it yet?"

"Yeah, we did it and I forgot to mention it," Donna grinned sarcastically.

"So, what's the hold up?"

"Whatever," Donna smiled bashfully, "It'll happen when it happens?"

"Sure. I mean, I guess if I was Eric's girlfriend, I would _not_ be in a hurry to do it either," Jackie shuttered.

* * *

"Okay, um, thank you for calling, Amy. Okay, bye," Kitty hung up the phone, glancing around the kitchen at Hyde, Eric, and Fez, who were playing cards at the table.

"Eric, you have to go pick your father up at Charlie's Bar."

"At Charlie's?" Eric grinned, "Is he drunk?"

"No, he's not drunk, he's not feeling well," Kitty stuttered.

"Red's drunk," Hyde said bluntly, he and Eric standing from the table.

"He is not _drunk,_ he's just not feeling well."

"C'mon, Fez," Eric said as he grabbed the car keys, "My dad's drunk."

Fez nodded, standing from the table and following them.

_"He is not drunk, he is not feeling well!"_

* * *

Kitty picked up the phone a few hours later when it began ringing, "Hello?"

"Hello, mother."

In the background, she heard drunken calls of, "Hello, mother! Hey!"

"This is your son, Eric. I'm not feeling well."

"I'll be right there," Kitty muttered, hanging up the phone as Jackie walked into the kitchen through the sliding door.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman."

"Hi, Jackie," Kitty smiled, "Steven's drunk."

Jackie gave her an odd look, "What...?"

* * *

Jackie sat between Hyde and Fez, Hyde's arm around her shoulders, in the back of the Cruiser, laughing as the drunken men sang Jerry Jeff Walker's _"Redneck Mother."_

_"Up against the wall, redneck mother! Mother, who has raised her son so well!"_

"Okay, you know what, let's turn that off," Kitty quickly muttered, shutting off the radio.

"Hey, Hyde," Fez smiled excitedly, "I got Amy's phone number."

"Good for you, Fez," Hyde smiled drunkenly, "Better hope she's still pretty tomorrow."

"Okay, let's just turn that redneck mother song back on," Kitty said speedily, switching the dial again. The boys began singing happily again, and Jackie couldn't keep the giggles from pouring out.

_"He's thirty-four and drinking in a honky tonk! Just kicking hippies' asses and raising hell!"_

* * *

"Careful, Steven," Jackie said as she led Hyde into Eric's room, her hands on his hips to steady his swaying body. Mrs. Forman told her to put Steven to bed on the cot, saying that Eric can have the living room couch, afraid that a hung over Steven and Eric would not be a good combination when woken up together.

"Mm," He murmured drunkenly, "You smell good."

She gave him an indulgent smile, "You most certainly don't. Now, c'mon, let's get you to bed."

"That's a great idea, baby, you comin' with me?"

Jackie let out a little laugh, her face flushing, "I don't think your performance would be too well at the moment."

"Ya sure?" He asked, practically tripping onto his cot. She helped him get settled, his eyes drifting shut. She grabbed a blanket, covering him before kneeling down to pull his boots off.

"Love you, Jackie..." He mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed, and she gave him a small smile, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too, Steven."

"No, I mean..." He mumbled again, shifting a little, practically already asleep, "It's your weird eyes, and your hair, and your lips, and all the girly, preppy crap you say, and... I love you..."

Jackie smiled again, giving his unconscious form a kiss on the forehead before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, Laurie," Kelso said, sitting inside his van with her, "I like Annette, and she says I'm not allowed to see other people, so..."

"Oh, sweet Kelso," Laurie mumbled, "You're a tool and I will use you as I please," she pulled Kelso in for a chaste kiss, "Okay, baby?"

"Okay..." Kelso agreed, looking a bit confused.

The van door suddenly opened, revealing Red, looking a bit cranky.

"Hey, Daddy," Laurie smiled, hopping out of the van, taking off quickly.

Red glared at Kelso, "Ohhh, Kelso... You watch your ass."

* * *

**Okay, yay! Two chapters today!**

**Contemplating on whether or not to make Hyde and Jackie go to the club, or let them stay at her house for some smutty goodness next chapter... I mean, remember, Kelso and Jackie didn't go to the club, and Kelso _does_ need some parts in this story, so...**

**Any suggestions?**

**I'm currently aiming for smutty... haven't had any major, _major_ HJ moments in a while, so... :)**


	28. The Velvet Rope

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline. Also, took something from a Drake & Josh episode I saw, and there is a drabble about the moon in here that is in no way mine; can't find the name of the owner, though, so...**

**Okay, so only two people actually told me what they would like HJ to do for this chapter, and they were both different. I was like, noooo, why couldn't you be the same!? I like to make all my reviewers happy and stuff, ya know? But, I think I found a way to make everyone happy, with some HJ funtime and dancing :) This chapter is going to be filled with both HJ funtime and fluffiness! It's gonna be great! They're just gonna be hanging out, talking, dancing, spending the day together and stuff.**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank kenzimone for mentioning Jackie getting impatient at the club because it gave me an idea for an ending scene :)**

**But anyways, let's commence the funtime/fluffiness!**

**Warning: Sexual content**

* * *

"Eric," Kitty said as she took a seat at the table, "You've hardly touched your breakfast."

"That's because I don't know what it is," Eric said flatly, staring at the odd dish in front of him. It seemed, out of all of them, Hyde was the only one who had no problem in eating it. Hyde did scrunch up his face with every bite, though it wasn't in disgust; it was more of a thoughtful expression.

"Well, it's, it's, it's eggs and hash and..." Kitty stuttered, "Surprises."

"Mom, why aren't _you_ eating it?"

"Well, I just, I have never been a breakfast person."

Hyde stared at a piece of the meal hanging off his fork, chewing slightly, "Is this rabbit?"

"No," Kitty muttered, quickly taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mom," Laurie said with a blunt tone, "If Daddy gets a job, can we stop eating dog food?"

"Laurie, it is not dog food, and God, I hope so," Kitty muttered as Red entered the kitchen, wearing a rather nice business suite.

"So," He grinned, "Would you hire me?"

"I'd hire you, Daddy," Laurie smiled, "Especially if the position was World's Best Father."

Red grinned at her as he took a seat, but Eric just scrunched his face up.

"Oh, you make me _sick,_" He mumbled.

"Is it _horse?_" Hyde asked.

Kitty gave him a shocked look, quickly shaking her head, "_No,_ it is not _horse!_" She shook her head again before smiling at Red, standing from the table, "Honey, now I know you've been feeling just a little bit blue since the plant closed, so," she quickly stood from the table, walking toward the cupboard behind the table, grabbing a book from it, "I got you a present."

Red took the book, reading the title, "'You're Hired: The Essential Guide for Job Hunting'." Red shook his head a little, "Kitty, I don't need that. I've been working since I was sixteen, I've fought in two wars. Hell, I've killed people!" He quickly turned to the kids, "Now, I'm not sayin' I didn't enjoy it."

"No, Red," Kitty tapped his shoulder, "I just thought I'd give you a little edge."

"I don't need an edge. I'm Red Forman. I'm experienced, loyal, hard working."

"That's the trifecta of employ ability," Laurie smiled.

"Well, thanks sweetie," Red smiled, standing from his table as he gave her a kiss on the head, not noticing Eric's disgusted face.

"Good luck, Honey!"

"Bye, Daddy!"

"I got it!" Hyde grinned happily when the sliding door closed, "It's tongue!"

Laurie and Eric quickly turned to Kitty, who seemed frozen in place, glancing around the room nervously.

Hyde grinned at Eric, mock whispering in a rather mellow voice, "It's tongue." He ignored the slap Laurie gave him on the shoulder, taking a bite from his fork, grinning at her.

* * *

"Alright, it's official!" Donna cried as she ran into the basement, completely ignoring Fez's lack of clothes, "My parents are _freaks!_"

Eric and Kelso, sitting on the couch, glanced up at her for a moment before returning to their monopoly game. Hyde, with Jackie in his lap, didn't even glance up from his cards.

"Donna, that was official a long time ago," He deadpanned.

Donna ignored him, "Which one of you's my boyfriend again?"

Eric raised his hand, and Donna snapped her fingers, pointing at him, "Right! It's you! You're takin' me out of this stinkin' town! _Tonight!_"

"Wait, wait, Donna," Hyde said, glancing over at Fez, who sat in the lawn chair in nothing but his green briefs, "Don't you wanna know why Fez is in his undies?"

"No," Donna answered bluntly.

"It really is a crazy story," Fez smiled.

"Oh, I'll tell you a crazy story," Donna said, looking a bit worked up, "It all started, like, four minutes ago when I walked into my living room. My parents were doing yoga. _Yoga!_ And then they told me that they were gonna explore _tantric_ _sex!_ I mean, _God!_"

"Ouch," Eric muttered, "You know what you need, Donna? Dirty, bad fun!"

"Thank you, Eric!"

"You want dirty, bad fun? Well, listen to this," Fez smiled, "I came here fully clothed-"

"Oh, I know!" Kelso exclaimed, "There's this new club that opened in Chicago. It's supposed to be, like, the hottest spot this side of Studio 54."

"Oh, my God, that's perfect!" Donna grinned excitedly.

"You wanna go?" Hyde asked Jackie, keeping his eyes on his cars as he shuffled through them.

"Um," Jackie glanced around, a bit of a guilty smile on her face, "No, Steven. My parents are going to be gone all day and... we have to study."

"You better have your mind made up, Jackie. I don't want you complainin' to me later about how we didn't go to the club."

"No, Steven, I want to, um... study..."

Hyde gave a tiny smirk, "Alright."

"Hah," Kelso laughed, "Sucks for you, Hyde. Man, you never get to do anything fun."

Donna and Eric gave an exasperated motion while Hyde simply shook his head.

"God, you're dumb," He deadpanned.

* * *

Jackie glanced up from her magazine when the door opened just as she popped a cherry into her mouth, smiling around the stem at the sight of Steven walking in, carrying a binder and a few pencils. He gave her a little grin as he shut the door behind him, setting the binder on her desk, "Just in case Daddy comes home early."

She stood as she pulled the stem back, setting her magazine aside.

"Cherries?" He grinned suggestively, and she rolled her eyes as she chewed the fruit, tossing the stem into the small bin at the side of her bed.

"Yes," She said, "Just a little snack I got when I was waiting for you." She made a brief motion toward the tiny bowl of cherries sitting on her end table.

"Ah," He gave a mock nod, placing his hands on her waist. He gave her a little grin, leaning down for a brief kiss, "So," another kiss, "You wanna study now?" Jackie gave a small laugh as he leaned down to give her brief kisses, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her to gently lay her back on the bed, climbing on top of her, the kisses going from brief to long and deep.

* * *

Their lips ran against each other in a slow, steady pace, and when she felt his tongue slide across her lips, she opened up willingly, releasing a soft sound. He slid his hands up her waist, taking her striped shirt with him, tossing it over the side of the bed, and she removed his black vest. He began unbuttoning her long sleeved shirt as he slid his lips across her jaw and neck, and she arched a little when he lightly bit down and untucked her shirt from her skirt.

She bit her lip, running her fingers through his hair as he mouthed his way downward, his hands hanging onto the flaps of her shirt. He skipped over her bra, nipping down her stomach, and she let out a small noise when he dipped his tongue into her naval. When he reached the start of her skirt, he sat up a little, removing sliding her shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

She lifted herself a little, unbuttoning his shirt as she peppered small kisses along his jaw. When she finished, he jerked his shirt off, tossing it aside before gently pushing her back onto the bed, capturing her lips in a heavy kiss. She felt his legs jerk a little as he undid the front clasp of her bra before hearing the thumbs of his boots hit the floor, and she let him slide the straps down her shoulders to toss it to the floor.

She gasped a little when he took a bud into his mouth, his other hand gently rolling the other. She bit her lip, sliding her hands down his chest until she reached his belt, unclasping it, as well as his jeans. He released her, mouthing and nipping his way down again, sliding her skirt lower as he did. He slid it completely off when he reached the apex of her thighs before pulling her underwear down as well.

Jackie let her head rest on her pillow when he rested her legs over his shoulders, clutching his hair tightly. She arched her hips, crying out when she felt his tongue penetrate her, feeling him twirl it around inside her. She lightly thrust her hips when he began massaging her clit with his thumb, his other hand holding onto her hip. When she finished with a cry, he moved back up her body, crushing his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck when she felt him shift a little, freeing himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him at her entrance, moaning as he gently entered her. His movements were slow but insistent, and every few minutes they would bring their lips together for a deep kiss.

When he began to lose his rhythm, he brought a hand down to stroke her clit, almost instantly bringing her over the edge, and he followed quickly, sinking his teeth into her neck to silence his groan.

* * *

Jackie glanced over at Steven; he was standing beside the bed, re-buttoning his shirt, not really paying attention to her. She had already gotten back into her skirt and button shirt, though she didn't tuck it back in. Steven sighed a little, not bothering to tuck his shirt back in either as he lied back next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

A small pause.

"Now what?" Jackie asked.

"Well," Hyde deadpanned, "I'm not opposed for round two."

"No, you pig!" Jackie laughed, smacking his chest, making him snicker.

* * *

Eric danced his way down the stairs, posing around in an overly dramatic fashion, spinning even. He paused, taking out a comb to brush his hair back, though it didn't do much.

_"Eric, you in here?"_

"I'm in the living room, baby!" Eric answered, trying to make his voice sound husky and smooth, though he let out a quiet choking sound when Donna walked in, in her deep red dress.

Donna glanced around, giving him an odd look, "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing," Eric stuttered, his eyes stuck on her, "It's just, you're very... brick house."

Donna let out a tiny giggle, "Thanks. You wanna-"

"Shh," Eric interrupted, "Let me just... stare at you for a second."

"Can we just-"

"Ziiip!"

A small pause.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

* * *

"Ummmm..." Jackie drawled out, thinking of something to do, "Oh!" She reached over, grabbing two cherries from the bowl, handing one two Hyde, "Did you know that tying a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue shows how good of a kisser you are?"

He gave her an incredulous look, "I do not have to do circus tricks to prove I'm a good kisser."

"C'mon, it's fun," Jackie smiled, "Unless you're afraid you're a terrible kisser."

"Jackie," He smirked at her, "I _know_ you don't think I'm a terrible kisser."

She pouted at him, her cheeks lightly flushing at his comment, "_Pwease,_" she smiled again, "We can make it a race."

"Alright, fine," He said, pulling the stem from the cherry, and Jackie grinned happily, doing the same.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!" Jackie counted down and they simultaneously shoved the stems into their mouths, moving them around for just a few seconds before Hyde tore the tied stem from his lips with a, "Hah!" Jackie doing the same not even a second later.

"Ah, see there," Hyde smirked, "I'm a better kisser than you."

"By, like, half a second, Steven," Jackie pouted.

"Still better."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Gladly," he smirked, grabbing the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss.

* * *

"People are so friendly around here!" Fez shouted over the loud music coming from the club, "Two women on the corner just offered to have sex with me!"

"Yeah, for money, Fez!" Kelso shouted back.

"I could not ask them for money!" Fez laughed before he suddenly stopped, "Or could I?"

"No!" Kelso shouted.

"Man, guys, check out this crowd!" Eric grinned.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so great!" Donna grinned as well, "Let's go see how long the wait is!"

She walked toward the bouncer, "Excuse me, how long's the-"

"You're in," The man interrupted, snapping the velvet rope open for her.

"Oh, man, I'm so up for this!" Donna laughed. Eric tried to follow, but the bouncer stopped him with a, "Not you," snapping the rope closed.

"Well, that's fine, I'll just wait with you guys," Donna said.

"No, we're next, go in," Eric said.

"Yeah? Alright, I'll see you guys inside." Donna smiled at them before running inside the club.

"Yeah, this is probably just some kind of fire code thing," Eric said, but even as he said that, two men walked up, immediately being let in by the bouncer.

"Wait, what's going on? We're next!" Eric said.

The bouncer laughed, "No. You're not."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well... Archie. I'm here to let the cool people in, and keep the geeks out."

"Those poor, stupid geeks," Fez laughed, but stopped when Kelso and Eric turned to stare at him.

"Oh, my God, we are geeks!" He cried.

* * *

"Did you know that Eskimos kiss with their noses so that their tongues don't freeze?"

Hyde glanced up from his magazine, giving Jackie an odd look, though he had a tiny smirk on his lips. He was lying on his side, using his elbows to prop himself up as he read his magazine, and, when Jackie broke the silence with her rather random fact, she had hopped onto the bed behind him, resting a hand on the bed next to his stomach. **(Think of what Kelso did to Jackie in this episode when she was reading her magazine)**

"I think everyone knows that, Jacks."

"Isn't that just the most adorable thing?" Jackie smiled happily.

"I don't really do adorable."

She pouted, "Whatever, _grouchy,_ you know it's cute. See, look," and she leaned forward, gently rubbing her nose against his, and he couldn't help but release a small laugh.

"Weirdo," He teased.

"All the weird things I do were learned from you, Steven," Jackie grinned.

He smirked at that, "But we don't do Eskimo kisses down here, now do we?"

"Nope," Jackie said in a peppy voice before giving him a playful peck on the nose, and, before she could pull away, he cupped her face, peppering his lips with small, playful kisses, causing her to giggle as she tried to get away.

"Stop it!" She complained through her laughs, and he pulled back, a smirk on his face, giving her a little wink.

"Now, who's weird?"

"Still you, sweetheart."

She pouted playfully at him, giving him a light smack on the arm.

* * *

"Hey," Kelso said, "Did givin' the bouncer a ten work?"

"Oh, yeah, Kelso," Eric deadpanned, "That's why I'm inside the club."

They looked over at the entrance as Donna came out, glancing around before she caught sight of them, and she smiled, "There you are! This place is awesome, why aren't you inside?"

"Oh, we were in, we, uh," Eric stuttered, "We were on the inside."

"I didn't see you."

"Oh, yeah, we waved at you, but you were, uh..."

"Oh, dancing," Kelso said.

"Excellent," Eric said, pointing at him for a brief moment, "Uh, dancing, and then we went through this..."

"Door," Fez said.

"Yes," Eric said, briefly pointing at Fez, "We went through this door, and we were locked out, so, uh... and then we had to get in the back of the line, so..."

"Alright," Donna smiled, "Well, when you get back inside, find me."

"Yeah, go."

"We'll see you there."

"Yeah."

The guys' words were all blotched together, and Donna smiled at them before heading back inside. The bouncer grinned at them.

"That was really smooth," He nodded.

"Smooth enough to get us in?" Eric asked.

"Nope."

"Alright, that's it, you must let me in," Fez said.

"Why?"

"Because I feel the hard rhythm of disco burning in my loins."

The bouncer gave him an odd look, nodding slowly, and Fez grinned, "Watch."

He began pulling off some rather fancy disco moves, twirling around, falling to his knees to continue the dance before hopping back up, spinning again before poising, his hand in the air, and the crowd around him clapped.

"Okay," The bouncer nodded, unhooking the rope, "You're in."

Fez grinned at Eric and Kelso, "So long, losers!"

* * *

"I like stars," Jackie said absentmindedly, her eyes glued to the night sky through her opened window, "Stars are pretty."

"I dunno... I think I prefer the moon."

"And how is the moon superior to the billions of stars out there?" Jackie teased.

"Ya know... just the way it stares down at us with that massive... _face_... that it has..." Hyde said slowly, sounding a bit confused himself.

"Wow," Jackie giggled, "Poetic."

"I'm not a poet."

"Well, I know. But, you_ are_ a writer, and I expected more from a writer."

"Okay, uhhmm..." He trailed off, thinking hard, "The... the stars and the moon go hand in hand. One without the other seems impossible, and, um... Together, they light the midnight sky, leading people down the right paths... leading them home. Uh... their soft light kisses us, blesses us... wholly and deeply, bright and beautiful... they are one with each other and with us."

"Better," Jackie smiled, leaning down toward his lying form to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Speaking of your writing," She said, "Have you gotten any further on your story?"

"Little bit," He answered, gesturing to his binder, still sitting on her desk. She immediately hopped off the bed, grabbing the binder and flipping it open, riffling through the pages inside. She stopped on one, her lips slightly moving with the words she read.

She smiled at him as she sat next to him on the bed, "Steven, this is amazing," she furrowed her brows a bit, "How come your main character doesn't have a name?"

"Can't think of one for 'em."

"Ummmm, what abooouuut..." She trailed off, her eyes slightly widening as she glanced around the room.

He smirked at her, "See, you can't think of one, either."

"Shut up," She pouted, snuggling up next to him, going back to reading the binder, "We'll think of one eventually."

* * *

The bouncer grabbed Kelso and Eric by the backs of their collars, pulling them back and shoving them away, and they let out annoyed grunts.

"Well, so much for your _'he can't stop both of us'_ theory," Eric smiled irritantly.

"_Man,_ this bites!" Kelso grouched, "He can't keep us out of there! Did we wake up in Russia this morning?"

"No!" Eric shouted, "We did not, in fact, wake up in Russia this morning!"

"I didn't think so," Kelso said before walking up to the bouncer, "Hey, you can't keep us out of there!"

"Oh," The bouncer grinned, "And why not?"

"Well, ugh, I'm," Kelso sputtered a little before answering simply, "I'm good looking."

The bouncer paused, pursing his lips in thought, nodding a little. "Yeah, that's true," He deadpanned, unhooking the rope for Kelso.

Kelso grinned happily, sprinting inside the club with a loud, "Alright!"

"What?" Eric cried, "But, I-... I'm good looking, right?"

The bouncer gave him a blunt stare, "Eh."

"But... _Dammit_, let me in, my _girlfriend's_ in there!"

"The foxy redhead? I thought that was your sister," The bouncer laughed a little, "What does she see in you?"

"You know what she sees, buddy, you know what she sees?" Eric said angrily before pausing, his eyes shifting around when he realized he was unable to think of anything, and then he stuttered, "Wel-uh, let me tell you something, if she was the bouncer, I'd be in that stupid club right now, ya big ass! Yeah... I said it."

* * *

Jackie laughed as she and Steven danced around the room, the happier, ending notes of _"Freebird"_ playing on her stereo. Both her hands were in his, one held higher than the other, and he let go of one hand, letting her spin a little, before pulling her back in extremely close.

Jackie smiled, happy that she was able to bring out the hidden side of him so easily, and that it was reserved only for her. When she heard the song calming down a little, she placed a hand on his chest in a silent order for him to stop.

"What?"

"Nothing," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Just that the song's going slower, and I wanna go slower, too."

He grinned a little, placing his hands on her waist as they began to sway to the slower notes, keeping their eyes locked. She laid her head on his chest, and he grabbed one of her hands, holding it up a little, linking their fingers.

* * *

"Okay," Eric said, handing the bouncer a cup of coffee, "Cream, two sugars. Well, you just drink up, and I'll... head inside."

"Yeah," The bouncer said, reaching toward the rope, "No," he pulled his hand back, and Eric groaned, "Aw, c'mon, you suck..."

"Mr. Big Shot Bouncer," Eric muttered, "Mr. I Open and Close the Rope, Mr... Boatman of the River Styx. Just, _God,_ I bet you've never been excluded from anything in your whole life!"

"Hey," The bouncer said, "Now that's not fair, I've been excluded from lots of things."

"Yeah, like what?"

There was a rather long pause, the bouncer tilting his head in thought, obviously not as excluded as he claimed to be.

"Oh, no, okay," He said, "Uhhh, when I was in kindergarten, we used to play Duck, Duck, Goose, and nobody ever picked me to be the Goose."

"Oh, wow, that must've really hurt," Eric deadpanned.

"I didn't care," The bouncer muttered, though his body language said otherwise.

"You didn't care? Okay, so you're just sittin' there, watchin' this kid go around the circle, duck, duck, duck, he'd get closer and closer, duck, you'd be shaking with anticipation, duck, maybe he'll pick me, duck, maybe I'll get to run and laugh with the joy of being a goose, and then he'd come to you, place his hand on your head and say 'duck,' and you're tellin' me you didn't care?"

"Well, yeah, it's hurts."

"_Yes!_ Thank you! That's what I'm saying! And now _you_ have made _me_... the _duck!_"

"Wow... man, I didn't reali-" The bouncer cut himself off, unhooking the rope, giving Eric a grin, "Dance, Goose. Dance."

Eric stared in shock for a moment before giving a happy grin, sprinting inside.

* * *

Jackie lifted her head from Hyde's chest, the two still swaying to the slow music coming from the stereo; she smiled a little when he began to run his hands up and down her back.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Steven," She smiled sweetly, "That's all I wanted."

She leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, and he gave her a sweet grin, unhooking his sunglasses from his shirt and putting them on, "We could've spent the day together at the club."

"Yeah, but that's not private time," Jackie said before getting a contemplative look on her face, "Although, going to the club would've been fun."

"I knew it," He muttered teasingly, "See, I knew you were gonna complain. I asked you if you were sure, but no. You just wanted me to give it to you."

"Shut up," Jackie laughed, smacking his arm.

He smirked a little, "We can go some other time."

"Just the two of us?"

"Why not."

He leaned down to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers just as the door opened, revealing Jack Burkhart, who glared rather viciously at Hyde.

"Hey," Hyde deadpanned, not looking at all scared as he grabbed his binder from the desk, "We're just studying."

Jack took a step forward, and Jackie jumped in front of Hyde, her arms spread out protectively, "Daddy no! I _love_ him!"

* * *

CREDITS

Hyde glared through his sunglasses at the bouncer, his arms crossed in annoyance.

"C'mon, man, bad things happen when you make Jackie wait."

"Hey, I'm sorry, man, but my boss found out I let a tiny, little nerd in here last night, and I almost got fired, so..."

Jackie stormed out of the club entrance, her face a mask of annoyance. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring, "_Steven,_ why are you still out here?"

Hyde immediately pointed to the bouncer. Her glare shifted toward him.

"Why is he still out here?"

"Well-"

"No, I don't care. You let him in here right now. Do you know how long I was in here there _alone?_"

"...Jackie, it's only been ten minutes."

"Be quiet, Steven!"

"Look, lady-"

"Oh, don't you _'lady'_ me! My boyfriend is supposed to be dancing with me. And he's _not!_ What if people in there think I'm a single loser? Or a _feminist?_ I do _not_ want to be compared to those manly, no-shave women! _Steven!_"

Hyde started a little, looking at her.

"Come. _Now._"

"Yes, dear," He smirked, unhooking the rope himself, grinning smugly at the bouncer as he followed Jackie inside.

* * *

**Yay! I hope this chapter made all of my reviewers happy :)**


	29. Laurie and the Professor

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Well, I _was_ gonna post this last night, but I kept getting something that said Error Type 2, so I couldn't do anything. It was really annoying. But it's working again, yay! :)**

**Okay, this chapter's not going to go over a lot of the actual episode; it's mostly about Hyde wandering around the house to try to find a place to sleep, and how his basement room went from a complete trash bin to a relatively nice room with a desk and dresser and stuff in the later seasons, so...**

**And did you know that 'giveaway' is one word? Cuz I sure didn't...**

* * *

"So, look at us," Laurie smiled, "This is just like a Norman Rockwell painting. Mom is serving breakfast, Daddy is reading the newspaper," she sneered at Eric, "And Brother Eric is trying to hide a big, purple, nasty hickey."

"What?" Eric laughed nervously, "Hickey? I don't have a hickey."

"You know, Eric, hickeys lead to dirty things," Laurie smirked.

"For Godsakes, don't let Donna suck your neck," Red grouched, "She's a nice girl."

"I don't have a hickey," Eric said quickly, "I was using a curling iron."

"Oh, well, would you just look at that?" Kitty smiled a little, rubbing at the hickey.

"No, mom," Eric said in embarrassment, covering the mark as Kitty took her seat.

"Red, remember that time when-"

"No," Red interrupted her, "And neither do you."

"Okay," Kitty laughed a little, "So, um, Laurie, what's on the agenda today?"

"Agenda?"

Kitty gave her a fake smile, "A list of goals or actions one might feel good about achieving so as to... Eric, you tell her."

"Mom, c'mon, relax, I'm still getting used to being back home."

"Yeah, flunking out of college can be draining," Eric smirked, wiping fake sweat from his forehead, "Phew."

"Eric," Red scolded as he stood.

"Oh, c'mon, that was so mild."

"Laurie, all you do is sit around the house and watch television, you should come down to the hospital to volunteer."

"She's right, Laurie," Red said as he set his newspapers on the kitchen counter.

"Daddy!"

Red gave her a few silent 'no's over Kitty's shoulder, making Laurie smiled a bit smugly. She grinned at Eric, "You know, I think Eric needs an agenda. Look at his neck."

"It's a birthmark," Eric said quickly, "It's been there since birth."

Hyde sighed a little as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning, class," He drawled, his voice a bit rough from sleep.

"Good morning, Orphan," Laurie sneered. Hyde was too tired for her childish remarks, and he ignored her for a moment as he poured the last bit of coffee into the cup left on the counter.

"Good morning," He replied, grabbing a plate and brushing passed Red as the man left the room.

"That's all you got?" Laurie muttered.

Hyde held up a finger in a silent order to wait, waiting until Red was out of earshot. "Whore," He yawned, collapsing into his chair.

"Mom! He called me a whore!"

"Yeah," Kitty muttered, "Steven, honey, you are too young to be drinking coffee." Hyde grinned a little when Laurie's jaw dropped; nothing like a good mom burn. "Have some juice."

"Mrs. Forman, I _need_ coffee," Hyde mumbled, "Your son kept me up all night braggin' about his hickey."

* * *

Eric lifted his eyes in annoyance when Jackie grabbed his head, pushing it to the side to get a better view of his hickey, Fez following beside her to look as well.

"Okay, whatever you do, Eric, do not wear a turtleneck to school, it's a dead giveaway," She said, "Yeah, I'd go for a decorative scarf."

"Did you have to tell everyone about the hickey?" Donna muttered as Jackie settled into Hyde's lap.

"Well, everyone can kind of see it, Vampira," Eric mumbled, and Donna gave a weak smile, "Laurie had a field day at breakfast."

"Yeah," Hyde smirked, "I hopped on that dog pile, too."

"You sure did, ya dillhole," Eric grumbled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. Forman seemed to think he got the bad end of this; Hyde had to listen to Eric's re-telling of his action filled night with Donna, not to mention Forman's snoring, mumbling, and flatulence in his sleep. As mention before, he was a light sleeper, and he couldn't take one more sleepless night in Forman's room.

"Alright, Forman, yeah, that was sorta mean," Hyde said, "Probably what I should've said was 'I'm sick of sharing a room with you and all your disgusting fluids and gases'."

"Oh, and yours are just dreamy, Hyde."

"Excuse me," Fez suddenly said, glancing between Jackie and Donna, "May I please have a hickey, please?"

Donna gave him a stupid look, "No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Jackie?" Cue a dark look from Hyde.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"So," Fez muttered, "The two of you do things to please your men. Well, Fez is a man. Why do you not please him? _Why?_"

"Guys," Kelso said, "Just give 'em a hickey."

"Okay, I'm going home," Jackie said, standing from Hyde's lap.

"Yeah, me too," Donna said as she stood from the couch, "Gotta go shopping with my mom. Suddenly, it's, like, really important that we be best friends."

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"She's been..._ reading._"

"Reading? Dammit, when will they learn?"

Donna gave him a smile, while Jackie gave Hyde a chaste kiss before the two excited through the basement door. As soon as the two girls were gone, Kelso immediately turned toward the dryer, riffling through the laundry basket sitting on top of it.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," He muttered as Eric twisted a little to look at him.

"Okay, Kelso, what're you doing?" Eric asked, making Hyde turn to look as well.

"I need a sexy memento from Laurie," Kelso said, "I'm gonna commemorate our forbidden love with panties," he grinned, showing off the white panties he stole from the basket.

"Fine," Eric shuttered, "Just take your panties and go home."

"Perfect," Kelso said, beginning to stuff the panties into his pocket, but Eric's eyes widened in horror.

"Man, those are my mom's!"

Kelso shrieked, quickly shaking his hands off as he chucked the panties back into the basket before he began wiping his hands on his pants. Hyde turned to Eric, giving him a look.

"Okay, Forman, look man, I'm not tellin' ya how to live your life," He said, "But if someone touch my mom's panties..." He trailed off, scoffing.

"Hyde, didn't _everyone_ touch your mom's panties?"

He shrunk slightly under the dark look Hyde sent him. Hyde could take a joke just fine, but everyone was quickly learning that the one thing that always got him going was mention of his mother.

"Burn!" Kelso laughed, but it trailed off when Hyde shifted his glower to him, and he glanced around nervously. "Man, that was a burn..." He defended, quickly turning away from Hyde to dig back through the basket.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Okay, Forman," He said, "I have a solution to this whole you bein' a pain in my ass, we sharing a room thing. You move out."

"...Of _my_ room?"

"Yeahup."

As if it were an obvious and completely understandable request.

"Well, uh, that's just not gonna happen."

"Fine, I'll move out, ya big baby," Hyde scoffed.

"Still friends?" Eric mumbled jokingly.

Hyde turned his head. "I need time to heal," He muttered in a fake offended tone, and Eric chuckled a little, nodding his head a false understanding.

"Okay," Kelso said, holding up a pair of purple panties, "These are Laurie's, right?"

Eric's cringe was enough verification for Hyde. Hyde glanced at Kelso, an almost nervous expression hidden behind his sunglasses. "Kelso," He said, "What exactly are you gonna do with those panties?"

"Just... look at 'em," Kelso mumbled, quickly stuffing the underwear into his pocket. Hyde cringed to himself at that statement.

"Kelso," Fez said, "Did you ever notice that Laurie and Eric have the same eyes? So, if you're doing it with Laurie, and she's perhaps wearing a hat, it's kind of like you're doing it with Eric, too." He laughed at what he considered a joke, but the other three simply stared at him. Hyde sometimes wondered about the foreign kid; he was used to the random outbursts Fez always has about the weirdest things, but a lot of times it was boy on boy junk. Hyde supposed that he was either in the closet or just extremely weird.

When Fez finally realized his statement was only awkward and not funny, he slowly stood, tip toed backwards to the basement door, and then quickly spun around and left without a word.

* * *

Hyde sighed, laying back on his cot, glancing around Forman's room. As soon as Kelso had left the basement, he had turned to Forman and told him the first one to make it to the room should get to stay there. Hyde, being stronger than Eric, had easily won, but he wasn't really going to stay there; it wasn't exactly fair.

Sure, it was nice of Forman to let him stay in his room, especially considering how small it really is, but the 'niceness' wore off after a while. Which is the reason he was going to move out, but now he had to figure out where he was going to go. He couldn't stay in the basement; he had gotten a bad habit of sleeping until one in the afternoon at Edna's, and, though Red required the kids wake up at a certain time, Mrs. Forman let him sleep in, saying that Eric and Laurie were used to waking up early, and his friends would probably come over while he was still sleeping, interrupting one of his favorite pass times.

So, he was probably going to have to try to check out different places in the house, but he'd have to stay out of everyone else's way. With that thought, he lifted himself up, folding up his cot as he excited the room. He used the second set of stairs, walking through the kitchen to reach the living room. He unfolded the cot quite loudly next to the couch's brick wall, right behind Eric. When he lied down, he let out an obnoxious yawn, smacking Eric on the back of the head as he went down.

Eric lifted his eyes in annoyance when Hyde smacked him before turning his attention back to the TV. Hearing a scoff, he knew that Laurie had made her way downstairs and saw Hyde; she sat next to him, immediately snatching the remote and changing the channel.

"Kelso took your underwear," He immediately said.

"Ugh!" She whined, "That's, like, the third pair!"

"Eghh," Eric cringed.

Behind them, Hyde sat up, staring at the back of their heads blankly, though his annoyance was quite obvious. He was cringing on the inside, though, wondering if Kelso had, like, a pantie fetish or something. He didn't want to know. He rolled his eyes, grabbing onto the railing of the stairs to lift himself up, grabbing the cot and tugging it up to make a loud noise as he walked off.

He walked back through the dining room, using the hallway there that led to the study; he hardly ever sees anyone use it, and he was hoping he could use that to his advantage. He curled his lip a little when he saw Red reading a newspaper, but ignored him, quietly setting down his cot and curling up on it.

"I don't think so," Red deadpanned, not even glancing up from his paper, and Hyde huffed, standing back up and carrying his cot with him. He walked back through the dining room and into the kitchen, glancing around the quiet room before he set his cot down next to the counter stools and lying back. He closed his eyes, finally relaxing a little.

"Eric," He opened his eyes in annoyance at the sound of Kitty's voice, "I need you to go to the store and get me three pounds of ground beef; lean."

"Mom, look," Eric said, "Before you go and put twenty cents more into ground beef, this guy is not gonna get Laurie back into college, she's stupid and evil."

A small pause.

"Mostly stupid."

"Eric, she is not stupid, she's just... she has special... just go."

Eric grinned a little when he mother was unable to defend her daughter before he turned, knocking his leg into something. He glanced down, rolling his eyes. "Hyde!" He barked slightly, stepping over him as he excited the kitchen.

"Oh, honey," Kitty sighed as he pursed his lips and stood, "Just share the room with Eric."

"No, thank you," Hyde said, his voice tight, "I'm fine." He heard something shatter, figuring his cot knocked something over. If he wasn't so irritated, he'd probably go back and help clean it up.

He walked upstairs, stopping at the large walk-in closet at the end of the hallway. When he opened it, he found cleaning supplies and linens inside, but they were separated, leaning against each side of the closet; he could fit the cot in there. He turned the cot on its side and pushed it in before flipping it right side up. He slowly slid onto the cot, but kept shifting around, the space too cramped. Huffing, he slid back out, snatching the cot up, freezing when he turned and caught something outside of the window.

"Sick..." He muttered with a grimace, quite disturbed at the sight of Laurie tonguing her professor; it was like some gross X-rated movie. He shuttered, quickly storming back down the stairs.

It gave him an idea, though. Outside, he wouldn't bother anyone, and, at the moment, the temperature was comfortable enough for him. Though, he had no idea what he would do when the colder months finally flew around. Wisconsin gets some heavy snow, man.

He used the front door rather than the sliding door; he did _not_ want to listen to the gross couple swap spit. He set his cot out on the front yard rather than the driveway; the Formans lived on a relatively quiet street, and he didn't quite care if people stared at the odd sight of him sleeping in the lawn.

He curled up under his blanket, finally getting some peace. The late October weather was surprisingly comfortable at the moment, and there was no sound aside from the occasional breeze rustling leaves and grass around.

In his drifting state, he didn't hear the quiet clicking of heels walking up the driveway, decreasing their speed until they came to a halt. He woke up, though, when he felt someone lay behind him on his cot, wrapping their arms around his waist. He sighed when he smelt Jackie's sweet, flowery perfume, relaxing when he felt a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"What're we doing?" She mock whispered, he tone joking.

He turned just enough to catch the sight of her out of the corner of his eye, a tiny grin on his face. "Sleeping," He mocked back.

"But why outside?" She asked in a normal tone.

"It's quiet."

"Steven, you're gonna get sick."

"I don't have anywhere else to sleep."

"Steven, why don't you just stay with Eric like you've been doing?"

"Jackie, if I stay in there one more night, someone's gonna get hurt... And by someone, I mean Forman."

"Steven."

He groaned at the scolding tone, lifting himself up. She stood with him, watching as he folded up the cot and followed him inside through sliding doors of the kitchen. He froze at the sight of Mrs. Forman folding up some dough, most likely for dinner rolls, and he scowled at the sight of her knowing, pursed smile.

"Any luck?"

Jackie gave an amused smile when Hyde didn't answer and simply walked dejectedly toward the basement. He ignored everyone's staring when he threw the cot behind the couch in frustration and collapsed into his chair. Jackie shook her head with amused eyes, calmly taking a seat in his lap.

"So, what's going on?" Jackie asked as she looked around at Eric and Kelso.

"Laurie made out with her professor," Eric deadpanned, and Jackie curled her lips in disgust.

"No way," Kelso laughed in disbelief as he stood from the lawn chair.

"Yup," Eric said, his tone still quite blank, "Laurie and her professor tonguing in the garage like hungry dogs, it was very disgusting."

"No, no! You see, because Laurie just wouldn't make out with some old guy! She wouldn't do that!"

"No, it's true, man," Hyde said, "I was in the upstairs closet tryin' out my cot and I saw 'em. It was like live porno. But not good porno cuz he's, like, really, really old. It was like old, bad porno."

Jackie gave him an amused look, while Kelso gave him an annoyed grin, tugging at his lips with his teeth.

"Kelso, why do _you_ care if Laurie kisses her professor?" Jackie asked, and Hyde gave Kelso an amused stare, thinking about how he should probably get around to telling Jackie about Kelso cheating on Annette.

"Yeah, Kelso," He said in a false tone, "Why do you care?"

"Well... because..." Kelso struggled to find his words, "You see, it's wrong for an old person to make out with an innocent, young student."

"God, you're noble," Hyde pursed his lips.

"Innocent?" Jackie laughed in disbelief, "Eric, no offense, but your sister is as slutty as they come." Hyde chuckled quietly, always trusting Jackie to tell it like it is. People always assumed it was because she was a bitch, but, really, while she _can_ be a bitch, granted, an honest bitch, she's just too naive to realize that some of the things she says come off as bitchy.

"Eric, are you gonna let her say that about your sister?" Kelso demanded, and Eric simply gave him a blank stare.

"Sure," He shrugged.

Jackie glanced around, her eyes catching sight of the room in the back of the basement. She tapped Hyde's shoulder. "Steven," She said quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "What about the room you stayed in while you were having problems with Ian?"

Hyde glanced at the back room in realization, gently removing her from his lap as he stood. "Forman, man," He said as he walked toward the room, "Did you know there's a room back here, man?" He switched the light on, glancing around; a lot of crap had been added to the room, cluttering it up a lot more than before, but the smell from before wasn't as perceptible. "And it barely stinks!" He said in surprise, having gotten used to the smell when he stayed in here last time, walking into the room.

Jackie shook her head in amusement while Eric grinned a little. "Perfect!" He yelled so Hyde could hear him clearly, "You can sit back there beneath your bare bulb writin' angry letters to the government!"

"Oh, don't think I won't!"

Jackie giggled a little, settling into Hyde's chair, and Eric sat up in excitement.

"You see what's beautiful here, people?" He said, "I finally have somethin' on Laurie! I own her, oh yeah, she is so screwed!"

Kelso glared at him, hopping from the lawn chair and getting in his face. "Alright," He said, "Just be nice."

Just then, the basement door opened, and Fez grinned when he walked in, holding out his arm and showing off the rather large mark on it.

"Look," He said, "Fez has a hickey. Somebody loves me."

"Moron, you gave that to yourself," Eric said, "It's still wet."

"No," Fez said, "Somebody loves me. There is a lady love."

Everyone simply stared at him, and he pouted.

"There is!"

* * *

"Nice digs, huh?" Hyde grinned later that night when everyone had gone home, he and Eric glancing around his new, cluttered room.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Eric said, "This is where we put all that crap we just can't throw away," Eric ginned at him, "Like you."

Hyde smirked, "Forman, is it just me, or do your mom and dad like me a whole lot better than they like you?"

Eric pouted, knowing that Hyde made a good point. "See, I kid," he placed his hand to his chest with a mock hurt face, "But you hurt."

_"Boys! Dinner!"_

"Alright, man," Hyde said as they stood, "You ready to make Laurie squeal like the family pig?"

"Ohohoho," Eric laughed, "Yes."

Hyde gave him a blank look, "You're gonna punk out, aren't you?"

"Well, it is my nature," Eric admitted.

"Look, Forman. You've always been the runt of the litter. This is your chance to bite the big dog on the ass. So my advice to you is bite the big dog on the ass."

"Okay, what if I let her off with a warning? You know, just this one time?"

"Well, that would be the mature choice," Hyde paused for a moment, slapping him hard on the face, and Eric blinked dazedly, staring at him with wide eyes, "But not _evil!_ You gotta think evil, man! Where would we be without the A-Bomb?!"

"Well, actually the war was all but won when-"

"Shut up!" Hyde exclaimed, shoving Eric into a sitting position onto the cot, Hyde sitting next to him, "Now listen, let's review," Hyde paused before listing off, "Remember when she told Red you had dirty magazines under your bed?"

Eric nodded, his expression going blank.

One.

"Or that time she told Red when you snuck out?"

Two.

"That time she drank all of Red's beer and blamed you?"

Three.

"Then, she told Red that it was_ your_ fault she flunked out of college because _'you just made it so hard to concentrate'_."

Four.

Hyde smirked, his lips twitching, "Or, when she told Red you used all her hand lotion."

Jackpot.

Eric's eyes widened in remembrance before his expression went blank again.

"Okay, that bitch is dead." Hyde nodded in agreement, the two standing at once and exciting the room.

* * *

Hyde watched the psychology professor tear apart the rolls and ball up the bread tightly, his expression somehow both blank and disturbed. For a psychology professor, this dude had some serious issues. He glanced around, catching Red's stern eye, most likely for setting his elbows so far on the table; for a middle class family, they were proper when it came to the table, and they weren't big on elbows on the table and all that junk. He ignored him, though, pretending he didn't see the look as he watched Laurie glance around nervously.

"Well, well, well," Kitty stuttered, looking quite put out by the professor's behavior as well, "This news about Laurie leaving, it's just a little ray of sunshine."

"Well, I just wish that more teachers cared about their students like you do," Red said, and Hyde bit his lip to keep from snorting, "I think it started goin' downhill when you couldn't paddle the kids anymore."

Eric laughed quietly, though it was fake as he grinned at Laurie; he slapped his hand on the table, "Pansy ass supreme court."

"Shut up, Eric," Red immediately answered.

"Hey, Forman," Hyde said quietly, finally sliding his hand downward so his elbows were off the table, "He who hesitates is boned."

"Laurie is one of the most gifted young women in my class," The professor said, and Hyde had to hold back another snort, "I've always enjoyed having her."

Hyde cringed, and Eric grinned, making kissy faces at Laurie before staring at her blankly, "Failure."

Kitty finally grew impatient with the man as he played with the rolls, "Is there something wrong with the bread?"

"No, why?"

Kitty stared at him for a moment before she glanced at Red nervously.

"Oh, Laurie," Eric suddenly said, "I know something that you don't know that I know. You know?" He grinned, "Yes, yes."

"Tell us, Forman," Hyde said in a fake voice, "So that we can _all_ know."

"You don't _know_ anything," Laurie sneered, "And if you _do_ know something, I'll make you sorry you were ever born."

"Well, for your information, I'm already sorry I was ever born!" Eric exclaimed.

"Eric!"

"See?" Eric motioned to Red.

"So," Red gave a fake grin to the professor, "What does she need to do to get back in school?"

"Well, she'll have to work with me. Make a commitment... to school. She'll really have to buckle down."

Hyde cringed again.

Kitty gave her signature laugh, "Well, what do you think, Laurie, are you willing to give it a go?"

Eric gave a fake laugh, "Oh, mother, she's very willing. You know, Dad, I just saw the most interesting thing today. In the garage. It was just... it was _so_ surprising."

Hyde glanced at Laurie, catching the devilish glare she cast at Eric, her lip twitching in anger. If looks could kill, Forman would be on fire by now.

He looked back at Eric, mock interest on his face, "Oh, Eric, do tell."

"I saw Laurie-"

"I'm in love with your daughter!"

Kitty spit out her tea in surprise, and Hyde and Eric huddle a bit closer in their attempt to hold back their hysterical laughter. They glanced at Red, some snorts escaping at the look on the man's face as he stood, the professor following his movements.

"Dad-"

"That's it! _C'mere!_"

* * *

"For Godsakes, Laurie," Kitty muttered, "The man is in love with you and you still couldn't pass?"

Hyde glanced at Kitty; she was pissed at her daughter, looking a bit disgusted. When he glanced at Red, he was surprised to find the same look on the man's face. He grinned a little; Forman finally bit the big dog on the ass.

Red marched up to Laurie, his hands balled into fists, and Hyde crossed his arms, looking at Laurie in mock disappointment while Eric simply grinned at her.

"So?"

Laurie gave him a teary eyed look, "So I guess I disappointed you, Daddy. I'm really sorry; I just wish he wouldn't have taken advantage of me and my love for education!"

"Heh, that is just so weak," Eric muttered.

"Well, I guess you're not the first student to be taken advantage of by a teacher," Red mumbled, and Hyde tilted his head back in exasperation while Eric looked up at Red in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, where're you goin' with that, Dad?"

"Just try not to be too hard on yourself," Red said.

"No... No! Noooo!"

Kitty shook her head.

"And the really sad thing is, Eric saw him kiss me today. And he didn't even try to stop 'em!"

"Cuz she _wanted_ it!"

"You knew about this and you didn't do anything? She's your _sister!_"

"Yeah, Eric, why?"

"I'll deal with you later, Eric. C'mon, Laurie, I'll make you a cup of coffee and explain to you the nature of men. Something I thought you already knew but apparently you don't," Red said as he entered the kitchen.

Laurie smirked at Eric, "Oh, Eric, I forgive you."

"Well this is unforgivable," Hyde growled when she left the room, glaring at Eric, "In fact, you _suck!_"

A small pause.

"I'll be in my room," Hyde muttered, walking back to the basement.

* * *

"Forman," Hyde muttered when he saw Eric sitting on the couch in the basement, "I need the keys to the Cruiser."

"Why?"

"Now that I have my own room, I'm gonna pick up some stuff from my old house that I couldn't take before."

"Like what?"

"Dresser, bookshelf, desk, you know, stuff."

"Alright, fine, but," Eric grinned at him, "I'm going with you." He knew Hyde, and he knew that he would have a difficult time glancing around his old house, memories being brought up.

Hyde sighed, "Fine, whatever."

* * *

Hyde groaned in exhaustion as he entered the basement. Thanks to Forman, what would have taken a couple hours took only one, but it was late, and the two decided to set up Hyde's room the next day when they were more awake, leaving his belongings in the car.

His house had been even messier and in an even worse state of disarray than when he had lived there. But, his room still contained his belongings; his guitar, his desk, his dresser, his record player. He had even decided to grab his mattress; it was small enough to fit on the cot, and he could use it as a cushion to sleep more comfortably.

And, tomorrow, all he had to do was clean out all the junk in the room and then set up his stuff. The junk, however, belonged to the Formans, so he couldn't get rid of it, but he could at least organize it and put it to the side to give him more room.

"Why must you hurt me?"

Hyde's eyes widened in irritation when he heard Kelso's whine, quickly storming towards his room. He had just found the freakin' place, and there was no way he was gonna let Satan and her horn dog taint the place.

He opened the door, scowling at the sight of them kissing.

"Hey, _hey!_" He barked heatedly, the tone in his voice making the two quickly scramble up and run, "Get out! _Get out!_ I hate you both!"

He huffed, snatching up his blanket and collapsing on the cot.

A small pause.

"Go home, Fez," Hyde growled, not even looking as he heard Fez shuffle out of the room, pouting as he went home in a state of dejection.

Hyde sighed, grinning slightly.

Peace and quiet.

* * *

**Alright, Hyde has his own room! And next is the Halloween episode, where Hyde finally finds out about Fez kissing Jackie. Hopefully the poor foreign kid won't go home with anything broken...**


	30. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Sorry about skipping a few days, but I kept getting that stupid Type 2 Error again; does anybody know what that's about? And, I was also having trouble deciding how to make the fight go, cuz in canon, Hyde got mad at Eric cuz of something that happened in grammar school, then Jackie got mad at Hyde for telling her middle name, then everyone got mad at Kelso because of beer, then Donna got mad at Jackie when she defended Kelso and called her by her middle name, so Jackie told Eric about Hyde and Donna kissing, which went back to Hyde and Eric's fight, so Donna told Kelso about Jackie thinking Fez kissed better than him, so Kelso got mad at her, then he had to hold the girls back while Hyde and Eric fought, and Fez is the one who ended the fight. **

**And I was like, how am I supposed to change it; Hyde getting mad at Eric is what started the whole thing, and how was I going to make Hyde mad at both Eric and Fez, while getting Donna and Jackie mad at each other, which would make Kelso end the fight? But, I didn't want Kelso to end the fight, I wanted Fez to, so Kelso had to get mad at someone. It got really confusing.**

**But, I figured it out and my computer finally started working again, and, even though it's late, at least I got it uploaded :)**

**So anyway, Hyde finds out about Fez kissing Jackie. Cue the sound of bones breaking...**

* * *

"UNICEF contribution of thirteen cents will feed a child for a month," Kelso read the back of a UNICEF candy box as he took a seat on the couch. "Man," He said, "Livin' in Africa must be great. Everything's so cheap."

"If you ask me, man," Hyde said, wrapping a loose arm around Jackie's waist, "UNICEF's a scam."

"If we ask you, _everything's_ a scam," Donna snickered.

"Everything _is_ a scam," Hyde muttered.

"Oh, lighten up," Eric said, "Remember how much fun Halloween used to be? Making costumes, trick-or-treating..."

"What is trick-or-treating?" Fez asked as he leaned against the back of the lawn chair.

"Well," Jackie answered, "You put on a costume, you go door to door, and you say 'trick-or-treat', and people give you candy."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Fez smiled in disbelief, "They just give you candy?"

"The best part of Halloween is gettin' the crap scared out of you," Eric smiled, "One year I saw 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow,' I couldn't sleep for a month."

Everyone stared at him oddly, thoroughly amazed that he had just said that, and he began to glance around nervously.

"They _give_ you candy?" Fez asked as he walked around the lawn chair to take a seat, "Just like that, no strings?"

"Yes, Fez, get over it," Donna laughed a little.

"Hey, guys, you know what?" Jackie smiled excitedly, "My church is doing a haunted house."

Donna scrunched up her face in thought, "I don't think anyone's going to be too scared by a bunch of Episcopalians."

"Unless they have chainsaws," Kelso grinned, "Let's go see 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'."

"No, no, no," Jackie said, "I don't like Texans." She ignored the funny looks everyone sent her, settling further against Hyde, while he just shook his head slightly.

"I know," Eric said, "We can go to Old Maine."

"Our old grammar school?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, sure, you know," Eric said, "A dark, burnt out, boarded up school? Very creepy. You know, we could, we could tell ghost stories."

"Free candy?" Fez asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Even if you're not from this country."

Kelso gave him an annoyed look, "_Yes!_"

"Hey, why'd they burn down the school anyway?" Donna asked.

"They said it was arson," Jackie said casually, and suddenly all eyes were on Hyde. He didn't notice at first, not facing them, but when he turned his head, he gave them stupid looks.

"What? I was outta town that week," He said in annoyance.

"Hmm," Jackie teased, "How convenient."

He gave a small smirk, pinching her ticklish side, making her squeak and squirm a little, slapping the offending hand.

"So you're telling me," Fez said, and everyone turned to him in annoyance, knowing exactly what he was still going on about, "That if I show up at someone's house and say 'trick-or-treat', they'll give me a free piece of candy?"

"YES!"

"Oh, I don't believe you."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and the owner answered, coming face to face with Fez in a Batman costume, excitedly holding up a sack, the others standing far behind him, their faces a mask of boredom and annoyance.

"Trick-or-treat."

A small pause.

"An apple? Where is my candy, you son of a bitch?"

Hyde snickered.

* * *

Eric and Donna stared at the movie screen in boredom, listening to the loud, feminine shrieks coming from the speakers.

"Oh, she's very good," Eric mumbled.

"I like her, I hope she lives," Donna mumbled back.

Another shriek.

"Huh. Oh well."

Jackie sucked soda from the cup as she and Hyde stared boredly at the screen, Hyde's arm thrown over her shoulder.

"She deserved it, man," Hyde said, "She had sex. And like all movie sluts before her, she must die."

"Why doesn't anyone just shoot him?" Jackie asked, "I mean, it's Texas. _Everyone_ has a gun."

Kelso flinched as he barely watched the movie, keeping a hand held up over his eyes, Fez sitting next to him, still in his Batman costume, staring intently at the screen.

"Oh, this movie's so lame," Kelso stuttered quietly, his attempt to sound tough ruined before it even began.

"Nooo," Fez moaned when another shriek sounded, "She was about to take her shirt off."

Kelso gave him an odd look before another shriek sounded, and he jumped, covering his eyes again.

* * *

"Look at this dump," Fez said, still in his Batman costume as everyone walked around the charred room, looking around with their flashlights, "No wonder Hyde tried to burn it down."

"You know, Fez," Eric said, walking around Fez in a sly manner, "A man died in that fire. A gym teacher. Coach... Smith. Some say his specter still roams the halls to this day."

Hyde, playing along, held his flashlight up to his face, speaking to Kelso in a deep, ghostly voice, "Take a laaap. Give me twenty, walk it oooofff."

He shined the light in Kelso's face for a brief moment before walking off, Kelso glancing around nervously. "Alright, guys, let's just... cut it out, okay. You're scarin' the women."

Suddenly, a window fell shut, and Kelso jumped, pushing Jackie into Hyde as he ran off, shrieking, "_Out of my waaaayy!_"

"Kelso!" Hyde yelled after him as he helped Jackie stand up right, "It was the window!"

Kelso walked back into the room, glancing around, "Yeah. I knew that."

"Out of my way?" Jackie asked angrily, narrowing her eyes at him, and Hyde grinned at him from beside her.

"No," Kelso said nervously, knowing she would get him back for pushing her, "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, just before you knocked her over," Fez said.

"No, no," Kelso said, "I was... protecting my best friend's girl."

"_Protecting_ me?"

"Yeah! I was trying to draw the ghost away from you. Ghosts are attracted to movement; that's a scientific fact."

"No! You are an_ idiot_ and science is stupid!" Jackie stormed passed him, ignoring Hyde's amused snicker as she excited the room with a, "Donna, let's go."

"Gee, wonder what we're gonna talk about," Donna grinned as she followed Jackie.

Hyde smirked, holding the flashlight up to his face, speaking in a ghostly voice again, "You're doooomed."

* * *

"God, I can't believe that moron pushed me out of the way like that," Jackie muttered irritantly as she and Donna walked through the halls.

"Me neither," Donna said, "I figured he'd use you as a human shield."

"He probably would of if Steven weren't there," Jackie mumbled before speaking clearly, "At least Steven protected me. You know the most noble thing a man can do is lay down his life for the woman he loves. Ideally, while she's still young and can remarry."

Donna furrowed her brows at her before rolling her eyes and looking around the room they entered.

* * *

CIRCLE

THE BOYS ARE HOLDING FLASHLIGHTS UP TO THEIR FACES AND DON'T LOOK AS MELLOW AS THEY NORMALLY DO

CUT TO ERIC

ERIC: (trying to appear scary) "Then the man said 'Here's your daughter's sweater. She left it in my car last night'. And the woman said 'Why that's impossible. My daughter died ten years ago. Wearing that," (pause) "Very," (pause) "Sweater'."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (giving Eric a stupid look) "So?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (glancing around) "So... she was dead. And... he gave her a ride. And she was _dead!_"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (giving Eric an irritant smile) "When I was six, the mayor of our town was hung from a tree. Your story was not scary."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking incredulous) "Not scary? The ghost of a dead girl gave 'em her sweater."

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (still looking at Eric stupidly; his eyes narrow, making the stupidity of his look increase) "What does a ghost need with a sweater, man?"

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (with a dopey, open-mouthed look) "Maybe it's to keep her guts from fallin' out."

PAN TO FEZ

FED: (grinning at Kelso) "You can tell it was not scary because Michael-_ina_ here did not run screaming for the door."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (annoyed) "Hey, where's it written that the guys _have_ to protect the girls, huh? And I'll have you know that the feminine form of my name is _Michelle._"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (giving Kelso an irritant look) "Look, Michelle, your dumbass self knocked my chick over running away from a _window._ So I'm gonna hafta come out in favor of saving Jackie." (his face mellows out) "Plus, if I don't, she'll kick me in the shins."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (trying to tell another ghost story) "Okay, so Ichabod Crane lived in the village of Sleepy Hollow."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (grinning at Eric) "Wait, don't tell me. He left his jacket somewhere."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (annoyed, turning off his flashlight) "Okay, that's it, Halloween's over. There's just nothing that scares us anymore." (stands)

DONNA: (voice only) "Hey, guys."

CUT TO DONNA AND JACKIE AS THEY WALK INTO THE ROOM, ENDING CIRCLE TIME.

Donna and Jackie walked in, throwing a stack of folders onto the burnt desk.

"We found something really scary," Donna grinned.

"Yeah, it was in the principal's office," Jackie smiled.

"Oh my God," Eric said, shining his flashlight onto the folders, "Those look like... like..."

"They are," Donna said, "Our permanent records."

* * *

"Wow," Kelso said, kneeling down against the desk, holding his flashlight to the records, "Our permanent records. Ah, you know what, they probably left these here after the school burned down."

"Hey," Hyde grinned, grabbing one and walking a little away from the group, "Pinciotti, Donna."

Donna grinned, following him as he opened the record and read through it. "Wehehell," He smirked, "Looks like someone we know had a real hard time keeping their clothes on in kindergarten."

"What?" Donna shrieked, snatching the record from him and going through it. She glanced around, "Whatever. It was just a stupid phase."

"Sure glad that's over," Eric muttered, earning a punch on the arm from Donna.

"Well listen to this," Kelso said as he read through another, "'I fear that despite Steven's high IQ, he is a born trouble maker and is destined to be the smartest man'."

Hyde grinned.

"'In his cell bock'."

"What?" Hyde said in annoyance and Jackie pouted at him sympathetically, rubbing his arm as he snatched the record from Kelso, "They couldn't have known that in second grade." He turned the pages, his brows furrowed, reading, "'Steven willfully and maliciously destroyed Christine Delbuanois' shoe box diorama of the four food groups'."

"You're a monster," Donna teased, "A horrible, horrible monster."

"Yeah, real funny, but I didn't do it," Hyde muttered. He actually remembers being on the other side of the room.

"You know what's really funny, Hyde," Eric said.

"What, Forman?" Hyde mumbled absentmindedly as he flipped through the pages, barely paying attention.

"_I_ broke the diorama."

That got his attention.

He glared at Eric, his tone irked, "You?"

Of course, nature decided this moment was dramatic enough for lightning to hit the second the word left his mouth.

"Hers was better that mine," Eric said dramatically, glancing around, "I had to smash it."

A small pause.

"I left out dairy," Eric pouted.

Hyde closed his record, slowly walking toward Eric with an angry gleam in his eyes, "You know, that's when everyone turned against me."

It really wasn't as dramatic as the other might've of thought. If they thought back to those moments, they would realize that after that girl's project got smashed, all the rumors about him started, and suddenly everyone either hated him or was afraid of him, and, out of anger, he turned into the bad kid everyone made him out to be.

"They pegged me as a bad kid," He continued, "And once that happens, you're labeled forever. You ruined my life, Forman."

"No, he didn't," Fez said, drawing everyone's attention to him, and he glanced around in confusion, "Well, Hyde, your father was not there and your mother was an alcoholic. You were bound to end up in prison sooner or later."

Hyde and Jackie glared at him, and he shrunk back a little, "No offense intended."

"Well, offense taken," Jackie said, "Steven may be a criminal, but that has nothing to do with his tragic home life, it's because Eric was too chicken to take the blame for what he did."

She may have thought she was helping, but really, Jackie trying to help or sound sympathetic is a lost cause before it even begins.

"Oh, I'm a criminal?" Hyde muttered as he walked toward the table, snatching a record, "Well let's see what that file says about you, Jackie."

"Go ahead," Jackie smiled, "I have a perfect record."

Hyde didn't even open it before something caught his eye at the top, and he suddenly grinned, snorting a little. "Is this why you never told me your middle name?"

She suddenly let out a shriek, her eyes widening.

"Would anybody _else_ like to know what Jackie's middle name is?" Hyde teased.

"No!" She shrieked again, pushing him back. And, honestly, she was tiny and could barely even use a manual can-opener, so he could've gotten away at any time, but he knew that sometimes he didn't realize his own strength, and he wasn't gonna take his chances by pushing her back. So, he let her shove him down, smacking him with her flashlight while she yelled at him. He held up his hands in defense, but he was laughing because, again, she was even weaker than Forman, and her hardest hits felt like taps to him.

"Agh, you jerk!" She screamed as she left him on the floor, walking off in annoyance, "Uggghhhh!"

He laid there for a moment, his shoulders shaking with laughter before he lifted himself into a sitting position, leaning back on his hands. He gave her a teasing grin, and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "It's Beulah."

All he got in return were four shocked gasps, and one angry squeal.

* * *

Hyde and Eric stared each other down in silence, the sound of an owl the only thing breaking it. Hyde could feel Jackie's eyes on him, most likely pissed at him for revealing her middle name.

"Alright, nobody move," Fez suddenly said, "Somebody took my last box of Sugar Babies."

A small pause.

"Oh, no wait," Fez smiled, "Here they are; I was sitting on them."

"Gee, Fez," Hyde muttered, "You didn't give Forman a chance to pin it on me."

"I didn't pin anything on you," Eric defended.

"No? Well, when Mrs. Hodgekiss was yellin' at me in front of the whole class, you didn't exactly step up and take responsibility. What were you thinking?"

"Hmm, I guess I was thinking _'I'm **seven**'!_"

"Hey, let's not fight, alright," Kelso said, pushing Eric and Hyde apart, "It's Halloween, man, it's time for peace on Earth and good will towards men." He walked toward the desk, grabbing another record, "Look, let's just read another file."

"Yeah, that's been workin' out great so far," Donna muttered.

"Alright, fine," Kelso said irritantly, "I'll read from my own, okay?" He looked at the file, grinning a little, "Ah, okay. Here's a secret you guys don't know about me cuz it happened the year before I moved here. When I was in first grade, I used to wear this red cape to school and pretend I was Superman."

"You must have looked really stupid," Fez snickered, not noticing the way Hyde stared at him as he began fixing up his Batman gloves.

"Wait, wait, first grade?" Eric said, "No, no, no, when you moved here, you and I were in first grade, that's how we met."

"No, we didn't," Kelso said quickly, and Eric shot him a look, snatching the record from him and reading through it.

"Man, you had to repeat the _first grade?_" Eric said incredulously.

Hyde snickered.

"It was, it was cursive writing, alright," Kelso said defensively, "All those stupid squiggles and bumps. I wouldn't do it."

"You mean you couldn't do it," Hyde grinned.

"No, I _wouldn't_ do it, and _that's_ why they held me back!" Kelso suddenly pouted sadly, "Plus, I may have killed the class bunny..." He suddenly cried out dramatically, holding up his hands, "_Why?!_"

"It's okay, Kelso, let it out," Fez said sympathetically, rubbing Kelso's back.

"It sucked, you know," Kelso mumbled, "Living this lie, pretending to be a year younger than I really am."

"Wait a minute," Hyde muttered dangerously and Eric, catching onto the tone, backed up slightly, "You're eighteen?"

"Yeah," Kelso said, "That's why I always seemed more mature than you guys."

Hyde didn't even bother to tell him how stupid that statement was. Instead, he focused on what caught his attention and pissed him off. "You're tellin' me," He said, his tone still a bit in the danger zone, "This whole time, you coulda been buying us beer?"

Fez gasped, immediately stepping away from Kelso, "You bastard."

"Wha-no!" Kelso stuttered, glancing around nervously, "It's not what you think!"

"You're dead to me," Hyde said.

"But Eric ruined your life!"

"Yeah, and if I had a beer, I could be gettin' over it right now."

And suddenly everyone advanced on Kelso, the word "Beer" dramatically leaving their mouths. Jackie, feeling a bit sorry for him, ran in front him, holding up her hands.

"Okay, okay, okay!" She said quickly, "Okay, he may be a liar and a moron, but at least he's not a back-stabber like Eric."

"Stay out of this, Beulah," Donna muttered.

"Oh, don't call me that," Jackie muttered, her tone just as dangerous as Hyde's, and Hyde knew something bad was about to happen to Donna.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Beulah."

"Okay, fine," Jackie said casually, "Donna tried to kiss Kelso last year."

"_What?_" Eric shouted.

"Don't mess with me!" Jackie held up her hands.

"That's not true," Donna defended, "Before we started dating, _Kelso_ tried to kiss _me._"

"Oh, that is just _so_ much better!" Eric said irritantly, looking at Kelso, "How could you do this, man?"

"It was_ before_ you got together!"

"But you _knew_ I liked her!"

Eric looked at Donna, "Were you ever gonna _tell_ me about Kelso?"

"Hurts when your friends stab you in the back, don't it," Hyde muttered.

Eric whipped his head around to face him, "How should I know? I _have_ no friends!"

Donna advanced on Jackie, "You are _so_ dead, Beulah!"

"Bring it, you big red whore!"

"Fine," Donna looked at Hyde, "Jackie kissed Fez last month."

"That is _not_ true!" Jackie yelled, "Fez kissed _me! And_ I pushed him away!"

"_What?_" Hyde growled, slowly advancing on Fez.

"Ay..." Fez whimpered, backing away, glancing around nervously.

"Wait, wait, wait, Steven," Jackie said urgently, stepping in front of Fez, "It's okay... You know how my unparalleled beauty is too much for someone like Fez to resist. Who could blame him, really?"

"I can," Hyde volunteered with an irritated smile.

"Okay, see, now you know how I feel," Eric muttered.

"I know how I'm gonna _make_ ya feel," Hyde growled, whipping around and advancing on Eric.

"You see what you did,_ Donna!_" Jackie yelled at the redhead.

"Oh, let's go, pal!" Eric shouted, and suddenly everyone's yelling and shouting were jumbled together as Kelso tried to keep Eric and Hyde apart, while Fez tried to do the same with Donna and Jackie. It lasted for about minute before Fez's shout suddenly broke everyone up.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone froze, staring at him, some a bit more predatory than others.

"Can't you see what is happening here?" Fez said, looking at the records, "Those permanent records are tearing us apart."

"Batman's right," Eric said.

"Look what we've become," Hyde muttered.

"We're like animals," Donna added.

"Those files are evil, man," Kelso said.

"We've gotta destroy them," Jackie said.

"But how, Jackie?" Eric said dramatically, and Hyde wondered when their lives became a soap opera, "How?"

"Oh my God," Fez suddenly said, "Now my Sugar Babies really_ are_ gone!"

A small pause.

Hyde slowly held up the stolen candy, keeping his face blank as Fez gave him an annoyed look, snatching the box from him.

* * *

"Steven, I'm cold," Jackie whined as everyone watched Fez pat the dirt with his shovel, "And this is stupid. We should just burn the files."

"Jackie," Kelso said, "They've already been in a fire. "They can't be destroyed that way."

Hyde rolled his eyes, not bothering to tell Kelso that the files were most likely in a metal bin during the fire, as he dropped the records into the hole, "See you in hell, permanent records."

"Okay, and we've got to swear we'll never speak of this, ever again," Eric said.

"Except the part about Kelso buying us beer," Donna muttered irritantly.

"Yeah, naturally," Eric said, "But otherwise, it's like, this night never happened, okay."

Everyone made sound of agreement before falling into silence.

Suddenly, the sound of a fist smacking against flesh resounded quite loudly throughout the night, followed by a loud shout of pain and the sound of breath being released violently.

"What was _that_ for?" Fez whimpered, rubbing his stomach where Hyde punched him. He shrunk under the glare Hyde gave him.

"That was for kissin' my girl, ya stupid dillhole!"

Fez pouted, rubbing his throbbing stomach and regaining his lost breath as everyone went back into silence once again. Hyde suddenly snorted quietly.

"Beulah."

Eric and Kelso snorted, and Hyde snickered as he held up his arms, Jackie shrieking and slapping his shoulders and arms, leading them away from the group.

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ you!"

* * *

Hyde jumped awake, glancing around in confusion. That was both the weirdest and stupidest nightmare he ever had, man. They were just permanent records!

He glanced at his hand, grinning slightly at the sight of a candy box subconsciously being held in his hand.

"Stolen Sugar Babies," He mumbled quietly, reaching over to grab one before a voice stopped him.

"Steven?"

He glanced down, finally noticing the weight on him, seeing Jackie lying on top of him, the two of them piled up on the couch.

"Just a stupid dream," He muttered, letting his arms rest loosely on top of her.

"Oh, okay... Steven?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad about Fez?"

He sighed, catching her hesitant eyes, "I was mad at _him,_ not _you,_ Jackie. He's my friend; he's not supposed to kiss my girlfriend. But, you_ did_ have a point; Fez doesn't have a lot of self-control..."

Jackie grinned at him, "Are you saying my beauty is unparalleled, Steven?"

He gave her an annoyed look.

"You know what you're problem is? You're real cute, so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole."

A small pause.

Jackie grinned again, "So you think I'm cute?"

"Shut your pie hole!" Hyde yelled quietly, his eyes wide in annoyance, but Jackie just grinned again, cupping his face and kissing him.

* * *

**I somehow feel this was anti-climactic.**

**Oh well, I'm just happy I finally got it up :)**


	31. Vanstock

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**The Type 2 Error has yet to come back :) Hopefully it'll stay that way...**

**Warning: This chapter contains drug use _other_ than weed**

**Note: There's a tiny reference to the prom in here, so look out for it :)**

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Eric said, "Can I go to Vanstock with the guys this weekend?"

Red glanced up from his breakfast, "What the hell is a van stock?"

Eric gave him a blank stare, "Well, it's like Woodstock, but with a greater emphasis on vans."

"Sounds stupid," Red said casually as he stabbed some scrambled eggs with his fork, "Have a good time."

"Daddy, since Eric is going out of town, can I have his car?" Laurie asked.

"Where're you going?" Kitty asked.

Laurie gave her a look, "Excuse me, I was talking to Daddy."

Kitty gave her an irritant smile, "I know, where're you going?"

"Frat party."

"Frat party? No."

"But Daddy-"

"Look, honey, it's up to Eric."

"Really?" Eric asked excitedly, his eyes slightly wide, "Well, then, I mean, I guess," he snorted a little, "No!"

"Well, that's settled then," Kitty said pleasantly, "Red, what're you gonna do today?"

"Well, read the one-adds, look for a job... and just to break up the day, I thought I'd go down to Rickshaw and look for some gold bonds for my athlete's foot. Anymore questions?"

"Well, Red, we've got the big hospital banquet to look forward to."

"Oh, right," Red muttered, "Well, that... screw the gold bond, I gotta get my hair done."

"Well, honey, I don't think it's gonna be that bad... and if it is, I can just give you a shot of Demerol."

Hyde looked at her, his face blank, but his tone slightly excited, "You have Demerol?"

Kitty stared at him, and he glanced around a little before looking down at his plate for a brief moment. He looked back up at her, trying to look innocent, "I mean what's, what's Demerol?"

Red glared at him.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go, Jackie?" Hyde asked as the two walked through the Forman kitchen, "Cuz we're gonna be there all weekend, so if you get grossed out, we won't be able to leave."

"It'll be fine, Steven," Jackie smiled as she handed him her suite case and make up box. He glanced at it for a moment before looking at her strangely.

"Jackie, do you really need all this make up?"

"Well, duh, Steven."

"Huh... I wonder what you really look like."

He snickered when she smacked his chest, holding both of her cases with one hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her out the sliding door, the sound of Eric's voice reaching their ears.

"No, no! I didn't know about at this!"

Eric glanced at them, "Hey, Hyde!" He wrapped an arm around Donna's back, giving him a wide eyed look, "Donna just saw Kelso and Laurie making out!"

Jackie gasped, looking at Eric with wide eyes, and Hyde finally remembered what he forgot to tell her. But, he simply gave Eric a blank look, curling his lip a little, "So?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them a little, that one word letting her know that he knew.

"So?" Eric cried, "Aren't you shocked? I'm shocked for one to have learned about this..." Eric kept nodded at him rather violently with wide eyes, but Hyde simply stared at him, pursing his lips.

They glanced over when they saw Annette and Fez walked up behind them, carrying a baby blue suite case, and Hyde thought about how similar Annette was to Jackie. She even bossed Kelso around just as much as Jackie did him. The difference, though, is that Annette wasn't too smart.

"Hey, guys," Annette smiled, "I decided to go. I thought it'd be fun to surprise Michael."

Eric and Donna gaped in horror, while Jackie glanced up at Hyde for help, only to find that he was grinning rather enthusiastically.

"That would be fun," He grinned. Eric and Donna shot him a look, while Jackie simply rolled her eyes. Whatever. Kelso deserved it for being a cheater anyway.

"Um, Annette, look," Donna said, "Before you surprise Kelso, there's something going on that you should know."

"What?" Annette asked, one of her ditsy smiled etched on her face, and Donna hesitated.

"Um... you know, Vanstock is gonna be really boring, and it's gonna be muddy, and there's a good chance that there's gonna be some Canadians there."

"Donna," Hyde hissed, but Annette and Jackie were both gaping at her.

"Eeeww!" They cried together, and Hyde glowered at the redhead.

"You see what happens when you try to help," He muttered.

'Sorry,' She mouthed.

Hyde sighed irritantly, rubbing Jackie back comfortingly before he suddenly grinned again, glancing at Annette. "No, no, you should go, man, you can't let those Canadians win!"

Donna and Eric glared at him while Annette and Jackie looked at him for a moment before Annette glanced at Fez, "Fez, put my stuff in the backseat."

Fez stared at her for a moment before glancing at everyone else and walking off. Donna and Eric rolled their eyes before grabbing their own stuff and walking toward the back, but Hyde stopped Annette.

"Hey, Annette," He grinned, keeping an arm around Jackie's shoulders, "You know what would be the perfect surprise for Kelso? We'll pull the curtains, and you hide in the back with us. And at some point, you jump up front and yell 'Surprise'!"

Annette hopped up and down in excitement. "That's perfect!" She squealed.

"Now, hop in the van before Kelso sees you. Hurry up!" He mocked her enthusiasm, and he and Jackie watched as she practically flew into the backseat. Jackie gave Hyde a stern look, but Hyde simply grinned at her.

"This may be the best road trip ever, babe."

Nothing had ever seemed more amusing to Hyde that day than the girlish shrieks that echoed throughout the van.

* * *

"Look at this," Fez said as he dug through Jackie's make up case, "Jackie brings _four_ different kinds of mascara just to please Hyde." He sighed dejectedly, "When will Fez find a woman that will please him in such a way?"

Eric stared at him, "Fez, you should really stop going through other people's stuff. It's kind of creepy."

Fez ignored him, continuing to dig through the box. Donna rolled her eyes before looking at Eric.

"So how long do you think this whole thing has been going on?"

Eric stared at her for a moment before stuttering, "Whew, I think, well, I dunno, that's anyone's guess. Right, Fez?"

"What?"

"Kelso and Laurie! See? Fez doesn't even know! I dunno, I guess, you know, it's just, like, God, this is so wrong, ya know!"

"So what're we gonna do?"

"I guess... just... let this all blow over and Annette and Kelso can get married, have kids, and be... really unhappy." He grinned at her, "So, let's not let this ruin our Vanstock experience, okay?"

Donna stared at him for a moment before Fez caught her attention.

"Look at this," He said, holding up some chap stick, "Bubblegum Lip Smacker." He pouted, "Lucky son of a bitch."

Donna rolled her eyes, snatching it from him and dropping back into the case, taking it into her own lap for protection.

* * *

Jackie sat between Hyde's legs, the two leaning against the back of the front seat, Hyde grinning at Kelso. Annette sat between him and Laurie; Laurie looked bored and annoyed, Annette glancing out the window, Kelso looking nervous. Hyde's grin broadened.

"So, you kids havin' fun?" He smirked, "Nothin' like a road trip to get to know each other." Kelso's brown eyes caught Hyde's blue ones through the rear view mirror. He looked like he wanted to frog Hyde; something the stronger boy could easily handle. So, Hyde simply smirked at him.

"Yeah, right," Kelso muttered, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Like... Annette and Laurie," Hyde continued in his false enthusiastic voice, "They don't really know each other at all, and yet, they have _so_ much in common."

Annette gave a confused smile, "Like what?"

"Well," Hyde said casually, tightening his arm around Jackie when she looked up at him, "You both got real neat hair."

"He's right," Annette smiled excitedly at Laurie, "I _love_ your hair. What do you use?"

"Hot rollers," Laurie mumbled unenthusiastically, absentmindedly twirling some of her hair. Hyde was the only one who noticed how Jackie's eyes lit up along with Annette's.

"So do I!" Annette and Jackie exclaimed at once, and they shared an excited smile, and Hyde dropped his jaw in a mocking look of awe. "I hate styling wands," Annette said to Jackie, and Laurie's face lit up as well, turning to look at the two girls.

"So do I!" She and Jackie exclaimed, sharing a smile as well, and Hyde couldn't hold back his amused smirk. These three would be best friends if they didn't hate each other so much.

"See?" Hyde said in fake excitement, "You keep talking. There may be plenty of other things that you have in common."

"Whoa!" Kelso exclaimed, making everyone give him an odd look, though Hyde's was more amused, "No talking. Talking makes the driver nervous, so... everybody just not talk!"

Annette and Jackie gave him a funny look, but Hyde smirked.

"Okay," He said casually, "Then we'll just sing songs. Who here knows the words to _"Three's Company"_?"

"I do!" Laurie, Annette, and Jackie exclaimed at once, and Hyde gave them all a mock look of excitement. Behind him, he could here Eric's snickering and Fez's giggling. Donna was, most likely, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"No singing!" Kelso shouted, and Hyde simply grinned at him while the girls ignored him. He started the song, singing the male lines, mockingly bobbing his head to the silent music while the girls echoed the female lines for him, dancing around with each other excitedly.

_"Come and knock on our door..."_

_"Come and knock on our door!"_

_"We've been waitin' for you..."_

_"We've been waitin' for you!"_

_"Where the kisses are hers and hers are his-"_ At that moment, Hyde gave Kelso a rather hard slap on the back of the head, startling the driver and making him sink into his seat in annoyance_- "Three's company, too!"_

* * *

"Wow, man, Vanstock," Hyde grinned, glancing around the sandy festival, the sent of marijuana strongly filling the air, "It's exactly how I pictured it."

A girl and her friend staggered by, caked from head to toe in mud, and her hands covered her bare chest, making Hyde's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Has anyone seen my top? I lost my top!"

"Actually, it's even better than I pictured it." He smirked at Jackie when she slapped his chest. He simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly, pinching her ticklish sides in retaliation, making her squeak and try to squirm out of his grip.

A man with wide, maniacal eyes appeared from somewhere; actually, Hyde thought he just seemed to appear from thin air. He pulled Jackie with him when he backed away from the man as he staggered around, yelling into his bullhorn, falling against a random van behind him.

"Do not take the blue acid! If you have taken the blue acid, please report to the Red Cross tent!"

Hyde watched in amusement, Jackie with a curled lip, as a group of several people immediately flocked toward the direction of the tent.

"Look at this debauchery," Fez said, looking around, "This is the smelly underside of a once great nation," he glanced forward, catching sight of a vendor, grinning excitedly as he speed walked toward, "Ooo, yum, candy apples!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, glancing at Kelso, "So, what're you doin', man?"

"Ah, I'm gonna stay here with the old balls and chains."

Hyde gave him a fake grin, "You know, have you ever thought about being honest with Annette and Laurie? Maybe they won't be mad. Maybe they'll like the idea of sharing you."

"Man, that'd be great, huh," Kelso grinned excitedly, "Think they'd go for that? Cuz that's been-" He suddenly got a look of realization on his face, laughing, "Ohh no. You're tryin' to set me up, Hyde."

"You never know if you don't try, man."

Kelso gave him a serious look, "Are you serious? Be serious cuz this is serious, this has been a dream of mine since I was a kid and I saw 'The Parent Trap'."

"There ya go," Hyde nodded. He raised an eyebrow when the two girls they were talking about skipped by, their arms hooked together.

"Okay, we're going to the restroom!" Annette chirped as they passed the boys.

"Okay," Kelso replied simply.

Hyde gave Kelso a look, "Whoa, man, they're goin' to the restroom? You know what girls do in the restroom, right?"

Kelso glanced around nervously, "Oh, I like to pretend they don't do that..."

Hyde pursed his lips in annoyance, "No, man they talk."

"So?"

"To each other!"

Kelso suddenly went an interesting shade of white, his eyes wide as he sprinted after the girls, "Oh, man, girls wait up!"

Hyde stared after him.

"What a maroon..."

* * *

Hyde glanced up at the sky, laying back on the dirty ground. The sky was electric blue with blooms of soft white rolling across it. The colors were much brighter than normal, and it was awesome. He shifted his gaze downward, catching sight of Jackie. She was the last person on Earth he would have guessed to forgo all Cosmo related endeavors and frolic through the mud with no shoes and all smiles.

It was the most beautiful thing ever.

It took him forever to convince her that acid wasn't addictive, and the she'd be just fine and never have to do it again if she didn't want to; told her they could find a secluded spot so no one would have to see her. And he was real fucking glad she listened to him, cause watching her dance around in the mud was just beautiful.

His dilated watched her as she laughed and spun around. Her legs were covered in mud, her shoes were missing, and her blue and green eyes shined behind her thick eyelashes. Some of her makeup was slightly smeared down her blue eye, and her smile was beaming, and Hyde thought the only time she looked even more beautiful was when she was under him.

"Steven, come over here! This is amazing!"

"So I take it you're enjoying that acid?" The right side of his mouth pulled back into a crooked grin, and Jackie burst into a fit of _'I-don't-know-why-I'm-laughing'_ laughter, making his grin increase a little. She sprinted toward him, diving forward and sliding through the mud on her stomach, stopping inches away from his face. Dirt caked tendrils of hair hung over her forehead, and her dilated eyes were the brightest he's ever seen them.

"Steven, come dance," She giggled.

"Hell no," He deadpanned. Sure, he danced with her, but that was at clubs or in private, not here.

"What's the matter?" She teased, "Scared?" Hyde's gaze flickered from her eyes to her pink lips, and Jackie noticed the subtle movement, accompanied by a brush of lust. His brain told him her blush was because she was flushed with laughter, but his ego told him it was from being so close.

Her eyes were bright, and her grin was still large, and she reached out a hand. He flinched his face backwards a little when she smeared a small spot of dirt onto his nose, bursting into another fit of giggles, and he immediately snaked an arm around her and pushed his forehead against hers, feeling the dried mud on hers scratch against his. His ego won over when her blush brightened.

"What're you doing?" She asked through a smile, but he remained silent, his bright, watery blue eyes boring into her mismatched ones.

"I love you," He murmured through a grin, and her smile brightened even more, "You're so fucking beautiful."

"I'm glad we came here," She murmured back, "I've never been so happy. Not even the Canadians are ruining my day."

"Hmhmm... this has been a pretty damn good weekend. Even with Kelso and Laurie here."

She laughed again, and he pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

They didn't remember much after that. They didn't remember having sex, but they felt good, so it was alright. They didn't remember where they went afterwards, and they weren't secluded anymore, but they had found a nice log to sit on, so that was fine, too. Hyde didn't remember how much he smoked or drank, but he wasn't drunk off his ass, so that was okay. He didn't remember when he found a lilac colored top, but he was sure it belonged to that one girl who lost her shirt.

He didn't remember why he remembered the color lilac, but he liked it.

They sat in silence, Jackie settled sideways on his lap, his knees lifted up slightly because of how low their seat was, making her slide further into his lap. She curled up against him as he tilted is head back, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey," They glanced over at Donna's voice, their minds too fuzzy to really pay attention to anything, "How's it goin'?"

They simply gave her a nod of acknowledgement, ignoring the bemused smile she gave them at the sight of their muddy clothes.

"Well," Jackie said, reaching behind the log and pulling up a lilac top, "We found that girl's top."

"Interesting," Donna gave a mock nod, and Jackie did the same, setting the top back in its spot.

"So what're you doin' up?" Hyde asked, glancing at his watch. Three-fifteen in the morning. He glanced around again, catching sight of a bunch of people sprawled out in their sleeping bags. Huh. Guess the music he heard was all in his head.

"Punishing Eric," Donna answered simply, "He knew all about Kelso and Laurie; didn't even tell me."

"What a bastard," He smiled, his voice monotonous, while Jackie just gave her a look.

"Oh, like you didn't know."

"Course I knew," Hyde shrugged, "Everybody knew."

"Hughumm."

"Well, 'cept Jackie. But besides her, you're the only one who didn't know."

"Shut up, Hyde, I'm mad at 'em," Donna muttered in exasperation, "Jackie, Hyde kept something from you; isn't that annoying?"

"Look, Donna," Jackie said, "Guys keep their friends' secrets, secrets. It's just the way they are."

"She's right, Donna. You don't rat on your friends. That's just the way it is. Now, I'm layin' traps left and right tryin' to get Kelso caught. But I'm not gonna tell on 'em, cuz then I'd be a rat. And that's what Forman would've been if he told you."

"He still should've told me," Donna mumbled.

"Give 'em a break, Donna," Hyde mumbled irritantly, "The guy kisses your ass. He does everything for you and you're not even sleeping with 'em."

She furrowed her brows, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"You're lucky he talks to you." Donna gave him an exasperated smile. "In fact, I woulda dumped you months ago! But, I'm old fashioned, so..." He snickered into his drink when Jackie smacked his chest.

"Besides, Donna," Jackie added, "Annette slept with Kelso on the first date. That means she'd do it with anybody just like Laurie, so what's it matter if he cheats on one with the other?"

"Yeah, that's also true..." Donna mumbled before looking up at them.

"Okay, Hyde," Donna smiled, ending their conversation the way they always do, "Thanks for the heart to heart."

"Get bent."

Donna laughed a little while Jackie cracked a smile. Hyde wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, chugging the rest of his beer.

Donna shook her head with a smile, standing to walk off, wanting to make it up to Eric.

* * *

**Okay, this one's kind of short and has an odd ending, but I'm hoping to make up for the missed days by posting another chapter today, so look out for it :)**


	32. I Love Cake

**Yay, I'm back! I'm real groggy because of the medicine, and I'm lying back in a hospital bed, but they said I'm well enough to mess around on my phone or my computer. And, I'll get bored lying in bed all day, so, here I am, writing :)**

**Oh, and one more thing:**

_**"LIAR! If you were planing on continuing why make up a false story...just continue lol"**_

**That was a review I got. And I'm sorry, but it really pissed me off. Why would I lie about something like that? What exactly do I get out of it by telling people I have never seen before a day in my life that I'm sick? Who are you to call me a liar? As I just said, you've never seen me before a day in your life. And what's the point of having Mitchell tell you I'm sick if I'm not? Obviously, I'm going to continue this story, so why should I lie? **

**And as for the "lol", what exactly is funny? That I got an infection? That I had a fever high enough to potentially cause brain damage? That my leg had to be re-broken just so it could heal properly? Is that what's funny? Well, I'm glad my pain makes you so goddamned happy. Really. I am.**

**Sorry. But that review just really got to me when I read it, so...**

**Anyway, as for those who left me supportive reviews and wished me a speedy recovering, thank you for actually being polite and considerate. I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Note: I'm starting to focus more on my HTTYD fics, so updates are going to be irregular from now on**

**Also, because season 2 has a lack of drama in it, there aren't going to be a whole lot of major, major HJ moments. But, I'm hoping to make up for that when I reach season 3, especially when Bud show up :)**

* * *

Eric glanced over at the silent Donna curiously. She's been in and out of it all night, and he wasn't too sure of how to cheer her up. He turned his head to her in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh my God," He said, scooting closer to her, "Did you hear that? It sounds like a bloody hook scraping against the back door!"

She cracked a small smile before it faded again, and he furrowed his brows in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "You're like a million miles away."

"Um..." She mumbled, "I don't, I don't know, it's just that my parents are fighting, like, all the time. It just makes me so mad. Like, I wanna kick their asses but I can't. But... I wanna do _something._"

"Okay," Eric said, closing his eyes and sucking in a dramatic breath, "Take me, Donna."

Donna laughed a little, "What?"

"Go ahead, take me. Punish your parents by using me for sex, do your business and be done with it, go ahead, don't be shy! I can take it! But, God, do be gentle..."

Donna laughed again, "You didn't actually think that was gonna work, did you?"

"No, but I'm a virgin and it's drivin' me crazy..." Eric mumbled, "But that's not your fault, no wait, yes it is!"

Donna giggled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always make me feel better."

"Um, well thank you."

Donna smiled at him, leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, she gave him a serious look, keeping her eyes on his.

"I love you, Eric."

Eric's eyes widened, and he stared at her for a moment.

"I love... cake..."

* * *

"Do you think when girls have sleepovers, sometimes they, they play games, and giggle, and then..." Fez paused for a moment, "Every once and a while, they start to make out all together in a big naked heap?"

Hyde tilted his head to the side for a moment, an amused grin on his face. He and Fez had gotten bored sitting in the basement alone, Donna, Eric, and Kelso nowhere to be found. Hyde tried calling Jackie, but she wouldn't answer, so he assumed she wasn't home. So, the two decided to chill in the slightly cooled air outside, settling into the porch chairs.

He smirked at Fez, "I sure hope so."

"Me, too," Fez grinned.

They glanced over at the sound of clacking heels, watching Jackie quickly run up to them, a smile on her face. Hyde held out an arm when she was close enough, letting his hand rest on her hip.

"Okay," She grinned, "Kelso asked me to help him find a new image," oh, that's where she's been, "So I would like to introduce to you all the new Michael Kelso!" She clapped a little when Kelso came running toward them, a big dopey grin on his face, along with a leather jacket.

Hyde held back a snort.

"So, huh, what'd you think?" He asked excitedly, "I showed Annette, and she said it makes me look like Marlon Brando from 'The Wild Ones'," he copied Brando's voice, "Yeah, I'm _'so Brando'._"

"Yeah, if Brando had a buddy named Potzi," Hyde snorted, hearing Fez snicker behind him. Jackie lips trembled a little, holding back a smile.

Kelso pouted, "What're you even saying?"

"I think you know what I'm sayin'," Hyde copied the Fonz, giving a mocking thumbs up, "Ayyyee!" He and Fez shared a snicker, and Kelso gave Jackie a look; she only stared back at him.

"Jackie, did you dress me up like the Fonz?"

"No, Kelso, I did _not_ dress you up like the Fonz." She turned her head up in a snotty way, hands on her hips.

Kelso looked at Fez, "Fez, Fonz, yes or no?"

"Well, you know me, Kelso, I just want you to be happy," Fez smiled.

"Thank you, Fez," Kelso smiled back.

"Now, if I could just have a moment of your time."

"Sure."

"Good, yes," Fez grinned, pausing for a moment before you used a mock scared voice, "Okay, a gang of toughs has taken over our town, help us Fonzie, you're our only hope!"

He and Hyde barked out laughter, clapping a little before slapping their hands together. Hyde glanced up at Jackie, noticing her shaking shoulders and her pursed lips, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap, glancing up at Kelso.

"I can't believe you guys," He pouted, "I mean, here I am as brand can be and you guys can't even see that. Well, you can just-"

"Sit on it?" Hyde smirked, he and Fez going into another round of laughs, Jackie giggling a little as she watched Kelso storm off with a pout.

Hyde glanced at Jackie, "Did you give 'em that on purpose?"

Jackie paused for a moment. When she was helping Kelso find a new image, she had seen the jacket and thought about how it suited Steven, so...

"No, not really... but it was still funny."

* * *

CIRCLE

CUT TO FEZ

FEZ: (grinning) "Ah, Kelso, it was brave of you to come back, we gave you quite a ribbing."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (holding a pizza box; he has on a huge, dopey smile) "Yeah. 'Cept for this time, I brought hot, fresh pizza, but it's only for my friends who don't make fun of me." (he opens the box, showing off the whole pizza) "Mmm, pizza!"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (grinning at Kelso) "Kelso, man, I got a thousand insults and no pizza is gonna make-" (he is cut off when Kelso holds a slice up to his face, and he furrows his brows a little) "Is that sausage?" (he snatches the pizza from Kelso, growling out his words) "Brilliant bastard."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (glancing around nervously) "So... Donna told me she loved me... and then I told 'er I love cake, but that's..." (he grins a little) "That's not bad, is it? Yeah, I'm sti-I'm still cool, right?"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (stares at Eric with wide eyes)

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (looks at Eric with furrowed brows and a dropped jaw)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (glares at Eric while taking a few large bites of his pizza)

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (stutters) "Okay, I don't know what happened, I just panicked and it popped out. I mean, I don't remember ever wanting to talk about cake. I wasn't really that hungry."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (grins a little) "Cake is good, but you cannot have sex with cake." (loses his grin and raises his eyebrows) "Of course, you cannot have sex with Donna either, so..."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (grinning) "Yeah, man, you shoulda just lied and told her that you loved 'er." (uses a false voice) "'I love you, baby'." (grins again and speaks normally) "See, and I don't love you, isn't that great?"

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (gives Kelso a stupid look) "He _does_ love 'er, ya dope." (looks at Eric, his tone getting a bit protective) "Right?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (glancing around) "Okay, well, if I admit it, are you guys gonna make fun of me?"

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: "Oh, Eric, love is not a joke. This is a joke," (mimics a knocking motion with his fist) "Knock, knock."

PAN TO KELSO

KELSO: (distractedly) "Who's there?" (looks up at Eric) "Look, if you really do love 'er, there's only one thing to do, man. _Ya gotta dump 'er and live free!"_ (laughs)

PAN TO HYDE

HYDE: (still holding his pizza) "Don't listen to him, man, he's stupid. Here's what you gotta do. She said it, so now you gotta say it, then she'll say it back, and then everything'll be okay." (gives a mellow grin) "Oh, and get 'er pizza, cuz right now, I kinda love Kelso."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (nods a little) "Yeah, I can do that." (reaches over and grabs a slice of pizza) "I'll just say it, and then I'll be back on top again. Alright." (grins a little before taking a bite of pizza; glances over at Kelso) "So, where was I when Fonzie here moved to town?" (Kelso snatches the pizza from him, and Eric gives a teasing grin) "Ayyyeee! Give that back-a-mundo!"

* * *

"And then he punched me in the arm and said," Donna mimicked Eric's movement, tapping Jackie on the arm with her knuckles, "Man."

"Oh my God," Jackie said, giving her a curled lipped look, "What a horrible disaster. Well, go on!"

"I guess I, like, totally screwed things up," Donna muttered, "Cuz ever since I said 'I love you' he's been acting_ so_ weird."

"Okay, wait a second, I'm a little confused. Why did _you_ say 'I love you'?"

Donna gave her a stupid look, "Because I... love 'em."

"Ugh, Donna, that's got nothing to do with it. You are_ way_ too young to be saying 'I love you'."

Donna furrowed her brows, giving her a look, "Shut up, Jackie, you say it to Hyde all the time and you're, like, younger than me."

Jackie returned her look with narrowed eyes. She and Steven have been together for much longer! "Not in_ love_ years," She said with a duh tone before continuing, "Alright, look, Eric doesn't know how to handle that kind of thing. You probably just scared 'em off. All you can do for now is play it cool for a while, turn down the emotional heat, and Donna, God willing, he'll forget you threw yourself at him."

Donna stared at her for a moment, "I know this sounds impossible, but... what you said actually makes sense."

"Look, the sooner you realize I'm a genius, the better off we'll both be."

* * *

Everyone sat in the basement, their attention on the TV. Jackie sat in Hyde's lap in his usual chair, one of his legs thrown over the couch arm. Kelso stood behind the couch, still in his leather jacket, his attention on a magazine. Donna sat on the back of the couch, Fez in the lawn chair, and Eric stood, walking toward the deep freeze.

"Donna, check it out," He said as he grabbed a fudgecicle from the deep freeze. "Hey, Kelso," He said, waving it around as if he were teasing a dog. Kelso looked up, his face lighting up at the sight of the treat. Eric threw it, and Kelso jumped, trying to catch it, only succeeding in falling over the couch. He sat up, looking around.

"Where'd it go?"

"Perhaps it went under the couch," Fez said, and Kelso kneeled down, searching for the treat, while Fez simply grabbed it from the floor beside him.

"Jackie, let's get out of here, this is kinda lame," Donna said as she stood, walking toward the basement door.

"Yeah, sure," Jackie said, standing from Hyde's lap and following her.

"Wait, Donna," Eric said tentatively, "So, will I see you later?"

Donna glanced at Jackie, who shook her head. She gave Eric a smile, chirping, "No, you're never gonna see me again." She and Jackie shared a look before exciting the basement.

"Hah... she's a lil' pistol, huh?" Eric mumbled, turning his to head to find the entire basement's attention on him. He glanced around nervously.

"What did you do?" Hyde growled.

"Nothing!" Eric defended, taking a seat on the back of the couch, "I did what you said; I told her I loved 'er."

"You're _lying._"

"No, it's true, except... I may have... popped her one on the shoulder and called her a man."

The guys tilted their heads back in exasperation. Fez held his hand in one of his hands, moaning, "You idiot..."

"Hey, this isn't my fault!" Eric defended before looking at Hyde, "It's your fault! You said if I told her I loved her, she'd say it back, but she didn't, man, she just stared at me."

"Well, did you give her a chance to answer?" Hyde asked irritably, "How long did you wait before you completely muffed out?"

"Forever, man, like,_ five_ minutes."

"... You're lying!"

"No, it's true, it was, like... well, maybe just a couple seconds, but I- Time ceased to exist, okay, I was just hangin' out there, really far out there, just... hangin'..."

Hyde gave an irritant smile, "Eric contributes in class, doesn't_ follow directions._"

"Man, where the heck is that fudgecicle?" Kelso growled, glancing behind him to see Fez sucking on one. "Is that mine?"

"No, this one's mine," Fez smiled, and Kelso pouted, looking around again, crawling behind the couch.

"Damn, where's_ my_ fudgecicle?"

Hyde shook his head with a grin, his shoulders slightly shaking.

"Just tell me, how am I supposed to fix this?" Eric exclaimed, and Kelso suddenly sat up beside him, leaning against the couch.

"Well," He said as the sound of footsteps descended the stairs, "First of all, you need to learn to handle a little woman troubles without gettin' all freaked out. It's pretty unmanly, man."

He glanced up, catching sight of Laurie as she hopped the last step, stopping at the laundry machine. He immediately scrambled up, bumping into her when he stopped behind her. She turned to him, her expression annoyed.

"Laurie."

Suddenly, she burst out laughing, pointing at his jacket.

She looked at Hyde, "Eyyyy!"

He, Eric, and Fez immediately began laughing, and they continued as Laurie happily hopped up the stairs. Kelso suddenly jerked his jacket off.

"That's it," He muttered, throwing it to the ground, "I hate this stupid thing!" He stomped on it for good measure, and Eric gave him a mocking look.

"Laurie laughin' at me..."

"But, Kelso," Eric said, "I thought we were supposed to handle our woman troubles like a man."

"You shut up."

"Oh, okay."

"You just shut up! And if anybody else here laughs at me, I swear I am gonna kick so much ass!" He looked at Fez, still munching on the fudgecicle, and he suddenly snatched it as he stomped out the door.

"That's _my_ fudgecicle!"

Hyde's shoulders shook with laughter as the door slammed shut. "I'm tellin' you, man, that jacket's the best thing that ever happened to us."

Eric and Fez nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Great shot," Eric grinned as he picked up the basketball, "And I love you."

Donna gave him an odd look before crossing her arms, "Well, the basket doesn't really count because I traveled."

"You could never travel. Because I love you."

Donna's look turned annoyed, "Eric, you're acting like a huge dork."

A small pause.

"A huge dork who loves you."

Donna immediately snatched the ball from him, "God, _stop it._ Look, the only reason I said it is because I felt it... And not just so you'd say it back. And if I knew you were gonna get into such a twist about it, I wouldn't have said it at all."

"I'm not in a twist," Eric stuttered, "It's just... cake, okay, that was pretty stupid."

"Yes," Donna nodded, "Thank you. Why'd you say it?"

"I don't know, I just... Now, once it... is out there, if we broke, I mean... what would I tell myself, then?"

"I guess you could tell yourself you still have cake, I mean, we both know how much it means to you."

Eric pursed his lips, "That's nice. There's a sweet girl."

"Okay, look, I have an idea," Donna said, "Why don't we just pretend it... never happened."

"I like that."

"Yeah."

"Okay... it never happened."

"Yeah."

Eric suddenly grinned at her, taking the basketball, "Then, you _did_ travel, so, my ball."

Donna laughed when he dunked the ball with a loud, "YES!"

* * *

"Oh, Hyde," Fez grinned when Hyde walked out of his room, Hyde wearing the leather jacket, "What a fabulous look for you."

"Seriously, you look like Marlon Brando or somethin'," Donna added.

"Oh my God," Laurie said, "Hyde, when did you get so hot?"

"What?" Kelso exclaimed.

"I've always been hot, the jacket just brings it out," Hyde said casually.

"What, no..." Kelso mumbled, and, suddenly, he was next to Hyde, trying to take the jacket despite Hyde irritantly flicking his hands away, "Give me back my jacket."

And suddenly, they were slap fighting, Hyde getting more and more annoyed by the second. He pushed Kelso away, the two ending up wrestling on the couch.

_"Get **off** me, ya lug!"_

* * *

CREDITS:

Jackie walked into the basement, giving the room an odd look. Hyde was casually sitting back in his chair, his look somehow both blank and smug, wearing the leather jacket. His arms were crossed, a smirk on his face, and he looked...

She quickly glanced at Kelso, who was shielding the left side of his face.

"What's going on?"

"Your boyfriend hit me in the eye and stole my jacket!"

Jackie looked at Hyde again, and swallowed. Gulped is more like it.

"I didn't steal the jacket, you threw it on the ground and stomped on it, stupid."

"That doesn't mean I don't want it, _Hyde!_"

"You threw away the jacket _I_ paid for, Kelso?"

"Well," Kelso stuttered, "I... bye!" He quickly shuffled out of the basement, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone. Jackie looked at Hyde.

"I like this jacket," Hyde grinned, resting his thumbs on his belt buckle.

"Hmhm," Jackie mumbled, her voice cracking and high-pitched.

"What's that, Jackie?" Hyde smirked.

"_Nothing,_" Jackie said irritantly before sinking down into his lap, her arms around his shoulders, "Just that I like that jacket, too."

"Yeah, this jacket's the best thing that I ever happened to me," Hyde grinned before capturing her lips in his own.

* * *

**Finally! Aren't you glad I'm back? I know I am :)**


End file.
